Swords of Light Trilogy II: Heart's Desire
by Twilight Unicorn
Summary: Sequel to Immortality's Gift. Dawn is now 18, and her Immortality's kicked in, leaving her in shock. So Buffy and Angel send her with Spike to Methos for a time. While there, they encounter some old acquaintances....
1. Part 1

**Trilogy:** Swords of Light II  
**Title:** Heart's Desire  
**Author:** Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn  
**Rating:** PG13 (due to some heavy swearing at times, and a small amount of blood-shed (so far!))  
**Summary:** (_sequel to Immortality's Gift, second in the Swords of Light trilogy_) Dawn is now 18, and her Immortality's kicked in, leaving her in shock. So Buffy and Angel send her with Spike to Methos for a time. While there, they encounter some old acquaintances...  
**Pairings:** Buffy/Angel, Spike/Dawn, and other pairings will be revealed as the story progresses (and _only_ then!).  
**Disclaimer:** (**short disgusted sigh**) Do I really have to say this? Not mine, never will be, and I don't _want_ them with all the friggin' WRONG stuff that Joss has done to our beloved characters at this point (s6/s3)!  
**Feedback:** Hell yes! Just send it via the Review button or by email at (_take out spaces!_) twilight_(underscore)_unicorn4(_at_)yahoo . com  
**Note/Spoilers:** Like I said, it's a sequel to Immortality's Gift. And if you've read that, then you know what to expect (and _not_ expect!). But just to be on the safe side... Everything up to Buffy s5 and Angel s2, as well as everything in the first story. I _might_ include stuff in further seasons, but I'm not saying what. ;) All I will say is that if you know the way I write (and my Muses' sense of (_cough, cough!_) twisted humor), then you know to expect anything and everything (as well as the complete opposite!). Let's just say I'm one of those unpredictable writers that leave you hanging at every turn, and leave it at that. Oh! There's also the general knowledge of Highlander: The Series in this. Gotta have that in there... I think that's everything.  
**Notations:** _emphasis_, _inner-thought_, _"mind-speech"_, (**action**), and place-setting (city: place, time, day)

* * *

**_Part 1_**

Seacouver: Methos' Apartment, 5am, Day 1

The phone rang relentlessly. Cursing the fact that his answering machine had died the night before, Methos grabbed the phone handle while clutching a towel around his waist and blinked soapy water out of his eyes. Slightly breathless, he said, "Hello?"

There was a pause on the other end, before a familiar voice said a little too casually, _"Hello, Brother."_

Instantly alerted by being called "brother" the ancient Immortal said in concern, "What's wrong, Angel?"

In reply, Angel sighed a deep soul weary sigh, and said, _"Did you watch the news yesterday?"_

"A little," he said in reply, then winced as he remembered sitting down to watch the late news last night, then spending most of the time while the news was on arguing with his answering machine to work...before throwing it across the room in defeat, anger and disgust just as the news was ending.

"Do you remember hearing about a bus accident in LA that ended with a twenty car pile-up on the freeway? Where all but five survived...and that only two of the five that survived the entire carnage were not even injured, just covered with the blood of the other passengers of the bus they were on that started the whole wreck...due to several madmen with guns?"

Frowning with concentration, Methos thought back to the news he _had_ watched – between railings – and vaguely recalled hearing something about a "tragedy on the freeway" in LA. Frowning even more, he remembered seeing two people being led from the horror covered in blood...with long blonde and brown hair separately. With growing dread in his heart, he thought, _Please no. Let it not be them!_

Out-loud he said in a strained voice, "Yeah. I do... Why?"

There was silence again, then Angel said grimly, _"I can tell from your voice that you already know, but I'll tell you anyway: Buffy and Dawn were on that bus, and they are the ones who survived it unscathed... And yes, Dawn is now Immortal because of what happened."_

Methos slowly sank into a chair by the phone as he closed he eyes, having a feeling of what the call was now about. Quietly, he said, "How's Dawn taking this?"

He voice more normal, Angel answered, _"Not well. She had suspected she might become Immortal – because of the way she was created by the Powers That Be – and has accepted her Immortality easily enough. It's the way that she died that is disturbing and upsetting her. It doesn't help that the news-people have been clamoring at our door since daybreak...along with the police."_

_Shit!_ was all that Methos could think as his eyes flew open. He then found himself saying unconsciously and sarcastically, "Oh, _that's_ wonderful!"

Angel chuckled mirthlessly for a second, before saying, _"Yeah. You got that right."_

Methos settled further back in his chair – ignoring the fact that he was dripping soapy water everywhere –, and said calmly after sighing in resignation, "So, how's everyone else taking this?"

In an easier tone, the vampire replied, _"Everyone else knew about Dawn being pre-Immortal, so they're taking it as well as to be expected. Spike's the only one that's not taking it too well. He won't let Dawn out of his sight for more than a moment, and she does the same to him... Kinda like what Buffy and I did when we learned that she was Immortal."_

Looking up at the ceiling as he contemplated what was just said, Methos murmured, "I suppose it was a good thing that he and Dawn did the Binding ritual on her sixteenth birthday then."

_"Yes. It was..."_ Angel's voice became completely serious as Methos heard people pounding on the Hyperion's doors in the background. _"I suppose I should tell you the real reason I'm calling before the police decide to break down my doors. Can you take Dawn and Spike for awhile, while Buffy and I take care of things down here?"_

"Wondered when you'd get to that," the ancient Immortal said lightly, then seriously, "Sure. You want me to send my private jet down to you guys? That way we don't have to worry about your Childe being turned to dust."

Angel chuckled for a moment, then said, _"You don't have to worry about that. This past Christmas, Willow and Tara gave me and Spike rings that make us immune to sunlight, and only that. As Willow called them, they're 'specialized Rings of Amara.'"_

Methos' eyebrows rose at that comment as he said, "Really?... I'm still sending my jet 'though. That way they don't have to worry about anyone recognizing Dawn from the news."

Methos could almost see Angel wince as he said in chagrin, _"I hadn't thought of that." _The pounding on the Hyperion's door grew even louder as voices could now be heard. _"I'd better go. I'll call later to finish making arrangements."_

"Don't bother, Brother," the ancient Immortal said, a grin splitting his face. "I'm going to take that jet down there personally and pick them up myself."

The relief in Angel's voice was evident as he said, _"Really? That'd be great!"_ Just at that moment, a foghorn was heard with a police officer warning that if they were not allowed entrance in the next five minutes, they would be under arrest for resisting questioning. _"I **really** need to go and take care of this situation, Adam."_

"Then we'd better hang up. I'll see you when I get there, Angel," Methos concluded before disconnecting the line.

For a long moment, Methos stayed where he sat, then stood and went back to the bathroom to finish his shower. Once showered and dressed, he cleaned up the mess he had made while trying to reach the phone. That done, he picked up the cordless connection to the phone and took it into the bedroom while dialing a number.

The line on the other end was picked up on the second ring, and a male voice said, _"International Private Airlines for Seacouver, how may I help you?"_

"I'd like my jet to be prepared for a flight to LA as soon as possible," the ancient Immortal said as he began to get the necessary things for his trip.

_"May I know your name and account number, sir?"_

"Adam Pierson. Account number four-six-six-six-nine-seven."

There was a pause and the sound of keys tapping before the man said, _"Your jet will be ready within two hours, Mr. Pierson. Will that be alright?"_

He paused in what he was doing to calculate the time he would need to do everything before going to LA, and nodded. "Yes, that will be fine. Thank you for your time."

Methos barely heard the man say farewell as he turned the phone off. A moment later he turned it back on and dialed another number. There were five rings this time before it was answered, but that was expected at this time of day for this person.

_"Hello?"_ came Joe Dawson's sleepy voice.

"Hey, Joe. Got some news for you."

More alert, Joe said, _"What news?"_

"Dawn's Immortal."

A pause, then, _"**Shit!** How'd it happen?"_

"You want to make a trip with me to LA in two hours, and I'll tell you?"

"Sure, just come by and pick me up when you're ready."

* * *

So... You guys want me to continue, or what? 

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn _(who once again wonders what she has started)


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Do I look suicidal! No wait, I _am_ suicidal, 'cause of the Muses that are showing up for this story!

**Author's Note:** Why is it that every time I write and decide to take a break because nothing's coming to me, my Muses decide to finally speak? It's infuriating, I tell you!

**Author's Note 2:** Alright, for everyone's info, this is a Buffy/Angel/Highlander crossover and nothing else. I don't watch television anymore, except for Buffy, Angel and the News on occasion, as well as read Buffy, Angel and/or Highlander fanfic. 'Nough said?

**Author's Note 3:** I've just had the most _terrifying_ revelation of who the "villains" are supposed to be... _SHUDDER!_ I can't even _begin_ to tell you how scared stiff I am of who decided to show up and join forces! One I already knew of, but the other...GEAH!

**Author's Note 4:** Sorry this part took so long guys. I didn't have Writer's Block, but something close to it. I was Stumped. I knew what I wanted to do, I just couldn't get the words out for awhile. Again, sorry for the wait.

**Author's Note 5:** A collective "Thank You!" for all the feedback I've gotten. I've enjoyed every single word of it -- and in a few cases, gave me something to think about --. Keep it coming!

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn _ (who is cringing in her seat as she hears maniacal laughter behind her, and cries out in desperation, "HHHHEEEELLLLLP!")

* * *

**_Part 2_**

LA: Hyperion Hotel, 8am, Day 1

"Tell them to leave me _alone_!"

"Dawn, you _have_ to talk with them or you won't be able to go with Adam when he gets here!" Angel called in exasperation through Dawn and Spike's closed, locked and bolted door.

"I DON'T _CARE_!"

"Spike, talk some sense into her... _Please!_ She'll listen to you!"

"No good, Sire. I've already tried. Got a bloody nose and nearly staked for it."

Angel leaned his head against the young – and not so young – couple's door and groaned in frustration. Just about then a policeman entered the hallway and went towards the souled vampire. As the officer came to a stop, Angel looked wearily out of the corner of one eye, and said, "Yes?"

"We're done questioning your wife, sir. All we need do is talk to your daughter and go."

Angel closed his eyes and nodded slowly once, then said, "Give me a few more minutes and I think I'll be able to get her downstairs to talk. She's still upset."

The officer nodding in understanding said, "Very well, sir," then turned around and left the way he came.

"Dawn, your hear that?" Angel called gently through the door. "They'll go as soon as you tell them what they want to know."

Angel waited as he heard Spike quietly talking to his daughter, and her replying every once in a while. Five minutes later the door was unlocked and opened as he backed away. Holding Spike in a near death grip – and he her –, Dawn glanced at her father before going down the hallway. Angel followed after a moment when he heard Buffy call to him, sighing heavily.

* * *

LA: Hyperion Hotel, 9pm, Day 1

The police had long since left and the sun no longer in the sky when Methos and Joe arrived.

Looking around the barely lit lobby, Joe murmured to Methos, "Is it just me, or does this place feel deserted?"

"But it isn't," the ancient Immortal murmured back. "They're here, I can feel them." He cocked his head. "And here comes one of them now."

The pounding of footsteps heralded the arrival of Dawn to the balcony above. "Uncle!" she called in relief before jumping over the balcony. Methos easily caught her as she flew into his arms. He felt her trembling as he held her, and soothingly rubbed the young Immortal Slayer's back as he looked up to the balcony to see Spike standing there, looking down on his mate in concern. He nodded to the vampire as Buffy and Angel came out to the balcony as well.

A grin suddenly upon his lips, Methos said, "Hello, Brother!"

Smiling faintly, Angel replied, "Hello, and welcome. Come on upstairs. We're trying to make it look like no one's here so the reporters don't bother us." Glancing at the Watcher beside Methos, he then said, "Joe, we fixed the left elevator. So you can take that one to get up here. Meet us on the third floor."

Joe nodded his thanks while he moved towards said elevator as Methos and Dawn went up the stairs.

* * *

As Joe stepped out of the elevator and onto the third floor – looking around –, he whistled in appreciation before saying, "Man, this puts any gym I've ever seen to shame!"

Hearing decidedly wicked laughter to his right, the Watcher turned to see Cordelia and Wesley. Smirking, Cordelia said as she put one hand on her hip, "It should! The Council of Watchers put enough money into it...as a peace offering."

"A peace offering to _who_," Joe asked, his eyebrows raised.

Counting off on one hand, the Seer said, "Let's see. There's Buffy – of course –, Angel – that one reluctantly and only because Buffy demanded it 'or else' –, Wesley here – to apologize for sacking him so that they could rehire him –, Dawn – so that she would allow them to work with her, but only through Wes and Giles –, and that's it on our front. They also did something similar to this for the guys in Sunnydale too."

Joe shook his head, chuckling. As he then went to sit on a bench by one wall beside his fellow Watcher, he said, "I know from Wesley's reports some of what's been going on around here...at least on the non-demon front." He again looked around the third floor, which had become one large room – as far as he could tell –, and all the equipment in it. "But this is a surprise. Why didn't you tell me about this, Wesley?"

Wesley grimaced as Joe looked at him. "I was about ready to send you my unofficial reports for the year just as all this happened," Wesley explained.

After a moment, Joe nodded his understanding, then turned to look towards a door as he heard laughter and feet pounding up stairs. Moments later, Dawn – followed closely by Spike – came out of a doorway in the wall opposite Joe, running, grins on their faces. They skidded to a halt in front of Joe and the others, just as Methos – cursing – came out the door, his face cross.

"Have you ever heard of respecting your elders!" Methos said irritably, as he practically stalked over to Dawn and Spike.

"Yeah, but think about who you're saying this to, Uncle," Dawn said, a smirk on her lips. "The energy that I was created from is supposed to be even older than _you_."

Joe chuckled – as did the others –, as the Ancient Immortal glared at the former-Key-to-the-dimensions-made-Slayer-now-Immortal, before saying, "She's got you there, Adam."

"Who got who," Buffy asked as she and Angel finally came out of the doorway to the third floor, holding hands.

"'Bout time you guys got your lazy butts up here," Cordelia said, just as Dawn answered, "I got Adam about the age thing."

Angel smiled knowingly and shook his head at Dawn's reply as Buffy rolled her eyes at Cordelia's comment.

"As much fun as we're having at my expense," Methos said crossly, "but don't we have some more serious matters to discuss?"

"Like what?" Cordelia said as she folded her arms, her head tilted to one side.

"Like why the Taraka Order's after me again," Buffy said frowning, her amusement gone.

The Seer snorted before replying, "As if _that's_ not obvious! The whole demon population wants you dead, especially since you've teamed up with Angel again."

"I've been back with Angel for four years now. So if it's them, why haven't they acted before this?"

Shrugging one shoulder, Cordelia answered the Slayer, saying, "Who knows? I'm only part demon and working on your side, so don't expect _me_ to know."

"Part demon?" Joe asked, startled.

With another off-hand shrug, Cordelia said, "Last year on my birthday the PTBs gave me a choice of either being what I'd always dreamed of or become half-demon to handle the visions. I told them to stuff it about me having my dream come true and to go ahead and make me part demon." There was fire in her eyes as she then said, "_No one_ is taking me away from my friends and _true_ family!" With a malicious grin, she continued, "Who else is going to make sure that this group sticks together and doesn't kill each other by the end of the night?" Her expression became serious. "Anyway, back to the topic. How are we going to narrow down the 'Let's Kill Buffy' list to find out who hired the Taraka Order?"

"How do you know it's the Taraka Order that's after Buffy," Methos asked suddenly. "What proof do you have?"

Buffy grimaced as she dug into a pocket of her jeans, pulled out something, and tossed it to the Ancient Immortal. Catching it with ease, Methos looked down at the object in his hands, then said casually..._too_ casually – as he looked up, his eyes hard –, "You're right. It's them."

Buffy then explained, "We were running from the Taraka Order when Dawn and I got on that bus with the gunmen." Joe noticed Dawn shiver, and so did Buffy as she then said suddenly, "But enough about that. Cordy's right. How are we going to narrow down that list?"

"We could go see Lorne and see if he can tell us anything," Angel said quietly, his voice just loud enough to be heard by the humans.

"A good idea," Wesley said as he stood up from where he sat beside the head Watcher. "But I would recommend we see Dawn and Spike off with Adam and Joe before anything else."

"Less targets for the Order to hit at," Buffy said in understanding before nodding her head in agreement.

* * *

At Methos' Jet

"Spike!"

"Yeah, Sire?" Spike said as he stopped walking towards the Ancient Immortal's jet, and turned to face his Grandsire who was coming up to him.

As Angel reached Spike, he put an arm around Spike's shoulders casually, then tightened. In a voice that was a combination of Angel and Angelus' darkest and most deadliest tone, the souled vampire hissed into Spike's ear, "Make sure nothing happens to her, Boy. Or there will be Hell to pay when you get home," and released him.

Taking a quick step back from his Grandsire as he felt a shiver of fear go up his spine, Spike said seriously, "If anything were to 'appen to her, Sire, I'd 'ave ta be dust first."

Nodding his satisfaction, Angel turned and walked back the way he had come. Shuddering, Spike walked towards the jet where Dawn and Adam waited for him.

* * *

Alright, everyone. After this part, everything gets a little hectic, as I actually have several different storylines at different places -- that will eventually intermingle -- in this story. So to say I am going to go crazy is a positive. 


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer:** Me own the shows?... If I did, do you think I would be PRODUCING this instead of _writing_ it!

**Author's Note:** Since there's more than one place in this story that I'm going to be referring to, I'll be telling you guys where we are in the beginning of each part. The rest will be self-explanatory...I hope! (**muttering to herself**) Why do I keep doing this to myself?

**To X-Lander:** I'll explain about the Binding Ritual in due time, so please be patient. It _will_ come up!

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn _ (who, for once, has nothing else to add)

* * *

**_Part 3_**

On Methos' Jet, 11pm, Day 1

"You didn't!" Methos exclaimed, laughing almost hysterically, doubled over in his seat.

"Oh...you _bet_ we did," Dawn said smugly.

"The old poof didn't know we were taking him to see Queen of the Damned until he heard Buffy ordering the tickets, and by then it was too late to back out of it," Spike said grinning evilly, a decidedly wicked gleam in his eyes.

"He _did_ try though."

"What'd he do?" the ancient Immortal asked as he wiped tears from his eyes as he looked at Dawn.

"Beside go on a complete rant about Anne Rice and false vampire facts in general?... And _believe_ me, you haven't seen anything until you see Dad raving in a whisper so he wouldn't get killed by all the Anne Rice fans there."

"And that's a whole _'nother_ story! I swear that nearly everyone there knew we were vampires the moment we stepped out of the car...and that the two lovely women with us were our lovers and mates."

"Kinda hard not to when me and Mom were proudly displaying our marks to the world," Dawn commented as her right hand strayed to the bite mark on the right side of her neck.

"Wouldn't 'ave it any other way, Love," Spike growled possessively as his eyes flashed yellow momentarily.

"Down boy!" Dawn giggled in delight before saying to Methos and Joe, "Didn't help that those two were in leather... And I don't even _want_ to know how Mom convinced Dad to put on his old Angelus leathers!"

"He even wore that damn red velvet shirt and large belt buckle...as well as leave his precious coat in the car. Let me tell you, the flashbacks I got from that was staggering... Then – o' course – the poof 'ad to go an _growl_ in frustration when Buffy wouldn't give in, then stride toward the theater in that way of 'is that drives women crazy...with nearly everyone there lookin' at us."

"To say that people were more interested in us than the movie while it played is an understatement," Dawn concluded in resignation. "Totally ruined it for us."

"Although, the demons in LA that night quickly learned to get out of me Sire's way when 'e's pissed...almost felt like old times," Spike reminisced fondly for a moment...before being whacked – _hard_ – on the arm by Dawn. "_What!_"

"You know what," Dawn said, crossing her arms, glaring.

"I'm not like the Grand Poof, alright! I'm _not_ goin' ta feel sorry for my past! You _know_ this, Dawn!"

Sighing, Dawn leaned her head on Spike's shoulder, and said morosely, "I know... I'm just not really in the mood to be reminded that you have a demon in you right now."

Spike nodded in understanding while he put an arm comfortingly around his mate. After a moment, he looked up at Methos and Joe, and asked seriously, "What's the plan when we get to Seacouver you two?"

"Well," Methos began, "since Mac's on one of his 'I'm searching for the meaning of life' quests, you two can crash at his place...since he left me in charge of taking care of it for him. Also, Joe has a proposition for both of you."

"This 'as nothin' to do with the Immortal Watchers, does it?" Spike asked warily.

Joe shook his head as he said, "No. What I want to do is offer both of you jobs at my bar while you're here. It'll give you guys some spending money, and will also give you something to do while you wait for the 'ok' to go home."

"What would we be doing," Spike asked in interest, as Dawn stared at Joe out of the corner of one eye with a raised eyebrow in inquiry – very reminiscent of her father at that moment –.

Shrugging, the Watcher looked at Spike, and said casually, "From what I understand, you have a voice to die for–" Dawn groaned. "And yes, I meant to say it like that. Anyway, I wouldn't mind if you'd like to do a few gigs for me. If you don't want to do that, I wouldn't mind if you just wanted to help out around the place. I'll pay you for it, either way."

"'Ow about both?"

Nodding, Joe said, "We can do that."

"What about me?" Dawn said, her voice muted.

"I wouldn't mind if you worked as a waitress for me. I'm also told you can sing too."

Dawn smiled faintly, "Yeah, I can do that." She then frowned. "But I'm kinda underage to be working in a bar, aren't I?"

With a mischievous look in his eyes, Joe said, grinning, "You look older when you want to right?" Dawn nodded in agreement. "Then if you don't tell anyone, I won't either."

A grin slowly worked its way onto Dawn's face as she sat up and stretched her hand out to Joe. As he took the proffered hand and shook it, and young Immortal Slayer said firmly – yet with laughter in her eyes –, "_Deal!_"


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer:** Am I a sick, sadistic and twisted person? Well, actually: yes... But I'm not Joss (nor whoever owns Highlander)!

**Author's Note:** Don't ask me how or why, but this part is mostly verbal, with very little description (at least in the beginning). Yet it still sounds good... Weird. Oh, and my sadistic nature comes out once again to play! (**grinning evilly**) Hehehe.

**To Harry:** I'm aware of the WandererVerse. I've known of it from its beginning. In fact, I'm an avid fan of the series, and the Wanderer is the only other person I can stand Buffy being with (which is a miracle on my part as I'm a pure B/Aer). Just thought you should know.

**To Laurewen:** If you write as fast as you can, so will I. I'm hooked on your story Hogwarts: Scooby Style!

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn _ (Who is wondering why it is only during the late night hours that she comes up with her most strangest, amazing, freaky and/or scariest thoughts)

* * *

_**Part 4**_

LA: Caritas, Midnight, Day 2

"Have I told you yet how wonderful your wife's voice is, Angelcakes?... Angel?"

"He can't hear you right now, Lorne. He's in his own land where only Buffy resides... Doesn't help with what she's singing either."

"Yes. You're right, Cordelia. The Power of Love is quite...powerful for these two."

"Doesn't help that she sang Then You Look At Me right before this... What's the last number she planned after this one, Lorne?"

"Because You Loved Me."

"_Great._ If Angel's even able to focus for a second on his surroundings when she's done, it'll be a miracle!"

Suddenly serious, Lorne turned to look at Cordelia, and said, "Oh, he'll definitely pay attention with what I have to say."

"That bad?" the Seer said uneasily.

"Let's just say that there's more going on than there seems...and I don't even have all the details."

"Crap!"

"Exactly."

* * *

"So what's the verdict, Lorne," Buffy asked as she sat down beside Angel and took his hand. "Why is the Taraka Order after me again?"

"You should be asking 'who', not 'why', my dear."

"You got names?" Cordelia said as Wesley walked up to the table and sat down.

"Not really. It was more like a face."

"Who?" Wesley asked

"The lawyer you love to hate: Lindsey McDonald. Apparently everything you want to know you can get through him...or something like that."

"Anything else," Angel asked, as he looked away from Buffy to Lorne, his gaze intense.

His gaze focused solely upon the Slayer and Vampire before him, Lorne said seriously, "Yes. Remember always that there must be a balance. If one side should possess something over the other...given time, the other side will compensate." He then turned to look at Cordelia. "Oh, and expect a vision from the Higher Ups in the near future that deals with what's going on."

* * *

LA: Hyperion Hotel, 1:50am, Day 2

"Did anyone else get the feeling that Lorne wasn't saying everything he knew," Cordelia asked as they walked into the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel.

"Unfortunately...yes," Wesley commented.

"He usually doesn't withhold information unless he has no other choice... And I think this is one of those times," Angel said thoughtfully as he went to sit down on the couch in the lobby.

Sitting down beside – and facing – her husband, Buffy asked curiously, "What makes you say that, Honey?"

"Lorne's usually pretty straight up with what he sees. He wasn't this time. It's like he was only allowed to give us clues, and nothing else."

"So what are you saying," Cordelia said from where she stood behind the old check-out counter, "we're being tested or something by the Powers That Be and that we're supposed to solve this one without help from them?"

"No," Buffy said frowning, "that's not it... I just wish I could figure it out. I feel I should know this."

Angel sighed, then said as he pulled the Slayer into his embrace, "Well – while your trying to figure that out – we can start with the only lead we _do_ have: Lindsey."

"Do we know where he's living right now," Wesley asked.

"No...but we can have Willow hack into Wolfram & Hart's files to find out," Buffy answered.

Cordelia commented on Buffy's reply, saying, "Why not just have her see if they have anything on file about what's going on?"

"Yeah...we could. It'd be worth a shot," the Slayer said thoughtfully.

* * *

Sunnydale: Willow and Tara's apartment, 2am, Day 2

Willow looked up from the book she was studying, and frowned. Then raised an eyebrow when she noticed the time. She hadn't realized how late it had gotten. A moment later, the phone rang again. Sighing, she carefully bookmarked where she was reading, then picked up the cordless phone, and looked at the caller id.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Wills! How's everything where you are?"_

"Pretty good... Why are you calling at two o'clock at night, Buffy?"

_"We need you to look up some pretty classified stuff for us at Wolfram & Hart."_

After a startled pause, Willow said into the phone dryly, "You don't ask for much, do you?"

_"I know, pretty tall order. Can you do it?"_

"Sure, just let me put you on speaker so I can use both hands and get my computer up and running."

_"K."_

A few minutes later, the Wiccan hacker was inside Wolfram & Hart's mainframe.

"Ok, I'm in. Now what do you want me to look up?"

_"An address for a Lindsey McDonald, then anything you can find out that they might have on Angel."_

"Gotcha... (**clacking of keys**) That was easy. Here's the address...(**gives address**). Now let me see what I can do about your next question... (**mouse clicking, keys being hit**) What the Hell!"

_"What is it Willow?"_

In shock, Willow answered numbly, "They have two hundred seventy-seven _gigabytes_ of info on Angel. That's one gig per year of his existence...from birth to now."

_"Oh, shit."_

"I don't even think the Watchers Council has this much info on him."

_"I know they don't. Wesley has done the most extensive work on Angel in their history, and he only has like a bookshelf of folders so full that they're almost bursting. Cordelia keeps threatening him that she's going to buy a file cabinet for that stuff alone. _(**muffled voice in background**) _I know, Honey."_

"What's Angel saying?"

_"He wants to get going, and try to get Lindsey off guard by waking him up in the middle of the night."_

"It's not the middle of the night, Buffy."

_"It is for us!"_ the Slayer said far too cheerfully, then seriously, _"Can you see what you can get on the Taraka Order attacking us as well?"_

"Tell you what," Willow said as she leaned back in her chair, rubbing her eyes. "I'll download all this stuff on CD, and look at it that way... That will take me today and tomorrow. Thank goodness it's a long weekend."

* * *

LA: Lindsey's Apartment, 2:30am, Day 2

**_CRASH!_**

"Wakey, wakey, Lindsey!"

"Oh f–_urck_!"

"Now, now, Lindsey. No swearing," said Buffy casually from where she sat beside the lawyer on his bed, a hand clamped over Lindsey's mouth.

With wide eyes, Lindsey looked at the Immortal Slayer, then – as he saw a shadow move – over to Angel. The souled vampire gazed at Lindsey out of eyes that promised pain.

His attention was brought back to the Slayer as she said, "Now, Lindsey, we want to ask you some questions. I expect you to answer them truthfully...especially since we will know if you lie. I'm sure you know what will happen if you lie...?" Lindsey nodded. "_Good._"

Buffy removed her hand, and said, "First question: Do you know why the Taraka Order is after me?"

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, the lawyer answered, "Yes and no, actually. We were ordered to put you and a few others on the Taraka Order's hit list, but not why."

"Who are the others?" Angel asked from where he leaned against the bedroom's doorway.

"We weren't told the actual names, just descriptions or titles they go by. I don't think you'd know them."

"Just say 'em."

"The Twice-Lived Slayer, Death, the Key and the Archangel of Darkness and Light Combined. So far, we've only been able to figure out the first title. Also – for some reason –, the last one seems to be in contention."

Lindsey watched as the Slayer and Vampire looked at each other in shock, clearly communicating. In the next moment, the lawyer found himself sitting up, Angel's hand clamped around his throat, gazing into demonic eyes.

In a low and deadly growl, the souled vampire said, "Who ordered their deaths!"

"Your crazed Childe, and some other woman... I don't know her name!" Lindsey choked out.

"Is that all you can tell us," Buffy asked beside him, her voice sounding even more dangerous than Angel's at that moment.

"Yes!"

"He's telling the truth," Angel snarled angrily, before abruptly letting go of Lindsey and leaving the room.

Lindsey gasped for air as he watched the Slayer beside him warily, as she said – still in that dangerous tone –, "If we learn that you've withheld anything from us, Lindsey McDonald, you will wish you were dead by the time we are done!"

With those words, she left.

Once Lindsey knew that the two Warriors were gone and not coming back, he picked up the phone by his bed, and hit speed dial. A moment later, he said into the phone, "This is Lindsey McDonald. A confrontation just happened here with the Special Project Angel and his chosen mate the Slayer..."

* * *

What'd I tell ya? Mostly verbal. Anyway, I think you can see how the parts are going to be written. Oh, and the next part (hopefully) has a few surprises in store! Depends on how my Muses are feeling. 


	5. Part 5

**Disclaimer:** Let's see -- a unicorn that is a vampire. Does that sound like Joss (or whoever owns Highlander) to you?

**Author's Note:** (**grumble**) Damn Muses not letting me have any fun! (**pout**)

**Author's Note 2: (_waaay_**_ too hyper _(_think of Willow on caffeine_)) Scattered thoughts, scattered thoughts... Oh my, what scattered thoughts have I!

**Author's Note 3:** I just got a headache from all the pieces of this multi-plotted story suddenly coming together...ug!

**Author's Note 4:** Notes to various reviewers at bottom, and will be so for the rest of the story. And if anyone complains about me having too many Author's Notes, then they should read A Drop In the Ocean ( http // www . fanfiction . net / s / 913717 / ), now _there's_ someone who writes long notes (yet the story's _amazing_ (amazingly twisted, yet cool that is)!)

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn _ (who feels far too giddy at the moment from all the high praises she has been getting)

* * *

**_Part 5_**

LA: Hyperion Hotel, 3am, Day 2

"How are we going to make sure that Dawn and Methos are safe from the Taraka Order?" Buffy asked in the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel.

"Wild goose chase," Cordelia said matter-of-factly. At everyone's – but Buffy's – confused looks, she explained, "Make them think we know who the other three are – which we do –, and then lead them in the wrong direction..._several_ directions, actually. It should give us enough time to stop whatever plan Drusilla and this other woman have concocted."

"And that's another thing! Who _is_ this person?" Buffy said, scowling, hands on her hips.

"Perhaps you should call Willow and see how she's doing on downloading that information. She might already have some answers," Wesley said while rubbing his eyes. "Otherwise, there is nothing we can do. All our sources are dried up, so to speak."

Buffy nodded agreement and headed over to the lobby's main phone.

* * *

Sunnydale: Willow and Tara's Room, about the same time as above

Willow snatched up the phone before the first ring had finished, and said tiredly, "What do you need?"

_"You have anything yet,"_ Buffy asked, startled.

"No, actually. I'm looking at the first gig I downloaded, and it's encrypted. It's a different encryption than the one I helped Cordelia with that one time. This one's a whole _lot_ harder to break. This is going to take me longer than what I expected to get all this done."

_"**Great!** Just what we **didn't** need!"_ the Slayer said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Willow snapped angrily. "Be glad I'm doing this at all! We have enough going on around here as it is!"

_"Huh?"_ Buffy said surprised. _"What's been happening?"_

"Let's see, first there's the fact that due to Anya being pregnant, everyone's been taking turns watching the Magic Box with her. Second is that activity around here has risen, and we're having to have several groups patrol every night – _all_ night – just to keep up with them... If I didn't know that we don't have a 'Big Bad' around here right now, I would say somebody was planning something and trying to distract us! And I'm sorry I'm yelling at you, but I am extremely tired and at the end of my rope because of all this."

* * *

LA: Hyperion Hotel, same time

Buffy stood at the check-out counter with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide in shock. Angel was gazing at her in concern and worry, having heard everything Willow said. Silently, the souled vampire took the phone from his wife, and said into the speaker, "Willow, do you want me to see if I can get Gunn and his crew to Sunnydale to help out?"

_"If it won't leave you guys short-handed...that'd be great!"_ Willow said eagerly, her anger instantly gone.

"Alright, we'll send them down to you as soon as we can. Just be prepared to explain things in more detail to them when they get there."

_"Fine by me. Oh, I need to go. Could you tell Buffy I'm **really** sorry for yelling at her, Angel?"_

"Yeah, I will. Call us when you have anything, k?"

_"Will do. Bye, Angel."_

"Bye, Willow."

Angel put the phone down slowly, then looked at Buffy, "She says she's sorry."

The Slayer nodded her understanding, then said, "There's something we haven't thought of: do we tell Dawn and the others about all this?"

"As long as we know the Order's after only you, I don't think we should. We might give away that it's them if we do," Angel said slowly, as though thinking out loud.

"Then the wild goose chase is on?" Cordelia stated more than asked.

"I believe 'yes' is the appropriate word," said Wesley. He then looked at Angel and Buffy. "Now, could you two say why you volunteered Gunn and his group to go to Sunnydale? He's supposed to be working with them alone and giving them some training on working together, not running off for some unknown reason."

* * *

Seacouver: Duncan MacLeod's Loft, Above the Dojo, 3amish, Day 2

"Well, home sweet home for the time being for you guys, I suppose," Methos said as he handed the keys to Dawn.

"Gotta admit," Spike said as he walked around the living room, "the man's got taste."

"Yeah, and if you two break or steal anything, Duncan will have my head. So behave."

"Yeah, yeah. We know," Dawn said, just as Spike exclaimed, "Bloody 'Ell! Now _that's_ what I call a stereo!" As the two Immortals turned to look at him strangely, the vampire said with a wicked grin, "I can't wait to dance with you to this system, Love!"

Methos decided at that moment that Dawn's matching grin was something that he didn't want to know the meaning of.

_Ignorance is bliss_, was all he thought as he made his excuses and left for his own apartment to sleep and make preparations.

* * *

Seacouver: Joe's Blues Bar, sometime after 11am, Day 2

"So the lovebirds got settled in alright?" Joe asked as he wiped down the serving bar and checked his supplies for the day.

"Yeah," Methos commented as he finished his first beer of the day, "they did. Pretty much went to bed the moment I left. I also made sure to tell them to get here before noon, so they should be here soon."

"Good. I wanted to go over stuff with them before opening shop."

"As do I," Methos said seriously.

Just at that moment, Dawn and Spike came through the door, looking extremely upset about something. What that something was became obvious when Whistler came through the door not a few seconds later carrying a duffel bag, his clothes wrinkled, saying crossly, "I go where the Powers That Be send me and do what They want me to do, alright! So don't go being ticked off at me because of Them!"

"No, Whistler, the reason we do it is 'cause you're the unlucky guinea pig for our own anger at Them. Especially since you're such an easy target to hit," Methos said coolly, then, "For what reason were you sent to us _this_ time, Messenger?"

"Came to drop off something for the new Immortal here as well as a warning," the Messenger said as he placed his duffel bag on the bar top beside Methos.

"What's the warning," asked Dawn and Methos at the same moment.

Gazing at the two Immortals with grim amusement for a moment, then glancing over at Spike, then looking at all three at once, Whistler said, "It's cryptic – even for me –. Anyway, here it is: The past has come to haunt you, as it has before. This past must be laid to rest forever, or it will haunt you, always seeking to destroy you and your life. Choose wisely, Warriors, or you will not be granted your true destiny."

"And what is this destiny?" Methos asked as he leaned against the bar.

"Can't tell you, except for a hint: When the Four are joined, will destiny be revealed."

"Cryptic much?" Dawn commented at Spike's side.

"Hey," Whistler said, raising his hands, palm up, "what do you expect? I'm lucky They told me _this_ much! Considering this is one of the big projects that the Powers That Be have been keeping _very_ quiet over. Whatever They're planning goes beyond to even when _I_ joined up and became Their Messenger... And that was somethin' around ten thousand years ago."

"And they call _me_ old," Methos muttered in shock.

"Anyway," the Messenger said as he pulled out a sword-length cloth-wrapped package from his duffel bag and held it out to Dawn, "This is for you from the Powers."

Dawn eyed the package for a moment, then hesitantly took it. She placed it on the bar and slowly unwrapped it. She gasped as the sword fully came into view. The hilt was intricately designed, yet still plain at the same time. But it was the blade itself that caught the eye. For it was crystal, with what looked like fire flowing and moving within it.

"That's–" Dawn got out in shock, then looked to Whistler for confirmation of what she was thinking.

He nodded solemnly, then said, "Yeah, it's a Sword of Light – just like your mom's – only this is for the fire element. You're one of the Champions, Kid."

* * *

**Next Part:** Anyone want to guess? 'Cause I don't know!

**To _All_ Readers:** HELP! Give me ideas people. They helped me with the last story, and they will help me with this one. You know that if you guys suggest something, I'll see what I can do about putting it in the story. Even asking for me to explain or clarify something will be used. Hell! even something you'd like to see happen (big or small) will be used. And you know that I'll do my best to put it in. So please, keep them coming!

**To X-Lander:** I killed Darla (rather spectacularly) in the first story, remember? Actually, I shouldn't say that 'cause even _I_ forgot when I began writing in this universe again! And patience is a virtue, my friend. All _will_ be explained in their own due time. Even _I_ have to wait for my Muses to let me explain stuff or _them_ explain things to _me_. They have a tendency of just _dropping_ stuff on me (and you wonder where I get it from)!... Do you know how aggravating that is!

**To Harry:** (**blushing deeply**) Shucks! I don't think I'm _that_ good! No way am I in their caliber... Am I? I honestly don't think I'm that good. But prove me wrong if you can!

**To Laurëwen:** Glad to know you like my notes. One of the reasons I write 'em (besides venting about things that happen while writing whatever I'm writing (have you ever noticed that the length of the notes is proportional to how long it takes me to write the part?)). I also know _exactly_ what you're talking about concerning your computer! And as such, I can wait patiently (sort of).

**To Lucky:** We'll see. Oh, and Faith's dead, remember? It's in my first story. Which reminds me: I need to do something about the "new Slayer is called after the death of the old one" thing. Hmm... (**grinning evilly**) hehehe!


	6. Part 6

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to say this? You know it, and I know it. So I'm not saying it!

**Author's Note:** Does _no one_ get the hints about the unknown woman (I repeat: WOMAN) working with Dru that I've left in plain site! SHEESH!

**Author's Note 2:** It's official...my Muses have driven me crazy.

**Author's note 3:** I never knew writing Gunn would be so much fun!... Of course, that just might be him and his group letting me garble the English language to my heart's content.

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn _ (who has really nothing else to add up here. Now down below is another story!)

* * *

**_Part 6_**

LA: "Abandoned" Warehouse, noon, Day 2

Buffy and Angel pulled up to the old run-down warehouse, then looked at each other.

"You ready for the obstacle course?" Buffy asked.

Chuckling mirthlessly, Angel replied, "Considering we're unannounced and unexpected... What do you think?"

Buffy rolled her eyes as they both got out of the car and headed towards the building. Offhandedly, she commented, "Maybe we should of called ahead."

The two Warriors stopped, looked at each other, grinned evilly, then exclaimed, "Nah!"

"Besides," Angel said as they continued walking, "I still owe them one for putting me through the ringer when we first met."

"That's a long time to hold a grudge, Honey."

Angel shrugged, "Seven – almost eight – years. I've held grudges before that were longer than you've been alive, Beloved"

"You aren't holding any others right now, are you?"

"No...and I think we need to start watching where we're stepping. Last time I went inside I kinda gave them some suggestions on how to improve their defenses."

"And knowing them, they probably 'improved' on those suggestions, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm, and here's the first one now," Angel said as he stopped, looking from the ground up to a lamppost ten feet in front of them.

Buffy followed his gaze, and winced, "Ooo, that would just anger a vamp!"

Directly below the lamppost was a bar with twenty crosses nailed to it, connected to a thin wire leading down to the ground, then across to just a foot beyond where they were standing. It was easy to see that whoever triggered the wire would then get a bar full of crosses in their face.

Carefully stepping over the wire, the two continued. After Angel picked the warehouse door's lock, they silently entered the building, accidentally triggering the next 'surprise'. As water sprayed down on them from the sprinklers overhead, Buffy shook her head as Angel looked at said sprinklers in pleased surprise.

"Glad to know that holy water doesn't affect me," Angel said.

Buffy just giggled as they stepped out from under the spray.

* * *

LA: Inside the Warehouse

"We've got incoming!" a rookie shouted. "A man and woman. They got past our outside defenses."

Gunn looked up from the crossbow he was inspecting, and said, "How far are they in?"

"Just 'bout to hit the second wave," the rookie called from where he stood watching. A few seconds later, he exclaimed, "What the fuck!"

"What is it?"

"Those two just went through the second wave like it was nothin'!"

Gunn frowned, remembering setting up that particular group of defenses with crossbows, a grid of stakes, automatic flamethrowers, tanning bed lights, holy water and crosses. If something made it all through that, then they had to be pretty good. He hadn't even told Angel about most of that stuff, and definitely not about the last defense.

"They're hitting the third wave!"

Gunn made a quick decision at that shout, and called out, "Everybody prepare for some uninvited guests! If they make it past the third wave we're going to have to go hand-to-hand!" He then thought about how the defenses were set up, with the outside pretty much a warning, the second being designed to take out vampires, and the third and last to kill demons with silver knives, axes, and a few other nasty surprises. He knew whoever made it past that was trouble and very dangerous.

A minute later – just at the moment the rookie on lookout said, "I don't believe it!" –, Buffy and Angel staggered to a stop into the room where Gunn and the others were.

There was a moment of tense silence between the two groups, before Gunn busted out laughing. Wet, clothes ripped in places, singed, cut up, bloodied and not looking too pleased, the two Warriors glared death at Gunn.

"I told you we shoulda called ahead," Buffy said breathless.

"You agreed with me not to, Love... And are you done laughing yet, Gunn," Angel asked crossly.

"Give me a minute!" Gunn gasped out, then looked at the two again, a fresh wave coming over him.

"I take it you know these two, O Fearless Leader," said the rookie from where he stood, twenty feet from the two Warriors, crossbow trained on them.

Quickly getting himself under control, Gunn said soberly, "Yeah, I know these two." He then called out, "Weapons down everybody! It's clear. Go back to what you were doin'."

As everyone left, Gunn said to the rookie, "Remo, stay will ya? I'd like you to meet the two crazies that flew past our defenses."

Remo walked over to Gunn's side as Buffy and Angel moved towards them. As the four faced each other, Gunn said, "Remo, I'd like you to meet the souled vamp: Angel, and the Slayer: Buffy. They're the ones who saved you and your family last month from gettin' eatin' by those demons. I'm surprised you didn't recognize 'em. Buffy, Angel, I'd like you to meet Remo, the rookie. He just started out with us last month after you guys saved his butt."

The three nodded greetings, then Angel looked at Gunn and said, "Those were some pretty tight surprises, Gunn. I'm impressed. Where'd you think of the tanning bed lights from?"

A slow grin crossed Gunn's face, before saying, "I was listening to Cordy grumbling about a tanning session she had planned one time and instead had to go hunt demons with you guys on one of our dates, and it just came to me." He became serious as he then said, "You should of called ahead and I would have told you where the secret entrance is. Also, what brings you two here? You didn't come to visit, I know that."

Buffy and Angel looked at each other, then back to Gunn and Remo. It was Buffy who answered, saying, "There's a slight situation in Sunnydale, and the gang there needs all the help they can get. We volunteered you and your group here to go."

"It's bad enough that the other Slayer can't handle it alone," Gunn asked.

"Yeah," Angel said, "they're barely keeping it under control, and that's with everyone there helping out."

"Why don't you guys go then? We could take care of things here while you do that," Gunn asked and commented.

Buffy shook her head, then explained, "We can't. We got our own situation that we have to handle personally."

"What's the situation?"

"Dawn's joined the sword club, and the Taraka Order's after me and a few others we're trying to make sure are not found," Angel supplied.

Gunn nodded his understanding, and said, "Alright, just give me the address of where we're goin', and I'll get them there."

Remo – who had been listening to the whole exchange – exclaimed abruptly, "Excuse me, but I ain't goin' _nowhere_! This is my territory, and I'm stickin' to it."

Gunn turned to look at Remo crossly, before saying, "I'm sorry, _what_ did you say? Remember who's leader here!"

"If you're leader, then why you's letting these two tell you what to do?"

Suddenly angry, Gunn said, "Where do you think we get the extra money around here from? These guys pay us for favors we do for 'em! They also make sure the cops stay off our back, Remo. So don't go dismissin' them like they're nothin'."

Flinching under Gunn's rage, Remo muttered, "Fine. Have it your way." and stalked off.

Shaking his head, he looked at Buffy and Angel, and said, "Sorry 'bout that. He's still getting used to everything around here."

"Doesn't matter," Buffy said. "But he did bring up a good point: you need to keep some people here to keep you area cleared."

Nodding his agreement, Gunn stated, "I was planning on it. Now, where will we be staying while we're there?"

"Good question," Buffy said, looking from Gunn to Angel. "Don't you still own the mansion on Crawford Street, Honey?"

Angel nodded, then said, "Yeah, we could do that." At Gunn's questioning look, he explained, "I have a mansion that you could probably fit your crew into. It'd be a little crowded, but you could stay there while you're in Sunnydale."

"What kinda condition is it in?" Gunn asked, curious.

"Pretty good. The power and water will have to be turned on though, but that won't be a problem."

"Fine by me. If you give me the address to that place and the one where we'll meet the others, I'll get my group goin'."

* * *

**Next Part:** Let's see -- Sunnydale or Seacouver...which one do you want first?

**To All Readers:** I really need your input guys. What you say or want will find its way into this tale. Simply put -- you influence the story as I write it.

**To Harry:** And what exactly are the qualities that make me qualified (and yes, I meant to say it like that!)? Also, you've got me intrigued. Email me, k? We'll continue this conversation that way.

**To Cochise112:** I already have who is working with Dru, and it's not any that you've listed...although, you came close. Also, keep the Horseman concept in mind! Hmmm...Amanda _might_ make an appearance. We'll see!

**To Tegasus:** hehe! Multiple Slayers! Interestingly enough, I was already thinking of that... The First Slayer, huh? I'll see what I can do!

**To X-Lander:** Consider yourself punched! Oh, and your mind's not as sick as mine, cause you've _yet_ to figure out who my mysterious woman is! But you're one of two that have gotten close, so far. And, uh... you _really_ don't want to start a tickle fight with my Muses. They're a little on the ruff side.

**To Zantac the Barbarian:** (**looking back on everything she's written so far, and cringes**) Maybe you're right. But the person is Echo, not Charmed Fantasia. Also, I just have no patience with writing emails (unless emailed first), so I put my replies in the story. Doesn't help that I'm writing Author's Notes before I even start the next part! Also, thanks for giving me the correct spelling of Seacouver, I didn't realize I was spelling it wrong.

**To El Chacal:** No way in HELL am I using Holtz! Besides, he's the wrong gender. Yeah, I should probably mention where Fred is, I'll work it in somehow. And Oz...there's a whisper in the back of my mind about him. We'll see.


	7. Part 7

**Disclaimer:** I'm not even bothering. I'm just...not. Oh, and Remo, Sara, Marie, Rave, and (you should remember her from the previous fic) Eve _are_ mine. But if anyone wants to use 'em ('though I don't know _why_), they can.

**Author's Note:** Sorry this one took so long, everybody. But when Real Life decides to throw everything it's got at you in an attempt to kill you (literally in one case), you kinda need to deal with that first. Also, I lost a good deal of the notes I made for this story in a notebook of mine, and am having to do this from what I can recall... (**several weeks later**) Found it!

**Author's Note 2:** At last count -- Sunnydale: 4, Seacouver: 1. So (by almost unanimous vote), Sunnydale it is!

**Author's Note 3:** Please excuse any cultural/ethnic errors I may make. I live a very sheltered life _ "out at the very edge of the boonies, so much so that I might as well be in a **cave**_ (as a friend of mine put it)." The only way I know what I do is through television, and we all know how _ that_ can distort things horrendously.

**Author's Note 4:** Shop talk. The Muses stuck me with damn _shop_ talk! (**scowls and glares daggers at Muses as she counts them**) All THIRTY of 'em!

**Author's Note 5:** I picked Tara's job _before_ this season of Buffy started, people. I can't help it if I'm practically on the same wavelength as Joss. I swear, this fic and the one before it was Jossed before this season (on either show) started... Hell, _last_ season, too! I'm literally hearing (and seeing) phrases that I've written, thought or mentioned coming to life on the screen...and I was completely spoiler-free this summer. If that's not scary, I don't know what it is!

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn _ (who _really_ needs to learn how to cut down on her Author's Notes! (_I'm trying, honest! I just have a problem that I keep finding things to say._))

* * *

_**Part 7**_

Sunnydale: Magic Box, 7pm, Day 2

A strangely rigged truck, a beat up car that had seen better days, and a bike pulled into the parking spaces before the Magic Box. The group was oddly quiet as they got out – or off – of their respective vehicles, all except for the rookie...which set the leader off

"Remo, if you don't shuddap about coming along, I'll personally tell the Slayer in this town to use you as a punching bag..._got it_!" Gunn said angrily, as he and his riding companion shut the doors of his truck. "As the rookie, you've gotta stick with me to learn the ropes. And at the rate you're goin' you'll _stay_ a rookie...or be kicked out!"

"Chill, man!" Remo said casually, yet seriously. "I get it. I'll play nice."

"Remo shooting his mouth off again, Gunn?" one of two identical girls called out as they simultaneously slammed the doors of their car shut.

"Don't he always?" said the remaining member as he took off his helmet and leaned against his bike, revealing classic Native American features and long dark brown hair that went to the bottom of his back braided in a ponytail.

Shaking his head at the motley group before him – his "hot shot" crew, the best he had –, he said, "Enough chatter. We got a job to do, so let's go do it."

* * *

Inside the Magic Box

Anya looked up from the bored examination of her nails at the ringing of the shop bell, and saw what looked like five gang members entering her business. Uneasily, she tapped the shoulder of the person beside her, and whispered urgently, "Willow, _please_ tell me you recognize them!"

Distractedly, the Wiccan looked up from the latest CD she had just labeled, and blinked as she refocused on the group coming towards them. Surprised – but with obvious relief –, Willow said, "Hi, Gunn!... So Angel convinced you to help?"

"Didn't need no convincin'. He and his lady asked, and I came," Gunn said as Willow stood up from behind her laptop, dark circles under her eyes. "You gettin' any sleep, girl? You look dead on your feet."

Shaking her head, Willow replied, "Haven't had the time." She then rubbed her eyes as she continued, "But maybe I will now that you and your group are here." Dropping her hand, she then said, "Care to make introductions?"

"Sure," Gunn gestured to the twin girls coming up beside him, "I'm sure you recognize the Voodoo Twins here, as you and Tara taught them couple years ago. They've really been a help to the team."

"I still can't believe you stuck them with that ridiculous name," Willow said to Gunn, then turned to the two girls, "How are you, Marie and Sara? They been treating you alright in LA?"

The two girls flashed their teeth in matching grins, and said in unison, "We're being treated just fine, Teacher." Then the one on the right said, "They quickly learned not to upset two powerful Latino witches who happen to be twins."

Chuckling, Willow commented, "I'm sure they did, Marie."

"Especially after the first time we joined our power together to fight a nest," the other twin supplied.

Willow winced as she asked, "What did you two do?"

"They literally exploded a demon that was about to gut Gunn in half," said the Native American as he walked forward and held out his hand for Willow to shake. "Hello, my name is Raven Coyote, but everyone just calls me Rave. I've heard a great deal about you and the others from the Vasquez twins here."

Startled, Willow shook his hand and asked, "I hope it's all good...and how did you end up with this group?"

Perfectly white teeth gleamed as his dark brown eyes flashed with laughter while Rave said, "They ran across me on a demon hunt on the outskirts of town. I was attempting a Dream Quest when these fools stumbled into my camp. As revenge, I've joined up with them."

"And that is revenge how?" said Anya scornfully.

"We have to put up with _him_," Gunn explained, then said as he gestured to the last member of the group to be recognized, "This is Remo. He joined up with us a month ago."

"So he's still in the rookie stage?" Willow commented more than asked.

"You got that right, and plannin' to stay there at the rate he's goin'."

Willow smiled knowingly and said, "He's acting like Dawn when she first became Slayer, huh?"

Gunn looked upward briefly, then said, "You could say that." Then he looked seriously at Willow. "Where's everybody? I'd like to have this group meet everyone before we settle in."

Willow nodded understandingly, then said easily, "Well, Eve and Giles are training right now, but will be out in a few. Xander should be here any minute from work and picking up Tara from her counseling job at the high school. I told everyone to meet up here 'cause you and your group were coming and would probably want to meet and compare notes before settling in."

Grinning, Gunn said, "You know my ways too well, girl."

With a twinkle in her eyes that was not exactly good, the Wiccan said, "Kinda hard not to when Cordelia calls talking about the others...and especially you."

For some reason, Gunn's grin suddenly seemed forced as he said, "Really? What kinda things?"

Just then, the shop's door opened, causing the bell to ring. A man's voice then said, "Looks like they made it before us, Tara... I guess I owe you ten bucks."

Instantly, Willow and Anya left Gunn and the others to go embrace their respective significant other in greeting.

"And how are you and the tyke, An?" Xander asked as he pulled back slightly from his wife to place a hand on her belly.

"He's been pretty quiet, but I felt him kick an hour ago. And business has been slow today," Anya supplied as she snuggled beside Xander.

While Xander and Anya talked, Willow and Tara did as well...but in a totally different way.

_"How was watching Anya today?"_ Tara asked with her mind.

_"Fine. Apparently she finally got a whole night of sleep last night,"_ Willow answered in the same manor. _"I was able to keep downloading all those gigs for Buffy without problem."_

"_Have you gotten them all?"_

"Not yet, but probably by tomorrow morning. Then I can work on decrypting all of it. How was your day at the high school?"

Just at that moment, a throat cleared loudly behind them, and both couples looked to see Giles and Eve looking at them. The Slayer seemed amused, while the Watcher just gazed at them.

"Hey, Giles, Eve," Willow said. "Gunn and the others are here."

"So I noticed," Giles said, nodding his head to the LA group.

"This everybody?" Gunn asked.

"I believe so... Yes, it is," Giles said, as he looked around to see who was there.

"Good," Gunn said. "Then we can get down to business. What can you lot tell us about what's been going on here?"

"Besides wha' seems ta be a migration o' demons from various areas," Eve said abruptly in her Irish lilt.

"The Watchers Council is looking in on this, but have nothing so far," Giles added.

"So we're holdin' down the fort until we know more, basically?" Gunn said.

"Pretty much," Willow agreed.

"Wonderful." Gunn then looked at his group. "You guys got any questions?"

Heads shook all around. Making a faint sound in the back of his throat, he then turned back to the Sunnydale gang. "You guys mind telling us how to get to the Crawford mansion? Angel said to tell you that we'll be crashing there."

* * *

Crawford Mansion: 9pm, Day 2

"How the Hell you can get lost in this sorry excuse for a town is beyond me, Gunn," Rave said as he walked into the mansion, an irritated Gunn following.

"I wouldn't've if the cops in this town hadn't kept pullin' me over and givin' me the third degree!" Gunn snarled. "It's like they've never seen a black man before."

"Not in this town, maybe," Sara supplied as she walked in, her twin sister following.

"Just be glad we knew who was talking to you when we went back to look for you," Marie added.

"That was the third cop to pull us over, too," Remo said, slamming the door behind him. "Gave some dumb excuse that the metal hoops on the hood of the truck were illegal or somethin'."

"On another subject," Rave said as he looked around the mansion, "who gets to sleep where?"

"From what Angel said," Gunn commented, also looking around, "there're two bedrooms and the couch."

"Marie and I will take one bedroom, Gunn," Sara said.

"And the Fearless Leader should get the other bedroom," Remo said sarcastically as he dropped down onto the couch.

"Sounds good. And I'll take the floor, since the rookie seems to have claimed the couch," Rave said. "Which is fine by me."

"It's settled then," Gunn stated. "We'll crash for the night, and in the morning explore, get supplies, and talk with the natives."

As everyone split up to look around the mansion, Gunn said casually, "Oh, and Remo? You get first watch for your attitude."

* * *

**Next Part:** Seacouver. Dawn. Spike. Whistler. Methos. Swords. Unexpected visitors! Flashbacks?

**To All Readers:** Keep up the input guys, it really does help. Also...HELP! I need someone to email me a detailed description or picture of Amanda of her style of dress and how she looks. I know enough about her to write her as a character, but not enough to describe her physically. _Do you know how hard it is to find a description of her in a fanfic!_ I swear, everyone just assumes you should know what she looks like! All I've been able to get is that she has practically a crew cut, dresses to kill, and bleach-blonde or brown hair. And when you email me concerning this put in the subject heading: Amanda's Description. Thank you.

**To Harry:** Where's that email? My addy's: twilightunicorn4 yahoo . com, if you need it. I've been waiting patiently. Also, thanks for appreciating my little defense scenarios. Those actually took longer than I expected to figure out.

**To fairysk8r:** Like I've said with X-Lander -- in time my dear, in time. I _will_ get to that!

**To X-Lander:** hehehe... Dawn and Spike getting caught...but not exactly as you said! hehehe!

**To El Chacal:** Kinda hard to have Dawn sing for a purpose when she's in Seacouver, my dear...but we'll see. Wait a minute, she's working at a _Blues-bar_. What am I saying!

**To HighlanderBuffyfan1:** (**blushing**) Thank you! Dawn in a dual... Maybe not quite in the way you want, but I'll see what I can do. She's a fickle one. Although, it's kinda scary to see the Dawn I've created in my story coming to life on the show this season. I'm really freaked about that.

**To (the nameless reviewer):** Sorry you didn't get Seacouver, but you were kinda outvoted. As you see though, I'm making up for that with the next part.


	8. Part 8

**Disclaimer:** Why do I keep writing these? You _know_ I don't own the shows! I'm nowhere _near_ Joss' level of genius... Wait, let me rephrase that: I may be somehow connected to his psyche, but I'm _not_ him, nor own anything connected to him or his shows. I also don't own Highlander and anything connected to _that_ either.

**Author's Note:** This part's made possible -- and influenced -- by the group _Mediaeval Baebes_. A _very_ cool female rock group that mixes medieval music with modern rock. Simply amazing. It's also possible by the new Buffy soundtrack. Blessings upon Joss for getting Once More, With Feeling on CD!

**Author's Note 2:** You're going to see something that I should of probably done in the previous story when Buffy got _her_ sword -- not Dawn --, but it didn't feel right until now to put it in. Hehehe...are you guys in for a surprise! Also, I've never actually described a sword fight in detail, so I'm sorry if it sounds a little choppy... And it's a little gory, so you've been warned.

**Author's Note 3:** Fun little fact about Immortals -- you can kill them again and again, and they'll _still_ keep coming back until you slice off their head!

**A Special Thank You:** This part goes out to William Lee Pifer. It is due to him and the ideas he gave me that the following battle and subsequent talk were possible. Thank you for letting me use what you told me, William!

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn _(who finally figured out a way to cut down on the Author's Notes (I hope)!)

* * *

**_Part 8_**

Seacouver, Joe's Blues Bar: 3am, Day 3

Spike tossed the last drunk out of the bar while Dawn held open the door for him, thoughtful.

"I think that's the same one that tried to get me to sit on his lap," Dawn commented as Spike dusted off his hands, which then stilled after he registered what the Immortal Slayer had said.

"That so?" he said casually.

"Mmm-hmm," she answered just as Methos called them back into the bar.

* * *

The Immortals, Watcher, Vampire and Messenger sat in front of or stood behind the serving bar, each with a drink of their choice.

"Why was I given that sword, Whistler?" Dawn asked quietly, her gaze upon the Messenger intense.

After downing the rest of his beer, Whistler said, "You remember what I said earlier, about the Powers That Be have been planning somethin' since before I joined up?" At everyone's nod, he continued, "Well, seems Their plan is just about to come to life – so ta speak –. But there's a slight problem: somehow, two of the other side's informants were able to find out a little of what Their plannin'. The Powers ain't happy with it, and are speedin' things up in hopes of keeping Their enemies from stoppin' what they've been plannin' for so long."

"That doesn't explain why I have that sword," Dawn said frowning.

"It does, 'cause you, Methos, and your mom and dad are all part of this plan," the Messenger said seriously.

"What about me," Spike asked, curious.

Whistler studied Spike for a long moment, then said honestly, "They don't know what to think of you, Vampire. The only thing I'm getting from them concerning you is that as long as you stay by Dawn's side and help, They'll leave you alone. It's either that, or you're dust in the wind buddy. You're a wild card in all this, and They don't like it."

His face blank, Spike drawled out, "Fair enough, considerin'."

Dawn rolled her eyes, then said – slightly impatient –, "This _still_ doesn't explain that sword!"

"Chill," Whistler said, "I'm getting there. The reason you got that sword is 'cause your gonna need it when you take your place as a Champion of Light in the final battles. And the reason you got it now is 'cause you'll be needin' it soon... But They didn't tell me why or how, so don't ask."

With these words, the Messenger stood, and looked at Methos. He said, "Teach her how to use that sword well, Champion. She's going to need every edge she can get to face what's coming. She may have great power, but she doesn't yet understand it," then turned around and left the bar.

The silence that fell with Whistler's leaving was leaden with confusion and unease from all except the ancient Immortal. It was several minutes before Dawn turned to Methos, and asked, "Uncle, what did he mean about you teaching me about my sword? I already know how to use a sword."

"Not like the one you've been given, Child," Methos said quietly, before standing to get his coat.

He returned to where the others were, pulled out his sword, laid it out on top of the bar, then looked at Dawn, and asked her, "Tell me: is this sword an ordinary sword that any Immortal or Warrior would use?"

Dawn quirked an eyebrow, "It looks like it. But knowing you...it isn't"

Methos smiled and tapped the younger Immortal on the nose before saying, "Smart girl. You're right."

With those words, he lifted the sword from the bar, and walked over – and onto – the stage where the musicians would perform during business hours. Standing in the center of the stage, Methos held the sword downward on his right side, his head bowed. Moments passed before he raised his head, eyes closed. His expression was calm as he brought his sword up before him in a guard position. He then pressed his left hand against the side of the blade facing him, and followed the blade from its hilt to the tip with that hand, before slowly dropping said hand. A strange humming seemed to fill the room for a moment after that, then his sword began to glow...the blade changing from metal into crystal.

Dawn gasped as she looked at the crystal blade. Within the crystal, a green as vibrant as the leaves of the evergreen trees shone, making it almost seem like it was an emerald blade instead of a crystal one. She looked up from the sword to its welder, and saw the challenge in his now open eyes, which were as green as his blade. Swallowing, she nodded, went around the bar, and grabbed her own sword from where she had hidden it while she worked.

As Dawn did this, Methos looked at Spike, and said in all seriousness, "If you value your life and the life of the one which you have Bonded yourself to, Vampire, don't interfere in what is about to happen."

Spike nodded his agreement as Dawn reached the stage. As the Immortal Slayer stood on the stage, Joe said dryly, "If you guys break anything, you're paying for it... And don't say to put it on your tab either, Old Man. I want immediate compensation."

Methos only nodded his understanding as he looked at Dawn intently. The young Immortal Slayer stood before him: uneasy, but ready. With a curt nod the two began to circle each other. Seconds later, Methos struck out high, aiming for Dawn's neck. The Immortal Slayer instantly deflected the blow with Slayer reflexes, her eyes hardening with resolve as she moved her sword to strike at her opponent's stomach in the same move.

Methos sneered as he blocked the blow as though it were nothing, saying mockingly, "Is that all you have, Girl? I thought your mother, father and mate trained you better than this!"

A dangerous glint appeared in Dawn's eyes as she snapped, "What makes you think this is my best, Ancient?"

His eyes hard, the ancient Immortal said quietly with increasing intensity as they continued circling each other, "Then do your best, Girl. I will not train one who will not perform like they would in a true battle during practice. Your mother learned the same thing when I taught her how to use her _own_ blade... Use what you possess, Child! You are a Slayer created from a Slayer that has battled against all odds and become the best of her kind, a vampire that even his own kind fear, and the very source of what you once were: _energy_. You are also an Immortal, a Warrior, and a Champion. You are all these things. As such, _fight as what you are_!"

With a cry of rage, Dawn struck at Methos.

* * *

"_Damnit_," Joe hissed. "I should have told them to take it to the dojo!"

Spike – eyes firmly set on the two Immortals fighting – asked tightly, "What do you mean, Watcher?"

"I've only seen him like this once before, and Duncan received the brunt of it. The Old Man's pulling out all the stops. I don't think I'm going to have a bar left when they're done... But maybe I will, considering he'd have to pay for the damage."

* * *

Methos barely deflected the blow aimed for his face, and sneered again. "Sloppy, Girl!" he snapped. "Focus! Don't just strike. Think about what you're doing!"

"I. Am!" Dawn gasped out as Methos slashed his blade across her stomach, ripping her shirt and cutting her stomach beneath. "Ugh!"

"You call this your best, Girl? I should not be able to _touch_ you, let alone draw first blood!" Methos snapped out as he swung his sword, aiming for her head.

With a low growl that would have made Angel proud, Dawn moved with supernatural speed and blocked the swing. With a strength that was a combination of her parentage and her calling as Slayer, she pushed Methos' sword away from herself.

As he fought to keep a hold on his sword and bring it back into play, Dawn shoved her own sword into his stomach. With a grunt, Methos' eyes snapped to Dawn's face...watching her reaction.

Dawn stilled, looking at the flame-red blade inside Methos, swallowing. Her eyes flew to the ancient Immortal's, and saw grim satisfaction. She watched as he moved back, her sword sliding out of him and to her side...dripping with the Immortal's blood.

"You think you've won, Girl?" Methos whispered as the blue lightning of his Quickening flickered over his wound, healing it far faster than it should have. "I've barely begun! You've just fought me as an Immortal... Now you shall fight me as a Warrior and Champion of Light!" With those words, the ancient Immortal brought his sword up.

In confusion, Dawn watched as Methos' blade began to glow...the color seeming to shift and move like long grass in a field whipped about by stormy winds. With a speed that should not have been possible, the ancient Immortal moved towards her. With a cry, Dawn dropped to the ground and kicked out, hitting Methos in his just healed wound.

He expelled a breath in pain sharply, then brought his sword down swiftly where Dawn lay...only to find her not there. Looking up quickly, Methos barely blocked the fist heading towards him. He let the blow that was meant for his face slip down his arm and slammed his elbow into Dawn's chest..._hard_, when she drew close enough to him with her own momentum. The sound of her sternum snapping was heard by all.

With an expression of stunned shock on her face, Dawn dropped to the ground...dead, her sword clattering off of the stage.

For a long moment Methos stood there, staring at Dawn, then looked up to see Spike still at the bar with Joe...looking beyond pissed and ready to rush him.

"You can go to her now, Vampire," Methos said wearily as he stepped off of the stage and picked up Dawn's sword, then headed towards the bar.

* * *

As Spike practically flew to Dawn's side, Methos sat down at the bar. Without a word, Joe placed a cold beer before the ancient Immortal, and said dryly, "You know you're going to have to do a lot of explaining when she wakes up, right?"

Methos just nodded, before downing the beer without taking a breath. With a sigh, he put the empty bottle down on the bar, and said, "I know. But it was necessary."

"Why?"

"She needs to know that she can't just rely on one set of abilities. She has many different avenues that she can draw from, if she would only recognize it."

"Mind explaining that in more detail?"

"Sure...as long as this doesn't get put in any official Watcher Chronicle, Joe."

"It won't. But it'll go into my unofficial one, which you guys will get when I die."

Methos nodded his understanding, then said, "Alright. You know how Immortals seem capable of doing things that shouldn't be possible? Like the fact that we can get hit all we like and barely even bruise, but stick us with a knife or some other sharp instrument and we're hurt badly?"

"Yeah."

"Well, a lot of it is due to what a Quickening is."

"Huh?"

"The simple explanation is that a Quickening is pure energy. You see how this can be possible when you watch as the blue lightning arcs across a wound when we heal."

"Makes sense."

"This 'energy' or Quickening gives us an edge we wouldn't ordinarily have in a battle or everyday life. Now, Dawn also has several _other_ abilities besides being an Immortal. She– Yes, Joe?"

"Aren't you going to tell me what _Immortals_ can do, Methos?"

The Immortal gave the Watcher a sly look, and said smirking, "And not have you wondering what is or isn't capable by an Immortal? I think not... As I was saying, Dawn has many other abilities due to what she is. As a child born of a vampire she has all the qualities of a vampire, but none of the weaknesses."

"Like that movie: Blade?"

"Exactly, except she will never need to drink blood. As a daughter of a Slayer – as well as being a Slayer herself –, she possesses _those_ capabilities as well."

"Wait a minute, if she's born of a Slayer and a Slayer herself...doesn't that _double_ her abilities in that area?"

"It could if she learns how to tap into that extra layer she possesses. But for some reason, the Powers That Be are keeping that from happening. Buffy's talked to me in frustration about this to no end, and _They_ won't explain why."

"Perhaps you can ask Whistler to find out why."

Nodding his agreement, Methos said, "It might work. Anyway, there is still one more area that Dawn can put into use and that is the fact of what she was before becoming what she is now. And that is the fact that she was pure energy before becoming a being of tangible substance. In this case: human form."

Before Methos could go on, both mortal and Immortal heard the distinctive sound of an Immortal coming back to life.

* * *

Spike held Dawn to him as she drew in ragged breath after ragged breath. After several moments, the young Immortal Slayer moaned and burrowed further into her lover's embrace.

A few seconds later, Dawn muttered darkly into Spike's chest, "I'm going to kill him. I swear it."

Spike chuckled, saying, "Can I drink the blood 'e spills, then?"

Dawn half-heartedly swatted at Spike's arm as she pulled back from her mate, looking around the stage. Frowning, she asked, "Where's my sword?"

"The Old Bastard 'as it, love."

Now scowling, Dawn stood and began walking over to where Methos and Joe were, Spike following. She stopped before Methos, and said shortly, "My sword. _Now_."

Methos shook his head, and said calmly, "Only after I explain a few things to you, Dawn. You may know a lot about physical fighting, but there is more than that to being an Immortal...let alone a Champion."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she said with a trace of anger in her voice, "Then begin talking, _Uncle_, I'm listening. And if we're not done by the time the sun rises..."

Smiling faintly in amusement, Methos nodded and said, "Understood."

* * *

9am (well past sunrise), Joe's Blues Bar, Day 3

"That everything then?" Dawn asked tiredly as she leaned against Spike who was sound asleep beside her in the booth the three of them were sitting at.

"It should be," Methos said as he rubbed his eyes, then glanced at his watch, wincing. "And it's well past the time you allotted me."

Dawn shook her head slowly, saying, "Doesn't matter now. What you've told me was stuff I _really_ needed to know. Now, to just put it all into practice..."

Standing, the ancient Immortal said, "Which you will..._after_ we get some rest."

"Won't argue with you on that," Dawn agreed as she shook her companion. "Wake up, Spike. Time to go to bed."

Not even commenting on the absurdity of that statement, Methos pulled Dawn's sword out from where he had been hiding it. He then placed it on the table in the booth where they had been sitting for the past six hours. Dawn nodded her thanks as Spike blinked at the sword before him groggily.

"I'll drive you both to Duncan's," Methos supplied as Dawn prodded Spike out of the booth so she could get out.

As the three immortal beings began shuffling their way towards the entrance of the bar, Joe came out of his office. He hair tousled, clothes wrinkled, and leaning against his cane a little more than was necessary, he asked, "You guys leaving?"

Methos muffled a yawn as he said, "Yes. Want us to lock up, too?"

"I'd appreciate it. Thanks," Joe said as he moved back into his office.

Dawn opened the door, jumped back in shock – bumping into Spike as she did so –, and gasped. In the doorway stood a man in his mid-twenties, a head shorter than Dawn, green eyes, and short spiky hair colored black with red, orange, green and blue tips. The man blinked, lowered his raised arm, adjusted the strap to the guitar case slung behind him, and frowned, looking beyond Dawn to Spike, recognizing him.

"Spike," the man said, his voice placid, but tired.

The chipped vampire gazed at the man for a moment in confusion, then his eyebrows shot up as he recognized who was before him. He said in startlement, "Bloody 'Ell! What're you doin' 'ere? Last we heard, you were in Australia...an' that was four or five years ago."

The man's mouth quirked for a split-second, before saying, "Traveling. And I could ask you the same thing, Spike. Why are you here?"

"I'm 'ere because of Dawn. Wherever she goes, I go. 'Owed you end up here?"

"Heard that there was a bar that would let whoever was interested play on stage and pay them. I just got back in the states and need some cash and a place to call home for awhile."

Spike nodded in understanding, just as Dawn finally got her voice back, exclaiming in delight as she suddenly hugged the man – startling him –, "Oz!"

* * *

**Next Part:** What's been happening in LA, and what about the Taraka Order?

**To All Who Helped In Describing Amanda:** Thank you! What I was given was _very_ helpful. I meant to bring her in, in this part, but it didn't quite work out. She'll be coming in later, not sure when though. But thank you anyway!

**To El Chacal:** I know about Merrick. I just don't see a way to bring him into this... Damn, I just figured out how. Never mind what I just said!

**To Superfan:** You sensed right. And, no, I'm _not_ bringing in that brat! I have too many Muses as it is! I'm not lying when I say I have over _thirty_ of them (and that just with _this_ story)! GAH! Also, if Remo has something planned...I have no idea what it is. He hasn't told me anything.

**To voidhawc:** Thank you, and welcome to my little world!

**To Anyone Else Who Reviewed:** Thank you! I really do appreciate it when you guys tell me how you like it. And ideas are always welcome...just don't give me any more characters to add, PLEASE! I'm swamped as it is!

**To Any Who Want Personal Update Notices:** Give me an email at twilightunicorn4 yahoo. com, with the subject heading -- _Emailed Updates_. I'll gladly add you to my growing list.


	9. Part 9

I'M BAAAAAACK! Hehehe!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything on Buffy, Angel or Highlander...including Kate Lockley (Angel, season 1, "Lonely Hearts" and most/all consecutive eps after that).

**Author's Note:** Gah! This story's only 40 pages long, and I've yet to get to the meat of the plot(s)! Oh, and this part's mostly talk, but it's needed to get things going.

**Author's Note 2:** Freaken HELL! Joss stole my storyline on Buffy! What am I going to do _now_ for Sunnyd--... (**blinks as a thought occurs to her, then a sinister grin slowly forms on her face** (**_in a voice filled with wicked glee_**)) Never mind!...(**frowns as another plotline is stolen**)...or not.

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn _ (who is wondering if she could go crazy yet from the amount of Muses she has (that keeps growing for some strange reason (**frowns at Muses**)), and how convoluted the time/storyline's keep getting?)

* * *

**_Part 9_**

LA: Hyperion Hotel, Buffy and Angel's Room, 4amish, Day 4

Angel sat on his side of the bed, head resting on his hand as he listened to Gunn talking on the phone. He looked tiredly at Buffy as she came into the bedroom from the bathroom towel-drying her hair, and smiled faintly before returning to the conversation at hand.

_"You sent me on a death mission, you know that! The demons ain't migratin', they're a infestation of cockroaches... **Man!** I'm wondering' how the Hell they've been holdin' as long as they have!"_

"Probably by sheer will and stubbornness, knowing them," Angel said absently as Buffy came up from behind and wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his left shoulder. "Is that everything, Gunn? 'Cause I'd like to get to bed."

_"Yeah, that's all of it. Tell the Mrs. 'hi' for me."_

"I will, bye Gunn."

_"See ya!"_

Angel hung up the phone, turned in his wife's arms, then wrapped his own arms around said wife, a groan escaping him.

"How's it going on the Hellmouth," Buffy asked as she shifted to sit on Angel's lap.

"It's in a deadlock at the moment. Hopefully with Gunn and his group there it will get better now."

"I hope so, otherwise we're going to have to call in the reserves."

Angel grimaced before saying, "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Agreed."

* * *

LA: Hyperion Hotel, Buffy and Angel's Office, after 2pm, Day 4

"Guys, company!" Cordelia said, while standing in the doorway of Buffy and Angel's office. "It's Kate. She says she's got the stuff you wanted."

"Great!" Buffy said as she slipped out of Angel's lap, stood, then sat on top of the desk they were behind. "Send her on in."

Within moments, a woman with medium-length blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, wearing well-worn blue jeans, hiking boots that had seen better days, a plaid shirt and an old police academy jacket, replaced Cordelia in the doorway. With one hand on her hip and the other holding a folder, Kate Lockley said in clear amusement at the sight before her, "You can get back in Angel's lap, Buffy. You guys know that I don't mind you two being a couple while we're talking business."

Angel chuckled as Buffy quickly did what Kate had told her to do, before saying, "We know. It's just an automatic reaction for us, since most of our clients get nervous when they see us like that."

"Understood," Kate said as she took a seat in front of the couple's desk. She handed them the folder as she said, "I searched everything I could on what you wanted, but there wasn't a whole lot to be found. It was either that, or they weren't willing to talk."

Angel nodded his understanding as he quickly – yet thoroughly – looked through the folder's contents, Buffy idly chatting with Kate as he did so. Fifteen minutes later, he looked up and said, "You think that Wolfram & Hart are involved with this. What makes you say that, Kate?"

"They were looking specifically for Buffy and Dawn, Angel," the ex-cop explained. "From what I was able to get from the other three that lived from the bus shooting, the shooters went directly for the two Slayers, and would have left if it wasn't for the fact that other passengers decided to attack _them_ before they could. It was only due to your wife and daughter reviving that the shooters were stopped."

"But not before the bus driver and a few driving cars around us had accidentally been shot," Buffy added grimly.

"That's what caused the pile-up, then," Angel asked.

"Yes," the two blonde women said simultaneously in agreement.

Angel sighed, then said wearily, "Then I guess all this hinges on Willow decrypting those files then... _But_ I would still say to keep our ears and eyes open in case it isn't Wolfram & Hart."

"Sounds good," Kate said as she stood. "Is there anything else you want me to do while I'm here?"

"Yeah, there is," Buffy said suddenly. As Kate looked at her curiously, she explained, "Find out who those shooters were. 'Cause they weren't from the Taraka Order...I know _that_ for sure!"

"How can you be certain, Love," Angel asked softly as he rubbed his wife's tense back.

"They were too good...and they were working together. You know the Order doesn't do that," Buffy answered.

Nodding, Angel said, "True."

"That means there's another group after you and Dawn then," Kate said quietly, clearly not liking the thought.

Angel grimaced, before saying, "Yeah," as Buffy buried her face in the crook of his neck, mumbling, "I hate this."

All three within the office sat in silent contemplation for a moment, when they were startled by the phone ringing. On the second ring, Angel answered the phone.

"Angel Investigations. How can I help you? (**pause**) Hi, Willow. We were just talking about you. (**pause**) No, nothing bad. (**pause**) I'm in my office. Buffy and Kate are here, too. (**pause**) Yes, I can do that. Just give me a sec." Angel pressed a button and placed the receiver in the cradle of the phone, before saying, "Alright, Willow, you're on the speaker."

_"Thanks, Angel...and "Hi" guys."_

"Hey, Willow," Buffy said. "How're things going with Gunn and his group?"

_"Pretty good. It's funny watching Gunn get harassed by that rookie. I'd have thought that Cordelia would've loosened him up in the time they've been together."_

"He has," Angel said. "It's just that Gunn sees himself – when he was younger – in Remo, and doesn't want the boy to fall down the same path he did before he ran into me."

"How do you know that, Honey," asked Buffy curiously.

"When Gunn called this morning, he talked about the group he took with him to Sunnydale and mentioned that."

_"Speaking of them, they've been a great help so far. We've been able to take a break from patrolling and actually get to sleep. We'll start working with them tomorrow night, though. It'll be nice working with Sara and Marie again."_

"Yeah, I forgot you know them," Buffy said.

"You don't associate with them that much, so that's easy to understand," Kate commented.

_"True. Anyways, I might as well tell you the real reason I'm calling."_

"And what's that, Willow," Angel asked.

_"I've decrypted the files I downloaded from Wolfram & Hart."_

There was a noticeable pause, before Buffy said proddingly, "And...?"

_"It seems there's no record of the second woman who ordered the hits. She's a complete unknown. Oh, and it seems that the Taraka Order was told to make only one attack on each target...killed or not."_

"So I'm off the list, then," Buffy said.

_"Yep. I know that for sure, 'cause I went back in and checked."_

"I hope you were careful, Willow," Angel said in concern. "They're not a group you want mad at you."

_"Yeah, I know. Oh, and speaking of being careful...you might want to watch your back. Seems they're mad about a plan you stopped recently."_

Kate asked dryly, "Which one?"

_"Let's see... _(**keys clicking, pause**) _The one where you guys stopped the, ah, clan of earth digging demons from killing the Ohdow tribe in your area and causing an earthquake they needed for a ritual to happen."_

"What's an Ohdow," Kate asked.

"Think of a Native American in miniature," Angel said. "They trap evil spirits in the earth and keep them there. If killed, the spirits they trap would be released, causing an earthquake."

"Why would they be mad about that," Buffy asked Willow.

_"Apparently the ritual you stopped was pretty important, and the Senior Partners weren't too pleased when it didn't happen."_

Angel shook his head and said firmly, "It doesn't matter. They're always mad about something-or-other we've done. Willow, is there anything else you can tell us?"

_"Gimme a sec... _(**more clicking of keys, long pause**) _Nope, but I'll continue looking for info on that woman. It's probably in some of the harder-to-reach places."_

"Alright, then," Buffy said. "Be careful and thanks Will. Give us a call when you find anything else...or if anything happens where you are."

_"Will do, and I'll talk to you guys later then_," Willow said, then hung up.

Angel turned off the speakerphone as Kate stood and stretched. "Looks like there's more going on than I was led to believe," the ex-cop-now-private-investigator commented.

"Yeah, our plate's pretty full at the moment," Buffy said. "And knowing us...this is only the beginning.

Kate smiled faintly in understanding, then – with a wave of her hand – left the office.

* * *

LA: Wolfram & Hart, Lindsey's Office, 3pm, Day 4

Lindsey looked up from the form he was filling out to the phone, before picking up said phone.

"Lindsey McDonald."

_"Ms. Edith says Daddy's pet still lives, Plaything."_

"Then you heard right, Drusilla."

_"Why?"_

"Apparently, she is Immortal, and her sister was there to hold back the Order while she recovered."

_"Bad sister! Not letting them finish our mum!"_

The pen Lindsey had been tapping on the desk stilled in his hand. Leaning forward, he grabbed a pad of paper as he said, "What do you mean by 'our mom,' Drusilla?"

The insane vampiress giggled giddily, before saying, "_Sister and sister are mum and child by blood not word!"_

"Are you saying that the Summer girls are actually mother and daughter...not sisters?"

Drusilla answered in a dream-like voice, "_The stars sing it."_

Lindsey leaned back in his chair whispering, "Incredible," before saying to Drusilla, "How is this possible?"

Her voice once again normal, she whispered, "_Can't tell... It's a secret."_

"How do I unlock the secret?"

_"You must find the **Key**!"_ Drusilla laughed in delight, then hung up.

"That was a riddle if I ever heard one," Lindsey murmured while quickly dialing a number.

After a few moments, the Head of Special Projects said into the phone, "I just received some interesting information. Would you like to get together and discuss it, Mr. Park?"

* * *

**Next Part:** Sunnydale or Seacouver? You're choice for being so patient in waiting for this part!

**To All My Readers:** Thank you for waiting so patiently. Between the holidays, starting school, playing DnD, and my Grandmother dieing, I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever get back to (and feel like doing) this story. But I am, and hope to stay that way (even if I have to write it between (and during) my classes in college)!

**Concerning My Muses:** I've just added another Muse (courtesy of my father for buying the DVD _Highlander: The Gathering_). Guess who the new Muse is...or should I even bother saying that?

**To El Chacal:** A very emphatic "NO" on Veruca! I hate the bitch, and refuse to even allow her entrance into my mind. Oh, and Fred and Gunn are not an item in this story. It's Gunn/Cordy and Wes/Fred in _this_ 'verse. My timeline veers off at the end of Angel's second season, remember?... D'hoffryn, which makes me think of... Hmm, I'll meditate on it. On a Tara/Willow/Oz thing -- I don't know, it depends on how the story progresses, and what the Muses want. All I can say is wait and see what happens.

**To Angelfirenze:** Thank you for the pick-me-up! Definitely gave me the determination to get past my Writer's Block (as well as the Hell that is my Real Life) and to work on it during my waking and sleeping hours (no matter how sleep-deprived I became). And -- LOL! -- loved your rant (and totally agree)! Oh, and I'd comment on your reviewer comment, but it might make others jealous.

**To All Who Gave Me Encouragement To Keep Going:** Thank you! You've all really made me feel appreciated. You've no idea how much I've needed that lately. Keep up the encouragement, and I'll probably be getting these out faster!

**To All Readers About Darla:** (think Dru) SHE'S _DEAD_! Beyond _dusted_ even...sheesh! How many times do I have to keep telling you this? Quit telling me to put her in when I can't, alright! As you can tell, I'm a little tired of repeating myself about her...so please stop. I really don't want to give you guys the riot act about this.

**To Any Who Want To Archive My Stories On Their Site:** Go right ahead. Just let me know that you've done (or are doing) so and where, please. It's a courtesy thing, and allows me to go where you've put it and see what it looks like. I'll even link you to my website (whenever I get around to updating it!), if you want me to.

**To Any Who Want Personal Update Notices:** Give me an email at twilightunicorn4 yahoo. com, with the subject heading -- _Emailed Updates_. I'll gladly add you to my growing list.


	10. Part 10

**Disclaimer:** I _swear_ I'm not Joss! I swear it! Then why the Hell are my story plots being stolen every time I watch Buffy or Angel lately!

Author's Note: Gah! More talking! (**rolls eyes**) It's happened _again_: the Muses have taken control. I repeat -- the Muses are in control!

Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn (who is overwhelmed by the sheer amount of "welcome backs" she has received... Thank You!)

* * *

**_Part 10_**

Seacouver: Duncan MacLeod's Loft, 10am, Day 3

"Well, this is it," Dawn said as she lifted the grate of the elevator. "If you like what you see, you can stay here with us."

Oz nodded and stepped inside of the apartment as Dawn and Spike went to their room for a moment to change. When they came out, Oz was sitting sideways on the couch cross-legged, with his guitar case on the coffee table and a duffel bag open before him. Without looking up, Oz said, "Reminds me of Angel's. Wouldn't mind staying."

"You mean the mansion, the apartment, or the hotel?" Dawn inquired.

"The apartment. Never seen the hotel," Oz answered.

"You know 'bout the Hyperion? Thought you left Sunnyhell before the Pouf got the place," Spike commented.

"Left just after he got it," Oz supplied, then asked, "How is everyone?"

"Which group: LA or Sunnydale," Dawn asked.

"Either...both," Oz responded, finally looking up from his duffel bag with intense green eyes.

Dawn nodded in understanding, before saying, "Yeah, kinda need to do a crossing anyway to explain everything."

The young Immortal Slayer paused to collect her thoughts, then said in surprise, "Wow! I just realized there's about five years of time to explain! You left before _I_ even came into the picture."

Seeing Oz's slightly confused expression, Spike rested a hand on Dawn's shoulder and said softly, "Love, you want me to tell 'im what's been happenin'?"

Dawn looked at her mate, then said, "Ok. If you want to."

Spike winked, then went and sat down in a chair opposite Oz, and said, "It goes like this:..."

* * *

Seacouver: Duncan MacLeod's Loft, Noon, Day 3

"...And that's all o' it. Care ta tell abou' yourself, Oz," Spike concluded and asked.

"Let me get this right first," the guitarist answered. "Buffy and Angel are back together and living in LA with his group. She's Immortal...as is Dawn, 'cause Dawn is actually Buffy and Angel's daughter through Divine Intervention – so to speak –."

"Yep," Dawn said. "I still can't get over that you knew about Immortals before we told you."

Oz shrugged, then said, "You travel as much as I have, you pick up things. Helps that I ran into a duel, and the winner explained what he was and offered me a place to stay for awhile before leaving the states when I was searching for a way to control the wolf the first time."

"First time," Spike asked.

"When I lost control after going back to Sunnydale, I looked to see if their was a better way to control the wolf," Oz explained.

"I'm guessing you found it," Dawn said.

The werewolf shook his head, before saying, "No, I didn't... But I found something better: the wolf's no longer there."

"You found a cure?"

"No, but I helped save this really powerful demigoddess from another dimension. To thank me, she removed the wolf and allowed me to keep all the wolf's strengths and abilities...as well as a few extras."

"What can you do, then," Spike probed.

"I don't have to worry about the moon phases. My senses're as strong as a wolf's. I can change from human, to werewolf, to wolf form whenever I want. Those are the big ones," Oz answered.

"Cool," Dawn stated, then yawned. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted. So I'm going to bed."

Dawn stood from where she had been sitting on Spike's lap, and went into the master bedroom. The vampire stood, nodded to Oz and followed Dawn, shutting the door as he did so.

Oz waited until he heard no more noises from the bedroom before reaching into a side pocket of his duffel bag and pulling out something thin and flat. He gazed at a well-worn picture for a long moment, before brushing the cheek of the face on the picture.

In an unguarded moment, Oz's eyes filled with love and longing, as he silently mouthed to the picture, _"Willow."_

* * *

Seacouver: Methos' Apartment, 4pm, Day 4

Methos frowned before closing his front door and answering the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, Brother. How are things going with the children?"_

"Pretty good, Angel," Methos answered. "Joe's got them busy working at his bar."

_"Doing what exactly?"_

"Helping out where they can, singing for the crowd, and earning some extra cash on the side. Oh! We also have another visitor from your neck of the woods here."

_"Who or what?"_

"A certain werewolf named Oz."

(**long pause**) "_Last time we heard from or about him was almost five years ago... How is he, and what's he doing in Seacouver?"_

"He seems well. Oz showed up yesterday and is staying with the children at Duncan's place while he's away. I had a long talk with the werewolf today. He said much, but what he didn't say spoke volumes."

_"Like what, Methos?"_

"He's restless. There's something very important he wants to do, but he's afraid to do it. I tried to get him to tell me. But once he realized what I was doing, he clamed up... He's a lot smarter than he lets on."

_"There're many in our group that are like that, Brother._ (**pause**) _Anything else you can tell me about what's going on in your area?"_

"Not that I can recall at the moment, Angel."

_"Alright. Then that means I have a favor to ask you to do for me."_

"What?"

_"Since what happened to Dawn and Buffy, I've noticed Wesley acting strange."_

"Strange how?"

_"He's constantly on the phone arguing, and he'll leave and come back without telling us where he went or what he's doing... I think it has something to do with your branch of the Watchers, Methos."_

"Are you sure?"

_"As sure as I can be. Buffy has noticed it too. Can you find out what's going on?"_

"If this is bothering you and your wife that much, I'll do my best to find out what's happening, my brother."

_"Thank you, Methos."_

"Don't thank me yet. Until I know otherwise, I'm also doing this to protect my own skin."

_"I know. That's why I've asked you to look into it. Your sense of self-preservation is what I'm counting on."_

* * *

**Next Part:** Sunnydale! What's been going on, how is everyone getting along, and what's with all those demons showing up?

**To All My Readers That Are Highlander Fans:** Weird question -- I've read fanfics where Methos and Amanda know each other. Is this true? I need to know it, for if/when I bring the Immortal thief in. The same goes for Connor MacLeod, as well. Does he know anyone from the show besides Duncan? If you guys answer this, I'd be eternally grateful.

**To X-Lander:** Glad to know I'm appreciated. And concerning certain Wolfram & Hart employees: First of all -- this _is_ AU, so the AU for them begins when Lindsey gets the "Evil Hand," and is in conference with the Big Wigs with Lilah about who will become Head of Special Projects. This is when it changes in _my_ 'verse. For instead of shooting Lilah at her feet, he shoots her in the heart and kills her. Thus Lindsey becomes Head of Special Projects and Gavin gets Lindsey's old job. Does that explain it?

**To Doc:** An emphatic "NO!" on Glory! (**scowls**) nor will I use that ditz Harmony. I'm already having trouble with the Muses that I have now...I'm not adding to it. I may mention them, but I will not use them. Sorry.

**To Harry:** You think _you_ have a headache? I'm the one having to deal with her! And congrats on getting into the Wandererverse!

**To fairysk8r:** Your welcome.

**To jedi-jainafel:** What do you think?

**To El Chacal:** (**wink!**)

**To Katie:** Thanks! You're probably right about the Taraka. The correct version will be on my website whenever I get that updated (hopefully before next month).

**To Any Who Want To Archive My Stories On Their Site:** Go right ahead. Just let me know that you've done (or are doing) so and where, please. It's a courtesy thing, and allows me to go where you've put it and see what it looks like. I'll even link you to my website (whenever I get around to updating it!), if you want me to.

**To Any Who Want Personal Update Notices:** Give me an email at twilightunicorn4 yahoo. com, with the subject heading -- _Emailed Updates_. I'll gladly add you to my growing list.


	11. Part 11

**Disclaimer:** The shows used aren't mine, but Dora and those I've stated before _are_ mine.

**Author's Note:** I am extremely sorry about the wait everybody, but I'm still trying to spend time with my friends before they leave, as well as do the cleaning my parents demand now that I am home -- which is taking up almost all my waking moments --. At least I don't have to worry about school now. (**grimace**) But now I need to get a job...and out of my parent's home if I want to remain sane!

**Special Dedication:** This goes out to Tim Knight. It was he who got me hooked on the Wandererverse. I'll miss his writings! May the Lord and Lady watch over him.

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn _ (who is once again wondering if she can go crawl into a hole and never come out)

* * *

**_Part 11_**

Sunnydale: Magic Box, 5pm, Day 4

"So what's the order of business tonight, Giles?"

The Watcher looked up from the book he was reading to find Xander standing in front of him. He adjusted his glasses, before replying, "The same as yesterday, Xander: we research why demons are coming here in such great numbers while Gunn's group attempts to keep those numbers down."

Xander nodded, then said, "So we're still on downtime?"

"Yes."

"Great!" Xander said sarcastically, then tiredly. "I'll just keep my wife company then, and help her finish plans on our baby's future. You know: keep her distracted from going into contractions too early again."

Giles nodded and said, "Agreed. She mustn't be excited too much considering how close her due date is."

"Yeah," Xander sighed, "only two to three weeks away according to the doctor."

"Believe me, when I say: we've all been countin' tha days," said the flame-haired Slayer Eve as she came up to the two men. "Giles, Quinton is on tha phone. Sayin' 'e needs ta talk ta ya. Somethin' abou' 'it's 'appened again.' 'E wanted me ta tell ya that."

The Watcher's lips thinned for a moment, then he nodded, stood, and went to take the call in the training room.

"Wonder what that's all about?"

"Watcher business, from wha' I can tell," Eve answered Xander, before noticing Willow and Tara enter the shop, followed by Sara and Marie. "'Scuze me, Xander, but I want ta talk to tha girls by meself."

* * *

Sunnydale: Magic Box, Training Room

"Quinton, you wish to speak with me?"

_"Did Eve give you my message, Rupert?"_

"Yes," Giles replied grimly.

_"You understand what I meant?"_

"Another Slayer has been Called."

_"Yes. Her name is Dora."_

"What is being done, concerning her?"

_"That is what I am calling you about. The Powers have clearly shown they favor your judgment. We would call upon that. Would it be better to send her to you, or to the Warriors in Los Angeles?"_

"I would not mind having her here, but I am not the one to make that decision, Quinton. The choice belongs to those who would work with Dora in battle."

_"Will you do that, then?"_

"Shouldn't you – as Head of the Watcher's Council – do this?"

(**pause**) "_It is a difficult thing to speak with them, Rupert. They tend to hold our past dealings against us."_

"I know. If you would only make a true effort in apologizing to them, will they consent to work with you."

_"We **have **made efforts to apologize!"_

"They don't consider that an apology, Quinton, but bribery... And I tend to agree with them."

_"WHAT!"_

"You forget – Head of the Watchers Council – that despite the fact that I work for you, my loyalties are to the ones I work with. You and the others do not have this priority. You're more concerned with yourselves..._not_ the burden and responsibility placed on your charge's shoulders. Until you and the others can understand and show this, you will not be freely welcomed into our circle. This is how those I work with and I feel, Quinton."

_"So the terms of our "redemption" have been set. This is no easy thing you ask of us."_

"Redemption and forgiveness is never easy. Just look how long it took Angel to reach where he is now."

_"The souled vampire? But that is an extreme case, is it not?"_

"No, it isn't... Nor is this conversation necessary. You've known this since the demon Messenger Whistler spoke with you four years ago. You are stalling."

(**pause**) "_I know."_

"Then do what you need to do! I will at least speak with those here, _but_ you must talk to Buffy and Angel in LA concerning the new Slayer."

_"Very well, Rupert."_

"I will give you one warning, though: they are having a rough time right now. Tread carefully."

* * *

Sunnydale: Magic Box, 7am, Day 5

"Why are we here, Giles? Couldn't it wait until our usual meeting time," asked Willow as she sat at the meeting table at the back of the shop.

"Due to the subject, I'm afraid not," Giles answered while taking his glasses off to clean them. "I believe we may have found a lead for the reason why the demons are coming here."

"And that would be..?" Gunn prodded from where he sat with his group.

"Eve should explain, as it was she who stumbled across the possible solution."

The Slayer nodded, before saying in her Irish lilt, "When I was patrolin' last night, I stopped by Willie's ta see if I could find anythin' out. An 'twas a demon there tha' decided ta talk. Said tha' its kind're bein' drawn to tha 'Ellmouth to wait for somethin'. It wouldn't say more then that."

"Did you find anything else out, Eve," Tara asked from where she rested her head on Willow's shoulder, before suppressing a yawn.

Eve nodded, before replying, "Aye, I did at that. After talkin' ta tha' demon, Willie hinted tha' its linked ta wha' 'appened in LA with tha Slayers there. 'E 'adn't been able ta find more then that."

"Either that," said Xander, "or he wasn't willing to tell you specifically anything else. Especially considering who you are and what his usual clientele are."

"You're probably right, Xander," commented Giles as he put his glasses back on. "Perhaps it would be best then to catch him at a time when those factors don't matter... When he's at home would no doubt be ideal."

"You could do that, but it might be wise to send someone who isn't well known to the area to find out what they can," said Rave from where he leaned against a wall nearby.

"You volunteerin'?" Gunn said.

"Wouldn't have suggested it otherwise, Chief," Rave shot back. "I'll do it after this meeting even. I just need to know where he lives."

"We don't know where," Willow said, "but Tara and I can easily find out."

* * *

Sunnydale: Willie's home, 10am, Day 5

Willie awoke with a sudden jolt as he fell out of his bed, the top mattress falling on top of him. Quickly, he scrambled out from underneath the mattress and blankets to find a drawn bow and arrow an inch away from his face. Suddenly sweating, the bartender followed the weapon to its owner, and swallowed.

"Wh-who are y-you?" he stammered out.

Raven Coyote – his face decorated in war-paint to the point of being unrecognizable – answered quietly, "A seeker of knowledge. And your knowledge is what I seek."

"Wha-what d-do y-you w-want t-to kn-know?"

"Why are the demons coming here in such great numbers? Do they possibly think they can overwhelm the guardians of this place...or is it the Hellmouth that they want?"

Slightly shaking his head, Willie answered, "N-neither!"

"Then why are they here? And do not lie. I will know if you do."

"Th-they w-wait f-for th-the n-new Slayer t-to c-come h-here."

_"Why?"_

"I don't know!"

Willie breathed a sigh of relief as the bow and arrow dropped, but quickly silenced a scream as he found himself pinned to the wall with a knife at his throat.

Gazing into Willie's terrified face, Rave asked in a deceptively calm voice, "What are you hiding? I can see it in your eyes and hear it in your voice."

His eyes darting around frantically, Willie answered in a rush so fast, Rave could not have possibly interrupted, "It's not really related, but I'm starting to think it is. See, Anyanka's old boss – D'Hoffryn – has been callin' demons here for somethin'. And with the new Slayer and Anyanka having a kid is somehow connected. But I don't know how. If I did, I'd tell you!"

Rave nodded once, then released the bartender as he sheathed his knife and picked up his bow. As he strapped these to his back, he casually said, "You've told me all you can, for that: I let you live." Glancing down at Willie where he lay sprawled on the floor, he continued, "It is best you forget I was ever here, White Man, as well as what we discussed."

With these words, the Indian transformed into a coyote, and leaped out of the window he had used to enter the bartender's home.

* * *

**Next Part:** To LA we go! How will they take the news of a new Slayer, and what's up with Wesley? Will we find out? And no: I'm NOT repeating what Joss did on Angel! Just thinking about that makes me sick. Also, what's been going on with the Order of Taraka and Wolfram & Hart? Yep, we finally get to see the other side of this complex and convoluted puzzle!

**To All Those Who Waited So Patiently (as well as) All Those Who've Reviewed:** You are saints! I'd reply individually, but I'm trying to get this out in a hurry.

**To Any Who Want To Archive My Stories On Their Site:** Go right ahead. Just let me know that you've done (or are doing) so and where, please. It's a courtesy thing, and allows me to go where you've put it and see what it looks like. I'll even link you to my website (whenever I get around to updating it!), if you want me to.

**To Any Who Want Personal Update Notices:** Give me an email at twilightunicorn4 yahoo. com, with the subject heading -- _Emailed Updates_. I'll gladly add you to my growing list. I might even make a group listing at the rate this is going.


	12. Part 12

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the shows, this wouldn't be a fanfic, now would it?

**Author's Note:** My Muses are crazy, I tell ya! CRAZY!

**Author's Note 2:** This part is made possible by Evanescence's CD Fallen, as well as some of Meatloaf's works, and Metallica's latest CD St. Anger. All wonderful artists in their own right is all I gotta say.

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn _ (who wishes her Muses hadn't suddenly gone on hyper-drive on giving her storylines! And in the middle of the night of all times. I've been up until 3am some nights! (**sighs, then gazes heavenward in resignation**) I guess my Musses took my name seriously.)

* * *

**_Part 12_**

LA: Hyperion Hotel, Buffy and Angel's Office, 5:30pm, Day 4

Angel wearily rubbed his face before answering the phone on the special line they had set up for their friends and the Watchers Council.

"Hello? This is Angel speaking."

There was a long silence, then a voice Angel had hoped to not here for some time said, "_Yes... This is Quinton Travers. May I speak to you and your wife, together? It is a matter of some importance."_

"How important? Our hands are kinda full right now, Quinton."

"So I've been told... A new Slayer has been called, and we would like your input on what to do with her."

Angel closed his eyes for a second, then said, "I'll be back in a moment."

Sighing heavily, the souled vampire put the call on hold, and went into the hotel lobby calling for his wife. Not long after, Buffy and Angel were in the office along with Cordelia.

"Alright, Quinton, I'm here," said Buffy over the speakerphone. "What's this about a new Slayer?"

"Apparently – due to your daughter's death – a new Slayer has been called. I have spoken with Rupert, and he says that he and those in Sunnydale are willing to take her, but that the final decision must come from you."

"I'm sure that's not all he said," Buffy commented dryly to herself, then said, "We can't take her, Quinton. There's too much going on here for us to train a new Slayer. With the Taraka Order and Wolfram & Hart watching our every move, she'd most likely end up dead in just a few days. Also, when Dawn returns, three Slayers in one place will be a bit too much."

_"Understood. Then we shall send her to Sunnydale. Most likely she'll receive better training there with all the demons traveling to the Hellmouth."_

"So it's more than local demons arriving there," asked Cordelia curiously.

_"That is correct. They are coming from all over the world...some from other dimensions even."_

"Do you have any clue why," Angel asked with concern in his voice.

_"The only thing we've been able to gather is that a demon lord is calling them there for some purpose. What that purpose is, we have not been able to find out yet."_

"Knowing my friends," Buffy supplied, "they're half-way to the answer already... But you should probably tell them this anyway."

"I think we've discussed all we can here," Angel said. "Quinton, why don't you contact Giles again and make the arrangements for the new Slayer, as well as tell him what you just told us?"

_"As you wish. Contact us if you should need our services_," Quinton said, then hung up.

There was a thoughtful silence for a moment while Angel hung up the phone, then Cordelia said, "They still don't get it, do they?"

Dropping wearily into a chair, Buffy answered, "They still think of the Slayer as a possession, Cordy. Until they figure out that isn't right, we're not going to get through to them."

"Isn't their probationary time almost up with the Powers," Angel inquired, as he leaned against his desk.

"Next year," the Immortal Slayer answered.

"They better get their asses in gear then," Cordelia commented, then said, "How's the wild goose chase going?"

"Better than expected... Which worries me," Angel supplied.

"Yeah," Buffy added, "it's like they're just following us around to humor us...until we slip up and give away who we know the others are."

"That's not good. Have you guys tried talking with Lorne again?"

"Already did that," Buffy yawned. "Seems we gotta do this one on our own."

Cordelia's brow furrowed, as she said, "Weird."

"Yeah," Angel agreed, as he stood and extended a hand out for his wife to take. She took it and stood, as he then said, "It's been a long day. I think a quick rest is in order for us before we patrol tonight."

"K. You two do that, and I'll keep an eye on things down here, and wait for Wes to show up again."

"He still hasn't come in for work," Buffy asked.

"Not today," the half-demon Seer answered. "I've called his home, but only got the answering machine."

* * *

LA: Chinese Restaurant, 6:30pm, Day 4

"So, Gavin, how are you enjoying working at the head of the Angel division of Special Projects," Lindsey McDonald asked, before taking the last bit of chow mien from his plate and eating it.

Gavin finished his tea, and replied, "It is a difficult assignment, but I enjoy the challenge."

Nodding, Lindsey commented, "Good to hear that." He put down his chopsticks, then looked directly into Gavin's eyes as he said next, "Even though I am Head of Special Projects, you know I have a keen interest in your division above all others."

"Yes," Gavin agreed, with a touch of trepidation forming in his eyes.

Lindsey smiled faintly, then said, "As such, I have kept in contact with the one remaining childe of Angel's that is still on our side. I believe you know of whom I speak?"

"Drusilla."

"Correct," the Head of Special Projects said, before a pulling small digital recorder from his jacket pocket, and placing it on the table between them. "She contacted me about three hours ago. This is what was said," Lindsey concluded as he pressed the play button.

As the conversation between Lindsey and Drusilla played, Gavin listened with intense concentration. When it ended, he stayed silent a moment longer, before saying, "Riddle, indeed... I suppose you want me to solve it?"

Without a word, Lindsey placed a plain manila folder on the table, and pushed it to Gavin, while saying, "Of course, but some of the work's been done already... At least the technical side of it. Your job will be figuring out the magical part of this puzzle."

Making a faint sound in the back of his throat, Gavin picked up the folder, and quickly scanned through it. Looking up a few minutes later, he said, "This shouldn't be possible. Magic or not."

"I know. If I hadn't seen the blood tests myself, I would think this was some kind of joke," Lindsey admitted. "But, nonetheless, the proof's there. The Slayer and her sister are in truth mother and daughter...and what's more, Angel is the girl's father. I want to know how this is possible. And I want it as of yesterday."

Gavin nodded his understanding as he closed the folder, then said, "I suppose you want me to figure out what that last comment was about as well. When she said "key," it was most definitely capitalized."

"Yes, I do," Lindsey said as he signed to the waiter for the check. "I have a hunch that it is connected to whatever it was that made Angel go to Sunnydale – stay for nearly two months – and return with the Slayer and their daughter, about four years ago."

The check arrived, and Lindsey paid for it. As both stood to leave, he said, "Gavin, I have spoken with the Senior Partners, and they say that we are to use every resource we have to get the information we need. I don't think I need to tell you what failure to give them what they want means."

Eyes widening somewhat in sudden fear, Gavin shuddered slightly as Lindsey walked away.

* * *

LA: Somewhere In The City, 11pm, Day 4

Buffy and Angel ran into an alleyway and dived behind a large dumpster. Moments later, running feet were heard, then followed by two human looking men. They paused at the entrance of the alleyway, looked at each other, then one ran down said alleyway while the other ran on down the street. Once both were gone, the Immortal Slayer and souled vampire slipped out of their hiding place. Moving with silent stealth, the two Champions made their way down the alleyway. Neither noticed the figures crouched above them on the roofs to either side of the way they were taking.

Silent bullets tore through the air and pierced flesh.

Buffy fell to the ground dead as Angel staggered as bullet shells continued to strike him. He drew in breath sharply as he collapsed on top of Buffy...a shell lodging into his spine too much for his body to take.

The bullets stopped. Angel remained still for several minutes – breathing heavily – until he no longer felt like he was being watched. With effort he lifted himself off of his mate, and looked at her.

She was pale, with some blood pooling out of her mouth. Moaning faintly, the souled vampire rolled Buffy onto her side, and held her there against his chest. Agonizing moments passed as Angel waited for Buffy to awaken. He watched as small blue electrical arcs covered the wounds as they healed and disappeared on his wife's skin.

With a gasping-coughing breath, Buffy shuddered and came back to life. Clinging to Angel, she drew in ragged breath after ragged breath until she was once again aware of her surroundings and what had just happened. Sitting up, she looked down at Angel...and frowned.

"Those weren't normal bullets, were they," the Slayer asked.

Angel nodded – his eyes starting to glaze with pain and sudden fever – and said, "Poison, but stronger than it was last time. I can't move my legs either. One of them got me in the back."

"Damn!" Buffy cursed, then said, "I know I can fix one of them, but the other's gonna need more knowledge than I have to patch up."

"Call Cordelia, and have her bring the car," Angel suggested. "She can call the doctor that takes care of me when I'm hurt too bad for her or Wesley to handle."

"Right," the Slayer answered as she pulled out her cell phone. "While we wait for her, we can get you poison-free. And don't be afraid to drain me dry, either. You know it won't take me long to replenish what you take."

* * *

**Next Part:** Seacouver, what a lovely place! What's up with Oz, and what other surprises should we expect from my Muses! (**snort!**) It's more like what _shouldn't_ you expect at the rate they're going!

**To Harry:** An overwhelmed and delighted "Thank You!" for the near part-for-part feedbacking of Immortality's Gift. Sorry about Faith, but it was necessary (even if I argued with the Muses like crazy against it). Although...I've thought of making an alternate version of that story, where Faith _didn't_ die. I eventually plan to do it, just not sure when I'll be able to get to it, or how it should go ('cause I don't want the same plot in that 'verse (It would be a little redundant, and not feel original, ya know?)).

**To Any Who Want Personal Update Notices:** Give me an email at twilightunicorn4 yahoo. com, with the subject heading -- _Emailed Updates_. I'll gladly add you to my growing list. I might even make a group listing at the rate this is going.


	13. Part 13

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Not mine. At least in this part!

_Before a great sandpit stand Character-Muses from various TV shows, movies, books, and original works arguing. A shifting of the sands in the pit causes all arguing to cease. For long agonizing minutes the Muses watch the sifting sands with baited breath. Suddenly, a black equinine head with an equally black spiraling horn upon its brow breaks through to the surface of the pit. With determined gaze, the black unicorn swims towards the Muses. Once the shore is reached, the dark unicorn collapses, changing into a human female of about 24 years. In her hand are clutched several pieces of handwritten paper. Fear is in her eyes as a deep ominous growling is heard from the pit. Quickly, the woman thrusts the papers into the nearest Muse's hands as a red dragon both fierce and terrifying erupts up out of the sandpit. With a cry of denial, Twilight Unicorn is pulled back into the pit by her stepmother. Stunned silence follows before the Muses huddle together to view the pages left behind by their Writer. Pens and quills soon come out and make corrections on the parchment before it is sent off with the most computer-literate of the group to be posted on the Internet. Once this is done, the Muses once again begin to argue how best they can free their Writer from the eternal torment called "Real Life"._

**Author's Note:** As you can tell from the above -- I'm baaaack!

**Author's Note 2 (**_Important!_ Ack! I just realized that I'm setting everything in one time zone (clock-wise), not two! (**scowls and grumbles to herself**) Ok, then, just think that everything is set according to Pacific Standard Time (aka: California), and everything will make sense.

**Dedication:** This goes to all those who emailed and reviewed me to continue writing. You know who you are!

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn _(who is determined not to fall off of the face of the Earth again!)

* * *

_**Part 13**_

Seacouver: Joe's Blues Bar, 8:30pmish, Day 4

"I don't know how they did it," Joe Dawson said in amazed amusement as he held the mike while standing on the stage, "but this is gonna be more of a Rock night than a Blues night. So hold onto your seats, and enjoy the ride... Hit it Oz!"

As Oz began playing what eerily sounded like a motorcycle riding across the stage on his guitar, Spike took the microphone from Joe while the Watcher settled on his stool. After that, Dawn began playing an electronic keyboard, followed by Joe on his guitar and of all things: Methos playing the drums. In a pause in the intro music, Spike began singing Meatloaf's I'd Do Anything for Love, with the men singing background. At the appropriate place, Dawn sang counterpoint to Spike.

* * *

Seacouver: Joe's Blues Bar, Midnight, Day 5

"Alright, folks," Joe said, "that's the last encore we're doing. The cops have already been here once tonight, and I don't want them in here again. Besides, it's not like you won't hear us ever again. So finish you're drinks and enjoy the rest of the night."

The Watcher stepped away from the microphone to thunderous applause and whistles. Those on the stage bowed, then began putting away their instruments. It didn't take long, after that, for the crowd to disperse and leave. Half an hour later found only those working at the bar left in the building, sitting at one of the round tables talking.

"I can understand why you would call Buffy and Angel 'Mom and Dad' because they're your actual parent, Dawn," Oz said. "But doesn't that get strange at times? Especially since you'd look about the same age as they do."

Dawn leaned back into her seat and took a sip of her soda before saying, "I didn't actually start right off calling them that." She looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing. "It started out as a kind of joke after the whole 'Buffy's now Immortal' thing. And after that, I'd do it to tease either of them when I felt things were becoming too tense or serious." She shrugged. "I guess it just became a habit after that."

"And Adam, here? I've heard you calling him 'Uncle,'" Oz asked and commented.

"Angel and I call each other brothers," Adam answered. "So it would be logical for her to call me 'Uncle.'"

Oz nodded his understanding, then looked over to Joe as the Watcher said, "I hear you know about Immortals, Oz."

"Yeah. It's been about five years since I met and became friends with one. We try to keep in regular contact."

"Mind sharing who this Immortal is?"

There was a faint gleam of laughter in the werewolf's eyes as he said, "Connor MacLeod."

Stunned silence followed, except for Adam who was choking on the beer he had been swallowing. After a moment, the Ancient Immortal gasped out, "How in the Hell did you accomplish _that_? That Highlander tends to avoid mortal interaction like a plague!"

Oz shrugged, then said, "He started to. But then he sensed the wolf in me, and we talked instead."

"I'm amazed nobody got this on tape," Joe murmured.

"Perhaps they did. But decided it was too strange even for your group," Dawn suggested. "Kinda like how you and Wesley have to doctor you own records so ya don't get labeled as crazies."

"Wouldn't surprise _me_ any," Adam said, smirking.

"Yeah. 'Specially since you're the king of cover-ups," Spike said into his glass.

Adam snorted in derision, then said, "Can't help it if I can infiltrate their organization without batting an eye."

"Which brings up a good question," Joe said. "How many times _have_ you done that, Adam? I've had time to think about it, and realized how you got in was far too smooth for this to be your first time at doing it."

Adam tipped his beer bottle to the Watcher, before saying, "Smart deduction. You're right. Every hundred years for the past thousand years I've been going in for a ten year period. It's just enough time to do the things I need to do, then get out before anyone gets suspicious about my lack of aging."

"And no one's realized you were doing this? I find that hard to believe," Spike commented.

"I cover my tracks pretty well by not going into the same area of expertise more than once," Methos explained. "It was sheer bad luck – as well as circumstances out of my control – that got me caught this time."

"Which leaves the question: do they know who you are now?" queried Dawn in curiosity. "And when did they find out?"

"Unfortunately: yes, they know. It happened roughly two years ago, because Duncan asked a favor of me, and in the middle of that they caught me."

"If they know, then why're you still with them?"

Methos chuckled in amusement. "They'd rather have me knowingly in the 'Society of Watchers' than wondering where the Hell the most ancient of Immortals has disappeared to! And truth be told, I've grown tired of constantly tip-toeing around them. It's kind of a relief, actually, to be known and not hunted for it."

"Doesn't mean that you aren't treated like a celebrity – or the carrier of a plague – when ya go to any of the Headquarters though," Joe said in laughter, causing the ancient Immortal to roll his eyes and grimace.

"Don't remind me!" Methos sighed. "That _does_ remind me though...we'll need to talk later about something Watcher-related."

"Gotcha."

Spike shook his head and stood. "Anyone for a refill?" Dawn handed him her glass. "Anyone else?"

Seeing everyone's negative reply, Spike went behind the serving bar. As the vampire did that, Oz stood, went to the stage, pulled out his guitar, and began to quietly play. Joe soon joined the werewolf, and soon enough the two were having a friendly and carefree musical duel.

"Those two will be goin' at it the rest of the night if we let 'em," Spike observed as he come back to the table and handed Dawn her soda. "You alright, Nibblet?" He asked her. "You've been awfully quiet."

"I guess," the young Immortal Slayer said. "I've been getting a feeling that something's not quite right since about three tod-yesterday. I don't know what it means, but I don't like it."

"Why didn't you say something sooner, Dawn," Methos asked, concern in his voice.

"'Cause it's not one of those 'Something bad's gonna happen _now_!' feelings." She shook her head, as though to get an image out of her mind, and looked at Adam. "Have you heard from Mom and Dad recently?"

"Yes, actually. Around four this evening. Seems everything is going as planned with them. It's with the other group that they're worried about."

"Why? What's happening," Dawn asked in alarm.

"Apparently, Sunnydale's being over-run with demons. They've sent Gunn and some of his people to deal with it."

The Slayer breathed a sigh of relief, before saying, "That's good."

* * *

"So what's the bone you've been worrying over, Oz?"

The werewolf continued playing as he said to Joe, "What do you mean?"

"Something's bothering you. We've all noticed. You might as well admit to what it is, and let us see if we can help."

Oz shrugged faintly. "Not much to tell. Merely wondering whether to head back home or not."

"You mean Sunnydale?"

"Uh-huh."

"From my understanding, that's where your old girlfriend lives with her girlfriend." An off-key note while Oz played was all the reply the Watcher of Immortals needed. "Something tells me you going back is more complicated than seeing the old homestead."

Joe took up the playing as Oz stopped. The werewolf slowly gazed up with the most serious look in his eyes the Watcher had ever seen, before saying, "You know that in the wild wolves mate for life, right?" Joe nodded, and after a long pause, Oz continued, "The same goes for werewolves."

"But I thought the wolf within you was gone?"

"It is, but the instincts and knowledge aren't. Even if Willow isn't mine anymore, my heart and nature say otherwise. That's what's been bothering me."

"Quite a dilemma," Joe sighed as Oz once again took up the playing.

"Yeah," Oz agreed, "but not all of it."

"What's the rest?"

"Something I'll need to talk to Willow and the other one about in person."

"Her name's Tara, Oz."

The werewolf was silent for a long moment, then he said placidly, "I know."

They played in silence after that, until Methos called to Joe in alarm.

"What is it, Adam," Joe asked.

"Something's happened to Dawn and Spike!"

In a moment Joe, Methos and Oz stared at the supernatural couple, perplexed by what they saw, for Dawn and Spike sat straight and still in their seats. Their expressions were one of shock, with eyes that gazed sightlessly into the distance.

"What happened," Joe finally managed to get out.

"I don't know," Methos replied. "One second they were just fine, the next they were like _this_!"

"You tried calling to them," Oz asked.

"First thing I did."

"Huh."

"Maybe throw some water on them, or shake them," Joe suggested.

"_Shake_ them! Are you _insane_?"

"I'll get the water," Oz said, then moved towards the bar counter. A few moments later, he came back with two pitchers of water. "How should we do this?"

"Throw the water at them, and run," was the ancient Immortal's immediate response.

"Sure," came Joe's sarcastic reply. "Just let me mosey on over to the stage before you do that, since I can't _run_." Methos glared at Joe as the Watcher demanded, "What in the world's gotten you so damned skittish, Adam!"

"Bloody Hell! Can't you two shut your trap!"

The three's attention immediately went to Spike, where the vampire leaned heavily against the table – his head in his hands –, wincing. They then looked at Dawn as she groaned and slumped back in her own seat, arm over her eyes.

After a few seconds of startled silence, Joe asked hesitantly, "What happened to you two?"

"Someone in the family's been hurt bad," came Dawn's near numb reply.

"And from our double reaction," Spike added, "it must be the Pouf and Miss Sunshine that's in trouble."

"Huh?" was Joe's confused response.

"Angel and Buffy have been seriously injured, and somehow these two sensed it," Oz translated, as Methos pulled out his cell phone and began dialing.

All watched as the Immortal waited for someone to pick-up the other end of the line. After a pause, he said, "Cordelia? It's Adam. I need to ask you something: have you heard from Buffy or Angel? (**long pause**) How badly?" Methos winced, and after a long silence, said, "Thank you for telling me. I'll inform the others, then call you back with that answer," and ended the connection.

"So what's the prognoses," asked Spike as he sat up in his seat.

Methos grimaced, the said, "Seems the Taraka Order got tired of waiting, and ambushed Buffy and Angel. Of course: Buffy will be fine. Angel's the one to receive the brunt of their anger. According to the Seer: he had a dose of that vampire poison shot into him, and apparently one of the bullets the assassins used lodged into his spine, and now he can't feel or move his legs."

There was a moment of silence, then Spike snickered, "Oh, that's just bloody priceless!"

"_Hey!_" Dawn snapped, her eyes flashing with displeasure at Spike's mirthful attitude.

With a disgusted look at the vampire now howling with laughter, Joe commented, "Angel's not going to the very pleased when he realizes how limited his movements are going to be."

"What I'm wondering is what the assassins will do now that their targets are stationary," Methos murmured.

Oz nodded his agreement, just as Dawn shouted, "SPIKE! I swear if you don't stop laughing _now_, you'll be going home with Adam for a _week_!"

At the sudden sputtering protest from Methos, and the gapping silence from Spike, Joe grinned.

All watched as Dawn struggled to control her temper. After perhaps a minute had passed, she said in a strained voice, "Adam, what's the info Cordy needs?"

Clearing his throat, the Immortal said, "She needs to know how long Spike was in his wheelchair before he was walking again."

"I was in that soddin' chair for five months. But I was walkin' after three months," came Spike's reply.

"So, for two months you pretended you still couldn't walk," Joe said, then asked, _"Why?"_

Leaning back in his seat while propping his feet on the table, Spike answered, "Tha' fourth month I was learning ta walk again, and didn't want old Angelus to laugh at my blundering attempts at it. After that, I was waiting for the perfect moment to backstab the bloody bastard and get Dru back. That reason enough for you, Watcher?"

Joe nodded as Methos wandered into the kitchen while hitting redial on his cell phone. When the Immortal came back to the main barroom, it was to hear Oz saying, "I'm going back to Sunnydale as soon as I get a plane ticket."

"What's the rush," Dawn asked, concern in her eyes.

"I've got enough money, and I've been avoiding doing something," was Oz's placid response.

Sighing, Joe said, "Well, Oz, we'll miss you around here. It's not often I get a guitar player with your level of skill in this place."

The werewolf shrugged with one shoulder, then said, "If I find my way out here again, I'll drop by."

"I'll hold you to that," Joe said, grinning. "And when you do, I want the full details of some of the comments you've made about Conner MacLeod."

Oz gazed at the Watcher with a long measuring look, before smiling faintly. There was a gleam of wicked laughter in his eyes.

* * *

Seacouver: Airplane to Sunnydale – Coach, 3pm, Day 5

Oz sat in his seat, staring out the window, idly listening to the people boarding around him. The pointed clearing of a throat next to him caused him to turn his head to the source of the sound. Looking up at the person standing in the aisle beside him, the werewolf raised an eyebrow. This made the person grin while taking his seat next to Oz.

"Looks like we're going in the same direction, kid," Whistler said.

* * *

**Next Part:** Demons, Shapeshifters, and Messengers... Oh Crap! (Heaven help us all: the plots and Muses are starting to come together! (**sees an ever growing snowball wildly careening towards her, and _runs_**) AHHHH!

**Author's Note 3:** I'm terribly sorry for the extremely long dialog sequences, my dear Readers. But they were necessary to get the plots on their feet and moving. _Gah_ I think I even bored myself with this part! Of course, if you think otherwise, let me know. I'd appreciate it.

**To The Highlander Fans:** I know, I know. If this were the actual show, Methos would've been in a whole different situation upon being discovered. (**shrug**) Oh well.

**To Any Who Reviewed Since I Last Posted:** Thank you, one and all. I appreciated all of your guys' comments, and hope to hear from you all again. I will once again be posting individual replies in the next part, so keep up the reviews!


	14. Part 14, Act I

**Disclaimer:** The shows I don't own, but the members of Gunn's group, and Dora and Eve I do own!

**Author's Note:** This part has officially been broken into two parts. The first part is _way_ shorter than the second part, as you'll see when I finish and post the latter half. My full notes on this part will be in the next section, as well.

Enjoy this teaser everybody!

**In Memoriam:** To Tim Knight. I can't believe it's been over a year. Gah! Time flew!

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who finally got her Muses off of their butts to help her write this part!)

* * *

**_Part 14, Act I_**

Sunnydale: Magic Box (Training Room), Noon, Day 5

_"D'Hoffryn,"_ Anya exclaimed in shock, before placing a protective arm around her belly.

"That's what the man said," Rave commented, as he sprawled out on a couch.

"But what would he want with our baby," Xander asked, confusion evident in his voice and eyes. "The kid's not even _born_ yet!"

"That may be so," Giles said, as he took off his glasses, "but it will not be long before the child is."

"Then we'd better find the answer to this riddle before that happens," Willow mumbled distractedly, as she wrote furiously on a pad of paper before her.

"Giles, what do you know about this new Slayer that's coming," Tara inquired.

The Watcher stopped wiping his glasses, and fiddled with them – not looking at anyone –, as he said, "Ah, besides the girl's name and when she'll be arriving here?" He looked up with a grimace. "Nothing."

"Then maybe you'd better be findin' out who this girl is," Gunn said from where he leaned against Rave's couch. "I'd hate ta be thinkin' that a potential ally is really an enemy... Ya know what I mean."

Willow looked up, startled, before saying, "Considering our track record with that happening, we'd better check this new Slayer out!"

"But, but," Anya suddenly said in near hysteria. "What about _D'Hoffryn_!"

"From my understanding, you're a former demon, right," Rave asked while looking at Anya. At her nod of confirmation, he said, "Then, contact some of your ex-coworkers that you trust. You might be able to get something from them."

There was a moment of silence as Anya looked thoughtful, before nodding her head and saying, "There's one I might be able to do that with."

"Before you call this person, Anya," Giles said. "I would recommend you do it tonight with everyone here."

"Our usual time at seven, Giles," Tara inquired.

"Yes."

* * *

Sunnydale: Magic Box (Training Room), 1:45pm, Day 5

_"You wished to speak to me, Rupert?"_

"Yes, I do, Quinton. I have some questions concerning the new Slayer Dora, that I would like answered before her arrival in two days."

_"What do you wish to know?"_

"Her age and appearance to begin with, as well as a last name."

_"The Slayer Dora is twelve years of age, is of Greek descent, and has no last name."_

"Why does she not have a last name?"

_"Hers is one of the lineages that our Council has watched over and protected since our founding, Rupert. In truth, it is due to her ancestress that we formed the Council._ (**pause**) _She is a Daughter of Pandora."_

"Dear Lord. Is she merely related, or in line to be Matriarch?"

"She is already in possession of the Box."

"_My God!_ And you are sending her _here_. (**pause**) _Are you mad?_ That artifact has no need to be near the Hellmouth! Why did you not tell me this before?"

_"I was somewhat distracted, Rupert. If you care to recall our last conversation!"_

"Why on–! (**pause**) Quinton, it is times like this that I wonder _why_ it was you who was chosen to be Head of our order... Is there any possible way for her to leave the Box with another of her line?"

_"No, there is not. Dora's mother died protecting her ten years ago from a demon attack, and her grandmother perished last year of a stroke. She is the only one of her line left alive who can possess the Box."_

(**long pause**) "Quinton, she cannot possibly come here. It is just too dangerous! Is there a safe haven that she might stay at until we deal with the situation here?"

_"Rupert, you **are **the safe haven. All possible sanctuaries do not have the level of protection that can be called upon by your group in a short amount of time."_

"A good portion of our group is elsewhere right now, Quinton."

_"That may be so, but you do have the resources to bring them in quickly, should you need to. You must understand: we **have **looked elsewhere. Your people are the only solution to where she might go to be safe."_

"These are dark times indeed, if a besieged Hellmouth is considered the safest place to be. (**pause**) Very will then: let it be upon your head, should her presence here cause havoc."

* * *

Sunnydale: Magic Box, 2:30pm, Day 5

**_Ring. R–_**

"Magic Box. Willow speaking."

"Hey, Willow, it's Cordelia."

"Hi! You alright? You sound stressed."

_"Stressed doesn't even cover it. Our wild goose chase has officially been canceled, due to the fact that Angel's too badly hurt to keep up the charade, and Buffy's not leaving his side. Oh, and Wesley has yet to make an appearance in the past two or three days. Other than that, everything's just peachy!_ (**pause**) _So, how are things where you are?"_

"Wait, Angel's hurt? How back?"

_"He's paralyzed from the waist down, and is bitching up a storm because he's not allowed out of bed for a week. Doctor's orders."_

"That's not good. But what's this about Wesley? Do you know why he's gone?"

_"Nope. We know jack-squat about whatever the Hell he's doing. I mean, we'd understand if he snuck off to see Fred while she's visiting her parents. We'd expect that, 'cause he'd leave **some **clue to where he's gone. But we've got nothing to go on, except he's been on the phone a lot with people that aren't his girlfriend."_

"Weird."

_"I know, but until Wes makes an appearance, there's not much we can do. Anyways, what's happening where you are? Has that new Slayer shown up yet?"_

"Well, we seem to be making headway on why the demons are all coming here. But we wont be sure until tonight. As to your second question: her name's Dora, and she'll be here in two days. Although, from some of the info we've gathered, it seems Dora might be a part of our demon problem."

_"What do you mean? Oh, wait. We'll have to talk later. Our MIA is about to walk through the door."_

"Ok. Later then."

_"Later. _(**pregnant pause**) _WESLEY WINDAM-PRICE! WHERE THE **HELL** HAVE YOU BEEN!" _(**slam**)

* * *

**Next Part:** Act II of Part 14, aka a spell and some expected yet unexpected visitors! 


	15. Part 14, Act II

**Disclaimer:** The same as before guys. I'm neither Joss nor the Highlander guys.

**Author's Note: **Got an extra long part here for ya! It's what you get when I have no computer and me in a writing frenzy – and I mean _frenzy!_ –. Which means this was (almost) all hand-written, _then_ typed up on a public computer…ugh!

P.S.: This turned into the part that would not _end!_

**Notice:** slight language warning in this one. That's all I'm saying.

**For Those Who Really Don't Know:** the Seal of Solomon is most commonly recognized as the Star of David or Jewish Star. In other words: A six-pointed star. It is also used in Wiccan lore to help symbolize the elements. Especially when separated into four kinds of triangles and colors.

P.S.: You've _no_ idea how much research goes into these stories that I write…enjoy!

**Author's Note 2:** Happy belated/non-belated Holiday Season (whatever it is you celebrate this time of the year)!

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who _finally_ has a new computer (after over half a year of not having one)! Yay!)

* * *

**_Part 14, Act II_**

Sunnydale: Magic Box (Training Room), 7pm, Day 5

"You guys _sure_ you've got everything you need?"

"_Yes_, of course we do," Willow said in exasperation to Anya's nervous question.

"We've done this before, Anya," Tara said soothingly. "There's no need to worry."

"I'm not worried! I'm just, just–" Anya threw up her hands in defeat and sighed, before saying softly, "I'm scared about what we'll find out," while placing her hands protectively on her belly.

"What you're feeling is quite understandable," said Giles, as he studied the spell that the witches were going to use. "I'd be more worried about you if you _weren't_ feeling this way."

"Sorry I'm late," said Xander as he rushed into the room. "That staff meeting went longer than I expected. I hope I didn't miss anything."

"We haven't done anything yet, except get everything setup," Willow said. "We're still waiting for Gunn's group."

"They were just getting in their vehicles when I drove by the mansion," Xander supplied. "They should be here any minute."

"I hope so. We need the twins here in order to perform this."

"If everyone's going to be here tonight," said Tara, "then is Eve patrolling alone?"

"Raven is accompanying her," Giles supplied, "from my understanding."

"She'll be fine, then," said Willow as she sat back on her heels, after drawing the last symbol needed on the floor. "I've never seen anyone so good with archaic weapons than Rave...except Slayers and some of Adam's Immortal friends."

"Yes, and Adam himself," added the Watcher. "If he is to be believed, he created many of the fighting styles used in this day and age."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he had. He's probably one of the smartest people in this dimension," Anya commented. Off of everyone's looks, she then said, "Remember guys: he was the brains of the Four Horsemen. I also knew him before I came here. He was one of my assignments.

"He'd pissed off this really powerful Immortal woman... I think she's either a witch or shapechanger too. Well, I went to do what she wished, and _somehow_ he wrangled out of having the wish granted.

"D'Hoffryn later explained to me that for the past three thousand years – at one century intervals – this woman would seek vengeance on Adam. Always the same wish too: that he'd have a final death. And every time, he'd manage to escape the cursing. He also said that I was the only one to almost succeed."

"No wonder he's so wary of strangers," Tara murmured.

"What I'm wonderin'," said Gunn, as he and the twins stepped into the room, "is what he'd do to tick off this Immortal chick."

"I believe I know the answer to that," Giles said as he took off his glasses and began cleaning them. "But I would recommend you not ask him. It is a private and personal matter, as well as a difficult and painful subject for him to talk about."

"Got plenty of those running around as it is," Xander muttered quietly to himself.

Willow frowned as she glanced at Xander, then turned to Gunn, asking, "Where's Remo? Shouldn't he be here?"

"He would be, if he'd shown up," Gunn said. "He's the reason we're late, 'cause we were waiting for him. When we saw Xander drive by, we finally left. Rave and Eve promised to keep an eye out for him, and bring him here if they find him."

"I hope he's alright."

"Knowing Remo," Sara said, "we'll find him crashed out at the mansion when we get back."

"It would be just like him," Marie added, while rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Right," Gunn said abruptly. "So what're we supposed ta be doin' here, while you girls do the mojo?"

"Look menacing and stand guard over Anya, pretty much," Willow supplied. "I know it doesn't sound like much, but it's important."

"Gotcha," Gunn said. "Now what's this spell you girls're doin' gonna do?"

It's a containment spell," Marie said as she studied the symbols on the floor that formed the Seal of Solomon surrounded by a circle.

"It'll pull anyone trying to get into this room magically into the center of the circle," added Sara. "They'll stay there until we release them and send them elsewhere."

"The spell will also remain activated – once we do it – until we command it to dissipate," Tara said as she stood up from where she had been sitting beside Anya. "Are we ready, then?"

"As ready as we can be," said Xander, as he, Gunn, and Giles went and stood near Anya.

Willow nodded, then gestured to the other girls to take their places outside of the circle drawn on the floor. Seeing all but herself in place, she picked up a shallow bowl of oil from a small table next to her. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Willow went and stood before Tara. Holding the bowl in her left hand, she dipped her right forefinger in the oil, then drew an inverted triangle with a horizontal line through it on Tara's forehead. While she did this, she spoke in a quiet, but power-filled voice, saying, "Tara, you who stand upon the North Corner. I anoint you to represent the Element of Earth."

As Willow finished speaking, and drew her hand away, the oil-drawn image on Tara's brow glowed green for a moment, before disappearing. Tara nodded as Willow followed the outer edge of the circle until she came to Sara. Standing before the first twin, she again placed her forefinger in the oil and drew a triangle with a line through it on the younger girl's forehead, this triangle being upright.

Speaking as she had before, Willow said, "Sara, you who stand upon the East Corner. I anoint you to represent the Element of Air."

Upon Sara's brow, the oil glowed yellow before disappearing. Nodding in satisfaction, Willow continued to follow the outer edge of the circle, until she was directly across from Tara's position. Turning to face the center of the circle, Willow drew an upright triangle without a horizontal line through it upon her forehead.

Quietly, but firmly, the red-haired Wiccan said, "I, Willow, who stand upon the South Corner, do anoint myself to represent the Element of Fire."

Like the two before her, the oil-drawn mark upon Willow's brow glowed before disappearing...the color being red. Turning after a moment, she again followed the circle's edge until she reached Marie. Standing before the second twin, Willow drew an inverted triangle on the girl's forehead. She then said, "Marie, you who stand upon the West Corner. I anoint you to represent the Element of Water."

As with the others, the triangle upon Marie's brow glowed blue before disappearing. Satisfied, Willow followed the circle clockwise – placing the bowl of oil on the table where she had first picked it up, as she passed it –, until she reached her position on the South side. Once settled in her place, Willow looked at Tara, and said with a faint smile, "Your turn."

Tara nodded her understanding, then closed her eyes and bowed her head. After perhaps a minute, she raised her head, then slowly opened her eyes...which were now silver on the left eye and gold on the right. When she spoke, her voice that was normally soft now echoed with great power.

"Lord and Lady of Light! You who watch over all who follow You. We call upon You to watch over us and let harm come to none. _So mote it be._"

At the ending of Tara's words, the circle – and the symbols within – glowed. First green, then yellow, red, and blue. Once the circle turned blue, the color changed to purple, then silver and gold, before finally turning white, where it remained, glowing softly. The four women gazed at each other, their eyes gleaming with satisfaction of a spell well done.

Staring in near slack-jawed awe, Gunn said quietly in a long drawn out breath, _"Damn!"_

The four blinked in startlement, before turning to gaze at Gunn. They had forgotten the presence of the others in the room.

"You guys done, then," Anya asked, before biting her lip in nervous anxiety. Xander gently rubbed his wife's back as he tried to sooth her.

"Not quite," Willow answered. "We've activated the circle, but we haven't yet set its purpose. It won't take us long."

"Oh."

The four Wiccans turned back to facing the center of the circle.

"Sara, Marie," Tara said, "show us now what you've learned and come to understand since last we were together."

The twins nodded, then simultaneously pulled out identical crystal pendants. They then took the crystals out of the silver netting that encased them. Cupping the crystals in their hands, the twins said commandingly, _"Join!"_

The moment the word was spoken the two crystals shot out of their hands and seemingly collided within the center of the circle in a flash of light. Slowly the light rose until it was fifteen feet above the floor. Once the light reached that height, the twins said in a chant-like manner, "Crystal light over circle true. Bind within they who by power come through."

A hum filled the air, as the light from the joined crystals slowly spread out and down until it reached the edge of the circle. Once the light touched the floor, it flashed brightly, then was gone.

All that could now be seen of the spell was a design drawn on the floor and a crystal floating above the design.

After a few seconds, Marie said, "_Now_ the spell's done."

"I was afraid of that," came Anya's quiet reply.

Willow shook her head as she moved away from the circle and sat down on one of the couches set up in the corner of the room. Tara soon followed with the twins.

"Time to do your part, Anya," Sara said.

The ex-demon frowned, nodded curtly, then grabbed Xander's hand. Drawing in a deep breath, she then shouted – startling everyone –, "_Halfrek!_ Hallie! I need to speak to you. Get your ass down here…NOW!"

As Anya's voice echoed in the room, there was a sudden puff of smoke, then a shocked exclamation from within the spelled circle.

_"What the Hell?"_

In the circle, a woman with dark curly and frizzy hair lay sprawled out on the floor. Her face was mottled in color, with visible and prominent veins.

"Long time, no see, Hallie," Anya said calmly.

The demoness sat bolt upright and twisted around to fully see the group. She quickly stood and starred at Anya. In clear shock and some fear, she gasped out "_Anyanka!_" and then tried to teleport out of the room. The attempt failed, as a half-sphere of light shimmered into existence around the trapped vengeance demon, causing her to jump. The light disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Not gonna work, Hallie," Anya continued. "You're not going anywhere until we let you."

"What do you want?"

"Answers to our questions," Giles said as he took off his glasses and put them in his shirt pocket.

"What questions," Halfrek inquired warily.

"Why is D'Hoffryn calling demons to the Hellmouth in such great numbers?"

"I don't know," came the instant reply.

"Oh, come off it, Hallie," Anya said crossly. "You're the worst gossip of the lot of them! If you don't know at least _half_ of what he has planned, then I'm not pregnant."

The demoness gave a nervous, half-hysterical laugh as she eyed Anya's very prominent belly.

"Well?"

Gazing warily at the group in front of her, Halfrek said, "Just so you know, Anyanka, you've just condemned me to death…even if I don't tell you anything."

"Why do you say that?"

"D'Hoffryn expressly forbid me from seeing or speaking with you until after everything he planned was finished. He said he'd kill me himself if I disobeyed."

"If that's true, then why didn't you just ignore my summons," Anya asked, perplexed.

Halfrek looked down briefly, then up with a heartfelt sigh, before saying quietly, "_Someone _had to tell you."

Anya gripped Xander's hand anxiously, as her husband said in a tight voice, "Tell her what?"

"D'Hoffryn plans to kidnap your baby within the first week of its birth."

"WHAT?" Anya shrieked, as Xander demanded angrily, _"Why?"_

"I don't _know_," Halfrek said earnestly as she threw her hands up in the air. "I've been trying to find out, but he won't tell me! All he'll say is that I'll learn why when everyone else does."

"Is there anything else," asked Giles.

Turning to the Watcher, the demoness said, "Yes. That new Slayer that's coming here, he plans to take her, too. Why: I don't know. But I _do_ know that he plans on doing both kidnappings at once. It's the reason D'Hoffryn's called so may here."

Shock and stunned silence followed these words.

"He plans to overwhelm us then, while taking what he wants."

"Yes."

"There is no more that you can tell us?"

"No. I've told you all I know."

Nodding, Giles turned to Anya, and asked, "How much do you trust her?"

"She's my best friend," Anya replied. "I trust her. It's the reason I called her, and not someone else."

Giles nodded his understanding. Putting his glasses back on, he studied Halfrek before saying, "Release her."

* * *

Sunnydale: A Cemetery, 10pmish, Day 5

_"Down!"_

Eve dropped and rolled to the side as Rave stepped forward and beheaded the demon that had been sneaking up on her. As the Slayer rose to her feet, she gutted another demon running in her direction. Once standing, she went back-to-back with Rave. Both breathed heavily as they gazed warily about, and simultaneously dropped their guard when they saw no one else to fight.

"Well," Rave semi-gasped out, "I'm glad we waited on this one."

"Aye," Eve agreed as she knelt on the ground. "I do no' know wha' we woulda done if those vampires 'adn't o' showed up."

"At least we know that the vamps are finally getting fed up with all the demons being here. The question will be though: is if this is a good or bad thing for us."

"Aye."

Rave sighed as he gazed about the nearly decimated graveyard at the various kinds of demons that lay dead all around them. He then said with a grimace, "I suppose we should start getting rid of all of this before someone comes along."

Eve nodded her agreement, then crawled over to the nearest carcass and began dragging it to the one clear space in the cemetery that was away from any gravestones or anything flammable. Rave quickly followed suit. It took them nearly a half hour to get all of the dead demons into one large pile. Once that was done, Rave pulled out a well-worn leather pouch. Softly chanting a few words in his native tongue, he threw a handful of powder over the carcasses. Within seconds, the pile had been incinerated in silver flames that gave off barely any light or heat.

"I still do no' understand why ye won't let me tell th' others abou' tha' spell ye use ta get rid o' th' bodies. 'T'would make things a lo' easier for them."

"I know it would, Eve, but they can't. It's a spell that only my family knows, and I would be in a _lot_ of trouble if they knew I was showing it to even you."

Shaking her head, the Slayer went over to where they had placed their weapons while they cleaned up, and began to wipe the blood from her sword. She tossed Rave his knife as he came up beside her.

Catching it with the ease of long practice, and then settling down beside the Slayer, the Native American said, "I think we can call it a night after this battle. I don't believe we'll see any more action tonight."

Eve hummed her understanding as she concentrated on getting a particularly stubborn spot of demon blood from the edge of her blade. Rave, meanwhile, was trying to flick orange blood off of his own weapon…with no success.

"The only thing I hate about fighting demons," Rave grumbled, "is the clean-up."

"Aye, makes me glad tha' it's usually vampires tha' I fight 'ere," Eve said. "I'll be glad when these demons leave."

"I hope you don't mean that about _all_ demons, Slayer," a male voice said in a Bronx-like accent. "'Cause I know for a fact that a good deal of your friends are of that persuasion."

Immediately, both warriors rose to their feet with their weapons before them, gazing at the speaker and the other one with him. Eve was the first one to lower her sword, as she spoke the person's name as if it were a curse, "Whistler."

Rave lowered his own weapon as he gazed at the one with Whistler, head tilted to the side. After a long moment, he stepped up to the stranger, and said, "Raven Coyote."

The other gazed nonchalantly, then said placidly, "Oz. Wolf. You?"

The Native American nodded, and replied, "Coyote, and when I'm in the mood: a raven."

"Cool."

"What's goin' on," Eve asked Rave in confusion.

Rave half-turned to look at the Slayer, and said, "He's a shapechanger like me."

Eve looked at the werewolf, then said in sudden shock as a realization hit her, "_Oz?_ As in _Willow's_ Oz?" He nodded his agreement. _"Shiite!"_

Whistler clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention, then said, "Right! Now that introductions are over, shall we go somewhere more private? Say: where the rest of the defenders of this city are?"

"That'd be the Magic Box," Rave supplied.

"Ye think they're done with gettin' tha' information they were needin'," Eve asked Rave.

"Probably."

"Well, we won't find out just standing around here, people," Whistler said. "So let's get moving."

They had been walking for some minutes when they heard a commotion coming down the street in the opposite direction they were heading, and moving towards them. In exasperation, Rave said, "What now?"

It did not take them long to find out as a lone figure could be seen running for all he was worth, a horde of demons following behind.

"Isn't tha' Remo," Eve asked as she squinted her eyes to see if she could see the person better.

"Yep," Rave drawled. "Trust him to find a group of demons while by himself."

"Shall we go aid 'im?"

"We'd better, or Gunn'll have our heads."

"You guys go right on ahead, I'll just wait here for you," Whistler said.

Rave and Eve looked at the Messenger demon, then turned their attention to Oz, their eyes questioning. The werewolf shrugged and said, "Why not? I haven't had a good fight in ages."

With those words, the three took off in Remo's direction.

* * *

Sunnydale: Magic Box, 11pmish, Day 5

"Anyone here," Rave called out as he and Remo aided Eve into the shop. "We need some help!"

There was a moment of silence, then the sound of people moving about hurriedly upstairs. Seconds later those that had been upstairs were coming down the steps.

"Good Lord!" Giles exclaimed as he caught site of the three entering the shop. "What happened?"

"Remo ran into a vicious group of demons, and we happened to run into him," the Native American said calmly as he helped the Slayer onto a seat, with Remo getting out of the way. "We dealt with them, but the noise brought out another group, and Eve got hurt in that scuffle."

"Let me see," Giles said as he knelt in front of Eve. As he took the bandages Willow handed him, he asked, "How many groups did you encounter tonight?"

"Around eight," Rave supplied. "Three, no: four, were just within two hour's time before we got here."

"That's a whole lotta demons," Gunn said, frowning.

"Yeah, it is."

"'Specially when each group's abou' twenty ta thirty each," Eve said, then gasped slightly as Giles wiped a particularly deep wound.

"I'm sorry, Eve, but these wounds need stitches. They're too deep."

"I was afraid o' that," was the resigned reply.

"You know: I think it's a Slayer thing to not like hospitals," Xander said.

"Considering how often they get injured," Sara commented, "I don't wonder why."

"Thankfully, I've received some medical training and know how to at least stitch a wound," Giles supplied wryly, then said seriously, "But I would ask you not to patrol for the next few days, until these are healed, Eve."

"I understand."

"Good."

"So where were you, Remo," Gunn asked. "We waited a hour before heading over here."

"I was just getting some groceries, man, when those damned demons saw me," Remo answered, suddenly scowling at the ground.

"That's all?" Gunn said in disbelief. "There's gotta be more to it than that!"

"This _is_ Remo we're talking about," Marie stated. "What more excuse do you need?"

"_Hey_," Remo shouted angrily. "Just 'cause I'm not perfect at this doesn't mean I don't know nothin'!"

"Then why were they after you," Rave asked. "You never did tell us on the way here."

"They recognized me as one of the ones that've been killing their kind," the Rookie answered sullenly.

"Told you," Marie said mockingly.

"THAT'S IT!" Remo shouted in sudden fury as he glared at Marie. "_That's fucking it!_ I've had it! I'm not taking this shit anymore! I _quit_! You can take your fucking holy quest and shove it! _I'm going home._ Don't ever expect to see me again!"

With those words, Remo stormed out of the shop, leaving a stunned silence behind.

"Someone needs to go and make sure nothing happens to him," Willow said in concern after a moment.

"I'll go and make sure he gets to the bus station alright," Rave volunteered, then left to follow Remo.

"Man, I knew he wasn't happy. But I didn't think he was _that_ upset," Gunn said in shock.

"Some people just can't seem to take knowing about the darker side of our world," Tara said as she helped Anya finish walking down the stairs.

"Kinda like that former-cop-turned-detective friend of Angel's," Willow said, then asked with a frown, "What's her name, Gunn?"

"Kate Lockley," Gunn answered thoughtfully. "Yeah, she was a handful until Angel finally straightened everything out with her. She's been a real help in keepin' the cops off our backs when we're workin'."

Just at that moment, the bell to the entrance of the shop jingled as someone entered. Everyone turned to see who it was. At the sight of Whistler standing there, there were many looks of surprise and shock.

"Who're you," Sara asked suspiciously on noticing the Sunnydale group's reaction.

Whistler shrugged and said in reply, "Just your average Messenger demon."

"Like 'Ell ye are!" Eve exclaimed as she sat up straight. "In all tha time I've known ya, ye've always brought trouble!"

There was a chorus of agreement from many of those present as Whistler looked offended, causing him to say, "_Hey!_ I can't help it if the only time I see you lot is usually when the shit's already hit the fan, ok! The Powers only bring me in when there's nothing else that can be done."

"And he says he's just an average Messenger," Anya said scornfully. Off of everyone's looks, she then said, "He's been the Powers That Be's head Messenger and clean-up guy for what seems like forever. He was around before even D'Hoffryn was, from my understanding."

"Thanks for making me feel old, Anyanka," Whistler muttered, then said out loud, "What she says is usually true, but not this time. The Powers don't want what D'Hoffryn has planned to happen…_at all_. That's the reason I'm here."

"And what _is_ D'Hoffryn planning," Giles asked. "We know that he's planning to kidnap Anya's baby once it's born, as well as the new Slayer Dora. But that is it."

Whistler winced, took off the hat he was wearing, then said with a grimace, "_That_ I can't tell you. But I _can_ say that what he's got planned has gotta be stopped at _all cost_."

"That's a load of help," Anya snarled. "I want to know why he wants my baby!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm sworn to secrecy on this, alright! I'd tell ya if I could, Anyanka."

"This argument isn't helping, people!" Willow said sharply, drawing everyone's attention to her. "If we don't – and can't – know the why, then let's focus on the _how_ of the situation. Like, like how are we going to stop this plan, ok?"

"Willow's right," Giles said quietly.

"But not now," Tara said firmly. "We all need rest, and to think clearly. We can't do that in the state we're all in."

"The girl's right," Gunn commented. "Let's get some shuteye and get back together in the morning."

"Evening," Xander said. "Some of us have to go to work."

"Very well, then," Giles sighed tiredly. "Tomorrow at our usual time we will get back together and begin to figure out what we need to do.

* * *

Sunnydale: Outside the Magic Box, 11:48pm, Day 5

Willow and Tara made sure the door to the shop was closed and locked, as they were the last to leave – it being their turn to shut down the store for the night –, when they both heard the scuffing of a shoe not their own near them. They quickly turned around to face whatever had made the noise, and instantly froze in shock. It took a moment for either Wiccan to speak.

In a stunned voice, Willow choked out, _"Oz?"_

"Hey," the werewolf answered.

"Wha—Why—What brings you here," Tara stammered out nervously as she moved behind Willow.

Oz's gaze flickered back and forth between the two women as he said seriously, "We three need to talk."

* * *

**Next Part:** LA, and all that entails…hehehe!

**Author's Note 3:** If anyone was confused about anything I described in the spell I wrote, let me know what about. I'll do my best to explain.

**To Harry2:** (**stares at Harry's review, and takes a few calming deep breaths**) Ok, first off: FAITH'S DEAD…at least in _this_ story. If you need a Faith fix, go read my A Challenge Fic Answered series. Plenty of Faith in there (in the second story). I will admit, though, to having thought – quite a few times – of writing an alternate version of _Immortality's Gift_ where Faith is alive (but not Immortal). An AU of an AU, I guess. As for Wesley: hehehe! Let me just say that it will _not_ be what it was on _Angel_, but it shall be shocking nonetheless. (**smirk!**)

**To Anna and Doc4:** I know it's been awhile. At least it wasn't over a year like last time! (laughs evilly) Oh, you've _no_ idea what I've got planned for the whole Pandora's Box/Lineage thing. Let's just say that my imagination ran wild with an idea I had from watching one of _Buffy's_ final season eps, and leave it at that.

**To EL CHACAL:** As ever, your reviews are most interesting. But I'm going to have to say sorry about bringing in this Paladin guy. I've got enough people in this story as it is…and that's not including the ones that have yet to make an actual appearance! _Gah!_

**To All Those That Emailed Me:** Thanks one and all! I'm sorry if I didn't reply personally, but when Real Life gets you, it gets you _good!_

TU


	16. Part 15

**Disclaimer:** Why am I bothering with this? You all know that anything recognizable from the shows _Highlander: the Series_, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, and _Angel: the Series _isn't mine! Although, anything _not_ recognizable from the aforementioned shows _is_ mine.

**Author's Note:** (**TU stands in the middle of what was once a vacant office, glaring at her Muses **(_who are all standing in a row before their Writer, staring at her in fear, contrition, and some disgruntlement_)) "You will repeat after me: We will not go on strike and leave our Writer in the middle of a story ever again." (**Muses mumble the words, looking everywhere but at the Writer** _"I can't hear you!"_ (**Muses say it louder, some looking at TU** "Look at me and say it with conviction!" (**All look up fearfully, and with some weeping and others falling to their knees, the Muses shout the words. The vampiric unicorn nods in satisfaction** "_Good._ Now…GET BACK TO YOUR WORKSTATIONS AND HELP ME FINISH THIS DAMNED STORY!" (**Muses stare in abject terror at their Writer (who looks like she'd possibly skewer them on her horn at any moment), then quickly run off to do as they are told**

(**TU composes herself, and turns to readers** Sorry about the extremely long wait, everyone, but when your entire crew of Muses goes on strike and leaves you, you don't have much choice. Thankfully (just as you saw above), I was able to convince them to work with me again. (**hears Muses squabbling in background, and winces** Although, for how long, I'm not sure.

**Part Dedication:** This one's for you El Chacal (for your dedicated emails reminding me I still have fans out there), as well as William Fakespeare (my newest reviewer!).

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who is now a little over a quarter of a century old, and wondering how time flew so fast…gah!)

* * *

**Part 15**

LA: Hyperion Hotel (Lobby), 2:30pmish, Day 5

"WESLEY WYNDAM-PRICE! WHERE THE _HELL_ HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Cordelia's words reverberated angrily through the lobby as Wesley gazed calmly at the Seer, hands in the front pockets of his jeans. With nonchalance, the Watcher walked over to the reception desk, leaned against the counter, and said mildly, "I've been gathering information."

_"Information," _came the incredulous cry, "for three freakin' _days_?"

_"HEY!"_

Both half-demon and Watcher jumped and looked up to the balcony to see Buffy glaring at them.

"Keep it down, will you! I just got Angel to sleep."

Cordelia immediately looked contrite while mumbling, "Sorry."

"You will need to wake him, Buffy," Wesley said. "I have some news that he will no doubt wish to hear."

The Slayer crossed her arms, and said irritably, "No. You will tell me, and then I'll see if he needs to know. He's in no condition to be worrying over anything other than healing himself. Got it?"

Wesley looked concerned, as he asked, "He's injured?"

Buffy gave a rough nod, her eyes clouding with old and new memory, as she gripped the banister before her, and said quietly, "Yeah."

Taking his hands out of his pockets, the Watcher inquired with worry in his voice, "How badly?"

Scowling at nothing in particular, the Slayer answered, "Bad enough," before looking at Wesley, and saying "I'll fill you in later. What I want to know is what was so important that you haven't been here for the past few days?"

Looking directly at Buffy, Wesley answered straightforwardly, "I've been investigating those men that attacked you and Dawn on the bus."

There was a noticeable pause, then Buffy jumped the railing and landed in front of the Watcher. "Tell me," was all the Slayer said, her voice brokering no disagreement.

Wesley nodded before saying, "They were Watchers."

"What kind," Buffy asked, frowning.

Sighing tiredly, Wesley replied, "Immortal. They are a renegade group calling themselves the Awakeners... They're goal is to 'awaken' pre-Immortals to their immortality once they've turned eighteen."

Frowning in great displeasure, the Slayer said, "And Dawn fit the bill perfectly."

"Correct."

Buffy paced away from the Watcher and Seer for a moment, then turned around to face them, asking, "How many?"

"Come again?" Wesley asked, his expression showing his confusion.

"How many have they made Immortal," the Slayer clarified with some impatience as she stepped closer to the two.

"Dawn was their fourth," he answered, then explained, "They make an attempt once every three months, from what I've gathered…and have succeeded in each one. 'Though, they did not expect the losses they had with Dawn. All their other attempts have been without casualties on their part."

"So they've been doing this for a year now," Cordelia asked.

"Basically," Wesley answered.

"What I'm wondering," the Seer then said as she leaned against the other side of the counter beside the Watcher, "is how you know all this, Wes. This is more than passing knowledge."

Nodding his head in agreement, Wesley replied, "You are correct. I have been slowly infiltrating their organization for the past month... In truth: Fred is in on this as well, and is doing more than visiting her parents while she is in Texas."

"What do you mean," Buffy asked, worriedly.

"She is gathering what information she can so that I may in turn give it to Joe, who will then give it to the head of his organization so that they may deal with the matter... As it is, we're about ready to do so."

The Slayer asked in shock, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"It was not your concern, Buffy," Wesley said bluntly.

"Oh really?" the Slayer said in sudden tight fury, as she swiftly stood nose-to-nose with the Watcher. "It's not my concern when you _knew_ Dawn fit the bill for their Pre-Immortal targets! I don't _think_ so!"

Ire flashed through Wesley's eyes as he suddenly snapped out, "_I did not know!_ If I had, I would've told you. I am not high enough in their hierarchy to know who their next victim will be until _after_ it has happened. As it is, I'm still too new to even be in their killing groups that go after the Pre-Immortals. Do not tell me how to do my job, as you are not a part of it!"

"Whoa, _whoa_! Take a minute before you throw another insult, people," Cordelia exclaimed harshly as she shoved Buffy back, and placed herself between the Slayer and Watcher. "This isn't getting us anywhere!"

For long moments the Watcher and Slayer glared at each other, only stopping when they heard the lobby doors opening. As one, all three turned to see who was there and stared, tension thick in the air about them.

Nervously, the unassuming man at the door spoke, "Umm, is this a bad time, guys? I could come back later."

Quickly shaking her head, Cordelia stepped forward, saying, "No, you came at a good time. What can we do for you, David?"

Hesitating for a moment, the multi-billionaire gazed at them, then with a determined nod he said, "Actually, it's more like what can I do for you. I heard about what happened with the bus, and came as soon as I could. I wanted to make sure you were all alright."

Wesley immediately looked away at those words, swallowing, a faint grimace on his face. Cordelia opened her mouth, then after a second, closed it with an audible click of her teeth; unable to find words to speak. Buffy merely gazed at David, a wan smile on her face; her eyes shimmering with too many emotions to be properly expressed. After a minute, David fidgeted uneasily, but before he could make up an excuse to leave, Buffy admitted – her voice filled with weariness –, "We've been better."

Speaking with concern, David asked – as he stepped further into the hotel-turned-private-supernatural-investigative-business to come stand with the others –, "What can I do to help?"

The Slayer shook her head, saying as she sighed, "Not much. It's too dangerous to be around here right now with everything that's going on."

"Actually," Cordelia said thoughtfully as she butted into the conversation, "there _might_ be something you could do for us after all, David."

A hopeful and relieved expression flitted across his face as the man asked, "What would that be?"

Having everyone's undivided attention, the Seer asked, "What's your wife up to right now?"

Confusion evident, David answered, "Gwen? She's at one of my new storage warehouses with a friend of hers making sure it can't be broken into. Why?"

Looking at Buffy, Cordelia said, "I think it's time to call in the reserves."

Looking down at the ground in deep thought, the Slayer slowly nodded her agreement, before saying with some reluctance, "You're right. Too much crap's already happened to _not_ call in some extra help."

* * *

LA: Wolfram & Hart, Lindsey's Office, 6:15pm, Day 5

"You're late, Mr. Parks," Lindsey McDonald said reprovingly, as Gavin hurriedly walked into the office while fumbling with several folders as he closed the door.

"I am sorry, but I had an informant arrive just as I was leaving my office," Gavin replied as he sat down in front of Lindsey's desk.

The Head of Special Projects leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk while interlacing his fingers together, and asked warningly, "And what _information_ did this person have that you felt was _important enough_ to be _late_?"

Gavin froze upon hearing Lindsey's tone of voice. Carefully placing the folders he was holding onto the desk, he said, "My informant had knowledge of recent and old happenings from Sunnydale, Sir."

Nodding his head in understanding, Lindsey said, as he gazed through slitted eyes at the other man, "Go on."

As he took the top folder from the stack in front of him, the head of the Angel Special Projects division said, "My informant was a time-traveler. I had asked this person to go to the time we had discussed earlier, and find out what he could."

Gavin handed the folder he held to Lindsey – the other taking it –, and continued, "He found out some of what we needed to know, and confirmed and clarified a few things that we had only guessed at."

"Such as?"

"Glorificus was killed by one Rupert Giles, not the Slayer in residence there at that time. I also now have the answer to Drusilla's riddle…as well as the identity of the Key. Interestingly enough: they are one and the same."

Lindsey looked down at the folder that sat before him, opened it, then asked, "And what is this twofold answer?"

Sitting back in a self-satisfied manner, the lower-ranking lawyer said, "The Key is one Dawn Summers, and – in truth – she did not exist as she is now until almost five years ago."

Lindsey paused in his perusal of the folder and slowly looked up. His eyes shimmered with the intensity of his focus as he demanded quietly, "Explain."

Reiterating, Gavin said, "Dawn Summers, daughter of the Slayer Buffy Summers and the vampire Angelus, did not exist in physical form until five years ago. Before taking physical shape, she was an entity known as the Key. The Key was – and is – pure magical energy…an energy that can open the doorway to all dimensions, and bleed them into our own."

"How did this Key take on a human appearance, or do you know?"

"No. My informant couldn't find that out in the time he could do this in."

Lindsey frowned, then said, "Considering _what_ the Key is made of, let's assume it happened by magic. Thus, it is through magic that she is related by blood to the Slayer and vampire." He waited for a moment, then said with a gleam in his eye, "A most _interesting_ situation, don't you think, Gavin?"

Gazing quizzically at the other man, Gavin inquired, "In what way, sir?"

Leaning back in his seat, the Head of Special Projects commented thoughtfully, "Such power was never meant to be held within a physical object…even a living one. It's just too great. Young Miss Summers will bear watching."

"Sir?"

Lindsey stood, walked over to the windowpanes that gave a view of the city, and said as he looked out, "Such power will need an outlet. It has lain dormant for five years. _Something_ is going to have to happen…and soon." He turned. "The question, Mr. Parks, is _who_ will be in control of Miss Summers when that happens."

Gavin's eyes widened in sudden understanding, but before he could speak, the other continued, saying, "We will have to inform the Taraka Order that they have unwittingly found and marked one of their targets. That still leaves Death and this Archangel character."

"We still don't know their identities?"

Shaking his head, the higher ranking lawyer said, "No, much to our firm's frustration."

"There is no way to draw it out of the vampiric seer?"

Lindsey chuckled in disbelief. "You don't know much about true Seers, do you?" He walked around his desk and leaned back against it as he crossed his arms. "One does not simply _command_ a true Seer to tell you what you want to know. They will only give you _exactly_ what information you need to reach the outcome that is desired."

Both lawyers fell silent while contemplating those words. The silence was then broken by the telephone ringing. Reaching over, Lindsey answered the phone.

"Lindsey McDonald. (**pause**) That's interesting, I was just talking about her. (**another pause**) Yes, send her on up."

"An interesting fact about Seers," Lindsey commented casually as he put down the phone, "is that they also have the uncanny ability to suddenly show up if you talk about them."

Startled, Gavin asked, "Drusilla's here?"

"Yes. I would recommend that you let me do the talking. She tends to ignore those she considers as food. She would consider you food and beneath her notice…unless she is hungry. Me: for some reason, I've gone from food to favorite toy."

A contemplative stillness fell in the office for several minutes, until the opening of the door.

Both looked up to see a woman of classic beauty with long, dark, slightly curled hair that trailed to her waist. Tight black slacks showed off long lean legs, as a blood-red peasant blouse formed to her upper-body. She walked soundlessly into the room in dark brown mid-calf boots until she stood before Lindsey.

"The stars whisper that you have found the Key, Plaything," Drusilla murmured absently as she idly tugged a lock of the lawyer's hair.

His expression bland, Lindsey replied, "So we have, Drusilla, even though we have yet to figure out who Death and the Archangel are."

The vampiress smiled coyly as she looked playfully up at the man before her through her eyelashes. A child-like giggle escaped Dru before she said, "My sister-seer goes to met out death, while I play with my sister in the sea-covered city!"

Lifting an eyebrow and smiling faintly, Lindsey asked, "Are you giving me more riddles, Drusilla?"

Stepping away from the lawyer as she frowned, the Seer slowly closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were completely black, not a trace of color could be seen. Her voice was filled with dark power as she spoke, her face expressionless.

**_"Four Dark Warriors were there.  
Three destroyed, one lost.  
One from the Dark four brought to the Light.  
One from warriors true Called, bound to the night hunting.  
One from the night-made-Light.  
One from the ether Formed.  
These are they the Light would choose."_**

Drusilla stopped, clenching her eyes shut. She moaned as she raised her hands to grip tightly at her head. In pain she said, "It's bright. Too bright! _They shine like the sun!_"

She panted for unneeded air, then threw back her head, her eyes wide open and unseeing as she screamed in agony. As the scream ended, the vampiress' arms slowly fell to her sides as her expression went from unimaginable torment to wonder-filled awe.

Reaching out a hand to something she alone could see, the Seer murmured with child-like joy, "So pretty," before collapsing unconscious to the floor.

* * *

**Next Part:** Seacouver, here we come! 

**Author's Note 2:** _Dun, dun, _**_dun_**_…_hehehe! How's that for a returning piece? Also, sorry about all the exposition, guys. But it's necessary for continuation, as well as beginning to set the stage for the third part of what's become a trilogy (whenever I get around to the third part).

**Concerning Author's Responses to Reviewers:** I have heard both yea and nay on if we are allowed to post them, nor have I seen an official notice saying you can't. Posting them as a separate chapter in a story: yes; but posted at the beginning or end of a new story part: no. Until I am specifically told otherwise by the leaders of this site, I _will_ continue replying to my reviewers. I just don't have the time to send individual emailed replies to all you guys…and I refuse to do a LiveJournal. Having my own listgroup and website is enough responsibility—thankyouverymuch! Speaking of that, if anyone wants to join my group, and give me reviews that way, I wouldn't mind. The list can be found on my bio.

**Now Onto the Responses (**_I know, I know: these're very old replies to the last time I posted, but I don't care_

**To Harry2:** Harry, if you want a new Faith fix, read A Challenge Fic Answered 2 & 3. She's in those. Hee! D'Hoffryn: my, what chaos he shall bring! (**wink**)

**To Anna:** Thanks!

**To Doc4:** I know, I know. I just hate doing that to people, especially when it happens to me!

**To LovesBitch2:** Glad you're liking it!

**To El Chacal:** Hope that answered your questions about Fred, my dear. Also, I'm not going to use Merrick, but maybe in the next one. Email me your idea, and I'll see, k? I'm in desperate need of a plot for the third story of what's become a trilogy. Concerning the three other Horsemen: they're dead, dead I say (as if you couldn't tell _that_ from the nice little ditty Dru just did)!

**To William Fakespeare:** Welcome to the insanity, William Fakespeare (great name, by the way)! Nope, not even close on your guess, and (as you can see) I have continued. I was having some medical and legal problems that were keeping me from writing. But now those things have been taken care of, and I am able to write once again.

**To ALL My Readers:** Please, _please_, _**please**_ review! Let me know you're all still reading this. It helps me keep up the determination to continue writing this behemoth of a story (I'm already at 77 pages, and am only _now_ starting to get to the main plot...plots? _Gah!_). Thank you.

TU


	17. Part 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't think there's _anyone_ I could possibly claim as my own in this part...except for the Awakeners.

**Author's Note:** Hee! You have _no_ idea how happy I am to be able to write as fast as I am again.

**Author's Note 2:** This is now officially the longest story I've ever written to date. Amazing. I believe I'll reach over the 100 page mark before I'm done.

**Author's Note 3:** I love it when my Muses run away with a simple idea that I had no intention of expanding on! (**rolls eyes**) I swear they're trying _too_ hard to make up for the past half-year that they left me high-and-dry. (ie: I wrote almost 2,000 words in one _day!_)

**Music ****Recommendation** When you guys reach the section in the new age shop, you might want to listen to Enigma's song I Love You...I'll Kill You. It _really_ sets the mood!

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who is _beyond_ hyped up about once again being able to write as she used to...if not more so!)

* * *

** Part 16**

Seacouver: Duncan MacLeod's Dojo, 11am, Day 6

In a private dojo, there could be heard a noise like the ringing of a large crystal bell gone wild, as well as the sound of two people working themselves beyond the point of even Immortal or Slayer endurance. After many long minutes of this constant ringing, there came the sharp and piercing rattle of something being dropped. All that could be heard and felt in the sudden silence was labored breathing, and a sense of anger and disappointment. Then a single word was shouted by a female voice to vent these emotions, which became a shriek of frustration on the vowel.

_"CRAP!"_

Dawn Summers sat down heavily and pounded the ground in impotent fury. Shaking his head in resignation, Methos retrieved the younger Immortal's sword from where it lay on the ground. Walking back, he handed the crystal sword to the now prone Slayer's form. With reluctance, she accepted the weapon.

Resting the sword across her bare stomach, Dawn said petulantly, "I just don't get it, Uncle. Why the Hell can't I use my sword like _you_ can!"

With a heavy sigh, the older Immortal sat down beside the young woman, placed his own sword across his lap, and leaned his arms on the blade tiredly. Methos' voice reflected his weariness as he said, "Well, from what I've come to understand after talking with Whistler before he left, the Higher Powers consider you too young to allow you access to your full potential. He said that you won't be able to until some sort of cataclysmic event happens in your life. That's the reason he wants me to train you. So that you're prepared as much as possible for when that moment comes."

From where he lounged against a wall, Spike snorted derisively, before saying, "That's a load of bull."

Methos shook his head, then commented in half-hearted warning, "I've never known a Messenger to not say what they mean. Tell only a portion of what they know: _yes_, but not outright _lie_."

Dawn scowled as she said decisively, "I don't like it. Why don't the Powers That Be just _tell_ us what needs doing so we can get it done?"

"It's called free will, youngling," Methos said dryly. "Long ago – when Good and Evil first began Their war for supremacy in this dimension – They made one law that both sides agreed to never violate: a person (no matter what or who they are) _must_ be allowed to freely choose what side they'll be on. This also means that a Power can't directly order a person to do something…_unless_ that person has freely given permission for the Power they serve to do so. But even then, that person still has free will on how they go about performing that order.

"I was that way while I worked under the First Evil, and I'm _still_ that way under the Powers That Be…much to Their annoyance." He glanced at Dawn, to see her gaze riveted on him, her concentration absolute. "Your parents have taken such a vow, and when the time comes, you will be asked if you will do so as well. It's the only way you'll keep your title as Champion, once you've come of age in Their eyes."

As they sat there, thinking about what had just been discussed, Methos' watch went off. Turning off the alarm and gazing at the time, the ancient Immortal said, "I need to go. I promised Joe that I would meet with him and go over some Watcher business in a few hours."

Standing, Methos stretched, then looked down at where Dawn lay sprawled on the floor beside him. "Why don't you go shower, then out and have some fun? The bar won't be open until late today anyway…_if _he opens up tonight. Depends on how our meeting goes."

"Sounds like a plan," Spike said as he stood. "We could go watch a movie, then check out some of those New Age stores, and see if we can find anything for the gang back home."

Dawn snorted in amusement. "You mean something that they don't _already_ have? That'd be a miracle!"

* * *

Seacouver: Joe's Blues Bar (office), 1pm, Day 6

"Hey, Joe," Methos said as he walked casually into the back room that housed the blues man's office, "anything to report on what I asked you to look into?"

"Yeah," Joe answered grimly, as his gaze stayed glued to the computer screen in front of him, "and I have your answer: it's not Wesley we need to worry about, but those he and Fred are investigating."

Alarmed, the ancient Immortal asked, _"What?"_

Looking up, Joe beckoned Methos closer while explaining, "Apparently we've got ourselves another renegade group."

Practically leaping to the mortal man's side, Methos knelt behind Joe's desk and stared at the computer screen with the same intensity that the Watcher had. Quickly confiscating the mouse, he scrolled through the open file before him. With each paragraph he read, his expression darkened.

_"Those fools,"_ the Immortal growled out in such a dark and deadly tone that Joe prayed that he would never hear anything remotely like it directed at himself. Methos' tone still dark, he added derisively, "But what can I expect when they don't know the truth!"

Turning to gaze at the other's profile, Joe said in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Slowly turning his head, Methos stared out of golden eyes at the other. Joe shifted back uneasily as Methos explained, saying, "There will never _be_ a Gathering. Them making pre-Immortals Immortal to stop the Gathering from happening is a waste of life and time. The Game's a bloody hoax. What these _Awakeners_ are doing is for _nothing_. And Dawn may now never reach her full potential, since these _idiots_ have done what they've done! Damn them…. _Damn them to everlasting **Hell**!_ This could change _everything_."

Surging to his feet, the Immortal stalked over to the office's door, but before he could open it, Joe called out angrily, stopping him.

"Methos! What the Hell are you going on about! You better explain what you just said to me."

Visibly forcing his own anger away, Methos said in a clipped tone of voice, "I will. Just let me get something to drink before I do so."

Nodding the Watcher consented curtly, "Alright. Get me one as well. I have a feeling I'll need it by the time you're done talking."

Nodding once, abruptly, the Immortal left the office and returned a few minutes later with two glasses and a bottle of unopened brandy. Placing the items on the desk, he grabbed a chair and sat in it backwards, then took the now filled glass that Joe offered him. Resting one arm on the chair back, Methos threw back his head and drained the liquor from his glass. Not even grimacing, he set the glass down on the desk. Silently, Joe refilled it and waited as the Immortal ordered his thoughts.

Methos rested his chin on his folded arms – which were resting on the back of the chair – his eyes lowered in contemplation. After several minutes, the Immortal looked up briefly, then down again, before saying, "Remember what I said about not being able to remember anything before what I assume is my first beheading? Well, I lied. There is _one_ memory that I have, and that was the _reason _for that beheading. I killed the one who created the Game…which eventually lead up to me joining with the Horsemen a thousand years later."

Joe's breath hissed out slowly in shock at those words, before he said, "How? _What?_"

Smiling humorlessly, the Immortal then revealed, "The one I killed told me that the Game was this: a cruel situation gone horribly wrong. He and another had argued over who was supposed to teach a new Immortal. They went their separate ways, both vowing that should they ever gather in the same place ever again, only one would remain in the end."

Joe jerked back in shock at those words, causing Methos to look up knowingly. He then continued his explanation, saying, "Many years later, they accidentally met up in a heavily populated city that held numerous Immortals peacefully living together. In a field they fought, and as happens in such fights: only one remained behind. As he stood over the body of his foe, he shouted those ill-fated words: _"There can be only one,"_ before the Quickening struck. Many witnessed this battle, and wondered what it might mean. They did not ask the victor, not wanting to _seem_ ignorant. So as any people do: they gossiped, and soon the Game as it is known today was created.

"I don't know how long ago that happened before I ran into this unfortunate man that caused the creation of the Game, but he had taken on a kind of madness by the time I saw him. He was trying to convince whomever he met that the Game should be stopped, and why. I laughed scornfully at his words and challenged him. He pleaded three times with me not to do this before finally giving in. The battle was short, for he had not used a sword since that day.

"Just before I killed him, he spoke to me as he lay beaten on the ground. He said, _"By my death, will you understand the truth. I pray the Gods will help you, as They did not me."_ His words were almost prophetic, for the moment I finished absorbing his Quickening, _I knew_, and his madness slowly but surely became my own over the centuries. It would literally take me killing tens of thousands as a Horseman before my sanity returned to me."

Joe looked at Methos, horrified, in the silence that followed. He quickly swallowed the contents of his glass, before gruffly asking in slow-growing anger, "Why haven't you told anyone else about this? So many Immortals – _good_ Immortals – have been killed because of the Game!"

Jolting upright in his seat, Methos snapped out defensively, _"I **tried**!_ Don't think I didn't! But just like the one I killed, no one would _listen_. That was what drove me mad, just like _him_. Once I returned to myself, I vowed not to speak of it. It sickens me to see so many Immortals dieing for no good reason, _but what can I do?"_

"Go public," Joe said. "Being who you are now, you could do what you couldn't then."

The Immortal snorted disbelievingly. "You believe that, even with proof of what happened with that fake Methos fellow…and do you think that's the first time, too? There have been other imposters, and all were killed because of it. No, if I went public, I would have half the Immortal population trailing behind me asking for advise on things they should be able to figure out on their own, and the _other _half would be after my head! Tell me how I'm supposed to get my message across with _that_ situation? Or how about _this_: Cassandra's still alive. The moment I come public with that, she'll reveal my past just to vilify me out of spite. _No one_ would believe me then. Joseph, it would take someone far more powerful and less targeted than _me_ to do this. And _no_: neither MacLeod would be able to do it."

Joe winced as he realized Methos was right on all accounts, as well as his thoughts. Both fell quiet after that for many minutes. With a heartfelt sigh, Joe finally shook his head, saying, "I can see why you would go crazy with this knowledge. I'm having trouble and I just learned it! What amazes me is that you returned to sanity and have kept it _despite_ keeping this rattling around in your skull."

Methos laughed weakly and tiredly rubbed his face, then said, "It's been trying at times. When it starts really getting to me, I usually go into seclusion – living an unobtrusive and unnoticed existence in some hard-to-reach place – until I've gotten the madness out of my system." Snorting, he added tiredly, "I had just gotten out of one of those when I joined the Watchers this last time, too. Needless to say, having Mac run into me not long after that turned me for a loop. It wasn't until Sunnydale and what happened there that I was able to feel grounded again."

"Thank God for that group then, 'cause I'd _really_ hate to see you crazy," Joe said in sudden levity, as he raised his glass in a toast – Methos joining him –. after taking his drink, the Watcher fell silent, then murmured thoughtfully while shaking his head in sudden disbelief, "The cruelest injustice of Immortal kind has just been revealed after millennia's of silence, and no one will ever believe it unless we can find someone powerful enough that all'll believe and not kill."

Snatching the bottle from Joe after he had refilled his glass again, Methos commented, "Yeah, and believe me when I say I've looked." He took a sip of his now full glass. "But since we can't do anything about it now, let's see what we _can_ do about these Awakeners."

"Well," Joe said, "Wesley sent a pretty concise report. I'll just add my own notes to it and send it Top Priority to Headquarters."

"I'd ask you to wait a little while before you do that," Methos requested. "I want to do a little research of my own, and add it to that report as well."

"I figured you would say that," the Watcher commented. "Why don't we do it together, and save some time and effort?"

"Sounds like a plan," the ancient Immortal agreed. "If you will call the lovebirds to tell them not to come in, I'll go change the sign out front."

Joe nodded his agreement as Methos rose to his feet and left the office.

* * *

Methos had just switched the _Closed_ sign to the _Open to Employees Only_ sign and locked the door, when there was a perfunctory knock on said door. Frowning, he looked through the window beside the door, and saw a young delivery man with a thin rectangular box. Continuing to frown, he reopened the door and beckoned the young man into the building.

Once inside the bar, Methos asked the other, "Yes?"

Looking at a clipboard, the delivery person said, "Yeah, I've got a package here for a, uh…Mr. Meethose…Methose…M—"

"Methos," said Immortal interrupted tersely, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "It's Latin."

The man in his early twenties looked up, startled, to see Methos glaring, and said, "Right. Uh, so, are you this person?"

"No, but I know of whom you speak, and will give it to that person if you will hand me the paperwork I no doubt need to sign."

Relief was evident on the young man's face as the transaction quickly took place, before leaving. Once again securely locking the front door, Methos headed back to Joe's office, package in hand. Placing the box on the desk, the Immortal said with feigned indifference, "I don't know whether to be irate, curious, fearful, or all the above…probably the latter."

Joe looked up from leafing through his personal phonebook to see the package before him, and asked, "Why's that…and what's this?"

"Just came, special delivery," Methos explained. "Someone had it sent here…under my _actual _name."

_"What,"_ the Watcher exclaimed in shock as he dropped his phonebook to sit up straighter, then leaned forward to get a better look at the mysterious package. He remarked, after a moment's study, "Kinda looks like one of those expensive clothes boxes that stores use to wrap presents in during Christmas."

Methos hummed his agreement as he pulled a hand-length knife from it's sheath at his back, then used the blade to carefully cut the deceptively weak-looking clear tape around the opening of the box. Placing the knife down, he then slowly lifted the lid and set it aside. Inside the box was a rough, homespun white cloth. Brow furrowed in concentration, the Immortal lifted the material, and watched as it unfolded to reveal a simple dress with long sleeves. As he continued to raise the garment, a sealed envelope fell out of one of the folds, startling the two men. Putting the dress down, Methos picked up the envelope and opened it. Pulling out a piece of expensive cream-colored stationary, he studied it for a moment, then silently read the contents.

Joe watched as Methos' face filled with shock, disbelief, and vexation, then became vague with recalled memory. Leaning precariously forward, the Watcher carefully snatched the paper from the unaware Immortal. Settling back in his seat, he read the stationary…soon understanding the other's reaction.

**_Death, _**

**_Long have you haunted my life. Long have I sought to obliterate you from my memories. For three thousand years I have attempted to have you killed. No more will I work through others to get to you. _**

**_I have foreseen the four Champions—you numbered among them. And I say to you this: I will not see the return of the Horsemen in another guise! _**

**_I am coming for you, Death. _**

**_We shall end this now. There will be no place you can hide in; no person to shield you; nor can you give any excuse that I will listen to that will protect you from me. _**

**_In the end, only one of us shall remain! It will not be you, Methos, who will be victorious. _**

**_Cassandra_**

* * *

Seacouver: _The Silver Unicorn_ (new age shop), 8pm, Day 6

"Hey, Spike," Dawn said in gleeful amusement from where she knelt in front of a shelf, "how about sending Willow and Tara a _Vampire_ tarot deck?"

Spike snorted in mirth, then glanced down at his bonded as she held up the deck in question. His smirk quickly vanished as he gazed at the box. Snatching the item from Dawn, he studied it, then said, "I don't know about that, Love. This deck actually has some strength to it."

"Really?" the Immortal Slayer said in keen interest. "How can you tell?"

The vampire grimaced, then said in explanation, "Drusilla, Love. The way she is makes it too hard for her to come into these places for long. The energies're too high with her sensitivity. Only if the reason was extreme enough would she dare. That usually meant I 'ad ta go to places like this and sort out the real thing from the fake."

"Huh, well, that does explain it," Dawn commented thoughtfully, while taking back the deck. "Maybe I'll get it for myself. Tara's been trying to get me to buy one since she taught me how to use one last year."

Spike shrugged, then said, "Do what you want, Nibblet. Just know that that deck isn't one I'd recommend for a beginner."

"I hear ya," Dawn answered as she placed the deck in the basket with the other items they were going to purchase. Standing, she picked up the basket, then went over to where incense lined one wall. Shaking his head, the vampire strode over to a display case that housed a collection of rare and exotic books.

An hour later, they were told by the employee manning the store that they needed to make their final decision on what they were going to buy, as the place was closing in fifteen minutes. They were going through their basket, when the bell over the front door jangled. Dawn looked up in idle curiosity, then stiffened in shock. Sensing the sudden change in his mate, Spike looked up as well, and froze.

Drusilla stood in the open doorway, swaying slightly as she slowly looked about the shop with vague eyes. Having finished her perusal of the shop, she focused intensely upon the supernatural couple. Shifting her gaze from both to just Dawn, the vampiress glided forward, and said softly, "We meet at last, my sister."

Spike shifted at these words, and asked somewhat uneasily, "What're ya doin' 'ere, Dru?"

Ignoring her childe, the insane woman reached out and lovingly touched Dawn's cheek while humming the lyrics to Enigma's I Love You…I'll Kill You. Slowly, Drusilla's expression changed to one of rage. Growling – her eyes flashing yellow –, she savagely raked her nails down the Immortal's cheek, then hissed out, _"I've come to take back what you've stolen from me, Sister!"_

Dawn's hand flew to her injured cheek as she gasped in pain and shock. At the same time, Spike lunged forward and pushed Dru out of the shop, gripping her arms tightly. Before he could do anything, Dawn called out urgently from within the store, _"Spike!_ Don't make a scene. This isn't Sunnydale!"

Nodding curtly in understanding, Spike snarled to the vampiress, "Touch her again, Dru, and you'll regret it!"

Drusilla bowed her head, then looked up at Spike through her eyelashes. Her eyes were knowing as she smiled coyly. In a lilting voice, she murmured, "I'll not touch her again, but my _other_ sister will!" She threw back her head and laughed, then spun free of the other's hold. Her hair flowing like a dark curtain around her, Dru turned around to face Spike once more. The vampiress' expression was fiercely intense as she hissed out, _ "You'll be mine again! I've been promised,"_ before swiftly running down a nearby alleyway.

Spike remained standing still in indecision on what he was going to do next, until Dawn dashed up to him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him back towards the store.

Urgently, the young Slayer said, "Come on, Spike. Let's buy our stuff and then head on over to Joe's. We'll need to tell them what's happened. We can figure out what to do _after_ that!"

* * *

**Author's Note 4:** Well, the mysterious woman is revealed at last. Congratulations to all who figured it out beforehand. And to a certain _someone_ who kept insisting she should be numbered among the good guys: sorry, but _not_ happenin'!

**Next Part:** _Sunnydale._ What's going to happen between Willow, Tara, and Oz? How is the gang gonna keep Anya's baby and the new Slayer safe when they arrive? _ And what's this:_ do I hear the sound of reinforcements on the way...but to which side will they go to?

**Author's Responses to Reviewers****  
To Harry2:** I didn't say this in the last part (and feel horrid about forgetting to do so), so here: _Thank you _for your help on figuring out what I was doing wrong when I was stuck on this story. Now, onto this last part's review: lol! I'll keep that in mind should they act up. Yes, I noticed, and I am grateful for the reviews on ACFA1-3. It's nice getting replies on old stories like that sometimes. As for the Reserves: you'll know that when we head back to the LA contingent. Dru, Dru, Dru...where'd she run off to?...ah yes, _there _she is (as you saw above). My, you've _no_ idea how close she is, nor how involved she will become! hehehe!

**To El Chacal:** I'm glad you thought the wait was worth it. You don't know how long I agonized over not being able to write. _It just would not come!_ As for the trilogy: I'm so pleased that you approve! I was planning on making this a triad near the end of the _first_ story, so I had a general idea of what I wanted even then. I was merely waiting to see how _this_ story formed before making a formal announcement. As for your suggestions: thanks for the tip on trilogy writing, I'll keep that in mind. Merrick: umm, not sure how to respond to that...especially with what I have planned for later in _this_ story (as well as the next). On how I end HD: (**smiles knowingly, eyes sinisterly gleeful**) hee! Not even close on what you're suggesting, dear. Collin: (**TU thawps El Chacal upside the head, suddenly scowling**) _NO!_ Number one rule in my world: Whatever is dead in the timeframe I'm using _stays_ dead (or deader). I hated the little creep, and have no intention of ever using him... Plus, he's not even close the right age for the Awakeners to target him. Concerning Oz/Willow/Tara: you'll just have to wait and see, but "no" on Cain. ** _ And _ ** (**draws in a deep breath, then yells**) THIS IS A BUFFY/ANGEL/HIGHLANDER CROSSOVER AND _THAT'S **IT!**_ (**TU pants for a moment, then calms down**) Right. (**looks back on El Chacal's reviews**) I think that's all of it.

**To Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel:** Welcome, and is this update fast enough for you? About the sword and Angel's paralysis: you'll just have to wait and see!

**To Zantac the Barbarian:** _ZANTAC!_ (**TU lunges forward and bear-hugs Zantac enthusiastically, while grinning like an idiot**) good to hear from you again, my friend! On the argument: hee! thanks! I'm _so_ glad you enjoyed it. That thing was giving me fits (didn't help that that was where I had stopped when my Muses left me)!

**To worf:** Wow, I haven't heard from you since the first part of the story! So glad to know you're still around. Maybe (to your first question). As for the baby situation: you'll just have to wait and see (that's _one_ storyline I'm not revealing until the _absolute_ last minute). And don't die on me! How are you going to read this story all the way through to the end if you're dead?

**To All Who Reviewed My A Challenge Fic Answered Series and Guardians of the Night 1 Recently (**_and are reading this_ I thank you, one and all! It felt really good have new reviews on an old story (or two) and the new one (ACFA3). I have the 4th chapter of that one written and in my possession at the moment (until WRH and me can get together again to write more). I'll go through it, and then post it for you all soon.

Until the next part, everyone!  
TU


	18. Part 17

**Disclaimer:** Anyone you recognize from the shows aren't mine. Flidhais, though, _is_ mine (kind of), as well as anyone else I've mentioned in previous parts!

**Author's Note:** I swear my Muses are _still_ trying to make-up for their delinquency.

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who went half-deaf from a Wicked Tinkers concert Friday night (imagine a four-man team playing drums, bagpipes and a didgeridoo as loud and as creatively as possible))

* * *

** Part 17**

Sunnydale: Willow and Tara's Apartment, 9am, Day 6

Willow nervously opened the door to see Oz standing there with a backpack and a guitar case slung over one shoulder. As Willow stepped aside, the werewolf nodded and slowly walked inside, his eyes quickly scanning his surroundings while sniffing the air. He followed the Wiccan into the living room and sat down on the couch that she gestured to.

"Can I get you anything, Oz," Willow asked, fidgeting.

"Nah, I'm good," Oz answered as he slipped his backpack and guitar to the floor.

Smiling half-heartedly, the Wiccan said, "Then I'll, uh, go get Tara, k?"

Oz nodded his agreement, and Willow left the room. While he waited, a sleek black cat nonchalantly strolled into the room, paused for a moment to wipe its face with a paw, then jumped on top of the coffee table in front of him. Oz leaned forward to get a closer look to find intelligent gold eyes gazing back at him. Extending a hand, he allowed the cat to sniff him. After a moment, the cat gave a deep rumbling purr and rubbed against his hand. Smiling serenely, he scratched the feline behind the ears and under the chin. With a faint mew, the cat leapt onto his lap, rested its forepaws on his chest as he leaned back, and head-butted him.

A surprised gasp made Oz look up to see Willow and Tara in the room, both staring astonished at the black cat in his lap.

Speaking past her shock, Willow asked, "How'd you get Blackgold to do that, Oz? He won't let anyone near him but me and Tara."

The werewolf shrugged while he watched the cat sprawl across his lap – belly exposed and still purring loudly –, and said, "Don't know. Usually don't get this reaction from cats." He paused, looking back up from the cat he was petting to stare intensely at the two women. "This' your guys' familiar, isn't it?"

"How can you tell," Tara asked quietly.

Oz shrugged again, then said, "Since I became a werewolf, I can sense magic…even sometimes smell and taste it in the air. This cat: I can feel, smell, and taste the magic coming off of it. Where'd you get him?"

Willow came further into the room and sat down in a chair opposite Oz, and supplied, "We lost our last familiar in a cat fight about one year ago. A week after Miss Kitty Fantastico was killed, Blackgold showed up. We found an instant rapport with him."

"Although," Tara admitted as she went and sat down by Willow on the floor, "we can't seem to hear him clearly when he talks to us, like we could with Miss Kitty."

"Huh," was all the werewolf said, then watched as Blackgold jumped down off his lap, slipped under the coffee table, and into Tara's arms. As he looked up to gaze at Willow, his eyes caught Tara's for a moment, before she looked away. His brow was slightly furrowed when his gaze finally locked with Willow's.

The red-haired Wiccan drew in a deep breath, and then asked what had been on her mind since last night, "Why have you come back, Oz?"

Oz leaned forward, then said, "I've had time to think since we last met. I've also had some stuff happen…. The wolf's no longer in me, but I can still shapeshift."

Willow suddenly sat up straighter, eyes wide, and asked in shock, _"What?_ How?"

"I was traveling through Ireland," Oz explained, "sight-seeing, when I ran across a pretty strange cave…."

* * *

_One Year Ago_

_The werewolf gazed at the cave – studying the runes outlining the entrance –, and wondered why he had been drawn here. He felt a strong pull to reach out and touch the runes…and did so. The etchings tingled with dark power as they glowed a dusky red – like freshly drawn blood –. The wolf within him shuddered._

_He drew back his hand as he heard a voice – as though from a great distance – within his mind. _"Help me."

_Oz looked around, but saw no one, so thought to the voice he had heard, _"Who are you?"

_Weakly yet firmly, did the reply come. _"I am Flidhais. I am known as a goddess in this land and realm. Shapeshifter, I need your help."

"In what way?"

_The werewolf took a step back as he felt a flare of pure power rush towards him – to be stopped within the cave entrance before reaching him –, and watched as the runes glowed more brightly for a moment._

**"I am trapped within this cave!"** _came the frustrated and despairing answer_. "For three thousand years have I been here, unable to leave this realm to return to my own dimension. If I remain here much longer, I will perish. For that which traps me here drains me, and uses mine own power to keep me here."

"Why haven't you been freed before now? Three thousand years is a long time," _Oz asked and commented curiously._

"I cannot free myself, another must do so. As well, they who wrongly ensnared me here cast a strong illusion upon this place. None but shapeshifters can find and see my prison. Only upon the night of a blue moon do I have the strength to use my powers to call a shapeshifter to me. None have ever been close enough to answer my call…until now. Wilt thou aide me and release me from mine imprisonment?"

_"How can I believe you," Oz called out loud. "I've known deception before from another who needed help."_

_He heard weak laughter from Flidhais, before she spoke again. _"My call chose well the one who would free me. Very well. Thou dost desire proof of the sincerity of mine words, and proof ye shall have!"

_Oz gazed about uneasily as the plants around him shivered…yet no wind blew through them. As he instinctively looked up, the clouds that had obscured the full moon shifted, revealing the pale orb in the sky._

"Look within this den, but come no closer until ye have made thy choice. Look then upon me, my son, and know who I am; for all shapeshifters dream of me, and know my form."

_He looked and his breath froze in wonder and horror._

_A young woman of exquisite pale beauty lay on her side facing him, still and unmoving upon the floor of the cave, her eyes closed. She seemed like a statue of tragic life of an age long past. The hand resting near her face spasmed for a second as she drew in an air-starved breath. With pain-staking slowness, her eyes opened, revealing slitted pupils within large silver iris'. With infinite care, she arose to a half-sitting position, panting for breath from simply moving. Long wan yellow hair obscured her face until she moved it. She turned her gaze fully to the werewolf to reveal a fey and feral face._

_In a voice that twined the essence of an animal given human speech with the essence of pure power, Flidhais said out loud in a whisper that seemed to fill the cave and echo through the air, **"Behold, shapeshifter, I am Flidhais: the mother of all shapeshifters. Goddess of the forests and all wild beasts of nature. **_**See me and recognize me!"**

_The werewolf fell to his knees, shaking. In a voice that trembled, Oz said numbly, "I know you."_

_Closing her eyes once more while bowing her head, the goddess asked, **"Then thou shalt aid me?"**_

_Drawing in a shuddering breath, Oz said, "Yes. What must I do?"_

_Flidhais sagged to the floor in utter relief, before replying quietly, **"Thou must place thy blood upon each of the markings about the entrance – in this manner: sunrise to sunset –, then thou must walk through to me."**_

_As Oz removed his backpack and grabbed the knife he had, he asked, "What's the catch to me doing this? Undoing a spell that can hold a goddess has to have a drawback when it's not the original castor doing it."_

_Smiling knowingly, the goddess commented, **"Wise are you to ask such. Indeed, there is disadvantage to undoing this spell of confinement. The one who breaks the spell will experience unendurable pain, and vividly relive their life in a matter of a second—the time it takes to cross the threshold of this cavern."**_

_Standing, he asked, "I won't die?"_

_Shaking her head, Flidhais simply answered, **"No."**_

_Nodding, Oz stood and drew the knife across the palm of his right hand. Starting on the right side, Oz carefully placed his blood over each rune. When the last marking had been covered, they glowed blue, then silver. Drawing in a deep breath to steady himself, the werewolf stepped past the threshold._

_Pain unlike anything he had ever known consumed his body. As he stood suspended in time, all that he had experienced in life seared through his mind. In desperation, his heart reached out to what he held dearest to fortify himself, and finished walking into the cave. His breathing jagged, the werewolf collapsed to the floor as he felt the spell break in a rush of power and dazzling silver light._

_The goddess cried out in relief and joy while swiftly rising to her feet in sudden strength, a glow as luminous as the moon about her form._

**_"At last,"_**_ she laughed ecstatically, **"I am free!"**_

_Flidhais stared hungrily at the entrance of the cave, then turned to gaze down gratefully at Oz. Kneeling beside the werewolf, the goddess gently laid a hand on his back. Leaning forward, she said compassionately, **"Thou hast given me my freedom once more, shapeshifter. Through this act, thou hast shown unto me thy life. Sorrowing hardships hast thou endured since thy changing. As the mother of what thou art, I give thee thy freedom. No more will thou be harrowed by the shifting of the moon's face. I give unto thee the choosing of your shifting. Man-wolf and wolf thou mayst become. I cast out the feral spirit from within thee, and give unto thee utter control of thy animal forms. The senses thou hast known since thy changing shalt thou keep.**_

**_"I do name thee my champion, and say unto thee that shouldst thou ever need mine aid I will give thee it. Call forth my name, and I will come. Aid do I give now, so that thou mayst know peace. I have seen the yearning of thy heart, and give unto thee a gift…but only by being near thy love will this gift be revealed. Go then, and seek forth thy heart's desire."_**

* * *

Present Day

"After that, I traveled a bit more to learn and understand what had been done to me. And now I've come back with a proposition that I hope all three of us can agree on," Oz concluded explaining.

A wondering and contemplative silence fell for several long moments, then Tara stirred, and asked, "What's this proposition?"

Oz looked down for a few seconds, let out a gusty sigh, looked back up, and said while gazing at the red-haired Wiccan, "I'm not asking to become your boyfriend again, Willow. I would just like to be able to be near you again…. And I think that if I see you and Tara together more often, I'll be able to let go my longings to be with you to some extent."

"Not completely," Willow asked softly, her eyes troubled.

He shook his head, then clarified, "I can't do that. What I am doesn't allow it. The wolf-side of me won't ever take another as mate."

"I thought you said the wolf's gone?"

Sitting forward, Oz explained, "It is, but I did a little checking on my family's lineage, and found out that we were once born shapeshifters. The wolf's a natural part of my family. It was only about three generations ago that we went from being natural-born to being were. The blood was too thin. With the goddess' aid, I've been given back fully what was lost to my family."

Another silence fell, then Willow looked down at the fair-haired woman sitting at her feet, and asked, "What do you think, Tara? I'd like to try this, but are you willing to give it a shot, too?"

"I suppose," the natural-born witch said slowly, her face and voice showing clearly her uncertainty about what she should do.

"You don't need to make a decision right now," Oz said, for the first time directly addressing Tara. He then suggested, "How about we do a trial run of say…a month, and see what happens. If you feel it won't work after that time, I'll leave to never return again. But if you think we can handle it after the trial period, I'll stay."

"Will I have the chance – even if I've said yes – to say it's not working," Tara asked.

"Yes," Oz said in agreement, then glanced at the other woman. "This goes for you as well, Willow. I want you to be happy. Whatever it takes to make this work, I'll do it."

Willow nodded her understanding, then said bracingly as she leaned forward, "Well, if we're going to do this, we might as well start now. Where are you staying, Oz?"

The werewolf shrugged, then said, "Don't really have a place yet. I stayed in wolf form in the woods last night, reacquainting myself with the territory. Rave joined me for awhile when I was near Angel's old place. He said if I wanted, I could probably stay there with him and the others."

"You know Rave," Willow asked, startled.

"Yeah, I met him and Eve before she got injured," Oz explained. "He gave me some info on what's going on around here, but not all of it from what I could sense."

"What do you know," Tara inquired.

Flicking his gazed to the fair-haired woman, he answered, "He said demons are trying to overrun this place for some dark purpose, a new Slayer is coming to town, and something about Anya having a baby. He also hinted that they were all connected in some way?"

Willow grimaced, then said, "Yeah, you got the extremely abbreviated version alright." She stood, and started to head out of the room, saying over her shoulder, "This is going to take some explaining, Oz. Why don't we all go into the kitchen and get something to eat and drink while we talk about this? I have a feeling you haven't eaten breakfast either this morning."

* * *

Sunnydale: Willow and Tara's Apartment, 3pm, Day 6

Several plates, some wine glasses, and an empty wine bottle lay on the living room table. The air about the room was that of relaxation. Willow and Tara were sprawled out on the couch, while Oz lay on his back on the floor. No one was talking, yet there was no need for such activity in this atmosphere.

After a time, Willow said tranquilly, "So we'll go over to the mansion in a little bit, and talk to Gunn and the others about you staying with them."

"Hmmhmm," came Oz's agreement. "And I'll contact my friend and see if he wants to come here and help out."

"That mansion's going to get pretty crowded," Tara commented thoughtfully.

"Well, if need be, Rave and I can take our animal forms to sleep in front of the fireplace," Oz said.

"True," came Willow's reply just as the phone rang. Stretching and reaching behind her, she snagged the handset. On the third ring she pressed the On button, and said, "Hello, this is Willow speaking." An attentive silence fell on the others as the red-haired Wiccan sat up suddenly in clear alarm. "What? _Now?_ But, but she's not supposed to do this for two more weeks! (**pause**) Yes, of course we'll be right there. We'll see you in a few."

Willow placed the phone back in its cradle and turned a troubled and stunned expression to the other two in the room. The shock clear in her voice, she said, "Anya's in labor."

* * *

Sunnydale: Sunnydale Hospital, 3:30pm, Day 6

Willow and Tara rushed into the hospital lobby, quickly scanning their surroundings for familiar faces to see Giles and Whistler standing in one corner having a heated yet quiet conversation, while Gunn, the twins, Rave, and Eve stood nearby watching the argument. The two Wiccans made their way over to the group, Oz slowly trailing behind. Once with the others, Willow asked breathlessly, "Where's Xander?"

Breaking off their discussion, Giles looked at Willow and answered in a slightly strained voice, "He's with Anya, making sure she's as comfortable as he can make her."

"What's going on here," Tara asked as she adjusted the strap of the bag she was carrying on her shoulder.

"The Messenger here is saying he's going to get reinforcements for us," Rave supplied in his unique way, "But Giles wants to know who Whistler's getting, and the Messenger's not talking."

"How can I tell him what I don't know," Whistler said in exasperation. "All I know is that the Powers want me to go to a certain place, pick up whoever's there, and bring them back here. I'm not all-knowing, people, I just _seem_ like it, ok!" He abruptly shook his head as though clearing it. "That's it, I'm gone. We have a small time period where the other side won't react. I need to get those people here before that time's up. I'll see you all later." He started to walk away, then turned back and looked at Oz. "Oh yeah: werewolf, call your friend, he'll come."

As Whistler left the hospital, everyone looked at Oz. The werewolf nodded his head, and said, "Hey."

Quickly taking off his glasses, Giles said as he fiddled with them, "Oz, what, uh, what brings you here?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, the werewolf answered, "Personal matters, and I wanted to come home."

"Oz came to see us, and will be staying for a month, if not longer," Willow supplied as she adjusted the bag she held on her own shoulder. "It depends on how things go."

Several sets of eyebrows rose at those words, but no one commented. Eve rolled her eyes, then pressed a hand against her stomach, saying, "I don' kno' abou' you lot. Bu' I need ta sit down before ah fall down."

People quickly moved and made sure that Eve was sitting comfortably in a chair, before the discussion was picked up once more, but on a slightly different track.

"I don't care what that demon said about having a breathing space," Gunn said. "I want to have a few people on duty watching Anya and the baby at all times."

"Agreed," Giles concurred. "Two at least. One magical and non-magical."

"Hate to break it to you, Giles," Marie commented blithely, "But Xander and Gunn are pretty much the only non-magical people in the group."

"Let me rephrase this then," Giles said irritably. "One supernatural and one that _isn't_ supernatural."

"That's still an uneven ratio," Rave supplied.

"Then we'll draw bloody straws!" Giles snapped as he glared at Rave.

"We'll need to make sure Eve isn't numbered for guard duty. She's still too hurt for that kind of work. Xander, as well, can't be counted. He'll be too focused on his wife and baby for it," Sara added, hoping to somehow diffuse the situation with logical thinking.

Closing his eyes, Giles pressed thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose, and breathed in and out slowly. Opening his eyes once more with a calmer expression, he said, "You're right, Sara. We need to plan this carefully."

"Well," Gunn said, "I know the four magic wonders here need to go do some kind of protection spell on Anya's room, so we need to let them go do that. The rest of us can stay here and figure out the schedule."

Willow nodded her agreement, and said, "It'll only take us a moment, and we'll be back." She then turned to Oz, and handed him her cell phone. "Oz, call that friend of yours, and don't worry about long-distance billing. I have a special pay-plan for that, 'cause of all the long-distance calls I make."

* * *

**Next Part:** LA. Who're the Reserves being called in, how's Angel doing, and what'll happen when Whistler gets there?

**Author's Responses to Reviewers****  
To El Chacal:** Go ahead and laugh. (**rolls eyes**) I've done a big old honkin' flashback after saying I don't necessarily like doing them. I've eaten my words. (**hears Muses laughing sinisterly in the background, and turns around to shout at them**) Oh, shut up you brats! (**turns back to readers and says in disgust**) _Muses!_ Oh, and my tally is now 38 (or was that 39?) Muses for this story. Flidhais just snuck into the lot of them without me knowing until it was too late.

**To liit06:** (**incredulously**) About time I updated! _About **time** I updated!_ This is the fastest I've updated in ages! (**rolls eyes**) Right. Anyway, you're correct about everything coming together. The last part and the next few are the pivotal points on getting everyone (and everything) where they need to be for the rather explosive finish to this story.

** To Harry2:** Thanks, I'll hold ya to that. Concerning Cassandra: You know that, I know that, the _other readers _ know that, but she's kinda stuck on what she's seeing and unwilling to see it another way due to her own past experience. (**snorts**) Evil's Games: Hmm...(**fiendish grin, as TU's eyes glint dangerously**)...or is _she_ playing games with _them_? Glad you liked the Joe-Methos interaction. I always like writing them. Spike and Spike/Dawn: Wow, thank you! I'm trying to portray what I saw on the show that was only ever hinted at. There was a really sweet and strong bond between them, and I wish Joss had done more with it (instead of throwing _Buffy_ at him and totally wreaking it...gah!).

Until the next part, everyone!  
TU


	19. Part 18

**Disclaimer:** Why bother? You guys _know_ what  is and  isn't owned by me by now (meaning the people in the Reserves _aren't_ mine)!

**Author's Note:** I swear, I've never had to be so conscientious of time-flow as I have for this tale. Remind me to never do a multi-placed story ever again. Gah! My brain feels like it's about to explode from keeping track of all the notes I've had to make to keep everything in order. Which is all in a 1-inch binder (about ready to burst) filled with the story itself (highlighted and written on all over), the previous story, and a notes section that's filled with timelines, story plot charts, character info, and whole Hell of a _lot _of other stuff story-related.

**Author's Note 2:** Guys, we're rapidly coming up to the end of this story. My Muses have been working day and night and have given me a final outline on the progression of this tale (11 parts in total left). Having looked at it (somewhat fearfully and cringed), all I can say is that we're on an out of control train about to hit another out of control train. Believed me when I say that the ending will be even _more_ explosive and horrifying than that unavoidable collision would be. (**shudder!**)

**Author's Note 3:** This part took a little more time than I expected, especially considering I had the dang thing outlined for once (**grumbles**) Damn Muses couldn't agree on how it should be presented.

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who can't quite believe that she's writing and self-editing such good quality parts in so little time!)

* * *

** Part 18**

LA: Hyperion Hotel (Lobby), 8amish, Day 6

"So, David, you and the Mrs. planning to have any kids," Buffy asked as she idly flipped through one of Cordelia's fashion magazines while sitting on top of the check-out counter cross-legged, a pile of just cleaned and honed archaic weaponry beside her.

David Nabbit looked away from the half-empty weapons cabinet, and answered, "Not really. We've talked about it, but Gwen's worried about transferring her condition to them if we do. Plus, we don't know how she'd be affected while pregnant with that chip."

"Why don't you go see Lorne," Cordelia suggested from where she sat playing Bejeweled 2 Deluxe on the main office computer. "He could probably tell you if it's a good idea or not. Although, I'd be kinda cool to have little mini electro boys and girls running around if it did transfer."

"Lorne…that's the karaoke singing demon that reads souls, right," the multi-billionaire asked.

"Yep."

Nodding, David said, "We'll do that."

Just then, a chorus of female laughter could be heard coming from the courtyard. All within the hotel lobby stopped what they were doing to gaze at the entryway. They saw as a group of four well-dressed women entered, followed by a frazzled-looking Wesley.

David's face immediately lit up. Quickly walking towards the group, he called out joyfully, "Gwen!"

A thin woman with mid-length wavy dark hair and equally dark eyes looked towards David, grinned, then sprinted over to the man to throw her arms around him enthusiastically. Grinning, he returned the hug, before kissing his wife soundly. Hearing catcalls behind her, Gwen – without letting go of David – lifted one gloved hand, and flipped off the women. Uproarious laughter broke out.

Buffy shook her head, then looked at the frail-seeming woman that had wrapped herself around Wesley, and called out, "Good to have you back, Fred."

Turning her adoring gaze from Wesley, the Texan smiled brilliantly at Buffy while saying cheerfully, "It's good to be back!"

"I'll bet," Cordelia said as she stood up and went over to the couple to give the Texan a hug. Once she had done that, she turned to one of the two remaining women, and said, "Bethany, I'm glad you could make it."

Smirking, the pale brown shoulder-length haired woman said in a northeastern accented voice, "When I got your message, I just 'ad ta come. Plus, it gave me tha chance ta come see ya."

Laughing in delight, the Seer impulsively hugged her long-time friend.

Shaking her head, the remaining woman – with very short black hair and long lean legs wearing extremely tight clothes – strolled over to Buffy and casually leaned against the counter beside the Slayer – who was absently rubbing her neck over Angel's bite-mark –. Placing the magazine down, the Slayer leaned one elbow on her knee and her head on her hand. Gazing at the Immortal woman beside her, Buffy commented, "Didn't expect to see you here, Amanda. I'm guessing you're the "friend" David talked about who was helping Gwen out?"

The Immortal thief smiled serenely, her eyes knowing as she gazed up at Buffy. Rhetorically, she said then explained, "Where _else_ would I be? I have nothing better to do while Duncan's being a recluse. Doesn't help that Methos alone knows where the Scott's run off to, and isn't telling."

Buffy snorted, before saying, "He's probably doing it just to bug you. I think he's still miffed about that prank you pulled on him last year."

Amanda rolled her eyes, then said exasperatingly, "How was I to know that that statue was from one of his late wives? I didn't harm the damn thing, _and_ returned it undamaged! I think I was being _very_ generous about the whole thing."

"Methos is Methos, Amanda," Buffy said giggling. "You never _quite_ know what to expect from him."

Laughing softly, the older Immortal woman said in firm agreement, "Got that right!"

Buffy joined in the laughter while grabbing her vibrating cell phone from her belt. Flipping it open, she answered it, saying, "Yeah? (**pause, her expression softening**) Hey, honey. What'd'ya need? (**pause**) Oh, the ruckus is Wes returning with the ones he brought back from the airport. (**pause**) Fred, Gwen, Bethany, and Amanda. (**pause**) Amanda came with Gwen, hon. (**pause**) Sure. Give me a min, and I'll get everyone up there. (**pause**) Okay, bye."

Off of Amanda's inquiring look, Buffy said, "Wesley's told you how Angel's hurt?" The Immortal thief nodded. "Well, that means he's stuck in bed for three weeks. According to the doctor: he can't move at all, or risk setting back the time of his healing. And it's only that long 'cause I'm giving him my blood twice-a-day, otherwise it'd be three _months!"_

"You must be extremely tired," Amanda observed with some concern.

Buffy closed her eyes, nodded tiredly, then reopened them. She admitted wearily, "Uhuh. I know it's helping him, but I'm totally wiped out…and this is only the second day!"

Turning to her side so that she didn't have to crane her neck anymore, Amanda said, "I'm guessing from what I overheard, Angel wants to see us?"

Buffy nodded again, then sat up straight – her look of weariness disappearing –, and called out, "Guys!" When everyone had stopped chatting and looked at her, she continued, "I just talked to Angel. He wants to speak to all of us. You know: explain what's happening and what we're doing."

Various gestures and sounds of understanding came from those assembled in the lobby before they started up the main stairway. As they did this, Buffy muttered softly something about not wanting to move, and uncrossed her legs…accidentally hitting the pile of weaponry beside her as she did so.

Instantly, the weapons began falling in a cacophony of sound—with Amanda leaping out of the way in the process. But before they could land on the floor, the artillery froze in mid-air, then rose back up onto the counter-top.

Swallowing heavily, Buffy went from looking at the weapons wide-eyed to gazing at Bethany. The Slayer croaked gratefully out of a suddenly dry throat, "Thanks!"

Smirking, the telekinetic nodded, then lead the way up the rest of the stairs.

* * *

LA: Wolfram & Hart, Lindsey's Office, 8:30am, Day 6

Lindsey McDonald was just beginning the paperwork he had put off all week when his intercom beeped. Scowling, he pressed the speaker button, and said in irritation, "What is it now?"

A female valley-girl accented voice said, _"Mr. McDonald, there's a Mr. Park on the phone saying he has something to tell you. Something about a special project of yours?… Or was that special interest? I can't remember."_

The Lawyer closed his eyes, counted to ten, then calmly ordered, "Harmony, send the call through."

_"Right-o, Boss. Call coming through…now."_

Lindsey released the intercom button to pick up the now ringing telephone, and asked impatiently, "I'm kind of busy, Gavin. What is it?"

The lower ranking lawyer wasted no time in getting to the point of the matter as he said, _"I've just received word that there is heavy activity at the souled vampire's headquarters."_

Leaning back in his seat, the Head of Special Projects inquired, "What kind of activity?"

_"A group of women has just been brought to the building by the Watcher. My informant said that all were known to those within. My own research shows that our law firm has files on three of the four women. Two were possible future clientele until the souled vampire and Slayer got to them. The third woman works and resides within the headquarters. And the remaining one we know is Immortal, but nothing else."_

"So Winifred Burkle has returned to LA," Lindsey said thoughtfully. Focusing back on the conversation at hand, the lawyer asked, "Anything else?"

_"No, except that the Taraka Order are still keeping tight surveillance on the former hotel and its occupants to discover the names on the rest of their hit list that they haven't gotten yet."_

Frowning, Lindsey said after a moment of thought, "Call the Taraka Order off, and give them their money. I don't want them to interfere in whatever's about to happen. They've done their job well enough, considering the instructions we were given…and find out who the Immortal woman is. We may need the knowledge in the future."

* * *

LA: Hyperion Hotel, Buffy and Angel's Room, 9pm, Day 6

Buffy sat curled up in a large chair, quietly watching Angel on the bed in their room, a fond smile upon her face. She tiredly leaned her head on one of the arms of the chair as she rubbed the bite mark on her neck. Only an hour ago she had given her husband her blood. She'd finally admitted to herself that that spot was getting quite tender—despite combined Immortal and Slayer healing, especially with another Immortal around to aggravate it. A quiet and tired giggle escaped the Slayer as her eyes settled on a well-patched up Mr. Gordo resting in the crook of Angel's left arm. She had impulsively placed the stuffed pig there once the souled vampire had fallen asleep not long after feeding.

The sudden sound of knocking caused Angel to stir for a moment, before settling again. A look of displeasure crossing her features, Buffy rose from her seat, and walked over to the door. Opening it, she saw Cordelia standing there.

In a voice laced with apology, the Seer said, "I know you really don't want to be disturbed right now, Buffy. But there's someone here to see you and Angel. He wouldn't take no for an answer either, and finally convinced me to come up here and at least give you a message. It's really weird too."

Her brow furrowing in concentration, Buffy leaned against the doorframe, and asked, "What's really weird?"

"This guy's message," Cordelia explained. "Here, let me just say it: _'It's time for the Swords to be revealed, and Angel's the last Bearer to receive his.'"_

Buffy stood ramrod straight as she drew in breath sharply. Her eyes shone with understanding, shock, and sudden hope. Swiftly looking behind her to Angel's sleeping form, she quickly said to Cordelia, "Send him up." She turned back to the brown haired woman. "Believe me when I say it's a _good_ thing he's here…for once."

Nodding, the Seer left. Closing the door, the Slayer went over to her husband, sat on the bed, and leaned over him. Softly, she called out, "Angel. Honey, wake up. We've got company coming."

Angel stirred again. He turned his head towards Buffy, and slowly opened his eyes. A faint loving smile traced his lips as he lifted one hand to touch his wife's face. The Slayer's smile matched his as she held the hand that had touched her face, before becoming serious.

She said, "Whistler's here, and he's finally brought your sword." Angel began to sit up suddenly, but was quickly stopped by his wife as she placed a firm hand on his chest. "Nahuh! You're not undoing the healing that I've put so much into, Angel."

The souled vampire looked away in discomfort at the reminder of his injured state, then frowned and turned his gaze to the stuffed pig. Sighing, Buffy plucked Mr. Gordo from Angel's side and returned it to its customary place on the top of the bookshelf. As she did this, there was once again a knock on the door. Without turning around, she called for the knocker to come in. As the door opened, she returned to Angel's side and sat on the bed. Both gazed expectantly at the one who entered.

The Messenger demon rolled his eyes as he saw the way the supernatural couple were looking at him, and said in sarcastic cheerfulness, then bitterness, "Hi, Whistler. Nice to see ya, Whistler. _Where's my sword, Whistler? Geeze_, I get no appreciation from you guys!"

Buffy snorted, then said, "Kinda hard to do that when whenever we see you, you're giving us orders."

"Well, appreciate me now," the immortal demon said meaningfully as he dropped his duffel bag heavily onto the bed, "because I come bearing a gift…as well as instructions from the Powers That Be."

He unzipped the duffel, pulled out a sheathed sword, and handed it to Buffy. The Slayer pulled the scabbard off of the weapon, and ran practiced fingers down the blade's finely crafted length while humming. An answering hum came from the sword. Nodding, she handed it to Angel.

The vampire studied it while the Slayer went and retrieved her own sword. As she settled back beside her husband, she watched as he blooded the weapon in the way of his people. Immediately, the metal blade shimmered with golden light and shifted, becoming crystal. The light then seeped slowly into the clear blade, making it a vibrant hue of yellow quartz.

Into the stillness of the moment, Whistler let out a whoosh of air, and said in an awed voice, "Doesn't matter how many times I see that, I still get chills." He shuddered, then said in a more normal tone, "Well, kid, you're the last to receive a Sword of Light. Your daughter got hers three days ago when I was passing through Seacouver."

Buffy looked up from studying Angel's sword, and asked with some concern, "How is she?"

Understanding the Slayer's apprehension was a mother's worry over her child, the Messenger answered, "She's fine, and adjusting to immortality nicely with Methos' help from what little I saw."

A relieved sigh escaped Buffy as she nodded and said, "That's good."

The demon murmured his agreement, before saying, "I guess I'd better get to the message part of my visit then."

"And what's the message," Angel asked, weariness in his voice.

"First off," Whistler said as he looked directly at Angel in assessment, then nodded decisively at what he saw, "you're to use that sword of yours to heal yourself. Second: twenty-four hours after you do that, you two and your supernatural guests need to make tracks to the Hellmouth. Some very bad shit's about to happen down there, and you'll be needed."

"Why twenty-four hours," Buffy asked, confused. "Shouldn't we head there immediately after we do the healing?"

"Technically: we should," Whistler admitted. "But realistically: we need to make sure the healing takes completely, 'cause of how severe the injury is. You could cause irrevocable damage if you move about too soon, Angel, so we gotta make sure it sticks."

Angel grimly nodded, then said, "I understand. Now, how do we go about healing me?"

"That's where I come in, honey," Buffy said as she brought her sword up and laid it beside Angel's on his stomach. "We use these and the power within us to do it. Like when me and Methos healed that girl that one time two years ago."

The vampire slowly nodded after several moments of recollection, and consented, "Alright, I get it. But you'll have to coach me through this since I was a little too busy to pay much attention to what you two were doing completely."

Buffy made a sound of understanding, and looked at Whistler, asking, "Could you stand outside our door and make sure no one bothers us until I call for you?"

The Messenger demon said, "Sure," and left the room with his duffel in hand, closing the door firmly behind himself.

After watching the door close, Buffy focused on Angel, and said instructively, "Okay, first off: what I'm about to explain is a lot easier to say than to do. Second: You're gonna be in a _lot_ of pain when we're done, 'cause you'll finally be feeling your legs again. Third: you'll know we're doing this correctly when our swords go from their current colors to purple."

"Why's that," the souled vampire asked curiously.

"I'm not too sure," Buffy admitted. "Something to do with Elemental colors or some such thing. Willow and Tara explained it to me one time. Oh, something to know in the future, too: when all of these swords are together and being used at once, they'll be clear with a white light in them."

"Huh, kinda explains the title these things have," Angel commented.

"Swords of Light…" Buffy paused as she thought that over, then laughed, saying in agreement, "Yeah, it does." She grew serious. "Alright, enough goofing around, let's get this done so we can head to Sunnydale as soon as possible."

The Slayer leaned over the vampire and began to quietly whisper instructions. After several minutes of this, she laid down beside her husband, their swords crossed at the hilt over his stomach. Buffy laid her head on Angel's shoulder, and a leg over the vampire's. Both closed their eyes in concentration. Almost immediately the swords went from cerulean and golden to amethyst, as a silver-white light began to shine about their bodies. The light shifted, taking form as it rose, revealing two beings kneeling before their physical forms. The Slayer's spirit was filled with lightning sparks giving off a blue glimmer like sapphires, while the souled vampire's form was both terrifying and wondrous to behold. Formed of the purest essence of an angel with the terrible greatness of a pure demon, it shimmered with power barely checked.

The spirit forms reached out, and touched the vampire's body…and light exploded outward brighter and more purer than the sun in all its glory.

Hours passed and the sun rose from its slumber, before the light suddenly rushed inwards. A moment later, Angel screamed in absolute agony. Whistler did not even need Buffy's shout to come running into the room and aid in holding down the writhing vampire.

* * *

LA: Hyperion Hotel, Buffy and Angel's Room, 4:20pm, Day 7

Chatter filled the room as the Slayer rummaged through the closet, looking for a particular sweater. Amanda stood curiously by Buffy, commenting on this or that piece of apparel that caught her eye. By the bed, David and Gwen stood arm-in-arm talking to Angel as he lounged against the headboard. Upon a loveseat in another part of the room, Fred and Cordelia sat talking and making plans.

Whistler and Wesley walked into the room, the Watcher saying, "Everyone's luggage is in Angel's car but Buffy's."

"I'm almost done," said person commented distractedly as she at last found the correct sweater. Quickly, the Slayer folded the item, placed it in her suitcase, and closed and locked the carrying case. Placing the luggage at the door, she said, "I'll take it out with me when we leave."

The Watcher nodded, clapped his hands together, and said, "Everyone, could I have your undivided attention?" When all within the room were looking at him, he continued, "There's something I would like to do, and have all of you witness."

"What's that, Wes," Cordelia asked curiously.

Without saying a word, Wesley went and stood in front of Fred, knelt, and took her hands in his. Drawing in a deep breath to steady himself, he said, "Winifred Burkle, we have been a couple for some years now." He took a small something out of one of his pockets. "And I would be honored if you would be my wife." He presented the object in his hands for all to see. "Will you marry me?"

Fred stared in startlement at the ring Wesley held out to her. After several seconds, she turned her gaze to the man who held the ring…and slowly grinned in delight and wonder. Her voice expressing her growing excitement, she exclaimed, _"Yes!_ Of course I'll marry you!"

Clapping and cheers were heard all around as the Watcher placed the ring on his now fiancé's hand. The moment this was done, Fred lunged forward, and hugged the man she would marry while laughing with joy.

"About time you two lovebirds decided to get hitched," Cordelia said smugly as she lounged back in the loveseat.

"You're one to talk, Cordy," Buffy called out. "You've been seeing Gunn longer than these two have been together. I'm still waiting for a wedding invite!"

The half-demon blushed furiously, and was about to make a comeback remark, when her face completely drained of color as her eyes widened and her body stiffened. A sharp indrawn breath was all that was heard in the sudden silence.

Taking a hesitant step forward, the Slayer asked, "Cordelia?"

The Seer snapped her head back as her eyes slammed shut. Grabbing at her head, she screamed a blood-curdling shriek. At the same moment, Whistler reeled forward, gasping as he grabbed a nearby chair to remain standing.

Both were in the throes of the same vision.

**_A sunlit parking lot.  
A young girl of eleven with a curiously formed necklace.  
Demons beyond count.  
Another demon commanding them to take the girl.  
People from Sunnydale fighting against the demon horde.  
Darkness.  
A voice reciting prophecy._**

**_"Darkest night brought forth fairest light.  
Now shall fairest light bring forth darkest night!"_**

Both Messenger and Seer broke out of the vision, shaken to their very core…though one more than the other. The Messenger collapsed to his knees in horror. In a ragged voice, he said the only thing that could possibly be said with the knowledge he possessed.

_"**Fuck**, we're too late!"_

* * *

**Next Part:** We're skipping Seacouver to head straight back to Sunnydale. 'Cause, despite what's happening over there, there's not much action going on at the moment. Believe me, all we'd see them doing would be twiddling their thumbs and passing out drinks, going: "What're we gonna do now?" On the other hand: the Sunnydale crew's just about ready to have a nervous breakdown...and with good reason!

**ATTENTION:** I've noticed a few little instances in which the characters mention some unknown event in brief detail at points throughout the story. I _might_ do some short stories (aka: _interludes_) at some point concerning these – as well as from the _first_ story if there are any (I haven't checked) –. What do you guys think? And if I do write them, which moments should I elaborate on? You guys get to decide!

**Author's Responses to Reviewers****  
To El Chacal:** That was a pretty interesting dream, I'll see what I can do...but don't make any guarantees. (**the next day**) Never mind, I just found a way to put your dream into this story (if you don't mind?). You've just given me the missing piece on how to work the O/W/T angle (when it finally comes fully forward) if you let me use it. So glad you enjoyed what I did with Oz, I was really worried about that. It was another one of those "The Muses are throwing me another surprise" moments. Sorry about Miss Kitty Fantastico, but you'll learn the reason why Blackgold has to be there instead...eventually. _ Remember:_ a Writer rarely ever writes anything without a reason (and even if they did, they soon find a way to _make_ it fit!). I hope this part answered your questions about Angel! The line you quoted in your email: (**smiling in pleased joy**) That was the whole reason I wrote the flashback, to tell the truth. I was thinking about how to fully explain how Oz could be what he is now (as well as why he came back to Sunnydale), and I heard this voice saying that. I just had to put it in, 'cause it ties in so well with the whole theme of this story (as well as the title! (**wink**)).

**To Harry2:** I'm very pleased you like what I did with Oz. He's actually a pretty fun character to write (except when I have to pull out the thesaurus just to find the many different ways of saying "calm"). Heh, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised on what happens by the end of this story concerning Oz/Willow/Tara. Anya's baby: (**EVIL grin**) I do believe I will be called very malicious names once that storyline plays out (and I'll be cackling madly through each and every review about it)! Ripper-Giles: Yeah, he did have a moment, didn't he? Poor Giles, so many things going on, and some of them are almost ready to collide! Actually, this story is only the prelude to war (as you'll see when this story ends!).

**To Zantac the Barbarian:** Wow, two reviews at once! That made my day better (especially when it was a horrific one). Glad you liked the Game origins. My Methos Muse just went to town with that one. Werewolf: the Apocalypse: Haven't heard of that RPG. 'Course, I haven't been in the RPG loop for two years now! My Dungeon Master had to up and move to Missouri, and I haven't been able to find a group since then. (**frowns**) Anyway (as I told El Chacal a little while back), this is _only_ a Buffy/Angel/Highlander crossover. So I'm not doing any further crossings than that. Maybe a Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter crossing some time in the future for some other tale not yet thought of (whenever I finally get the courage to do so), but not for this one. Anya's baby: (**raises eyebrows**) Umm...right. You'll learn that info when we head back to the sunny valley of California.

Until next time!  
TU


	20. Part 19

**Disclaimer:** (**riffling through her ownership papers**) Muse, Muse, Muse...and _more_ Muses! (**looks up from filing cabinet**) Nope, no show characters are mine. But the Voodoo Twins, Rave, Eve, and Dora _are_ mine (as well as any miscellaneous demon that pops up (_except for a certain demon lord_))!

**Author's Note:** Quinton _really_ isn't one of my favorite characters, but somehow his Muse keeps making appearances! (**grumbles and scowls**)

**Author's Note 2:** Heh, here's an extra long _and_ action-packed part for ya. Enjoy, 'cause my _Muses_ sure had fun at my expense (_meaning_: I should've been studying for an American Government exam (_four friggin' chapters worth of dry textbook reading_), and wrote the second of four sections in this part instead! I'll learn if it was worth it on Monday).

**Question:** I finally remembered to ask this (_after three months_): did anyone else know that they've come out with an Angel soundtrack? It's called Angel: Live Fast, Die Never, and is pretty cool to listen to...and over an hour long!

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who can't believe she's reached (_for the first time in one of her stories_) the 100 page mark and passed it! (**TU dances around happily while Muses stare at her and wonder if their Writer hasn't finally lost it**))

* * *

** Part 19**

Sunnydale: Airport, 4:10pm, Day 7

"Look! There he is, Giles," Willow said as she pointed.

The Watcher turned from where he was studying the flight arrival and departing times to where the red haired Wiccan pointed. He saw Quinton Travers with a young girl picking up their luggage, and noticed as they caught site of them. He nodded, and led the way over to the two—who were now coming towards the group. Upon reaching them, he said, "I'm glad you could make it on time, Quinton."

The Head of the Watchers Council made a noncommittal sound of agreement, and replied, "I will be glad once we have reached your safe haven, and the girl has officially been transferred to your keeping."

There was a look in the resident Watcher's eyes that were equal parts anger, frustration, and disproval, as he suggested with an expressionless face, "Perhaps introductions should be made before we head over to our base of operations?"

"That would be wise," Quinton agreed, "as I only recognize two out of the five before me, not including yourself."

Nodding curtly, Giles said as he gestured to each person, "Willow and Tara you are aware of. The twins are Marie and Sara. And the Native American is Rave. They are here to help escort the new Slayer, and make sure she reaches our planned destination safely."

After gazing at the five young people before him, the head Watcher commented, "I take it that there is more to them than meets the eye?"

"Yes," Giles said in concurrence, "there is. The four girls are all competent and practiced witches, and the boy comes from an old line of shapechangers."

Ignoring the presence of the four Wiccans, Quinton gazed intently at Rave, and murmured, "Most interesting. I thought our organization had accounted for all the shapeshifting families in the world. I do not recall a Native American lineage being named among the old lines."

Openly frowning in disproval, Giles said firmly, "Despite the age of the Watchers Council, Quinton, our organization is _not_ all-knowing! Living upon the Hellmouth has taught me that. Now, will you introduce our young Slayer here, so that we may get underway?"

"Once you have answered one question," Quinton answered, his eyes dark with suppressed anger, "I will. Where is the Slayer of this place?"

Practically growling, Giles replied, _"Eve_ was injured a few days ago while in battle and could not be here. She is waiting for us at our destination. Now, will you _please_ introduce her!" the Watcher concluded with a jerk of his head at the girl beside Quinton.

Gazing at the other Watcher coolly for several seconds, Quinton then turned to the five who had been listening to the exchange between the two older men with growing unease and some disgust. Gesturing imperiously to the one beside him, the head Watcher said in an inconsequential manner, "This is Dora."

As the group murmured and mumbled their greetings, Tara stepped forward and took the incredibly young Slayer's hands into her own, and said with a warm smile and kind eyes, "Welcome, Dora. I'm happy to meet you."

The Slayer smiled hesitantly as she ducked her head. In a lightly Greek-accented voice, she whispered shyly and forlornly, "I'm glad to be here."

Willow made a faint cooing sound, moved to stand beside Tara, and took one of the twelve year old girl's hands into her own, Speaking softly as she placed a hand on Dora's cheek for a moment, the Wiccan said softly with compassion, "So sad," before looking at the one beside her, and silently communicated with her.

_"She grieves,"_ Tara thought to Willow before the red-head could say anything.

_"Giles said that she has no immediate family left. She's lonely,"_ Willow replied.

_"Perhaps it'd be better if she stayed with us, instead of with Giles and Eve as we were thinking,"_ the taller Wiccan suggested. _"We have the room to do so."_

_"A good idea,"_ the red haired woman commented. _"I'll ask."_

Willow turned to look at the two Watchers, and said, "Giles, Tara and I think it might be better if Dora came to stay with us. We have the space, and she'd probably be better protected at our place with all the shields and wards we have there."

Giles nodded, then said, "I was going to suggest that. I know the protections you have placed around each of our homes is sufficient, but that yours're the strongest – outside of the Magic Box's – to do what you both do there."

"As interesting as these conversations are," Rave said as he drew everyone's attention to him, "but we really need to get moving. I know for a fact that demons followed us here. The longer we waste time, the more time _they_ have to get backup."

"Yeah," Marie said while Sara nodded, "let's split while we can."

"Yes," Giles agreed, "let us go."

As one, the group began to weave their way through the airport. While they were doing this, Giles leaned in close to Quinton, and asked in a barely heard whisper, "Where is the Box? I see no baggage large enough to contain it."

Speaking just as quietly – if not quieter –, the head Watcher answered, "We altered it before coming here."

"Then where or _what_ is it?"

With a nod of his head towards the center of the group, Quinton hinted, "Look at what the girl's fiddling with, and you'll know."

Giles frowned, and did as suggested. Looking at the young Slayer, he saw her playing with something on a carefully wrought chain about her neck. As Dora let go of the item, he took a more intense look at it. A small cylindrical crystal container of about two inches long and a half inch wide was cunningly wrapped in thin strands of gold and silver weaved together to form a net about the crystal. Within the vial, a milky black and white substance swirled, neither color mixing.

The Watcher gazed horrified at the necklace, and breathed out in dismay, _"Fools!"_

* * *

Sunnydale: Airport Parking Lot, 4:25pm, Day 7

As the group consisting of two Watchers, one newly called Slayer, four witches, and a shapeshifter walked through Sunnydale's airport parking lot – looking for the vehicle they would be traveling in –, almost all – but the two Watchers – were in a single group talking animatedly to the new Slayer, trying to draw her out of her shyness.

"I did not realize that the Box would be so noticeable," Rupert Giles said disapprovingly in a near whisper to the man walking beside him.

Quinton Travers, head of the Watcher's Council, looked away from the group walking ahead of them, and replied as quietly, "Only if you know what you're looking at would it be so."

"Even so…a _necklace?_ You could have made it a ring!" the resident Watcher hissed out incredulously.

"It was the quickest thing we could do on such short notice," Quinton growled out. "The Box as it was is too well known! Also: a ring has been used too often to hide something important. We needed an object not done before."

"So you made it even _more_ obvious! I like not this situation."

The head Watcher stopped and rounded on Giles, his expression cross, and snarled, _"Neither do I_, but we have no _choice_ in the matter! Demons had already attempted to take her in the last safe haven she was in. The Box has nearly fallen into darkness' hands too many times for our comfort. There is no telling what Evil would do with what is contained within Pandora's Box."

"Giles?" Willow said hesitantly.

The two Watchers looked up from their argument to see the others staring at them in either curiosity or concern—except Rave. Quinton stared at the group in stony silence, while Giles immediately took his glasses off and started cleaning them as he cleared his throat and asked quickly, "Yes, Willow?"

"We really do need to get Dora to the Magic Box and put her under our wards for protection," the red haired Wiccan said. "We can't do that if we just stand here."

"I think we're a little too late for that," Rave said with forced casualness as he gazed towards the end of the parking lot.

At the Native American's words, everyone looked to where he was gazing intensely, and started in shock and some fear. A great multitude of demons was walking openly in the daylight towards them. People screamed as they caught sight of the demons and ran in the other direction…those that were lucky, that is. The Sunnydale group formed a tight protective circle around the new Slayer.

"Anyone have any weapons on them," Rave asked tightly. "I'd really hate to fight these guys with just my hands."

"What're you talking about," Marie snarled. "At least _you_ can shapechange!"

"I can teleport our weapons to us," Willow said helpfully with anxiety in her voice.

"Like _that's_ gonna save us from this, it'd be better if we just _ran_ for it," Marie exclaimed.

_"That's enough_, Marie Sarah Vasquez," Tara snapped suddenly. "We don't need your wisecracks right now!"

Several turned their heads in shock to gaze at the normally calm Wiccan to see Tara tense and grim as she gazed at the horde coming towards them fearfully. It only took a second for Willow to realize why her love was acting like this, and she said softly, soothingly, "This is reminding you of Glory, isn't it?"

The almost blonde brown-haired woman nodded jerkily once in confirmation, then said in a slightly shaky voice, "Yeah."

"Teacher?" Sara asked timidly.

"Yes?" Willow replied distractedly.

"Can you possibly teleport the weapons from the van to use, like, _now_?"

Several others confirmed Sara's request urgently as Willow looked up to see that the demons were getting far to close for comfort without them having weapons. Drawing in breath sharply, the Wiccan asked, "What weapons do you want? Just have the image in your mind, and I'll get them to you!"

"If you can teleport the weapons _to_ us, why don't you just get us _out_ of here," Rave asked roughly.

"I would if I could," the red-head said sharply, "but I can't! For some reason, my powers aren't strong enough to teleport animate objects. Something's missing when I attempt it without far more help than we have here. Now, if everyone wants to live, concentrate on what you need, and you'll have it in a moment!"

All concentrated hard as they continued to gaze uneasily at the multitude steadily making their way towards them. Moments later, the weapons of choice were in their hands and/or upon their personage in a soft shimmer of light. In tense silence and with drawn weapons, the group watched as the demons finished coming closer. At about ten feet, a lone demon in front of all the others raised a clawed hand and those behind him stopped.

Lowering his hand, the demon said nonchalantly, "Greetings. I am D'Hoffryn, Demon Lord of Vengeance. I have come for the young Slayer. You have two choices in this matter. One: you peacefully hand the girl over, and two: we take her by force. You have no other options."

"There is _always_ another option," Rave said defiantly.

The demon lord turned indifferent eyes to the shapeshifter, which then became keen with interest. Curiously, he said, "You're one of _his_ get! What did your family want for the Trickster to demand a _child_ off of them as payment?"

Rave's eyes narrowed as he growled out dangerously, "That's none of your business, demon!"

D'Hoffryn merely raised an eyebrow before turning back to the group as a whole, and inquired, "Well, what's your answer…or do I even need to ask?"

All were silent and still, until Giles reached up, took off his glasses, put them in his pocket, and said with quiet intensity—his normally soft British accent becoming more pronounced and concise, "You'll not have her, demon lord. We will fight until the very end, if need be, before she'll be yours."

Shrugging, D'Hoffryn said in indifference, "It's your funeral." The demon lord's eyes then turned cold as he ordered the demons behind him, "Deal with them, and bring the girl to me the moment you grab her," and disappeared in a flash of smoke.

For a moment, neither man nor demon did anything, then the vile creatures slowly grinned their hideous grins and surged forward eagerly. In a matter of seconds, the small group of defenders found themselves very close to being overwhelmed.

Rave – upon seeing their situation – threw back his head and let forth a war cry unlike any they had ever heard, for it was part human defiance and part animalistic fury. In a split second, the shapeshifter leapt forward and became a coyote; one that was twice the size of what was considered normal for that species. He immediately set about destroying the demons around him. As other demons attempted to take advantage of the sudden opening in the guardians' defenses, they were met with firm and swift resistance.

Throwing a fireball at a pretty revolting demon lurching towards her, Willow commanded mind-to-mind to the twin girls behind her, _"**Sara, Marie**: form a shield around yourselves and Dora. Keep it up as long as you can while we get rid of these guys!"_

The two did not even waste time with a reply as they immediately stepped to either side of their charge, and clasped hands with the terrified Slayer between them. In a trice, a half-sphere of luminous silver surrounded the three, as the twins' halved crystals glowed brightly. The moment this was done, those that were defending switched their focus to simply killing the demons as quickly as possible instead of protecting.

Long minutes passed in this manner, and the number of demons did not seem to be diminishing in the slightest—despite the number of bodies now littering the ground. By this time, most of the demon horde was around the glowing shield, trying to somehow destroy it and get to their target.

_"**Teacher**,"_ the twins called out desperately in one single mind-voice. _"We cannot hold much longer. They're pulling our strength from us too swiftly for us to replenish ourselves!"_

As one, Willow and Tara turned around to see their former students' plight, and instantly called out to the rest of the group with their twined mental voice, _"We need to get back to Sara and Marie. Their shield won't hold much longer!"_

Straightaway, the group began fighting their way towards the shielded girls…but they were too late. In horror, they watched the silver-lighted shield flicker momentarily, then go out. The twin girls collapsed to the ground helplessly in utter exhaustion as the demons surged forward and grabbed Dora as she screamed. In a moment, she was gone as the demon who held her teleported them out of the area.

The Sunnydale group stood frozen as the demons scattered, their task done. Willow whimpered, and then ran in a stagger swiftly over to the twin girls, Tara close behind her. The others followed in a near run. Falling to her knees before her fellow Wiccans, Willow quickly assessed them for injuries. She sighed in relief upon finding none.

Silence fell, then in the distance sirens were heard. Looking at each other, the group quickly scrambled and arrived at the van that Oz had lent them. As they got inside, Tara cast a glamour over the vehicle so that they wouldn't be noticed and pulled over by the cops.

They left the massacred bodies behind them as they fled.

* * *

Sunnydale: Magic Box (Training Room), 4:50pm, Day 7

Eve sat up straight on the couch where she had been lounging and reading one of her high school textbooks in alarm at the sight of the group walking morosely into the room. Quickly placing the book down on the table beside the couch, the fire-haired Slayer asked, "What 'appened?"

"They got her," Sara said as she plopped herself and her sister next to Eve.

"We didn't have a chance," Marie added grimly and wearily as she laid down, using Eve as a footrest and Sara as a headrest while closing her eyes.

"If we had had Gunn and Oz there, we might have had a better chance," Rave commented as he placed himself in front of the couch on the floor and stretched out his legs. "But I don't think it would've made much difference in the end. They still would have gotten her. The numbers were just too great for our small group."

"D'Hoffryn thought this out well in advance," Giles admitted as he settled tiredly into a chair nearby. "He no doubt had previously assessed each of our strengths and weaknesses before putting this plan of his into motion."

"It's like when Dawn was kidnapped all over again," Willow said as she sat down in the loveseat with Tara cuddling up beside her.

"How can you all be so _blasé_ about this," Quinton exclaimed incredulously.

Giles looked at his superior irritably as he said, "We've just been in a battle, and watched what we tried to prevent from happening happen! We need a moment before we even _begin_ to figure out what to do next."

_"We cannot take a **moment** when Evil has Pandora's Box you fool!"_

Time seemed to stand still as everyone stared from Quinton to Giles, waiting for the resident Watcher's response with baited breath. Ever so slowly, Rupert Giles rose from his seat, walked over to stand in front of the Head of the Watchers Council, and said in a menacingly even tone, his eyes hard and unforgiving, "They did not know about that, and I would have liked to have kept it that way until the very last minute, Quinton. They had enough concerns without adding _that_ to them!"

The head Watcher sneered and hissed out, _"I don't believe you._ The reason you didn't tell them is so that you wouldn't have to _think_ about the Box! You are a _coward_."

Rage consumed and burned within Giles' eyes as he growled out, _"Bullocks!_ It is _you_ who are the coward! Hiding behind your desk, and ordering your _minions_ to do everything for you! You and your kind will not even acknowledge that the Slayer is an actual person but a _possession_. They are the very reason that our organization exists! _Just because the first Slayer was a slave doesn't mean **all** Slayers are such!_ When will you and the others realize this! You are not _gods_ to command the lives of others, but _caretakers_ meant to protect humanity and all good things from Evil! How can you do such when you are slowly but surely falling into the ways of Evil yourself?"

An electrified silence fell, before Quinton shifted back, and said in open disgust and loathing, "Being in the Americas has corrupted you more than I had thought it could, Rupert, if your thinking has turned this way. The Watchers Council is one of the last remaining strongholds of Good left in this dimension, and it is our duty to see that not all that is of the Light is destroyed by Evil's grasping fingers. If that means that we must be harsh in our endeavors at times…_so be it!"_

The air between the two Watchers seemed to veritably shiver with the charged emotions between them. None dared move, but Raven Coyote. Standing, the shapeshifter said in revulsion, "That is the worst load of _bullshit_ I've ever had the displeasure of hearing in my _life!_ Even the lies my parents told me as a kid to protect me couldn't match this crap!"

Rave's words were like opening the floodgates on a dam, as all within the room began to shout their own opinion on Quinton's words. This went on for several minutes before the shrill ringing of the telephone broke through the heated words being exchanged. Swiftly, Giles walked over to the phone, and answered it in a clipped tone.

"Hello?"

_"Yes, Giles, is that you,"_ a familiar voice asked over the multiple arguments that could be heard in the background.

"It is. Wesley, may I ask why you are calling…and what's all that shouting?"

_"Of course, as I was going to tell you anyway. Cordelia's had a vision about what's just happened in Sunnydale, and a select few from our area will be coming down to aid you and the others."_

At that particular moment, Giles heard another familiar voice bellowing loud enough to be heard clearly, saying—this one with a Bronx accent, **_"I'M NOT A DAMNED POWERS THAT BE!_**_ QUIT ASKING ME STUFF I CAN'T TELL YOU AND **DON'T** KNOW!"_

Suddenly feeling strangely light-hearted, Giles fought to keep a smile off his face as he inquired in a curious tone of voice, "D-di-did I just hear Whistler?"

A frustrated sigh escaped the LA Watcher, before saying, _"Yes."_

"I take it that your group are the reinforcements he said he was retrieving for us?"

_"Correct."_

Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, Giles breathed out, "Thank the Lord," then said normally and hopefully, "When should we expect you?"

_"Midnight tonight at the latest. We're waiting until Angel's doctor clears him for duty, which won't be until nine…'though Cordelia's trying to get him here sooner. We'll leave once we've received the okay."_

"Very well. Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

_"No."_

"Then we'll see those coming around midnight tonight."

* * *

**Next Part:** _ Seacouver._ Two women seeking revenge, two frantic Immortals, one dumbfounded vampire, and a grim Watcher. What _else_ could possibly happen?

**Author's Note 3:** I don't know, was that fight alright guys? Oh, if anyone watches Smallville, the shield the twins used works like that. I already had the idea, but couldn't quite picture it until I saw that episode. Weird how these things happen, isn't it? And I kinda imagined the end of the kidnapping like the scene with Boromir when he's defeated and the Uruk-Hi are taking off with Merry and Pippin in Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring. Talk about angsty!

**Author's Responses to Reviewers****  
** **To Harry2:** Hehehe! This isn't war, this only leads _ up_ to war (as I said before). The true big battle will be in the third story, these are just skirmishes. Actually, Cordy was just shocked by what she saw, as well as by the force of power used to give her that vision. I know I didn't explain that too clearly in the last part. Whistler reacted like he did 'cause he _knows_ the stakes, and what could possibly happen if it's not stopped soon enough. As for the (extra) reserves: (**smirks**) more help's coming, don't worry...just not exactly how you're thinking it!

** To El Chacal:** I understand about being too busy. The only reason I'm writing as fast as I am right now (besides finally knowing what I'm doing) is because I'm writing during my college classes (when I really should be taking notes!), then typing it all up when I get home. Mr. Gordo: Well, you suggested, and I gave! Amanda-Cassandra: Sorry, but no. They never cross paths. Harmony: (**grinning manically and sniggering**) So glad you enjoyed that! It just came to me, and I was laughing my head off for about an hour before being able to write it. Wes' proposal: Well, I always saw them as a really cute couple, and I just couldn't pass it up (damn Joss for messing _that_ up too). Cliffhanger: (**looking about in wide-eyed innocence**) Cliffhanger? What cliffhanger? I don't see one. (**falls over cliff edge**) Oh, _that_ cliffhanger! Word of advice: You might want to pay attention to those rhymed verses the Muses and I keep divulging. They come in handy! Seer-Sister: You'll find out who it is for sure in the next part.

**To Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel:** That enough action for ya? Angel: Yeah, I'm a fan too (as if you haven't noticed!). He's the reason I started writing fanfic. In fact, Guardians of the Night 1: Eternal Soulmates started out as an original work, then in the end of the first chapter I saw a clear opening to make a fanfic with Angel in it (I agonized three days over whether or not to do it), and took the chance. The rest (_as it is so often said_) is history.

(**grinning wickedly**) See you in the next update everyone!  
TU


	21. Part 19, Act I and a half

**Disclaimer:** Right now I'm too disgusted with myself and my Muses to make something up.

**Author's Note:** (**glaring DEATH at Muses (**_who are all cowering in a corner_**) as she holds a few handwritten pages and waves them about in her fury as she rants**) _I can't believe you forget to **add **this! We **needed** this 'cause it's IMPORTANT to the story! **Imbeciles!**_ (**turns apologetically to Readers once she calms slightly**) I'm _so_ sorry, but Part 19 isn't done just yet. My _Muses_ forgot to remind me to do _one_ more scene. So enjoy this small offering before Part 20 truly makes its appearance.

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who is _beyond_ ticked off at her Muses for the moment)

* * *

**Part 19, Act I 1/2**

Sunnydale: Unknown Underground Cavern, 5pm, Day 7

Dora struggled in D'Hoffryn's tight grip, trying to get away as tears silently and freely fell down her face. Roughly, the Demon continued to drag the twelve year old girl along to his intended location. They passed many small and large caverns within the torch-lit cave system, before stopping in front of one door-barred entryway. With a negligent wave of his hand, the demon lord opened the door and jerked the girl inside as he stepped through the entrance. Lanterns immediately flared to life as the door slammed shut behind them with no assistance.

"I know you're in here, Halfrek, especially since I blocked your teleportation power. Show yourself," D'Hoffryn said coldly.

There was a faint disturbance, then a young seeming woman with kinked dark brown hair stepped unhappily into the cavern from a side-entrance. She stared at D'Hoffryn, then – as she heard a faint sob – to the girl by him. Her expression immediately softened to grave concern.

"This is her, then," Halfrek asked.

"Yes," the demon lord replied, "she is."

Looking back up at D'Hoffryn from the quietly weeping and still struggling weakly Slayer, and inquired with slightly fearful curiosity, "Why bring her here to me?"

"Because you have a vital role to play in my plans, Halfrek," the demon lord said casually, then continued speaking in a more serious tone as he pulled the Slayer to stand in front of him with his hands on her shoulders to keep her there. "I'm not lying about that. It's the reason you are not dead right now for going to Anyanka and revealing what you did. I _need_ for you to watch over this girl, and the baby when I get the child. You're the only one of all my demons that I can count on to not hurt her. And I must have her unharmed, especially with where I intend to take them after the transformation has happened."

Halfrek visibly perked up in interest, as she echoed, "Transformation? What transformation, and to who?"

D'Hoffryn narrowed his eyes, shoved the Slayer towards Halfrek, and said curtly before leaving, "You'll learn that when everyone else does. Take care of the girl. Make sure she doesn't escape, kill herself, or be killed. If any of these things happen…your life _will_ be terminated. You have _no_ second chances left."

As the door slammed shut behind D'Hoffryn, Halfrek looked at the Slayer curled up at her feet as the girl tried to keep from crying. The demon's face lost its fearful look, to be once again filled with concern. Kneeling, she gently laid a hand on the thing girl's quivering shoulder, and said softly, soothingly, "I'm sorry you have to be stuck in the middle of all this…and I _wish_ I knew why!"

"They want what I have," the girl admitted in a muffled and shaking voice.

Carefully drawing the girl into her arms, Halfrek asked, "What's your name, and what do you have that D'Hoffryn could _possibly_ want?"

Sitting up straight while putting some distance between herself and the demon, the young girl answered quietly, "I'm Dora. It's short for Pandora, and they want my necklace."

Tilting her head to the side, Halfrek gazed at the necklace Dora had mentioned, and inquired, "It's a pretty thing, but why does D'Hoffryn want it?"

Now tightly gripping the necklace in one hand, the Slayer answered, "I'm the last direct descendant of Pandora, and this' the Box."

Halfrek stilled in sudden horrified realization, her mind now spinning with the possible consequences of this – Pandora's Box – being in Evil's hands…and how it might affect two children—one now in their custody, and the other pending. It would have ramifications in the very balance of Good and Evil.

The only thought that came to the demon guardian's mind in that moment – as she stared at the necklace that would decide the fate of this dimension's power struggle – were three very simple words.

_"We're **so** screwed!"_

* * *

**Next Part (**_for **sure** this time!_ _Seacouver._ Two women seeking revenge, two frantic Immortals, one dumbfounded vampire, and a grim Watcher. What _else_ could possibly happen? 

**Author's Responses to Reviewers****  
**_responses will be given in Part 20, so hold on for a little bit_

(**muttering darkly to herself as she uses a fine-tooth comb while going through the outline, then nods in satisfaction when she finishes**) Nope, nothing else for this part. See you soon.  
TU


	22. Part 20

**Disclaimer:** Absolutely _no one_ is owned by me in this part (_as far as I can recall_).

**Author's Note:** (**sighs**) Not much action, but plenty of plot movement. Hope you like it!

**Author's Note 2:** Well, got my test back...and I _almost_ failed it. (**glowers at Muses**) Thanks to _them!_

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who's now keeping a _very_ close eye on the story's outline to make sure her Muses don't forget anything again!)

* * *

** Part 20**

Seacouver: Methos' Apartment, 7:07pm, Day 7

Methos cursed as he quickly took the food he was cooking away from the burner and turned off the stove to go answer the telephone. As he rushed to the phone in the hall and answered it, he thought, _I **really** need to remember to take this thing with me when I'm cooking…or in the shower!_

Grabbing the incessantly ringing instrument and pressing the On button, the ancient Immortal said, "Hello?"

_"Hey, Adam, it's Joe. I hope I'm not interrupting anything,"_ Joe Dawson inquired.

"Not really," Methos answered as he moved back towards the kitchen. "I'm just fixing a late dinner. I got side-tracked by something, and didn't remember to eat until a few minutes ago by my stomach growling."

_"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner, but I've got some news that you **need** to hear."_

Methos paused in the middle of turning the gas stove back on, and asked cautiously, "What news?"

_"The Tribunal have looked over the stuff we sent them on the renegade group, and they want to do a trial on the Awakener guys right away."_ Joe hesitated, then added, _"There's a slight problem, though: they've decided that I'm to host the trial at my bar…which'll be in two days."_

_"What?"_ the Immortal exclaimed. "Why?"

In his shock and alarm, Methos accidentally pulled the knob he was turning off of the stove. Immediately, he began attempting to put the knob back in place frantically. As he silently did this, Joe continued talking, _"Yeah, that was what I said when they told me. Apparently, since the "Ancient One" has gotten himself involved in this mess, they want you to stand as witness and possibly even judge if they can't find someone to do it. They said something about this not just being a Watcher matter, but an Immortal one as well."_

Methos had given up on the stove knob when he had heard a cracking sound and was now rummaging in his tool drawer for a pair of pliers, and commented, "Okay, did they say _why_ it might be in my area of expertise?"

_"They wouldn't say, except that they'll give the reason in the trial._ (**frustrated sigh**) _Anyway, the Tribunal and Awakeners will be arriving tomorrow, and the day after we're supposed to have it. **Oh:** Wesley and Fred will be at this thing as witnesses, too."_

With a triumphant expression, Methos finally pulled out the pliers and turned back to the stove. Kneeling, he slowly began turning the stub that would normally hold the knob. This was made extremely difficult by the fact that the stub had years of grease caked on it. As he did this, the Immortal said, "Alright, you've warned me. I'll keep it in mind when I see them. Anything else?"

The Immortal heard the previously muffled sounds of chatter rising, and the thudding of a door closing, before Joe said, _"Yeah, there is. Could you come down and help out around here? It's the weekend, and we're short on staff."_

The pliers slipping once more, Methos answered, "Sure. I'll be there once I've eaten…which should be no later than eight."

Joe breathed an audible sigh of relief, and said gratefully, _"Thanks, you're a life-saver! I'll see you shortly, then"_

"See you," Methos said, and turned off the phone.

Determination in his eyes, Methos placed the pliers on the stub, and – with a two-handed grip – _turned_ the stubborn object.

**_click. click. click. cl—  
WHOOSH!  
blaring fire alarm. blaring fire alarm. blaring fire alarm. bl—_**

"Gods _blast_ it!"

* * *

Seacouver: Methos' Apartment, 7:48pm, Day 7

The Immortal threw the last of his clean rags – now soiled with soot – into the clothes hamper, and groaned as he heard the phone. Rushing back to the kitchen—where he had left the telephone, Methos answered the instrument with a curt, "Whoever's calling _better_ have a good reason!"

_"Hello to you to, mate"_ Spike's voice replied dryly, the sounds of a busy bar sounding in the background.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the Immortal Watcher asked, "What do you want Spike?"

_"Joe's told me that you'll be comin' in soon, and I was wonderin' if you could check up on Nibblet for me on your way 'ere."_

Sitting down in the chair beside the telephone, Methos said, "I take it Dawn stayed at Mac's loft. She still not feeling too great then?"

_"Yeah, she's still reelin' from sensin' wha' 'er parents did in tha' 'ealin' of theirs. Truth be told: I'm not too steady on my feet either. At least I'm not dizzy tha moment I stand, like she is,"_ the vampire admitted.

The Immortal frowned in thought, before saying darkly, "I'm going to somehow get a hold of Whistler, _torture_ that demon, and have him tell me what _exactly_ he knows about Dawn and what she is now. That girl's been through enough. This bond between her and her family is becoming too strong. If she had collapsed as she did in the middle of battle…who knows _what_ might have happened!"

_"I know,"_ Spike agreed. _"Sensing the bond between a vampire and their mate's just fine…it's supposed ta be like that. But sensin' **all** tha family's not right."_

"It might have something to do with more than blood," Methos mused. "Remember: I was affected momentarily as well. This _might_ be connected to the Swords."

_"If that's so, how come I was affected?"_

"That's easily explained—if we go by my theory: you're bound by blood and bond to three out of four of the Sword's bearers. Thus, whatever happens to us will affect you, too."

Spike was silently thoughtful for a moment, then said slowly as he assimilated Methos' concept, _"Yeah, you're right. But I'd like ta know f'r sure._ (**loud burst of noise**) _Listen, I need ta get back out front. You **will** check on Dawn, right?"_

"I will," the Immortal agreed.

_"Good,"_ the vampire said, then hung up.

Turning off the phone, Methos leaned back in the hall chair, and breathed out heavily through his nose. A second later, he sniffed and glanced down at his clothes. Muttering to himself, he stood, and stripped off his soot-covered and smoke-smelling sweater to change into something clean.

* * *

Seacouver: Outside Methos' Apartment, 8pm, Day 7

Methos cursed as he locked his front door, his mind going ten million different ways at once.

_I should've already been at Joe's! **Damn**, I still need to stop by Mac's before going to the bar and make sure Dawn's doing alright. I also need to wrangle more info out of Joe about this trial. No doubt he has an email detailing what he needs to do._

As the Immortal turned around to go to his car, he stilled. He felt he was not alone as his eyes flickered about scanning his surroundings. As he took a cautionary step away from his apartment and pocketed his keys, a shadow from within the shadows shifted and moved away from its counterparts. The shadowed silhouette of a person revealed itself to be a woman with long dark wavy locks and the look of one entranced as she moved towards him.

Dark luminous eyes gazed intently at Methos as the woman drew closer. In a low and hauntingly lyrical voice, she said, "White horse and pale rider there were. The white horse is gone…_dead_. What has happened to the pale rider? To the Light has he gone!"

The Immortal watched through slitted eyes as the woman came to a stop before him and stood there with her head tilted to the side. In a flat voice, Methos said, "Drusilla, I presume?"

The vampiress smiled coyly as she gazed at him through her eyelashes. She moved closer until she was only inches apart from him, her expression becoming one of acute hunger as she sniffed.

"So much death," Drusilla murmured as she plucked at Methos' sweater. Then said in growing excitement, "You reek of innocents' blood!"

Without any warning, the vampiress lunged upward and grabbed the Immortal's head. With great intensity, she pressed her lips against his in a savage kiss as she fully moved her body flush against him.

Almost the moment it started, the kiss ended as Methos growled low in his throat and shoved the woman away from his being. She landed ungracefully on the ground as he drew his sword on her in one fluid motion.

Breathing heavily, the ancient Immortal snarled in outright fury, "Touch me again, _bitch_, and you die!"

She did not look at him as she began to laugh eerily, before slowly rising to her feet. Looking through a curtain of hair, her eyes were crazed as she said triumphantly, "'Twill not be _you_ who kills me, Earth's Champion! I have _Seen_ it!"

His eyes narrowed to mere slits, Methos asked abruptly, "Why have you come to me, vampire?"

Keeping a ten foot distance between herself and the Immortal as she slowly circled him as a predator would their prey, Drusilla said with chilling sanity and meticulous calculation, "You will tell my Childe that five days hence, I will meet with him in the park at this time. There, the final choice will be made. _Will he return to me, or become one of the Forsaken?_ Should he take the way of the Forsaken, I will destroy his mate as recompense for his rebellion and name him outcast from our kind."

With those words, Drusilla turned away from him and walked back the way she had come…melding with the shadows once more.

* * *

Seacouver: Duncan MacLeod's Loft, 8pm, Day 7

Dawn lay asleep in bed, her hair a tangled mess from a restless slumber. She shifted and moved, a moan escaping her. Turning onto her back, the young woman began to unconsciously search for something with one hand near her head. She encountered the dagger under her pillow and stilled. With a shocked and fearful gasp, her eyes snapped open suddenly as she awoke to the knowledge that she was in danger. A hand flew to cover Spike's bite mark as it tingled…and knew what the threat was.

An Immortal was nearby.

Whimpering, the young Slayer sat up quickly, then slammed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth as the world tilted and rolled. Her stomach settling and adrenalin rushing through her, she carefully swung her legs over the side of the bed. Grabbing for dear life to anything that would steady her, she slowly stood and made her way to her suitcase. When she reached it, Dawn was shaking and gasping for breath.

She slipped out of her nightshirt and into her exercise clothes while tying her hair back messily as swiftly as she could between bouts of dizziness. She skipped putting on shoes, knowing that if she bent forward that far she'd faint. Grabbing her sword, Dawn carefully made her way to the loft's elevator. As the mechanical structure descended, she positioned herself in a back corner with her sword raised. When she reached the ground floor, the Immortal Slayer used the bit of magic she had been able to learn from Willow and Tara, and levitated the elevator door open. Tensing, she waited for an attack.

Nothing happened, then an amused female voice spoke.

"You can come out of there, child. I won't harm you. I only wish to talk."

Sidling up to the entryway, Dawn cautiously looked into the dojo to see a woman with long dark frizzed hair gazing at her from the middle of the large room, one hand on her hip as she played with a large crystal pendant hung from a white gold chain about her neck. She was dressed in low-slung white designer jeans and a silver silk top with white embroidery on it in an ancient tribal pattern, while her feet were shod in simple gray tennis shoes. No possible hiding place for a sword could be seen on her…but the Slayer knew that appearances could be _very_ deceiving. There was a knowing look in the woman's almost black eyes and a bitter smirk tracing her lips as she said, "You are definitely _his_ student. You move with the same caution that he taught all his students after he left _them_."

Easing out of the elevator while keeping her back against the wall for protection and support, Dawn deducted, "I'm guessing you're Cassandra."

Gracefully inclining her head far more regally than any royal could, the older Immortal replied simply, "Yes."

"Why do you want to talk to me," the young Immortal asked warily, her stance one of someone ready to defend themselves…or run at a moments notice.

Crossing her arms before her, Cassandra said, "I have seen you in vision, child, and I wanted to view you in person. For what I saw in vision could not have been…and as I look at you, I see I was right."

Her expression confused, Dawn said the only thing she could think of, "Huh? What're you talking about?"

Uncrossing her arms and moving closer to Dawn, the older Immortal woman said through narrowed eyes, "In a dream I saw a full grown woman of unquestionable beauty and power, wielding a ruby sword. All followed her words…and the killings ended." She stopped in front of Dawn, her gaze shrewd. "You cannot possibly be the one from my vision, for you are too young and possess not the power I saw and felt. Yet, my senses and instincts tell me you are this woman."

Dawn slowly shifted sideways down the wall to put more distance between herself and the other Immortal, and said with forced bravado, then growing anger, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Why don't you just get to the point of your reason for being here, huh? I know you're here for Adam, 'cause he told me and showed me your letter to him. He also warned me about the mind-games you like playing on the unwary. So don't think I'm gonna be easy prey for you. I've already had that happen in my life, and I'm _not_ lettin' it happen again!"

The older Immortal tilted her head to the side, and gazed for long seconds at Dawn. She took in the young Immortal's defiant stance, the fiery flash of her dark sea-blue eyes, the sense of presence…and smirked faintly.

"_There's_ the woman of my vision," Cassandra murmured quietly to herself. She then said domineeringly as she straightened and cast aside her non-threatening demeanor to reveal the ancient Immortal warrior she was, "Very well. You wish to know my purpose here, and this I shall say to you: tell that _murderous rapist_ that we shall conclude our _business_ five days hence, at this same time in the dock warehouse district."

With those words, the older Immortal turned around and left the building with a determined stride, not even bothering to look behind her when she heard the clattering of a sword hitting the ground. In shock at what had just happened, Dawn slid down the wall behind her, and numbly watched the diminishing woman's back.

* * *

In two separate places at the same moment in time, two Warriors unknowingly thought and vowed the same exact thing.

_I will not let her/him face this. It will be **me** she will deal with when the time comes!_

* * *

**Next Part:** _Sunnydale._ Cuteness, arrivals, and dreams. What more can I say?

**Author's Responses to Reviewers****  
To Terilyn4:** Yeah, "virtual writing machine" _definitely_ describes what I've become! I'm actually wishing my Muses would _slow down_ now, 'cause I'm starting to miss stuff (_as was seen in the **last part's **fiasco!_).

**To El Chacal:** (**w/out really looking at what's written**) Wow, long review. (**now blushing madly after reading it**) Geeze, if you gave me any more praise I'd be floating off the ceiling! Apocalyptic Showdown: Not really, that'll be the third story. Quinton-Giles: Heh, another _ "I had the basic idea and the Muses ran away with it"_ moments. Glad you liked! Pandora's Box: (**whimpers**) Oh, no...You've given the Muses _ another_ idea!  As for Lord of the Rings: I'm an avid fan (I'm just too scared to attempt writing in that 'verse...YET!). Seacouver: Well, you've now seen some of what's happenin'! Yes, Cassandra knows about the other three Champions (it's in the letter she sent Methos in Part 16). I think I answered your Cassandra-Dawn question in this part, dear! Tara's Family: don't exactly understand what you're asking, could you explain it a little better? Halfrek: you pretty much got it right on the nose, but she really _is_ necessary for his plans (as you'll see soon enough!). Olivia: Sorry, not gonna be seeing her. The "missing" characters: Gunn and Oz were on Anya and baby duty at the hospital (Xander was there as well), the rest were all in the fight and then at the Magic Box...believe me, they _ were_ there! Maybe I should send you my Who's Where chart on where all the characters are at a given moment. That thing's constantly changing! Byzantine Order: in my mind, they've all been slaughtered by Glory. Dora: (**looks around shifty-eyed**) Umm...can't really give you an answer on that one without ruining the plot. The deceased: I _might_ do side-stories on that. We'll see. Your story: I'm a little _too_ busy to do a good and proper job of what you're asking right now (I'm a little meticulous in that regard), but when things calm down, I'll give it a look. Promise!

** To Harry2:** **_(first review)_** The Box: (**gleaming eyes as she says as smugly as a fox in the hen house**) yeah, it is, isn't it? Quinton: (**rolls eyes in disgust**) Believe me when I say I wish I _ had!_ Unfortunately, he's necessary for the final story of this trilogy, so he needs to live. (**grimace**) The only hint I'll give is it deals with the Watchers Council and their probationary period being up. **_(second review)_** (**looks over at Muses cowering en masse in absolute terror in a corner**) I think we've browbeaten them into behaving now. Help: (**soothingly**) additional support's coming, don't _ worry!_ Cassandra-Faith: (**imagine _many_ sharp, pointed weapons coming in a _ barrage_ towards you, as TU speaks in aggrieved annoyance**) _Will you **quit it** about those two!_ The situation's not changing with them, so stop _bugging_ me about it! _**Geeze!**_ (**calms down and becomes thoughtful**) Know what? Let's make a deal: you stop harping on this, and once I've finished writing this trilogy, I'll go back to the first story and write the offshoot I've considered where Faith isn't dead. Deal? Who knows, maybe we could collaborate on it, 'cause I'll definitely need _ someone_ to help me not make it mirror the original (as well as give me a fresh perspective)! What do you say?

Can't think of anything else to really talk about, so I'll see you all in the next installment! --TU


	23. Part 21

**Disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine, but the basic idea for the dream came from El Chacal (then I ran away with it!).

**Author's Note:** It's just mind-boggling how fast I'm getting this done. At the rate I'm going, I _should_ be finished before the year's out!

**Author's Note 2:** I'm going to be so bloody glad when all these friggin' introductions are over! There's only so many ways you can keep introducing someone.

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who wishes everyone a a scary holiday!)

* * *

** Part 21**

Sunnydale: Hospital (Anya's Room), 10pm, Day 7

"Thirteen hours of labor, and as I look on our baby, I realize it was worth it," the new mother said with weary joy.

Anya lay in a hospital bed cradling her newborn son in her arms—having just breastfed him. Xander sat in a chair beside the bed, gazing at his wife and child in fond wonder. Willow sat in another chair by the door merely watching the Harris family; while Tara sat cross-legged on the sink countertop, apparently in deep meditation. The baby cooed sleepily, then yawned while stretching. Smiling, Xander reached out and let the baby wrap his fingers around his forefinger.

As the baby blinked drowsily at him, the new father said softly, "Hello there…son."

"Koren Mark Harris," Anya said with pride. She looked up from her child, and commented as she gazed at her husband gratefully, "I'm _so_ glad we could name him after our grandfathers."

Nodding his agreement, Xander said, "Yeah. Grandpa Mark was one of the few relatives I ever really got along with."

"Make that the _only_ one," Willow piped up from where she had now curled herself up in her seat.

Anya snorted, then said bluntly, "In _my_ family, all the men were rude, crude, and disgusting. The only one to show me any kindness was my grandfather. And actually, I think he _might've_ been my true father. It would explain why the man I called Father treated me and my mother like he did."

Willow shook her head at this and asked, "When're you being let out of here with the kid, guys? Tara and I need to know so that we can set up the extra protections at your place."

"Sometime tomorrow, from what I understand," Xander replied.

Tara stirred slightly, then said in a near monotone without opening her eyes, "Then we'd better get those wards up once our shift ends."

Frowning, Xander inquired, "When's the Buffster and her group supposed to be getting here?"

"Around midnight," Willow answered.

"We're hoping they'll take the next watch," Tara added while opening her eyes, uncrossing her legs, and leaning forward, "'cause our group's pretty wiped out right now."

_"Again?"_ Anya said in disbelief.

"Hey!" Willow exclaimed with some offence as she sat up straight. "Just because _you_ haven't been doing much doesn't mean _we_ haven't! There's a good amount of stuff that's been going on that you've not been aware of. We're not having Angel and Buffy's group coming here to visit. They're coming 'cause we're _seriously_ overwhelmed!"

_"Willow,"_ Tara said quietly yet sharply. "We'll get thrown out if we get too loud. My illusion spell will only work as long as we keep quiet and out of the way, otherwise we'll be noticed."

Looking contrite and frustrated, Willow mumbled, "Sorry."

* * *

Sunnydale: Magic Box, 12:23am, Day 8

Gunn lounged against the cashier counter gazing idly about the technically closed shop when the bell over the door jangled. Looking towards the entrance of the building, the man saw a sight that relieved him greatly.

Whistler held the door open as Buffy entered with Angel not a step behind, rubbing his lower back and grimacing. Following those two were Bethany, Gwen, and Amanda talking amongst themselves.

_"Man_ are you guys a sight for sore eyes," Gunn exclaimed as he strolled towards the latest arrivals to Sunnydale.

Buffy waved half-heartedly as Angel asked, "Hey, Gunn, where's everybody?"

The African American stopped before the others and said, "My group's at the mansion restin' up, along with a guest; Eve's at Giles' doin' some sort of healing meditation to speed up her recovery; and Willow and Tara are with Xander and Anya, keepin' an eye on them and their kid." Gunn scowled, then added disapprovingly with a jerk of his head towards the ceiling, "Giles and Quinton are upstairs."

Buffy's gaze focused intently upon Gunn as she asked sharply, "Quinton's here?"

Holding his hands up soothingly, Gunn said, "Don't blame me, girl! He came escorting that new Slayer. He refuses to leave until he knows if the girl's safe or dead. Those're his words, not mine."

Buffy clenched her fists together as she hissed a breath out through her teeth, too angry to speak. Behind her, Amanda snorted and said derisively, "Sounds like a right bastard."

Rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, Angel said in wary agreement, "You don't know the half of it."

"Looks like I need to have another _talk_ with the man," Whistler said darkly as he came to stand by the others.

"Not unless I get to him _first_," Buffy growled out.

With those words, the Slayer marched swiftly to the stairs and quickly went up them, the others trailing behind at a slightly slower pace.

* * *

Sunnydale: Magic Box (Training Room), 12:25am, Day 8

Quinton stood before a wall covered with weapons, noting the various kinds and their state of wear and tear. Giles sat in the conference part of the training room, writing in his journal all that had happened recently. Both pointedly ignored the others' presence in the building.

The sound of many footsteps on the stairs caused both men to pause in what they were doing to look towards the doorway to see the eldest Slayer of four stride purposefully into the room. She immediately zeroed in on Quinton and made her way to the man, her expression forbidding. The others that had followed the Slayer entered the room just in time to watch as Buffy stopped before the head Watcher, growled wordlessly, and kneed the man between the legs.

All the remaining men winced, and watched wordlessly as Quinton made a shocked choking sound, and collapsed to the floor. Buffy turned around and made her way over to Giles, her stance and expression calmer. The resident Watcher stood and accepted the near bone-crushing hug the Slayer gave, then nodded to the others as they came up to him.

Releasing the Watcher from the hug, the Slayer stepped back, and asked in concern, "How're you and the others holding up, Giles?"

Smiling wanly, Giles admitted, "We've been better, Buffy. You've no idea how relieved we are to have your group here to help."

"You know we'll help whenever we can," the Slayer responded. "You guys _are_ family."

Giles looked down as he blushed faintly, then blinked rapidly while clearing his throat. "Yes, well," he said, before looking up. Upon noticing people he did not know watching, the Watcher suggested, "Perhaps introductions are in order?"

Buffy looked behind her with a blank look, then became startled, "Oh! Yeah, I suppose that'd be a good thing."

Angel shook his head, and said as he pointed to each person, "This is Gwen, Bethany, and Amanda. We called them in to help _us_ out when I ended up paralyzed."

Eerily echoing Quinton's own words at the airport, Giles asked, "I take it there's more to them than meets the eye?"

"Ya got that right," Gunn said. "Bethany there can lift things with her mind. She's come in right handy a few times when we've needed the extra lift."

Bethany snorted, and said in her accented voice, "Cordelia called me when wonder boy here decided to go play the hero by himself, and no one else could get him out of the situation he was in. I had a migraine for a month after that incident."

Buffy snickered as she remembered that particular event, and said in further introduction, "Miss _'I'll wear it as tight and as little as I like, but have long gloves on'_ is Gwen. She can give quite a shock to your system. She could easily kill a man by touching him."

"Only if I really needed to, but thank God for David," Gwen added. "Without him, I'd still be accidentally killing people with a touch…or in the loony bin for 'humanity's sake'. Which is a load of crap."

"No kidding," Buffy agreed, then introduced the final person. "Amanda's Immortal like me."

"And Gwen and Amanda together make the twin femme fatale of thieves everywhere," Gunn supplied. "Ya can't find anyone better than those two on a heist."

The two women Gunn mentioned looked at each other, then smirked knowingly, as Giles said, "Welcome to the Hellmouth. I know the others would give their greetings if they were here."

By this point Quinton had joined the group, making sure to keep a wary distance between himself and the Slayer. With a look of disgust and disbelief on his face, the head Watcher said, "You truly believe these…_ruffians_ could _possibly_ help us in our cause, Rupert?"

Everyone in the room stiffened in anger and shock.

_"That's it!"_ Whistler snarled in fury. _"We have to talk…**now!**"_ He then barked out to the others, _"Out!"_

All but Quinton and Whistler left the training room. As the others were making their way down the stairs to the main floor, Bethany asked, "What're we goin' to be doin' about where we're all sleepin'? I, for one, don't wanta be stuck in a hotel."

Everyone murmured their agreement, causing Giles to clear his throat and supply, "We have already discussed this matter, and have a solution." As everyone stopped at the bottom of the stairs, the Watcher explained further, "Buffy and Angel will be at the mansion, as it _is_ their residence. Willow and Tara have offered to house the others. Quinton, unfortunately, is housing with me and Eve."

"You don't have a third bedroom, Giles," Buffy commented, her brow furrowing.

Giles said with a malicious gleam in his eyes, "I know. He'll just have to sleep on the couch, then."

* * *

A Dream

_In a place that could not be, yet existed; in a time that was not, yet was: two women rode a beast of great size. Like unto Amazons of old did they appear. One woman possessed waist length hair the color of harvested wheat braided in a single plait. Upon her back a bow and quiver of exquisite workmanship lay. Before the wheat-haired woman sat another whom she contentedly rested her head against and arms around. The second woman possessed hair the color of flames braided in many thin plaits that flowed behind her like a tattered banner in the wind. Should she have been standing, it would have been seen that her hair would touch the ground. Both were fair of face and pale of skin. Resting upon their brows, two circlets of silver lay, each bearing the gem of their nature. Sapphire and emerald glowed in the light of the setting sun._

_The beast they sat upon seemed a creature out of ancient times. A champion of the gods this being appeared to be. Great wisdom was in its eyes and strength untold resided in its body. Large as a warhorse the creature was, but the shape conformed to that of a wolf. Russet hued the fur of the beast looked. A silver-linked collar with a yellow and blue gem each upon a plate rested on its chest._

_Through many lands they journeyed, never stopping. To war it seemed they rode. As they traveled, a full moon rose the color of blood, casting a vile light over all its rays touched. In a vast desert the women and beast stopped. They waited._

_When the bloodmoon reached its zenith, a countless horde of foul and wretched creatures appeared. All bore the same intent: to kill those whom had waited for their arrival._

_As the abominable beasts drew ever closer, the wheat-haired woman loosed her great bow from its place upon her back, and began to chant strongly as she snatched an arrow from her quiver and notched it. Swifter than thought the arrow flew. With a thunderclap the arrow reached its target. Green light flared as red flames arose and joined in destroying a portion of their enemies. The red-haired woman smirked as she watched the fire she had summoned spread amongst their foes._

_A low rumbling growl reverberated beneath them, then up through their bodies from the creature they sat upon. With one accord, the two women slid off their mount's back to stand upon the ground. The moment this was done, the wolf-shaped being leapt and scattered some of their enemy. Letting forth a challenging howl, the creature began to maim and decimate the foul creatures._

_Through the night did they battle. In the pre-dawn hour, when night is at its darkest, the three defenders met together—a shield of protection forming about them. In that moment, the wolf-creature shifted and changed, becoming a man. About his neck was the bejeweled chain he had worn as a wolf. Intense green eyes gazed into brown and blue._

_None of the three spoke as they raised their hands and clasped them together, forming a linked triad. A wind began to blow about them as a humid mist rose and concealed them from view. Fire danced harmlessly around their bodies, while vines wrapped themselves about their legs. The gems they wore pulsed with light, then – like a flash of lightning – they flared. All those the light touched perished, and those that did not die ceased to exist in the rising of the red sun._

_The elements they had summoned forth subsided as the three gazed at each other in triumph and love. Leaning together, the triad shared a three-way kiss. Within their minds their voices mingled and spoke as one._

_"Together we are whole. Body, mind, and spirit forever more."_

_In that moment, dream shattered, and three people awoke…shaken to their very core._

* * *

In another place a goddess gazed solemnly into a pool of tears, studying the dreamers. In a quiet voice she spoke, vowing once more her promise.

**"Soon, my champion, thou shalt know thy peace and be with thy loves. I will come to thee upon the moment thou dost call for me, son of my heart. Joy I wouldst have thee know forever more."**

* * *

**Next Part:** _Seacouver._ A trial and plans.

**Author's Responses to Reviewers****  
To Harry2:** On the Tribunal: I sure _hope_ it's interesting! I never quite know _ what_ will happen until I'm actually writing it. Cassandra: (**muttering darkly as she holds a hand out to one of her Muses for another throwing dagger**) _what did i tell you about mentioning that? IT'S ** NOT HAPPENING**!_ You are _seriously_ ticking me off over that. Dru: (**hums innocently**) They might be better suited than you think. Dawn: (**TU suddenly finds herself at a loss for words as she looks at the story's outline**) Uhhh...can't really give you a reply on that one, one way or the other... The Alternate Immortality's Gift (or whatever it ends up being called): I'm glad you want to do it with me. I've had the idea from the moment Faith made her "appearance" in the story. I've had the opening for revealing she's alive and not dead from the beginning, but nothing further, really. So any input you can give me would be helpful in figuring out what to do (as well as having a co-writer, as it takes half the load off of ya). Give me an email, and we'll get the ball rolling (ie: I'll tell you what was planned, and we'll go on from that).

** To Superfan:** Wow, _four_ reviews at once! That definitely brightened my day. Review 1 (ch19): Actually David and Bethany _are_ from the **Angel** show (_David Nabbit: s1, episode "Warzone (and a few others)"; Bethany Chaulk: s2, ep "Untouched"_) I can understand why you didn't notice them, they _are_ pretty minor characters. Review 2 (ch20): (**looking everywhere but at the reader**) Umm...can't really say anything right now. Review 3 (ch21): Yeah. It wasn't meant to be sweet, but bitter. Glad to see it worked. Review 4 (ch22): (**sniggering**) Thanks! You've just made what I feel was a really crappy part seem better.

**To Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel:** Yeah, I know. I couldn't quite get what I wanted across (_plus I was having a horrific week_). It's definitely _not_ one of my better pieces. Cassandra's vision: You'll just have to wait and see!

**To hdrexel:** (**blushing at her story being called a "work of art"**) Shucks, I'm not _that_ good! It's been so long...I honestly can't remember exactly _what_ HL fanfic I read, except that it was on the Seventh Dimension site.

** To El Chacal:** (**winces**) Ouch! Sorry to hear you live in that area, but also glad to know you're alright. Heh, I just realized that we live on totally different sides of the continent. _**Now onto the responses:**_ _You're_ swept away with the story? _I'm_ the one stuck trying to make sense of my Muses' ideas while writing this dang thing at the same time! And don't worry about having to go over it again to get everything...I have to do most of the story for whatever part I'm working on. The stove: Heh, I was in a lousy mood when I wrote that, and that was my attempt to cheer myself up. I'm glad to see that others appreciated the humor in it as well. The Challenges: (**evil glint in the eyes while smirking maliciously, as well as quiet sinister laughter**). Seer-sister: (**curiously**) Who were you thinking it was?

A happy All Hallows Eve/Samhain/whatever you call this time of year everyone! I'll see you all in about a week (_if my Muses keep this pace up_). --TU


	24. Part 22

**Disclaimer:** The Awakeners and Tribunal members are mine, and that's about it.

**Author's Note:** Sorry if this part took awhile coming out, but I wanted to make sure I got this one right (considering the material...as you'll see). That, school, and RL kept me busy as well.

**Author's Note 2:** I will readily admit that I know next to nothing about the Highlander Tribunal, only that there is one. I happened to somehow miss those eps ((**snort**) _make that most of the HL series_). So what you're about to read is my assumption of what that group would do. I just hope it holds up to the actual thing...or surpasses it (_a girl can dream, can't she?_)!

**Author's Note 3:** _Dear gods!_ I _hated_ writing the first section of this part...until I got to Methos being the all powerful Immortal, most ancient of his kind living..._hehehe!_ All I can say is that this is an extra long part (6,357 words total) 'cause the Muses went to town with it. That's the only hint I'm giving!

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who just learned that they're making another Highlander movie...hopefully this one will have more Methos action in it (_which from the summary sounds like it will_)!)

* * *

**Part 22**

Seacouver: Joe's Blues Bar, 8:25am, Day 10

"So when's this storm supposed to finally let loose," Dawn asked idly as she leaned against the bar countertop and played with her juice drink's metal top, sliding it back and forth between her hands.

Methos looked up from the newspaper he was reading on the opposite side of the counter to gaze over at the bored Slayer, and replied, "Sometime tonight, according to the weatherman. I, personally, say it'll be tomorrow night or the day after. When it happens, there's going to be some heavy storm damage, too."

"You'd know," Spike commented as he settled on the stool beside his bonded, "as you've lived long enough ta tell better than those electronic gadgets they use."

Dawn snorted, then said, "You sounded just like Giles, Spike." She then shook her head, stopped playing with the cap top, and continued, asking, "When will these Tribunal guys get here?"

"They should be arriving any moment from the airport. It's the reason Joe's waiting in his office, instead of out here with us," Methos answered while folding the newspaper and putting it down. He then looked at his watch, saying, "What I'm worried about is where are Wesley and Fred? They should already be here."

It was Spike's turn to snort, as he said flippantly, "Prob'bly still at their hotel calculatin' when tha best time ta have a weddin' is."

"Or walking through the door," Methos added amusedly as he nodded towards the entrance to the bar.

The supernatural couple turned to look and see the newly engaged twosome deep in conversation as they walked into the bar heavily bundled in warm clothes. With a mischievous grin, Dawn silently slipped out of her seat and stealthily sneaked around and behind the two. Both jumped and Fred gave out a shriek as the young Immortal Slayer threw her arms around them and said happily, "I'm so glad you guys came!" Spike sniggered as Methos rolled his eyes while Dawn dragged Wesley and Fred over to them, laughing. As they all settled onto their seats, she exclaimed, "You should've seen your faces!"

Wesley shook his head in exasperation as Fred said, "I should've expected that to happen, considering how long it's been since I've seen you."

Dawn nodded emphatically, then asked in a rush, "How're things going in LA? What's been happening with Mom and Dad? I've been feeling stuff and calling, but they don't tell me _anything_!"

The two newest arrivals to Seacouver looked at each other uncomfortably, obviously trying to figure out who should speak. After a moment, Wesley sighed, took his glasses off, fiddled with them, and averted his eyes as he said reluctantly, "I really shouldn't be speaking of this, as Buffy and Angel specifically requested us not to, but I think it's time to let you know what's been happening."

Those words immediately caught the attention of all three immortal beings, as they sat up straight, and focused solely upon Wesley. Clearing his throat, the Watcher said, "Before you traveled here, we were trying to find out why the Taraka Order were after Buffy. We visited Lorne after you left, and he directed us to Lindsey McDonald. From him we learned that the Taraka Order were after four specific people: the Twice-Lived Slayer, Death, the Key and the Archangel of Darkness and Light Combined. These were the names the Order were given of those they were meant to hunt done and incapacitate…but not necessarily kill."

Dawn sucked in a breath sharply with realization, before she said with a shocked gaze, "Mom, Uncle, me, and Dad."

"Correct," Wesley said. "They knew that Buffy was the Slayer mentioned, but not whom the others were. In an attempt to keep them from learning that information, we – as Cordelia put it – lead them on a 'wild goose chase'. That was how Angel became injured." He sighed heavily, then added, "But that is not all. Not only were there things happening in our area, but Sunnydale is having troubles as well. Apparently, there is some sort of fiendish plot occurring there. The Slayer called after your 'death' has been kidnapped by the demon lord D'Hoffryn…and he evidently also plans to kidnap Anya's newborn child as well."

_"WHAT?"_ Dawn shrieked in horror, the other two staring in mute shock. _"Why?"_

"No one knows," Fred answered softly. "Whistler might, but he's keeping tight-lipped about it. Admittedly, whatever's going on has _him_ terrified."

Ashen-faced, Dawn said in a shaken voice, "This isn't good. This is _so_ not good!" She quickly turned to look at Spike and exclaimed, "We've gotta get back there and help them!"

His expression grim, the vampire said in concurrence, "Agreed, love. As soon as we're done with this trial, we'll head on back."

"I am afraid that I must disagree with that," Wesley said firmly as he put his glasses back on. "Your parents wish for you to remain here where it is safe."

_"Bullshit,"_ Dawn exploded in sudden fury. _"I'm not a damn fucking child!_ I'm a _Slayer_, godamnit! I can handle myself in battle just as well as _they _can!"

"They know you can," Fred said soothingly to the fuming Immortal Slayer. "They just feel that you've been through enough right now, and that you shouldn't necessarily be involved in this fight. They've already called in others to help."

The Slayer stared at the two before her in wrathful vehemence, spat out words in an ancient language that few scholars could understand let alone speak, and stalked away to the lady's room. Methos stood ramrod straight in astonishment at having heard _that_ particular curse uttered from his volatile student's lips, while the young woman's mate stared after his bonded's retreating form in stunned awe. Meanwhile, Wesley and Fred gazed at each other, mortified at having heard what they heard.

At that moment, Joe stepped out of his office, looked at the tableau before him, and asked in concern, "What happened?"

Shaking himself like a wet dog would for a moment to get over his shock, the ancient Immortal replied as he stepped out from behind the bar, "There seems to be some trouble happening in Sunnydale. Dawn wants to go help, but has been forbidden from doing so. She is very angry."

Spike rolled his eyes in disbelief and muttered, "Angry doesn't even _begin_ describin' what she is right now."

"Well, whatever mood she's in, she needs to calm down quick. They're here," Joe said as he jerked his hand in the general direction of the back entrance of the building.

Fred's eyes widened, before she rushed after Dawn. Grimacing, Methos said with growing sarcasm, "Great. Just…_great_. Their timing couldn't be better!"

The moment Methos finished speaking, voices could be heard talking quietly. A second later, three people – two men and one woman – entered the bar from the direction Joe had pointed. They stopped talking, then straightened and separated from their near huddle as they noticed the others in the room. They quickly made their way over to the small crowd.

Nodding her head curtly, the woman of the three stepped forward, held out her hand to Methos, and said in a professional manner, "We meet again, Mr. Pierson."

The ancient Immortal studied the woman before him, then took the proffered hand and shook it. He replied as he released her hand, "So we have, Mrs. Laurence. I take it my name will not be spoken in front of the accused?"

"Of course not," spoke up one of the two men. "You may be known as Immortal, but they do not have high enough clearance to know your _true_ identity."

Tilting his head to the side while crossing his arms, Methos inquired, "And you are?"

Inclining his head in acknowledgement, the one who had spoken answered, "I am Samuel Soni, and it is a privilege to meet you at last."

Spike and Joe smirked knowingly at each other as Methos frowned while mentally rolling his eyes. He could tell that this person idolized what he was and more specifically _who_ he was: the world's oldest living Immortal. Carefully schooling his features, he gazed at the remaining Tribunal member…and knew this one was the complete opposite. Barely disguised disgust shimmered in the mortal man's eyes as he answered the Immortal's cool inquiring gaze, saying brusquely, "I am Paul Winters."

"And I am Charlotte Laurence, the Head of this Tribunal," Mrs. Laurence supplied for the benefit of those that did not know her.

An uncomfortable silence fell after that of those who did not know what else to discuss, which was then broken by Joe asking, "So, have you guys found someone to act as judge, or is Adam here going to have to be it?"

Charlotte answered Joe, replying, "We would have had someone else, had we been able to locate Duncan MacLeod. His location is unknown, though, to his current Watcher."

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell her when she asked, but I just don't know. Mac only told one person where he was going before he left, and that person's not talking."

Methos rolled his eyes, before saying firmly in some irritation what he'd obviously reiterated before to Joe, "I'm _not_ telling you! He told me his reasons for leaving, and _believe me_ when I say he needs time to himself."

"Someone asking where Duncan is again, Uncle," Dawn asked in wan amusement as she and Fred walked up to the group.

Spike immediately went over to the Slayer and placed an arm around her as he asked with concern, "You alright, Pet?"

The girl nodded and replied in a subdued voice as she leaned back into him, "Yeah. Just tired of all this crap."

"Who is this," Paul Winters asked abruptly, "and the one with her?"

Throwing an irritated glance at the man, Methos said, "This is my student. The man with her is her husband."

"He knows what she is," asked Samuel curiously.

"Bloody well right I know," Spike exclaimed. "I knew it before she did. 'Ell, 'er whole family knew!"

Joe – upon sensing the impending awkward questions on how that could be possible – asked the Tribunal, "If Adam's supposed to be judging this trial, then where's those he'll judge?"

Tearing her eyes away from Dawn and Spike, the female Tribunal member answered, "They wait for us to finish in here, then we will bring them in to be judged."

"Do we have anything further to discuss before the trial," Methos asked.

"No," Charlotte answered simply.

"Then let's get this thing started," the Immortal said firmly.

Humming her agreement, the Head of the Tribunal glanced at Paul. The man nodded and exited the building. As the Tribunal member fetched the accused, the others sat down at the tables near the stage. Minutes later the sound of many feet shuffling could be heard. In a moment, they saw three bound and disgruntled men enter the main area of the bar being guarded by four others with a military air about them. The three were lead to sit on the edge of the stage by the guards as Paul sat down by Samuel.

Once everyone was situated, Charlotte said formally, "Assembled Watchers and guests, we have gathered here in this place to hear evidence against a sub-division within the Society of Watchers' organization, and to pass judgment upon the indicated group." She glanced at Samuel on her right. "Mr. Soni, will you read the names of those accused that are before us?"

Samuel stood as Charlotte sat, and said while reading from a paper in his hands, "The accused stand as thus: Chris Bodrick, Matthew Godrid, and Max Hayson. They are charged with organizing an unauthorized division within our organization—calling themselves the Awakeners, and of persuading members within the Watchers to join their cause."

As Samuel returned to his seat, Mrs. Laurence turned to where Methos sat and said, "Judge Pierson, you have now heard the charges laid before these three. Will you now listen to the evidence against them?"

Methos leaned forward and gazed through narrowed green/gold eyes over his raised and clasped hands. In a measured tone filled with warning, the ancient Immortal said, "If you will answer one question, yes: why are these three not accused with causing immortality in pre-Immortals?"

Inclining her head in understanding, Charlotte answered, "Your question is just. The answer is that even if these have lead the Awakeners, they are not the ones who found and then ordered the 'awakening' of pre-Immortals to their latent immortality. _That_ one will be brought in once these have received their sentence."

Methos contemplated this knowledge for a small amount of time, then nodded and gestured vaguely before saying, "Continue."

Not bothering to acknowledge the Immortal's word, Paul Winters stood briefly, and said, "The Tribunal calls upon Wesley Wyndam-Price and Winifred Burkle to bring forth their evidence against the Awakeners before us."

The two stood, Fred holding several bound folders, which she handed out to the Tribunal and Methos. Once she had done this, she sat down and Wesley began to speak, saying, "What you have just been given is the information I and Fred gathered during our tenure among the Awakeners." Wesley then slipped off his glasses as he fell into his lecturing mode. "Six months ago, Winifred Burkle was visiting her family in Texas. While there, she witnessed a strange event: she saw a man killed, and that those that did the killing remained hidden and waited for their target to revive before slipping away.

"She quickly went to aid the new Immortal, whom she learned was Lewis Smith. Unknowingly, she was seen by one of the snipers. Two months after the incident, she was approached by one of those she had seen that night. She learned of the Awakeners through this person, and was offered membership among them. She asked them to give her a month to decide. The person agreed. She immediately spoke with me her concerns about these Awakeners and what they were doing. I instantly saw, as she did, the implications of this group: they were clearly breaking the rules set by the Society of Watchers.

"We knew we must infiltrate this group and find out what we could to stop these people from causing irreparable damage. Therefore, when the month's time had ended, she accepted the offer. She was almost instantly able to gain a position of secretary for the leaders of the Awakeners. For a month did she gather information, but soon came to realize that she was missing something. We had anticipated this might occur. Therefore, Ms. Burkle used the plan we had carefully laid out beforehand. In another month's time, I was numbered among the field agents of the Awakeners. With me in place, we were able to gather the missing pieces of information that Fred alone could not get…which leads us to now."

Wesley placed his glasses back on his nose, and continued, stating in a matter-of-fact manner, "The knowledge we have gleaned from our research is simple. Yet, in its simplicity, it is paramount. The Awakeners serve one purpose, and one alone: to keep the Gathering from happening by making pre-Immortals Immortal."

The Watcher paused in his monolog as he turned his gaze onto an ever increasingly uneasy and tense Dawn, and proceeded with his explanation, saying, "The Head of the Awakeners – through means we were unable to learn – would give to his leaders the name and location of a pre-Immortal of or over the age of eighteen years. The leaders would then order a select few from among the field agents to follow the one targeted, and learn the habits and ways of this person for two months time. After that time, this information would be given to the Head of the Awakeners. In turn, this person would after roughly a week or two send orders on how they were to go about 'awakening' the pre-Immortal to his or her immortality. They would then take these instructions and select the group of agents best suited for the task."

Wesley drew in a deep breath, then requested with a gesture towards his future wife, "Fred, would you now please explain the essentials of what we found?"

Winifred Burkle nodded and stood while Wesley sat down. In her soft voice, she articulated, "What you've just heard Wesley say explains what the Awakeners do overall, but does not tell you all the facts. I'm going to give you that now." She looked at the paper in her hands. "First, I must explain why this group exists. It has been noticed among our organization that fewer and fewer Immortals are being brought forth, and that Immortals are battling each other in greater numbers than has ever been known or recorded before in history. This has caused many to fear that the Gathering is drawing eminently closer.

"This fear is what brought the Awakeners into being. Their plan: to stop the Gathering from happening by causing more Immortals to come into existence. For a year they have worked towards this goal, and now four Immortals exist because of them. These four are—in their order of becoming Immortal: Martin Hendricks, Lewis Smith, Monica Sorenson, and Dawn Summers. The leaders have also been able to convert twenty-six people to their cause from among the Watchers. Of these twenty-six, five died this month in their attempt to make Dawn Summers Immortal, and caused numerous civilian deaths in a very public manner…which threatened accidental exposure of the Watchers during the police investigation over what happened. Thankfully, through various channels of authority we have, we were able to avoid this potential disaster.

"As can be seen, the Awakeners have broken several of our organization's laws in a major and inexcusable manner. What I and Wesley have told you are the most notable facts. If you wish to know more, you may ask us or look in the folders I gave to you. Thank you."

Fred then sat down with a silent sigh of relief beside her fiancé. A contemplative silence fell, which was then broken as Charlotte Laurence shifted in her seat and turned to face Methos again. She said, "You have now heard the evidence against the three accused, Judge Pierson. What judgment do you pass on them?"

Methos slowly stood, his face expressionless as he unhurriedly made his way over to the three leaders of the Awakeners. He stood before them, gazing at them coldly. The three accused soon found that they could not endure the ancient and knowing gaze for long before they began to shift about uncomfortably.

Not taking his eyes off of them, the Immortal Watcher said quietly in a tone of voice that was like the slow tolling of a church bell, "I find them guilty. Their punishment: they must be taken off of active duty, separated, and be given archival work in the most secure and remote areas for the rest of their lives. They will be allowed no communication with the outside world…or with each other. This too, do I say: those they recruited must be carefully watched and be given this same sentence should they continue what these three started." He turned his back on the judged and faced the Tribunal. "Do you find this judgment acceptable, Tribunal of the Society of Watchers?"

The three looked at each other, nodded as one, and faced the Immortal. Charlotte said as spokesperson, "We find your judgment just. It shall be as you decreed…effective immediately."

Methos nodded in satisfaction, retook his seat, and looked over at Dawn. He grew concerned when he saw her sitting in her seat rigidly with her eyes closed and ashen-faced. She held tightly to Spike's hand…as the vampire tried hard not to show how much pain her grip was causing him. Methos carefully reached over and gently rested his hand on her shoulder. It took a moment for her to acknowledge the touch, which she then did by slowly opening her eyes and turning her head to face the older Immortal, revealing dark blue haunted orbs that shimmered with unshed tears. Silently, he held open his arms in invitation. The young Slayer instantly released Spike's hand and flew into the ancient Immortal's embrace.

As he wrapped his arms around her, Dawn muffled a sob against Methos' chest. He glanced over to the vampire to see him unobtrusively massaging his hand under the table as he gazed at his mate. Sensing the Immortal looking at him, he glanced up and locked eyes with Methos. Both saw what the other was feeling at that moment: relief that Dawn was finally letting free the emotions concerning her becoming Immortal. Feeling Dawn shake in his arms, Methos looked back down…and found his heart breaking as he glimpsed the utter grief and pain upon what he could see of the girl's face.

Without looking up from the now quietly crying Slayer, the ancient Immortal ordered in a no-nonsense tone, _"Get those three out of here."_

It was quickly done.

Half an hour passed before Dawn was finally calm enough to pull back from Methos and wipe the tears from her face. With a mumbled _"excuse me,"_ the young woman rose from her seat and headed towards the ladies room. Fred followed a moment later. Both returned five minutes after that, the Slayer wearing a determined expression as she sat down.

Still concerned, Methos asked and suggested, "Do you want to leave, Dawn? I could simply tell you what happens next later."

The Slayer resolutely shook her head, then said firmly, _"No!_ I'm gonna see this through. It's the only way I'll be able to put this nightmare behind me and get on with my life."

Methos sighed resignedly, before saying, "Very well," before turning to the Tribunal, and asking, "Will you now explain why you wished to have the Head of the Awakeners judged separately from his underlings? I sense there is more going on here than has been said."

Giving forth her own sigh, Charlotte answered, "That is because there is, for what I'm about to say will explain why we wished an Immortal as judge." She took the manila folder Paul handed her, which she then gave to Methos. Grimly, she added, "It seems that you are not the only one of your kind to infiltrate our organization…it just happens that you are the most notable through your connection with Duncan MacLeod and Joe Dawson."

The ancient Immortal looked up sharply as he took the folder. In a near morbid humor, the Head of the Tribunal said in half-jest, "It seems we need to find a way to alter the Watcher tattoo to factor in Immortals among us." Before anyone could react and question her, she looked over to a guard that had remained behind, and ordered curtly, "Bring him in."

The moment that the guard left the room, a pandemonium of voices broke out. It was quickly stifled as Samuel Soni let out a piercing whistle. In the silence that followed, he said calmly and reasonably, "If you will just wait, your questions will be answered."

A tense silence fell. Moments later, all looked towards the sound of scuffling. The Immortals of the group stiffened to alert attention as the presence of an unknown member of their race came into their sensing range. The sounds of struggle paused for a moment, then increased dramatically as a group of ten men constraining another that was bound and attempting escape came staggering and lurching into the barroom. The same guard that had gone to fetch the man quickly broke away and grabbed a sturdy chair while removing a coil of rope from across his chest. With several people holding a limb each, the Immortal was dumped into the chair and quickly and securely tied to it. Almost all the guards sighed in relief as all but two pulled away from the still struggling captive to stand attentively in various strategic places in the room.

Gracefully rising from her seat, Charlotte walked towards the bound man. She studied him through calculating eyes for a moment as she rested one hand on her hip, then turned to the others. The man behind her stilled as she said, "You are probably wondering how we were able to figure out that this man was Immortal. I will tell you: I was once his Watcher, as he was my first assignment. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Kenton Goodman: a roughly two hundred year old Immortal born in the Colonies, and Head of the Awakeners."

In the silence that followed that declaration, Methos slowly rose from his seat. His narrowed eyes glinted golden in the overhead lights of the bar as he slowly moved towards the bound Immortal. It seemed as if with every step taken, time reversed; for the demeanor of the ancient Immortal slowly slipped from a modern guise of harmlessness to one that was practically dangerously feral. A person almost felt as though they were watching a large desert cat stalking its knowingly helpless prey.

By the time Methos had reached the bound Immortal, Kenton Goodman had shrunk back in his seat as far as he possibly could. All in the bar watched tensely as the eldest living Immortal effortlessly crouched down and placed his elbows on the other Immortal's knees…keeping eye contact the entire time without blinking. Tilting his head to the side as a bird would, Methos asked in a smooth and deceptively casual voice, an accent of some long forgotten time coming forth, "Tell me, Kenton, what makes you think that what you are doing will stop the Gathering from happening?"

Still pressed back in his seat, Kenton bared his teeth in an attempt to seem intimidating, and snarled with the light of a fanatic in his eyes in an old English accent, "I will do what I can, and pray the Lord will do the rest. _I will not see Immortals ruling mankind!_ God alone has that right!"

Methos' eyes narrowed even further as he silently thought, _A zealot_, before asking, "Why?"

Forgetting his bound state, Kenton attempted to lung forward and quickly found he could not. In fury, he spate out, saying in a near frenzy, _"I beheld Satan as lightning falls from heaven. And Satan was cast out into the earth, and his angels were cast out with him! And the Lord's angels overcame him by the sword; and the devil's angels loved not their lives, their Immortal existence! Woe to the inhabiters of the earth and of the sea! for the devil is come down unto you! They were gathered together to battle, and those that had received the Lord's mark upon their hands watched as one became victorious. I saw the souls of them that were beheaded within the lightning, and they sat upon a throne as one being to rule the world…**until God cast them down for a thousand years**!"_

The man drew in breath sharply, then proclaimed loudly and fervently, "Are we not the devil's angels? I will not see us gathering together to cause further war with the Lord!"

Stunned silence fell, the only sounds being Kenton panting for breath as his eyes gazed wildly about as he continued to struggle against his bonds.

"He's _insane_," Dawn managed to strangle out past her horror.

"Not only that," Spike added grimly as he held tightly to his mate, "but he's completely mangled the scripture. I barely recognized where 'e'd gotten it all from."

Methos' eyes were mere slits as he slowly reached up and grabbed Kenton's head, and forced the man to look at him. With a low growl, he said, _"You are **wrong**!"_ He then spoke several archaic words so swiftly that not even Dawn or Wesley could interpret, before surging to his feet and stalking away from the other Immortal. He stopped in the middle of the room, stayed still for a moment, then whirled around to face the group. All but Dawn and Spike found themselves shrinking back from the ancient Immortal's cold gaze. In a voice devoid of emotion and feeling, Methos said, "By your words, Immortal, you have condemned yourself. I find you guilty of purposefully making pre-Immortals Immortal. Your sentence: _death_. I myself will see to your execution, for I will not see another be overcome with your madness when they take your Quickening."

Charlotte took a hesitant step forward in the nerve-racking silence that followed, and said then asked, "We hear and acknowledge your judgment. I would ask, though, how you know that you are best suited to take on this one's Quickening? How can you guarantee that you will not become mad as he is?"

The ancient Immortal's lip curled up as his eyes went hard. He said in a soft and deadly tone, "I'm already insane." His gaze turned to the bound Immortal. "But at least I recognize it and can keep it under control…unlike _him,_" he then spat out.

An even tenser silence descended for a moment, then Charlotte suggested, "Perhaps we should take care of this matter, so that no Immortal takes this one's Quickening."

_"NO,"_ Methos snapped out furiously as he stalked towards the Head of the Tribunal. "You required an Immortal to deal with this matter, and an Immortal shall deal with it! You cannot rescind your request now…_it is too **late**!"_

* * *

Seacouver: Art Museum, 4pmish, Day 11

The wind rattled the glass paneling in the museum's entranceway as Dawn and Spike staggered into the partition between the outside and inside of the building looking extremely disheveled. They quickly paid their entrance fee and entered the main foyer of the museum. The two glanced around before choosing a direction and taking it. They gazed at the paintings and sculptures as they walked about—occasionally commenting, and respectfully stopped by a sculpture done by one Tessa Noel for a moment. After about a half hour, they found what they were looking for: a nice and secluded dark corner in a small room where they would not easily be noticed.

With a relieved sigh, Dawn rested against Spike as the vampire leaned back against the wall behind him and wrapped his arms around his chosen and bonded mate. For long minutes they simply sat in companionable silence, then Spike looked down to see the love of his life nearly asleep, and chuckled fondly. This caused Dawn to look up curiously, and inquire, "What?"

"Nothin', Pet, nothin' at all," Spike answered softly as he brushed a few strands of wayward hair out of Dawn's face and behind one ear.

In response to this, the young Slayer snuggled more firmly against Spike, and mumbled, "I still can't believe what happened yesterday. Adam was so, so, so…" she shivered as she found herself at a loss of words, then said determinedly, "Remind me to never royally piss him off."

"Right with ya on that one, love," Spike agreed. "Even though 'e gave that Immortal a chance to fight 'im, the guy didn't stand a chance."

"And the look on his face after it was all over…" a tremor shook Dawn's frame as she drew breath in sharply as she squeezed her eyes shut and clung more tightly to Spike. "He was so angry, yet so sad at the same time."

"'E looked lost, love. That's the only way ta describe it," the vampire said bluntly.

"He _was_ lost, Spike," Dawn said sadly as she sat up on the bench, and turned to face her bonded. "Lost in some ancient memory that still affects him today. 'Cause he sure wasn't speaking any modern dialect after taking that Quickening. It took me and Wesley a while to figure out he was saying. And only because of Adam training me to comprehend any language was I able to fully understand him…but he wasn't making sense even then!"

"Yeah, and the only way we were able to finally shut his rambling up was when Joe spiked the old man's beer with enough sleeping pills to drop an elephant from what I saw. When I checked in with Joe at noon, the bloke was _still_ sleepin' it off," Spike added.

Dawn nodded, then said soberly after a moment, "We'd be in Sunnydale right now if I wasn't so concerned for Adam. He's in no condition to face another Immortal at the moment."

Spike snorted disbelievingly at this, and said, "Right. Even half-insane and incapacitated 'e'd still be able ta take down another Immortal. I've yet to see that man completely loose it."

"According to Joe, he did…once. And Duncan was the only one who kept him from dying that time," Dawn supplied soberly.

"That's tha Horsemen incident, isn't it," Spike inquired, then added thoughtfully off of Dawn's nod of agreement, "Yeah, that'd be tha exception."

Silence fell between them again, then Dawn muttered darkly with slowly growing anger, "I still can't believe they'd order me to stay here when I _knew_ there's trouble that I could help them with. And on top of that, they had all this crap going on, and didn't think to _tell me! Oooo!_ I just wanna…_grr!"_

_"Down girl,"_ Spike said in slight amusement and shock. "I 'aven't seen you this riled up since tha' time they almost didn't allow us ta bond."

Without commenting, Dawn surged to her feet, and started to pace agitatedly in front of Spike. Not really talking to the vampire, the Immortal Slayer said in aggravated annoyance, "It's always the same damn thing to with them: _I'm too young, they're just trying to protect me_, or my all time favorite: _it's for your own good!_ Fuck them! I'm a damn adult! I can do whatever the fucking Hell I want! _Damnit_, just listening to them makes me glad I can't have kids…'cause I sure as Hell wouldn't want to put _them_ through this shit!"

_"Dawn,"_ Spike said sharply, as he quickly got to his feet and grabbed her to stop her pacing and forcefully made her sit down on the bench. Leaning over the furious Slayer, his hissed in some anger, _"Keep it down will you! We'll start drawing attention to us if you keep this up!"_

The vampire sat down and pulled the resistant Immortal to him. Forcefully calming himself, Spike said soothingly, "They don't want to loose you, Love. That's what it all comes down to."

Dawn closed her eyes and slowly relaxed against her bonded as he rubbed her back. A tear gradually started making its way down her face as she said in a wavering voice, _"I know._ But they don't realize it's the same way for me, too. You, Mom, Dad, and Uncle are the only family I really have that I know will still be here in a hundred years. I don't want to think that any of you _won't_ be around when that time comes."

Spike gently pulled the Slayer up to face him, wiped the tear from Dawn's face, and leaned forward to kiss her tenderly for a moment. Resting his forehead against hers so that they were eye-to-eye, the vampire said lovingly, "I'll be here, Nibblet…even if I 'ave ta go about resurrectin' myself like a phoenix would. And the Poofer would be doin' tha same thing…knowin' 'im."

Dawn smiled tremulously with love shimmering in her eyes, wrapped her arms around her bonded, and kissed Spike deeply. That is what the guard that came to investigate the sound of raised voices saw as he entered the room…before silently leaving with an indulgent expression on his face.

* * *

Seacouver: Well Insulated Dock Warehouse, 11pm, Day 11

The dark long-haired Immortal woman slowly entered the near empty warehouse, her sword drawn. Her dark eyes quickly cut through the darkness as though it were nothing, as she searched for something…or _someone._ A shifting in the shadows drew the Immortal's eye, as a haunted female voice murmured, "Plaything stopped our fun in my Angel's city, Seer-Sister."

"It matters not," Cassandra stated matter-of-factly as she put her sword away, "as that was only a diversion to keep his allies occupied. They have greater worries to deal with right now."

Drusilla giggled as she seemingly glided towards the Immortal woman, and said in delight upon reaching her, "Daddy and Mummy know not what they face. Vengeance will have his way!"

Cassandra sneered in disgust, then said, "I don't care what they do, as long as they stay out of my way…until I deal with them too!"

The vampiress growled low in her throat as her face changed from classic beauty to a hideous visage of evil. In a deadly tone, she hissed, "Harm my daddy and you will not live to regret it!"

As quickly as she had put her sword away, she drew it back out even more swiftly and placed it against Drusilla's neck as the Immortal snarled, "I will do what I wish, vampire! You will not be around long enough to stop me from what I've Seen!"

Yellow eyes gleaming dangerously, Drusilla whirled away from the Immortal woman, lashing out with her sharp nails as she did so. _"Think I know this not,"_ the vampiress snapped out. "My ending shall be how I choose, and I have chosen!"

Wiping the blood away from her healed cheek, Cassandra looked at it, then turned her frigid gaze to the enraged vampiress. Her voice as cold as her gaze, she said, "I came not to argue with you, but to make sure our plans do not clash…unlike _last_ time."

Glowering at the other woman, Drusilla said sullenly, "In the park tomorrow night I shall face my childe."

"And here in this warehouse I shall face _him_, at the same time as your confrontation," Cassandra said firmly, her eyes glimmering dangerously.

_"Yes,"_ hissed Drusilla, her eyes shinning with madness. "The blood shall flow to mingle with the dust, and the balance of Light and Dark will be forever changed as the Box is opened! _I have **Seen** it!"_

* * *

**Author's Note 4:** The scripture Kenton misquoted (_and was purposefully mangled by me_) is from the King James Bible, and are as follows: Luke 10:18, Revelations 12:9, 11-12; 20:2-4, 7-8 (_for anyone interested in seeing how it **should** be_).

**Next Part:** _Sunnydale_. More arrivals ((**rolls eyes**) my Muse total is up to almost _50 _now!), and Evil's machinations.

**Author's Responses to Reviewers  
El Chacal:** (**stunned amazement**) I just happened to look on your bio out of curiosity when I went to read that story you wanted me to review. I was overwhelmed and startled to know that you consider me your inspiration. I am deeply humbled by that knowledge, as I really don't consider myself that great of a writer (_as you've heard me say before_). I am constantly trying to improve my abilities in that area, and know I have made leaps and bounds in progression of my skills. Just look at Guardians of the Night 1 (_my 1st work_) compared to _this_ story (_my latest_)! My aim is to one day be a professional writer, and this forum is really a workshop for me to perfect my skills. Thank you for showing me that I just _might_ be closer to my goal than I had thought.

**To Terilyn4:** (**counts past notices on her website**) _Six_ updates? _Man_, I _was_ busy! When I Can Write: I have a binder that I keep with me at all times, and the moment I find myself not doing anything...I write. Admittedly, I also write during my college classes to alleviate boredom. I'm also constantly thinking about it and what's happening and _will_ happen in the story. On top of that, I edit my own work. How other's do it, I don't know, but that's what I do.

**To Harry2:** (**somewhat surprised and startled**) Wow, you've made my 200th review on ff-net. (**throws some confetti in the air and blows a horn**) _Congratulations!_ Not much else to say, except glad you want to write with me. I'll email you my thoughts sometime soon. As for the rest..._hehehe!_

**To Superfan:** Travers: hehehe... Dream Sequence: (**innocently**) Who says that's in the past? As for the relationship, I write it as I see it, and put it how they (the Muses) want me to.

**To Zantac the Barbarian:** (**sniggering**) Manhood Slayer (**snorts as she swallows a laugh**) has a nice ring to it (**busts out in hysterical laughter**).

I don't know...was this part alright, guys? Let me know one way or the other, 'cause I'm still wondering where it all came from. Ah, well...see you all in the next installment! --TU


	25. Part 23

**Disclaimer:** (**snorts**) If you don't know what's owned by me and what isn't by now, then I don't know _what_ to tell you.

**Author's Note:** Guys this is when me time/day cataloging everything _really_ starts coming into play. Currently, Seacouver is two days ahead of Sunnydale. So make sure to keep an eye on the timing of things, because that's going to be **_beyond_** important very, _very_, **_very_** soon!

**Gratitude:** A big "Thank You" to all who reviewed/emailed me for the last part (_you know who you are_), and for reminding me I had fans waiting out there.

**Apologies:** I'm _extremely_ sorry this part took so long to come out, guys! But school comes first, and I had a term paper and several essays to take care of (_as well as FINALS_), or I'd've been failing my classes! Then there was the Holidays, the After Holiday Blues, and a head cold to deal with...but I'm back (_at least until the **next** crises hits_)! All I can say after saying all that is that at least I didn't leave you with a Cliffhanger like I did that one time (_or two...or three_)!

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who is starting to realize this story _will_ reach the 200 page mark before it ends!)

* * *

**Part 23**

Sunnydale: Airport, 11am, Day 9 

In a busy airport waiting area, Rave and Oz lounged back in their seats, occasionally glancing at the arrival times for a certain flight. They had been doing this for some time, when Rave sighed heavily in absolute boredom. His head falling back to thud against the wall behind him, the Native American asked in exasperation as he stared blankly at the ceiling, "How long did they say the delay would be again?"

"Three hours," the werewolf answered with his eyes closed. "They should be announcing his flight any moment."

Rave snorted disbelievingly and said, "I'll believe it when I hear it!" He then inquired more calmly, "Why am I here with you to pick up this guy? I don't know this person."

Turning his head to gaze at his fellow shapeshifter, Oz answered, "You'll understand when you meet him."

"I'd better," Rave muttered, as he slouched further down in his seat and closed his eyes.

Just at that moment, the announcer's voice crackled in the overhead speakers, saying monotonously, _"Flight 1536 is now arriving and will dock at Gate 1 in five minutes."_

Relief in his voice, Rave quietly exclaimed as he sat up straight and opened his eyes in relief, _"Finally!_ If I had to wait around here much longer without anything to do, I wouldn't be responsible for my own actions. Being my father's son is a dangerous thing where boredom's concerned."

Standing and starting to move towards their destination, the werewolf asked, "Why's that?"

Rave stood, quickly caught up with Oz, and while walking beside the other man explained, "My last name's not Coyote for nothing. In truth, it _should_ be Raven…but due to that being my mother's side, it isn't. My father is actually _The_ Coyote, or Trickster as my people sometimes call him."

Oz glanced side-long at the Native American, and commented, "So you're a demigod then?"

Rave shrugged with indifference, and said, "According to my family: yeah…but I try not to think about it. I just want to be like everyone else. You can understand that."

Oz nodded then stopped, took out his wallet and keys, put them on a tray, and walked through the metal detector. He waited for Rave on the other side after collecting his possessions. Once they were together again, Oz said, "So if your coyote form comes from your father's side, then your mother's side can change into ravens?"

"Yep," Rave drawled as they at last reached their destination, "but I rarely use that shape, unless I'm spying on something. Amazing how many people will ignore the presence of a bird if it isn't squawking."

Both leaned back against one wall while facing the exit where the passengers of the plane would depart. Watching as people began slowly filtering into the building, Oz asked, "Have you ever heard of a celtic goddess named Flidhais?"

The shapechanger stiffened, then answered cautiously, "I've heard of her…why?"

Oz shrugged one shoulder, and said, "I met her. She was in a pretty sticky situation, and I got her out of it. I was wondering what you might know about her?"

Rave grimaced, then answered, "Other than that I'm supposed to be related to her through my father? Not much I can tell you."

Oz opened his mouth to comment, when he spotted the one he was looking for. Nodding his head once as the one he had looked for spotted him in turn, the werewolf said to Rave, "He's here."

As the other came towards them through the crowd of people, Rave looked and commented in startlement, "Another shapechanger?"

"When he really needs to, which isn't often. I've only seen him do it once to show me his form," Oz said in agreement and explanation, then added, "He's also Immortal, like Buffy and Amanda."

They stopped talking as the one they had waited for reached them. A sand-colored, messy, short-haired man of middle height inclined his head to the two and said in a softly spoken Scottish accent, "Oz, I don't hear from you in half a year, and then I receive your call asking me to come here with no explanation. What's going on that you need my help with?"

"We're trying to stop a demon lord from completing his plan," the werewolf explained, as the two clasped arms for a moment. "The thing is we don't know what the plan is."

"But whatever it is," Rave added, as the man turned to him, "the higher powers don't want it to happen. We have one of Their main Messengers helping us out as proof."

"Heh," the man said, then introduced himself while extending his hand, saying, "Conner MacLeod."

"Raven Coyote, but you can simply call me Rave," the dual shapeshifter said as he clasped the Immortal's outstretched hand.

The Immortal nodded, then said, "Well, now that introductions are over, let's get out of here."

As the group began wending their way to pick up Conner's luggage, Oz commented with a faint gleam in his eyes, "Anxious to get your sword, huh?"

Without looking at the werewolf, the Immortal said dryly, "You'd feel the same way if you couldn't have your claws in a fight, Pup."

Oz smiled slightly.

* * *

Sunnydale: Crawford Mansion, Noon, Day 9

Buffy put down the phone in the living room, and said, "Willow says that everything's quiet over at Xander and Anya's place, and Amanda and Gwen are apparently having a wonderful time talking about sex with Anya…much to Willow and Tara's disgust."

Bethany snorted in amusement from where she leaned against one side of the fireplace, before commenting in a tongue in cheek fashion, "They're probably learning a few things they'll never use, then."

A sound that sounded suspiciously like a suppressed laugh was heard from Angel's direction, where he lounged in a chair reading a book. Buffy raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment as she noticed Gunn walking out of the bedroom where Marie and Sara were staying.

"How are they," the Slayer asked as the demon hunter sat down in the chair opposite Angel.

"They're still in that healing-trance-thing Willow and Tara put them into yesterday morning," the African American said worriedly, then asked, "Shouldn't they be awake already?"

Angel closed the book he hadn't been paying too much attention to, and answered Gunn, saying, "Tara says that those two should come out of it sometime today. But if they haven't, she and Willow will call them back from wherever they've gone in the morning."

"That'll be a relief," Bethany said. "I hate seeing them so still."

"You and me both, girl," Gunn commented in agreement.

As Gunn finished speaking, Buffy stiffened, a hand flying to her throat as a vehicle was heard pulling up to the mansion. Angel rose to his feet as the Slayer pulled out her sword and walked over to the entrance door. Taking a steadying breath, she opened said door, Angel standing behind her. They watched uneasily as Oz and Rave stepped out of the werewolf's van, then stared in startlement at the last person to leave the vehicle.

Buffy laughed in disbelief, and said in shock and growing amazement as she walked out to meet her fellow Immortal, "I don't believe it! What're you doing here you crazy Scot? You couldn't have possibly brought your cousin with you?"

Connor shook his head at the flood of questions, and answered simply, "I was asked to help, and I came. As for that cousin of mine: I don't know where he's hied off to. The oldest of us alone knows where he's gone, and _that_ one refuses to tell me where."

"You're not the only one, Connor," Angel supplied. "He won't tell anyone Duncan's location."

"Hey, you guys," Rave called from the entrance way of the mansion, drawing the three immortal beings attention to him. "The food we got on the way here will get cold and unappetizing if you three remain out here. Come in and eat."

The three looked at each other, then headed into the large stone building. Once inside, Connor was swiftly introduced to Gunn and Bethany, and they to he. As all sat down with a plate of Chinese take-out—all but Angel as he held Buffy on his lap as she ate, Oz spoke.

"Have you guys thought of anyone else who could help with our demon problem?"

Buffy swallowed the mouthful she had been chewing, and answered, "We've already called in everyone on our end, and we were the ones brought in by Whistler to help out. There's no one else we can call on such short notice."

"Not completely true, Buffy," Gunn said, then pointed out, "There's still Dawn, Spike, and that other Immortal that hangs out with you guys a lot."

_"No!"_ the Slayer said forcefully. "I'm not bringing Dawn into this mess."

"But she is a Slayer, Buffy," Connor said reasonably. "Her strength and skill would help a great deal."

_"NO!"_

"I have a possible suggestion on someone who could help," Oz supplied in hopes of stopping the impending argument—as Angel looked about ready to add his opinion to Buffy's. As all turned to look at him, the werewolf said, "Remember when I told you about that goddess I helped? Well, what I didn't mention was that I have free reign to ask Her for help with anything. I _could_ call Her in."

"What do you know about this goddess, Oz," Angel asked while rubbing a soothing hand up and down Buffy's tense back.

"Not much," the were shapeshifter admitted. "Her name's practically nonexistent, except in the most ancient of legends…but what I've been able to pick up has been good. She's not evil, if that's what you're worried about."

"Well, that's good to hear," Bethany said, "but can we trust this goddess…whoever She is?"

A silence fell, then Rave said almost too quietly to hear, "Yeah, you can."

Everyone's attention turned to him. As he glanced at those gazing at him, he added in a firm tone of voice, "My family knows the one Oz is talking about, and I can tell you we can trust Her. I can guarantee this on my honor."

The tension seemed to drain from the Slayer as she thought about what she had just heard, then nodded her head, and said decisively, "Alright, we'll call in this goddess of Oz's, _but_ not until we have no other choice. I don't like the idea of a goddess running around here with free reign for a long period of time. I don't want a repeat of Glory…even if she's on our side."

* * *

Sunnydale: Unknown Underground Cavern, 9:47pm, Day 9

A low anguished moan brought Halfrek swiftly over to the small cot where Dora lay. What she saw broke her heart.

The young Slayer rested in troubled sleep, her skin flushed as if with fever, while sweat drenched her clothes. She turned, further entangling herself in the bedding. A choked sob escaped her as her eyes flickered rapidly under the closed lids as she dreamed.

Her look was one of utter helplessness as Halfrek sat down beside Dora's prone and restless form and smoothed sweat-damp hair from the girl's face. She sighed heavily, then looked up as D'Hoffryn entered the chamber.

Halfrek's voice was tormented as she asked the demon lord, "What's wrong with her?"

The lord of vengeance looked indifferently down at Dora, then said bluntly, "It's the Slayer essence within her. She does not have control of it yet. It rages within her to destroy the demons it senses surround her."

The lesser vengeance demon gazed shocked at D'Hoffryn, before exclaiming, then asking uncertainly, "That can't be it! There can't possibly be _that_ many here…can there?"

D'Hoffryn glanced up at Halfrek, a dark humor in his eyes, before commanding, "Come with me." Upon seeing his minion's hesitance, he added before leaving the room, "The girl will be fine. The door is enchanted so that you and I alone can enter and leave this small cave. As well: the others know that if they disobey me, they will answer to me personally. She is perfectly safe."

With one last uneasy look at the young Slayer, Halfrek followed after her master. They traveled through numerous corridors, passing a great number of demons as they did so. After many minutes, they at last reached the antechamber to the largest of the underground caves.

Pausing before entering the main underground cavern, D'Hoffryn turned to face Halfrek, and said, "I have lost patience with the other demon lords and their mocking of my rank. They don't think I should be counted equal to them." A dangerous gleam entered his eyes. "They say I haven't done a _significant_ enough service for the greater benefit of Evil." He smiled a terrible smile. "What I have planned will – when fulfilled – make those lords realize that I am actually _above_ their petty ranks when the Master of all Evil recognizes my efforts."

With these words, the demon lord entered the largest underground cavern, Halfrek following. The lesser demon drew breath in sharply at the sight before her. Demons beyond count filled the cave from wall-to-wall; all mingling, comparing weapons and fighting styles, laughing, arguing, and attempting to out intimidate each other.

A look of pride upon his face, D'Hoffryn said quietly yet grandly as he gestured, "Behold my army, Halfrek. From all corners of the world and other dimensions they have come at my call. With them, I will be able to stop those who would see my plan unfulfilled, and become the greatest of all demon lords."

Halfrek moved until she stood beside D'Hoffryn, and asked dazedly—while trying to wrap her mind around the numbers she saw before her, "But why do you need the two children? What purpose do they serve…besides angering some pretty powerful people?"

Glancing sidelong at the one beside him, the demon lord answered simply, "They are the entire reason for my plan. With them, Evil may very well win in the End of Days."

Gazing mutely out at the demons before her, Halfrek thought, _I know he wants the necklace Dora has, but why Anyanka's baby? I don't like this at all._ Her eyes narrowed in sudden resolve. _I don't care if it means my very death. I won't let D'Hoffryn have that baby! I **will** find a way to warn them._

* * *

**Next Part:** _Seacouver_. Partings, Manipulations, and Meetings. The end draws ever nearer (_**six** parts in total left_)!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** Due to the new _blankety blank friggin' BLANK **regulations**_ on this site, I won't be doing reviewer responses after each part (_and that means there's none for this one!_). That is, unless you make _sure_ to put your email addy in the area that specifies it, or sign in if you have an account...or just email me directly. I'll try to respond to you all. (**TU mutters to herself as she goes back to writing**) _Damn site's no longer any fun._

Nothing else to say, expect I'll see you in the next part! --TU


	26. Part 24

**Disclaimer:** Check in the last twenty-three parts to find out what is and isn't mine.

**Author's Notes:** (_TU looks anxiously behind her, and calls out to her Muses_) You guys got that bomb shelter done yet? (_receives negative responses from Muses_) Well, you'd better have it done by the end of this part, otherwise I won't be alive to finish the story! (_Muses increase their productivity, as TU turns nervously to Readers_) Uh, hello. Don't mind my Muses. They're just making sure I'll be safe in case something should happen. (_TU scurries away while calling out to Readers_) Bye!

**Thank Yous:** El Chacal, Harry2, and Superfan your reviews were very much appreciated.

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who is _really_ eager to finish this story...as there are only _four_ parts left (_I know I said "six left" in the last part, but I realized I could smoosh two of those parts together, and will be doing so_)!)

* * *

**Part 24**

Seacouver: Airport, 9:13am, Day 12

"I wish you guys didn't have to go," Dawn said plaintively as she leaned back against Spike.

Wesley, Fred, Joe, Dawn, and Spike all stood in a loose circle in the main waiting lounge of the airport, a reluctant parting taking place.

"We really don't want to," Fred admitted while holding Wesley's hand, "but we need to help out at the office."

"Yes, especially as it is just Cordelia there at the moment," Wesley added.

Spike and Dawn winced simultaneously, as Joe chuckled wryly, before saying, "I don't envy you guys. She'll be on the warpath when you get back."

"She was already on the warpath when we left," the Watcher of Slayers said dryly. "She was complaining that we were purposefully leaving her alone with just Kate and David to keep her company."

"And we received a call this morning that pretty much commanded that we'd better not even _think_ about extending our stay here," Fred concluded.

Spike smirked, while Dawn rolled her eyes. In a knowing tone, the Immortal Slayer commented, "She'll never change."

Silence descended, the bustle of the airport the only thing heard, then Joe's cell phone rang. The others watched in interest as the Watcher answered the phone, spoke into it for a moment, then put the electronic device away. Upon seeing everyone's curious expressions, he supplied, "That was one of the guys I put on Adam to make sure nothing happened to him while we're here. Seems he finally shook off the sedative enough to actually be doing stuff at his place."

"Then you guys should go and make sure he's really alright then," Fred said. "We'll be fine being here by ourselves."

Wesley nodded his agreement to his fiancée's words, as Dawn asked unsurely, "You sure you guys don't want us to hang out with you until your flight leaves?"

"Of _course_ we're sure," Fred exclaimed as she impulsively leaned forward and hugged the young Slayer in reassurance. "We'll be seeing you guys soon enough. I'm positive of it."

As the two women pulled away from each other, Joe's cell phone rang once again. Sighing, he answered it, and heard a familiar voice growl low and darkly, _"Call off your dogs."_

"Good morning to you too, Adam," the Watcher responded sarcastically. He then added in a serious tone of voice, "That's not happening until I drive up to your place and personally pick you up. That's the Tribunal's orders, and I can't gainsay it."

A rather foul curse in an ancient tongue was the only response.

Joe chuckled, then said amiably, "Don't worry, my friend, we'll be there shortly," and hung up.

* * *

Seacouver: Joe's Blues Bar, 5:33pm, Day 12

Dawn paused in reading her book and listened as thunder rumbled so ominously and loudly that the reverberations could literally be felt coursing through one's body, and rattled many of the drink glasses in the bar. From the kitchen, where he was helping Joe fix dinner for everyone, Spike laughed out loud in sheer delight as the Watcher cursed in startlement. A pain-filled moan drew her attention to the one beside her. Her expression turned pitying.

Methos sprawled bonelessly the length of the seat of one of the bar's booths—which Dawn sat on one end of. He was the picture of perfect misery as he lay ashen-faced with a cool damp cloth over his eyes. He mumbled indistinctly in a plaintive tone, causing the younger Immortal to shake her head in sympathy. A few minutes later, Joe and Spike arrived with the food.

As the vampire set the food down onto the booth's table, Joe nudged one of the Ancient Immortal's feet with his cane, saying, "Come one, Methos, sit up and eat something. It'll help get rid of your headache."

Not moving an inch, Methos replied in a mumble just loud enough to be heard, "This isn't a headache, it's the mother of all hangovers."

Spike snorted, unceremoniously shoved the older Immortal's legs off of the seat, and gestured for Joe to sit down. Dawn scooted over in her own seat to allow Spike room to sit beside her while gently yet firmly making her teacher sit up.

Methos stared listlessly at the food placed before him, but picked up his fork and began eating when Dawn glared at him, and said commandingly in a tone that could not be denied, _"Eat!"_

Everyone had almost finished their meals when thunder seemed to shake the very ground. Methos looked up and tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. His eyes were free from fatigue and pain, and his skin was no longer ashen, as he said softly, "That storm's going to break by seven at the latest."

"I hope so," Joe said. "My group's getting antsy about watching you guys in this weather. The sooner this storm clears the better."

Methos made a noncommittal sound. Dawn glanced uneasily upward as another rumble of thunder came from outside. "We should all go home before this storm lets loose," she suggested.

Spike nodded his agreement while slipping an arm around Dawn's shoulders.

"I don't enjoy the thought of driving in this," Joe commented.

"Do we have much choice," Methos rhetorically asked, then added, "Dawn's right. Let's get moving."

* * *

Seacouver: Seacouver Park, 8pm, Day 12

Methos leaned against one of the amphitheater's pillars in the center of Seacouver Park, watching the rain cascade in a torrential downpour only a foot in front of him.

_I told them it would begin by seven. I've never been wrong._

A forceful blast of wind suddenly roared by, causing the nearly lateral wind to go completely sideways for several seconds.

_I wonder if she'll even come._

The wind stilled for a moment, the sound of the rain the only thing heard. A second later, thunder rumbled so loudly that in the afterimage of the lighting flash the air seemed to shudder in shock. A slow smile touched the Immortal's lips as a bittersweet memory of a time long forgotten by all except he and one other came to him. It was a memory that was over two thousand years old.

* * *

_Southeastern Europe, roughly 100 BC _

_The raid had been particularly fortunate that week, but Methos had sensed a fell storm on the way, and suggested they find safer shelter than their tents. After questioning one of their new slaves about the lay of the land, they traveled to a complex set of caves mentioned…leaving their half-alive informant for the beasts. Two days of travel later, they arrived at the caves just in time to avoid the storm. A storm that would last for five days and nearly flood their shelter. _

_The first day was spent by settling in, leaving little time for relaxation. The second and third day found many doing the daily chores of a camp. As the fourth day dawned with no sign of the storm letting up, many of the slaves wondered if perhaps the Gods were finally enacting Their revenge on their masters. The Horsemen could sense the hopeful-yet-uneasy atmosphere that had come over the camp, and lashed out at any in their path—except for the one known as Death. He simply sat back and watched impassively the events happening in the cave. _

_The fifth day found two sets of eyes gazing with increasing hunger at the rain. As night of that same day began to fall, Methos rose suddenly from where he had been reclining, his eyes burning with intense emotion. His expression was wildly feral as he gazed about him, causing all but one to cower and scatter in fear of what Death might do. _

_His gaze locked with the one who did not flee. It was **his** slave. The Immortal slave. Long curling hair flowing freely down her back in dark strands while standing tall, a simple white dress adorning her frame, her gaze was as fey as his own, and her stance was prideful and defiant. An anticipatory smile slowly appeared on his face. Growling low in his throat, Death stripped all his clothes but his leggings off, and purposefully strode out into the storm. _

_He stopped about twenty feet from the cave entrance, hair whipping his face with sodden strands, raised his arms out to his sides, and tilted his face to the sky. His stance appeared as though he were beseeching the gods to do his will. Methos luxuriated in the rain running over his body…and laughed. He laughed in absolute joy, a thing he had not done since before he could remember. He looked young in that moment, young and carefree. Then he felt eyes boring into his back, and knew who it was. Slowly and smoothly turning around, he saw the entire camp watching him, but had eyes for only one. _

_His Immortal slave gazed at him with eyes that shone with a flame like unto a wildfire. Her desire to be out there with him shone clearly. The innocence of his face melted away and became predacious. He gestured for her to come…and she came. _

_The moment she stepped out into the storm, her expression turned rapturous. Lightning flashed brilliantly as she stalked towards him, the look of a huntress in her stare. Methos' own eyes turned dangerously playful as Cassandra stopped in front of him, looking fully into his face. Quicker that thought, the male Immortal pressed his lips ardently against hers for but a second, before swiftly moving away. _

_The Immortal woman reeled for a moment, then straightened suddenly as Methos called out to her in a taunting voice filled with promise. _

_**"Catch me if you can, woman." **_

_She immediately took up the challenge. A game of hunter and hunted followed then, one that was like nothing anyone there had ever seen. One would chase the other through the dangerous and waterlogged clearing, then catch the one hunted. A searing kiss would follow, then the pursuer would dart away, and the chase would continue. Many hours did this last, until – with a wild cry in her native tongue – the Immortal slave lunged forward and pounced on her master. They rolled in the mud for several seconds, before stopping with him on top of her. His eyes shone with a light well known to her…and for once, her eyes bore the same expression. _

_They lay there passionately in the slowing rain, uncaring of who saw them and what they did and thought._

* * *

Present Day

Methos stirred, shook his head to dispel the memory, and thought to himself resignly, then scornfully, _That was probably when my brother started to want her for himself…**the fool!**_

He continued to watch the rain, and as a bolt of lightning dazzled his eyes…he sensed it: a malevolent presence behind him. Before he had time to react, slender hands wrapped around his throat and squeezed with surprising strength.

A venomous voice of the female kind then hissed out, _"You are not my childe! **Where is he?**"_

* * *

Seacouver: Dock Warehouse District, 8pm, Day 12

An old black convertible Model T slowly pulled into the dock warehouse district, the well-kept classical car looking very out of place in amongst the derelict buildings. The vehicle stopped, it's engine and lights were turned off, but no one got out.

Dawn Summers sat within the vehicle, clutching the steering wheel with surprising force…if one did not know she was a Slayer, and that she was showing considerable restraint. The young woman was shaking with the near all-consuming fear barely controlled within her, her mind flying in every direction.

_Oh, God! If I didn't know I could come back from just about any injury, I would've had a heart attack before I ever got here! I hope Spike got to Methos' place alright…especially while riding that bike of his. I feel bad about deceiving him like that, but I couldn't risk having him here... **What was that?**_

A flash of lightning had revealed a pale blur some distance away from her, but she couldn't be sure.

**_Damn it._** _This storm couldn't've come at a **worse** time! I can't see anything from in here. **Oh, no!**_

Dawn's hand flew to her shoulder to cover Spike's bite mark as she tensed and drew in breath sharply. The sense of an approaching Immortal had come to her, and she whimpered as her fear started to get the better of her.

_I don't want to do this. I **really** don't want to do this! **Why did I think I had to do this to protect him?** I've only just become Immortal! I'm-not-ready-for-this! Iwantmymotherrrrr!_

By this time Dawn was hyperventilating, when the car suddenly bounced…as though something had landed on it. She screamed, and jumped so high in her seat that she hit the ceiling of the automobile with her head. One hand holding her skull as she blinked stars out of her vision, the Slayer blindly grabbed for the sword in the seat beside her. As she felt cool metal settle into her grip, she looked up…and froze, gazing in wide-eyed shock at what was before her.

_OH! _

A large gray wolf stood on the hood of the car, staring through the watery windshield…straight at Dawn. The eyes of the beast showed great intelligence, and seemed to be laughing at her. The young Slayer drew in a slow shuddering breath, willing her heart to slow down to a more normal beat, and thought inanely, _That wolf looks intelligent enough to talk!_

It was then that she heard a female voice that she had heard only once before say within her mind, _"Follow."_

The wolf turned and jumped off of the car, looking back only once. The Immortal presence quickly faded. Dawn remained seated in the car, her expression becoming determined as a cold anger filled her.

_So, she wants to play games, does she? Well, she has another thing coming. **No one** messes with **this** Slayer!_

With a firm resolve in place to get what she came here to do done, the Immortal Slayer slipped out of the car, her sword in plain view. She did not care who saw her. This was a night for the supernatural to be abroad, and any mortal caught in the middle beware!

Moving slowly in the direction she had seen the wolf going in, Dawn kept a constant surveillance of her surroundings. After going in one direction for several minutes, the Slayer saw a brief flash of gray fur going around a building, and felt an even briefer flicker of Immortal presence. She turned and followed the trail laid out for her. Half an hour perhaps passed in this manner, with Dawn becoming thoroughly soaked despite the layers she wore to protect herself.

Many times, she found herself in a place she sensed she had been in before—which she knew she actually had been in by sight, and felt the rage within her growing with each passing moment. She knew the one she had come here to meet was mocking her. As lightning and thunder simultaneously made themselves known, the young Immortal stopped, her expression mutinous.

_That's **it!** I've had it with this game! She thinks to tire me out before fighting me? She doesn't realize who she's dealing with._

Her eyes blazing, Dawn raised her head proudly and gazed defiantly into the raging storm. Loose strands of hair whipping about her face, she shouted mentally and physically into the storm to the presence she could almost feel, **_"Cassandra!_** _Cassandra, I won't play your game any more! We fight now or not at all! I have better things to do than play your games!"_

For a moment, nothing changed, then Immortal presence washed over her. She turned around to see the gray wolf standing behind her. Once more, Cassandra's voice filled her mind, saying simply, _"Come."_

A calmness falling upon her, the Immortal Slayer followed the canine to a warehouse whose door stood wide open. Breathing a soft sigh of relief to be out of the rain, Dawn stepped inside the building. An even thicker darkness than what was outside engulfed her. She paused, allowing her eyes to adjust, and let her Slayer senses spread out. She felt no one but the one she wanted present, and felt the last of her fear flee.

Idly humming to herself, Dawn methodically stripped off the protective layers she wore against the weather, while at the same time steadily making her way towards the Immortal presence she felt. Peeling off her sweater to reveal her exercise clothes, the young Slayer reached the center of the warehouse, and stopped.

She gazed coolly at the wolf laying alertly on the ground, the creature's tongue lolling as it seemed to smile while panting, giving off a deceptive air of harmlessness.

"Hello, Cassandra," Dawn said calmly.

The wolf barked once, as if laughing shortly with pleasure; then the creature's form blurred, shifted upwards, and became solid once more to reveal the Immortal Dawn had named. The woman bowed mockingly to the Slayer, then said smoothly, "Well done, little girl. After your display in the car, I doubted if you would be worthy of my attentions. You proved me wrong."

Dawn snorted, pointed her sword at the other woman, and said sarcastically, then intently, _"I'm so glad to have your approval._ I've tired of your games, _bitch._ You will not have him, and I will make sure of it. You won't have the pleasure of tormenting Methos through the taking of your Quickening, 'cause _I'll_ take it!"

Cassandra snarled in fury as she pulled her sword out of the sheath strapped to her back, and growled out, _"I will enjoy destroying you, girl,"_ and rushed forward.

The sound of metal clashing against metal rang sharply through the near empty warehouse.

* * *

**Next Part:** _Sunnydale_. Sneaking about, challenges, and revelations. It is time to prepare for _war!_

**Important Notice:** If you don't give me a way to contact you, how can I reply? _Please_ make sure to leave me some way to get a hold of you!

(_TU sees the angry mob of Readers rampaging towards her, and dives into the now complete bomb shelter. As her Muses seal it, she calls out_) See you in the next part! --TU


	27. Part 25

**Disclaimer:** (**rolls eyes**) Look _elsewhere_ in this story for that info!

**Author's Notes:** _The fiercest of the Warrior-Muses slowly peeks out from behind the bomb shelter's door. After seeing there is no one about , she beckons the Computer-Literate-Muse behind her to go out. The two quickly and safely reach their destination, and the handwritten pages given to them by their frazzled, exhausted, and sick Author is typed up and sent out. They then swiftly run back to the shelter and fearfully await the next mob of furious Readers. Meanwhile, the Author continues feverishly writing while her Muses guide her thoughts...for she is bound and determined to finish this tale by April at the earliest, or the end of May at the latest._

**Author's Notes 2:** I'm sorry for the delay, guys, but I had some RL stuff come up and wallop me on the head, and had to deal with that first. It actually took me having a leg infection and half of my college classes canceled due to said leg infection (_I missed too many days_) to slow me down enough to write again.

**Gratitude's:** El Chacal, Harry2, star, and Carycomic your reviews were _overwhelmingly _appreciated!

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who is _still_ blushing madly and grinning like a fool from all the high praises she received from the last part!)

* * *

**Part 25**

Sunnydale: Unknown Underground Cavern, 11:17pm, Day 10

The demoness sat on the young Slayer's bed, gazing in trepidation. She glanced at the empty glass cradled absently yet tensely in her hands, a few drops of blue-green liquid clinging to the bottom of the cup, and sighed heavily.

_I gave her enough sedative to drop a full-grown man in minutes, and it **still** took an hour! What exactly are Slayers made of to do that?_ She shook her head. _Never mind! Now that she's out, I can get going._

Halfrek placed the glass on the ground, rose from her seat, and strode over to the magiced door at the entrance of the small cave. Drawing in a steadying breath, she opened the door slightly, and glanced out. No one was there but a little brown mouse that the demons in this labyrinth of caves had not yet found to play with. Placing a hand over her heart to still its furious beating after hearing the little creature squeak, Halfrek looked behind her for one last glance of the youngest Slayer, then slipped out of the cave and quickly down the passageway.

As the demoness darted around a corner, D'Hoffryn stepped out of the alcove where he had just been out of sight, and gazed calculatingly in the direction his minion had taken...

* * *

Sunnydale: Magic Box (Training Room), 1:03am, Day 11

A blade cut perilously close to the Slayer's face as she dodged Connor's sword. She gave a brief glare to Angel as he gazed apologetically at her while Buffy blocked Amanda's weapon. With a roll of her eyes in exasperation, she maneuvered herself so that she was back-to-back with her husband. The two watched their Immortal opponents warily as they moved in tandem to keep their individual targets in sight. As the Immortals began to move forward to strike simultaneously in different places, a British accented voice called out sharply, _"Hold!"_

The four warriors in the large training ring froze, then turned to look at the one whom had spoken, annoyance clearly seen upon their faces…and something a little more than that in the eyes.

"What is it _now_, Quinton?" Buffy snarled while sheathing her sword, then crossing her arms and tapping her foot hard.

The head Watcher strode forward and said disapprovingly as he stopped in front of the Slayer, "How many times tonight have I said you shouldn't count on another to protect your back? _And yet you are doing it again!_ What would happen should you suddenly find your support gone, hmm?"

Buffy's foot stopped moving suddenly with a small _stomp_ as her eyes narrowed dangerously, in a hard tone she answered, "I would have done what I've always done: protected myself, and made sure the other's alright."

_"Wrong!"_ the Watcher snapped. "You look out for yourself alone. _That_ is what a Slayer's _supposed_ to do! _Your responsibility is to the safety of humankind as a **whole**._ It doesn't matter how many individuals are lost to attain that goal!"

Absolute silence fell, but for the slow hiss of breath from the Immortal Slayer.

In the next moment, many things happened simultaneously: Angel lunged forward and grabbed his wife's arm to keep her from punching Quinton in a not so pleasant way, while Connor and Amanda helped hold her back; Giles unwillingly pulled the Head of his organization out of the Slayer's reach, earning an incensed glare from said Slayer; Gunn, Rave, and Gwen – who happened to be watching – started moving forward to aid the others; Willow, Tara, Xander, and Oz rose from their seats – where they had been talking quietly in a corner of the room for the past three hours – in alarm; and Whistler let out an ear-piercing whistle that froze all who heard it, then bellowed furiously, "_ENOUGH!"_

Everyone's gaze swung to the Messenger as he stalked towards the larger of the two groups in the room, and spat out heatedly, "_That. Is. **Enough!**_ I have lost all patience with you, Watcher! You have one choice alone at this moment: _you leave this city_. You are a distraction and a hindrance, and I cannot allow that with what is happening here. If you are truly as concerned with your precious new Slayer as you claim to be, you will do _exactly_ what I have told you to do!"

The Messenger's words seemed to echo in the air as Quinton gazed infuriated at the demon, but before he could speak, a voice said in a dangerously soft tone that purred with a promise of death, "Just let me electrocute him…it'll solve all our problems."

"Can't allow you to do that, Gwen," Whistler said tightly, disgruntlement in his voice. "And don't ask me why either."

_"I am not leaving,"_ Quinton suddenly exclaimed stubbornly. "Not until this situation is resolved!"

**_"Like Hell you are,"_** Buffy exploded, wrenching herself out of the others' grips by sheer force, then started to move towards Quinton threateningly. The Head Watcher began backing up to directly counterpoint each slow ponderous step the Slayer took towards him as she said heatedly, "For the past three days I've heard nothing but complaining from you about what we're doing here! You've put down everyone that's come across your path, and insulted nearly all in this room more than once. _How do you expect us to concentrate on what we're attempting to do when you're standing behind us breathing down our necks?_ The only reason we aren't home in bed right now is 'cause you _demanded_ that we get some training in. We're tired. We're irritable. And I don't know about them, but right now I'm fed up with you beyond all thought. So you'd _better_ listen to Whistler, and do what he's said, 'cause from this moment on, _you're nothing more than a bug that needs to be squashed to leave me alone!"_

A stunned yet satisfied silence fell, as Quinton breathed heavily through his nose in fury. He took a step forward, and raised his hand as if to strike his antagonist...but it was caught. Jerking his head to see who would dare hold him back, he found himself gazing into infuriated Scottish eyes. In a voice that was nothing more than a rolling growl, Connor said, "Ye donna strike a Lady," and released him, only to find himself suddenly held by another.

Hands dug with bruising force into his arms, as Xander gazed at Quinton eye-to-eye. In an intense tone of voice that promised future retribution, he said, "If anything you've done here effects what happens to my _son_, there will be _no _place you could hide from me," and let go his tight grip.

Before the Watcher fully had time to regain his balance and understanding of his loss of control over the situation, he found himself being pushed and guided out of the room forcefully by Whistler. As the two stepped out of the training facility, the demon said succinctly over his shoulder to those within, "I'll be back shortly. Those that aren't the head of some group that's here may go."

As the door slammed shut, Quinton could be heard exclaiming indignantly, _"Unhand me, demon!_ Messenger or not, I won't take orders from your kind!"

For several moments after the now gone Watcher's voice had faded away, there was a tense silence, then Buffy let out an audible whoosh of air in relief. Quickly striding over to the conference area, she turned around and fell back onto the couch, sprawling languidly in satisfaction, a smug look on her face. Angel shook his head, then joined his wife and allowed her to put her head on his lap.

"So who all wants to go," Xander asked calmly as he retook his seat from earlier. "'Cause I really don't want to walk to my place by myself."

"It's not safe for anyone to walk alone," Tara said quietly, unintentionally drawing everyone's attention to her. "At least, not until this whole situation's taken care of."

"Indeed not," Giles exclaimed softly in agreement while polishing his glasses.

"We'll go with you, Xander," Willow said as she took Tara's hand, then glanced at the werewolf on her other side, asking, "What about you, Oz?"

Lounging back, Oz replied placidly, "I'm staying for a little while. Me and Rave want to do some stuff before calling it quits for the night. The moon's full for tonight and the next two days, and we need to relieve some tension."

"We should probably go and take over for the others anyway," Amanda added while glancing at her wristwatch and grimacing. "I think it's way past time when we were supposed to do that."

"If Anya harasses you about why you're late," Buffy mumbled half-asleep, "then blame Quinton...she'll understand."

Quiet laughter was all that was heard from Connor and Gwen as those leaving rose from their seats at the obvious dismissal from the Slayer.

* * *

Sunnydale: Magic Box (Training Room), 1:41am, Day 11

Giles, Gunn, Angel, and Buffy sat or sprawled on various pieces of furniture in the lounge/conference area of the training room above the Magic Box, talking—and in Buffy's case: sleeping. Every once in a while, someone would discreetly glance towards the training area where Oz and Rave were sparing in animal-form. Over half an hour had passed since Whistler had left with Quinton in tow, and they were silently wondering when the Messenger would return.

"I still say we let Rave and Oz go in were-form to where those demons are hiding and find out what they can," Gunn said seriously. "They're the best shot we have of knowing anything!"

"I don't want to risk it," Angel said firmly. "There's too few of us here as it is."

"As well," Giles added, "demons from past encounters with those two will recognize them."

"Then what else _can _we do," Gunn questioned heatedly in frustration.

"Nothing but wait. It's all we _can_ do, Gunn."

Those quietly spoken words drew the three men's gazes to the Slayer, to see her awake and staring with resignation at the ceiling. Angel made a soothing sound, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and squeezed slightly. The Slayer looked at him with a wan smile and gratitude in her eyes before sitting up. Directing her gaze to her semi-coworker, she said seriously, "I don't like this anymore than you do, Gunn, but what choice do we have? We've used up all our resources trying to find out where D'Hoffryn and his group're hiding. You know that Sunnydale has a labyrinth of caves, tunnels, and who knows _what_ under it. The closest we have to an expert of the Underground is Angel, and _he_ admits he doesn't know enough! It's going to take a miracle to find Dora and free her safely...and I'm sorry, but I'm fresh out of those."

A grim silence fell...a silence that was too complete they soon realized. Almost turning as one, the four leaders looked over to where Rave and Oz had been sparing to see them in were-form instead of animal-form, staring intently towards the training room's main entrance.

His expression concerned, and somewhat alarmed, Giles asked, "Rave, Oz, what is it?"

"Demon coming up the stairs," Oz growled.

"Not Whistler, but smelt it here before," Rave added as he crouched low to the ground.

At those words, those with supernatural hearing became aware of the sound of a single set of footsteps slowly and cautiously making their way up to the training room. Buffy and Angel swiftly stood and drew their swords, colored light shimmering from the crystal blades. Gunn and Giles immediately reacted to the immortal couple's actions, and grabbed the weapons nearest to them, while the two shapeshifters moved an equal distance from the others and the door.

Everybody tensed as the door slowly opened partway.

A dark curly haired head peeked around the door to reveal eyes filled with fear and determination. Seeing those within, a female voice said nervously with a waver, "I'm not here to fight, but to give you guys information about D'Hoffryn. _Please don't kill me!_"

Her eyes narrowing, Buffy asked sharply, "Who are you?"

"Halfrek," came the frightened reply. _"I'm a friend of Anyanka's!"_

The Slayer frowned, then muttered, "Why does that name sound familiar?"

With a confused look on his face, Gunn said, "That's that friend of Anya's that we interrogated awhile back."

"Dear Lord," Giles muttered in shock as he lowered his weapon, "according to her own words, she should be dead...not alive."

Her eyes narrowing further, Buffy inquired suspiciously to their terrified intruder, "How can you be her when you're supposed to be dead?"

One could almost hear Halfrek swallow before answering in a near squeak, "I'm her! Be-because D'Hoffryn needs me alive to watch over those he's kidnapping he says. And if that doesn't convince you, _then ask your shapeshifters!_ They should know my smell."

"Rave," Angel questioned, "you said you recognize her smell. Is it the same as the night you guys summoned her?"

"Yes," came the growled response.

"Alright, let her in," Angel calmly commanded the shapeshifters, then said to his stressed and agitated wife while sheathing his weapon, "Buffy, stand down. There's nothing to fight here."

"There's _always_ something to fight," the Slayer snapped as she put away her sword. On receiving an admonishing look from her husband, she amended, "but not right now.

Giles cleared his throat, then said in request, "Halfrek, come on in, and tell us why you are here."

The demoness slowly entered the room, a nervous laugh escaping her as she uneasily passed between Rave and Oz, then by the scowling Buffy—whom Angel had a restraining hand on. At a beckoning gesture from Giles, Halfrek took a seat by the now seated Watcher. The others quickly settled, with Oz and Rave – once more in human form – standing behind the couch where Halfrek sat.

Chewing on her lip for a moment, Halfrek leaned forward and drew in a breath to begin speaking, when a voice said in an irate tone, _"And who do we have here?"_

Halfrek froze as everyone else turned to see Whistler standing to the side of the group, scowling in anger and frustration at the demoness, arms crossed. Slowly turning in her seat, Halfrek said in an alarmed and anxious voice that began as a yelp, then slowly trailed off, _"Whistler!_ I was told you were here. I'm guessing that whatever's going on is even worse than what I was thinking it was, then."

Expression foreboding, the Messenger said darkly in warning, "Depends on how much you've figured out...especially with you being _D'Hoffryn's right hand _since Anyanka's downfall, Halfrek."

The demoness laughed nervously again as she rung her hands, then admitted, "I haven't figured out much—'cause he's not talking to anyone about what he's doing, but I'm starting to get what he has planned from bits and pieces...and I'm terrified."

"Do tell," was all the Messenger replied.

Clearing her throat, Halfrek sat up straight, and gazed at the others in the room that she could see. They were all looking at her intently, and in one case: with barely constrained violence. A petrified smile flitted across her face, before she said in sudden seriousness—her composure changing completely as she at last began to say what she came there to say, "Like I said, it's not much, but it's more than anyone else. D'Hoffryn's planning something so big, he's saying it'll change the very balance between Good and Evil...and after some of the stuff I've seen and heard: I believe him."

She paused and shook her head, as though trying to dispel disturbing images within her mind, then continued, "It's not Dora he wants, but what she has. He wants to use it to _transform_ someone...or _something._ I haven't been able to figure out what, or why."

"What about Anya's baby," Angel asked quietly. "Why does he need the child?"

Anxiety in her eyes, Halfrek exclaimed softly in despair while throwing up her hands, _"I don't know!_ I wish I did. It could be that the baby's to be changed, or it's for the one transformed. All I know for certain is that the girl and baby are essential to his plan, but he wouldn't say why."

"And you will _remain_ unknowing until I think it's time to tell you, Halfrek," a cold, yet indifferent voice said.

A deer caught in the headlights look on her face, Halfrek gasped out, _"Oh, crap!"_ and surged out of her seat to face the one who spoke, as did everyone else.

D'Hoffryn stood in the open doorway of the training room.

His eyes focused solely upon his minion, the demon lord continued, saying, "You have caused me some trouble, girl, yet at the same time...you have made things easier." His gaze switched to Whistler, as he addressed the demon. "Messenger, as the rules that have been set by our Masters dictate, I present to this group of Warriors a Challenge. I am still missing one piece of my plan. You have what I want: Anyanka's child. And I have what you want: the girl-Slayer. The last of Pandora's direct female descendants...yes, I know who she is. I would declare a fight for tomorrow night around eight at the old drive-in theater at the edge of town. It's big enough for my minions to fit in and have room for your group. Whichever side wins gets what they desire. Do you declare this Challenge fair?"

Whistler's face was grim as he stared darkly at D'Hoffryn, before saying, "You have thought this out very well, demon lord. They have underestimated you, as I see no way of stopping this. Very well: you shall have your Challenge. Make sure your people are there, or you will forfeit Pandora's Daughter to us after nine that night...that is my condition."

A cruel smile slowly taking over his face, the demon lord said in a near mocking tone, "Have no fear: we _will_ be there...just make sure _your_ people are on time!" His expression suddenly serious, D'Hoffryn barked out suddenly, _"Halfrek, to me!"_ As his minion rushed fearfully to his side, he grabbed her and teleported them both out of the room in a cloud of dark sulfuric smoke.

An electrified tension remained behind after the two demons had left, then a female voice asked very softly and dangerously, _"What just happened here, Whistler?"_

Turning away from gazing at the place where D'Hoffryn had stood, Whistler stared at Buffy, and said slowly, ponderously in trepidation, "Something I had hoped would never be. Something the _Powers That Be_ hoped would never happen: a true chance for Evil to win in this dimension."

_"How?"_

"D'Hoffryn has Dora...and what the young Slayer possesses is his at the moment," was Whistler's reply. "What he could possibly do with it is too dark to even think about, but the Powers That Be have been forced to do so to try to counter what is currently happening."

"Dear Lord: _Pandora's Box,"_ Giles softly exclaimed in sudden understanding and horror.

Angel stiffened as he too began to find the pieces starting to come together, and breathed out, shocked, _"No!"_

Her emotions quickly turning from fury to unease with just a touch of fear, Buffy asked cautiously, "Honey, what is it?"

His gaze flicking over to his wife, Angel said grimly, "D'Hoffryn's trying to create a true Dark Slayer."

As Buffy gapped at her husband, stunned, Whistler added quietly, wearily, "Not just a Dark Slayer, but a Slayer line that hunts those that fight for Good...the total opposite of what the current Slayer line does."

The Immortal Slayer sat on the couch abruptly, looking very ill, as Gunn said in confusion and curiosity, "How the Hell do you go about making a Slayer line, and what's this about Pandora's Box? That's just a story."

"Yes, a story much diluted from the truth," Giles said in reply as he put his glasses back on. Sighing, the Watcher sat down tiredly, looking at all present. "I was hoping beyond hope that I would not need to reveal this to you, but circumstances have forced my hand. The story of Pandora's Box is far older and more complex than is known in this day and age. There was indeed a box given to her by the gods, but it did not hold all the evil of the world in it, but actually held all the _good_ in the world within itself.

"When Pandora opened the box, she released half of the goodness before closing it, but there was an unusual side-effect: the empty portion filled with evil. Good now existed in the world, and it did not take long before Good realized that they needed an advantage over Evil in order to balance things. The gods that were siding with Good came up with the idea of a warrior that, though killed, was _not_ dead, that would live on in another: the Slayer. The gods gave to Pandora a spell using the contents within the box she possessed to create the Slayer, and she used it."

"Huh," Oz said, "I always wondered how the Slayers came about."

"That had to be some pretty heavy mojo," Gunn muttered.

"It was," Whistler said in response to the demon hunter's comment. "It also put Pandora and her descendents into a pretty precarious and powerful position." On seeing all but Giles confused by what he had just said, the Messenger explained, saying, "You see, Evil wanted to destroy Pandora and any connected to her by blood for creating an opponent they couldn't fully defeat with the way the Slayer could continue on even after death. As well, Pandora's Daughters possess perhaps one of the most powerful objects in this dimension...that both sides can use. It was because of this that the Council of Watchers was created: to protect Pandora's heirs and what was in their possession, and to watch over the Slayer and aid her in her battle against Evil."

"Quinton and most of my organization have fallen far from the original mandate," Giles said softly, his expression grim yet sad at the same time. "It is one of the reasons I rarely call upon them for help in most situations. They've lost their focus, and are starting to turn to the ways of Evil...even if they don't recognize nor believe it when accused."

"I have a question," Rave said, drawing everyone's attention purposefully towards him. "What happened when Evil entered Pandora's Box? Giles, you said it had an unusual side-effect. In what way?"

The Watcher winced, then with a heart-felt sigh, answered as he slipped off his glasses and put them in a pocket, "I do not truly wish to speak of this, but as I've revealed this much, I might as well reveal all. The Good within Pandora's Box was used to create the Slayer. But due to Evil being in the Box as well, a bit of that exists within the essence of the Slayer Spirit...and it is by this sliver that a Slayer sometimes slips to follow the ways of Evil. One act of pure evil – no matter how innocent and unintended – will cause her to fall towards the darkness within her."

"Oh, God," Buffy moaned in horrified realization as she sat suddenly. "That's why Faith did what she did."

Looking somberly at the Slayer, Giles said simply, "Yes. As well, had the Watchers Council not interfered when they did, we may have been able to bring Faith back from where she had fallen."

"There's nothing to be done for it now. Faith's dead, and we can't bring her back," the Slayer muttered darkly, her head bowed in grief over lost chances. Drawing in a few ragged breaths to compose herself and to think about the task ahead, Buffy then turned to look at Whistler with determination in her eyes, and asked, "What can we expect from D'Hoffryn, Whistler? How many can he call to do what he wants?"

Grimacing, the Messenger ran a hand through his hair, and replied, "A lot. I don't know the exact numbers at the moment, but it's somewhere around three-to-five thousand...probably more by now."

_"Shit,"_ Gunn quietly and heartfeltly exclaimed, as Angel said, "We're barely holding it together as it is. How are we possibly going to battle that many at once?"

_"Hell if I know,"_ Whistler said in exasperation, then added in frustration, "I've called in all I can without overstepping my bounds as Messenger. Whatever further help you get, you get on your own."

After a moment of silence, Oz cleared his throat. When everyone was looking at him, he suggested, "I can call in the goddess that owes me a favor."

Buffy groaned, her displeasure evident as she slumped back in her seat. Angel sat down by his wife, placed a hand on her knee, and said to her, "Do we have much choice, Buffy? We're outnumbered, and need all the help we can get."

"I know," came the grumbled response. She shook her head once, then gazed at Oz, and said, "Do whatever you need to to call her, Oz."

The werewolf nodded, then moved away from the others until he stood in the center of the training ring. He drew in a deep breath, and let is out slowly as his head fell back. As he began to draw another breath in, the changing took him. His image seemed to dissolve, then reform. When it did, a russet colored wolf the size of a warhorse stood in the place of a man. Sitting on its haunches, the wolf threw back its head and howled. In the echoing silence of that howl, an answering cry was distantly heard. A moment later, bright silver light appeared beside the wolf, then was gone. A pale woman stood there, her expression somber, yet her slitted silver eyes shone with joy and vital life.

Flidhais had arrived.

Placing a hand upon the wolf's shoulder, the goddess said, **"Thou hast called, and I have answered, mine Champion. What wouldst thou have me do?"**

The wolf shifted, changing back into a man. Oz looked upon the one he had called, and said seriously, "We need your help, 'cause we need an army to fight against D'Hoffryn's tomorrow night. Can you help us?"

**"Much dost thou ask of me,"** Flidhais murmured, then said firmly, **"Yet, I have foreseen thy need, and have prepared for this moment. An army of shapechangers wilt thou have, for what I have is thine to command, mine Champion."**

Rave's breath hissed out of him in stunned shock, drawing the goddess' attention to him. Tilting her head to the side, Flidhais slowly walked over to the Native American, and stopped before him. Raising a hand, she gently traced his jaw-line, a tender smile upon her face, and love in her eyes.

In a voice filled with fondness, the goddess said, **"Greetings, mine son's son. Though young thou art in years, long have I wished to meet thee."**

"You know me," Rave asked, staring in wonder at the woman before him.

**"Aye,"** came the simple response. She then turned away to look at the others present in the room. Upon spotting Angel and Buffy sitting together, Flidhais bowed deeply to them, saying as she rose, **"Honored am I to be in thine presence, Champions."**

"You know who we are," Buffy asked, startled, as she sat up straight.

**"All who fight in the war know thee and thine mate, Slayer. The Spirit shines strong within thee, and the soul of thine mate is pure indeed...just as I have been told." **

The goddess then turned her attention to the three remaining people in the room, her gaze passing over Gunn and Giles in mild interest to rest fully upon Whistler. She frowned, then commented, **"Thou dost still live, Messenger? I thought thou wouldst have been destroyed by now."**

"Glad to see you alive, too, Flidhais," Whistler said dryly. "We dealt with the ones who trapped you not long after it happened, if you want to know."

**"Glad am I for that,"** she said in response, **"but what dost thou do here in this dark land? For what purpose have They sent thee?"**

After a momentary pause, the Messenger said bluntly, "I'm trying to prevent the End of Days from beginning."

The goddess stilled, taking on the appearance of a statue, before drawing breath in sharply and shuddering. Wild-eyed and terrified, she exclaimed, **_"It cannot be!"_**

"It is, and we're all that stands in Evil's way, Flidhais."

* * *

_A day, a night, and a day passed, and in two separate places a battle was prepared for._

* * *

**Next Part:** _Seacouver_. All is in place. It is time for the final showdowns to begin! 

**Author's Note 3 (**_just so you know_ I'm going to be beginning an Interlude of stories set in this trilogy when I post the next part. The interludes will consist of things you (the Reviewers) have mentioned to me that you wanted further explanation of, and also those things that _I_ felt needed more fleshing out, but couldn't be done in the main context of the trilogy without breaking the flow of the plotlines. I hope you guys enjoy the stories when I start posting them.

**Important Notice (_again_):** If you don't give me a way to contact you, how can I reply? _Please_ make sure to leave me some way to get a hold of you (_and **thank you** to those who **did** remember_)!

**Regarding this part:** You don't want to kill me just yet. Wait until the end of this story..._it'll be worth it!_ --TU


	28. Part 26

**Disclaimer:** As if they could ever come up with something like this!

**Apologies:** There're a whole bunch of excuses I could give for why this is late, but I won't. All I'm going to say is "I'm sorry," and leave it at that.

**Author's Notes:** Well, this is it, everyone. The Seacouver storyline finishes with this part (mostly). I hope you enjoy it. As well, you might like to be listening to _Disturbed_ (your choice of CD/songs) while reading the fight sequences. It came in _real_ handy for me while writing them!

**Warning:** Character death(s) ahead. I'm just not saying whom. You have to find that out for yourself!

**Gratitude's:** Harry2 and Superfan your reviews were a delight to read, as well as whomever else I forgot to mention! And El Chacal, it was because of your latest "nudge" that I got the last 2/3 of this written in one night...thank you!

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who can't quite believe there's only TWO parts left of this story!)

* * *

**Part 26**

Seacouver: Seacouver Park, 8:19pm, Day 12

_He continued to watch the rain, and as a bolt of lightning dazzled his eyes...he sensed it: a malevolent presence behind him. Before he had time to react, slender hands wrapped around his throat and squeezed with surprising strength._

_A venomous voice of the female kind then hissed out, **"You are not my childe! **_**Where is he?"**

"I'm right 'ere, Love," a familiar male voice with a cockney accent said before the hands around his throat were suddenly gone as the woman cried out in surprise and anger.

The Ancient Immortal dropped to the ground gasping for breath. Deep gouges on his neck bled profusely where his assailant had been holding him before she had been forcefully pulled away. Curious and wanting to prevent further injury, Methos turned onto his side so that he was half-sitting, half-lounging, and watched what was happening while the scored wounds on his neck healed.

Methos spotted Spike and Drusilla struggling a good distance from him. Before he could give warning they slipped in a puddle on the slick cement floor, and fell with bruising force to the ground. He winced in sympathy, and watched as the two glared at each other on the ground where they lay, a few feet separating them. Both vampires rose slowly to their feet while never breaking eye contact.

Spike said after a moment, his expression determined, "If you're goin' after everyone else to get to me, Dru, it's not goin' to work."

The vampiress tilted her head to the side, a few strands of dark wet hair falling into her face, and studied her childe. Her voice sing-songish, she observed with a knowing sidelong glance at Methos, "You didn't tell him, _naughty man!"_

Keeping his gaze focused on Drusilla, the other vampire inquired tensely, "What didn't 'e tell me, Ducks?"

Dru seductively moved step-by-step towards Spike, stopped before him, and cupped one side of his face in her hand. Her eyes dark and mesmerizing beneath her lashes, the vampiress murmured compellingly as she then trailed one finger along his jaw-line, "Come back to me, my Spike...or become Forsaken."

The vampire jerked back, a snarl on his lips, and insulted fury blazing within his eyes. In a near growl, Spike snapped out in irritation and indignation, "You've 'ad your chance, Sire. Ya won't get another! I made my choice when I let you go after torturin' Angel, Dru. You _know_ it, and even said it then: _you've lost me_. I'm mated irrevocably to Dawn, now. Ya can't change that!"

But for the falling rain a deadly silence fell, then with a low growl Drusilla lashed out suddenly, and savagely raked her nails across one side of Spike's face. His head snapped to the right, blood already trickling down from the wounds on his left cheek. He slowly turned back to stare at her. With promised retribution, the vampiress snapped out in a clear and lucid voice as her childe set his cold gaze against her burning one, _"Then you are Forsaken, and shall loose all you hold dear!"_

Spike's eyes turned to an icy blue that chilled to the very core of one's being, and said through gritted teeth in promise, "You'll not 'arm her, Drusilla. _You'll be dust before you touch 'er!"_

With a snarl, Dru's face shifted and changed to that of the vampire, and said cold-heartedly as she began to calculatingly circle around her childe, "That's not for you to decide, Forsaken. You have no more say in what I do to you and yours any longer."

The vampiress had made a full revolution around the other, and stopped some feet away from in front of Spike when she finished speaking. For a moment, no one moved, then Spike drew in a deep breath and let it out gradually. He slowly reached into one of the pockets of his coat, and said grimly before striking out, "Then you give me no choice, Love."

With movements too fast for a mortal eye to catch, the vampire lunged forward while pulling out a stake from his coat pocket. In the instant before he made contact with her, Dru clasped her hands around Spike's own, preventing her true death. They crashed to the floor, both fighting for dominance of the piece of sharply pointed wood.

A feral growl escaped Drusilla as she forcefully kicked Spike away from herself, and swiftly rose to her feet as the other vampire rolled to a standing position. They warily circled each other, neither wanting to initiate the next round. After several seconds, Spike imperceptibly narrowed his eyes, then spun around to kick Dru with his full strength in the stomach. The vampiress staggered back before lunging forward with an inarticulate cry. Again they crashed to the ground.

Rolling on the floor further into the amphitheater, they stopped with Dru lying on top of Spike...and with no warning: he head-butted her. As she shook her head, stunned, he flipped them until they had switched positions, grabbed both her hands with one of his own, placed them above her head, and positioned the stake firmly over Dru's heart...going through cloth, and touching skin.

They stilled, each looking the other in the eye.

Drawing in a shuddering breath to fortify himself for what he was about to do, Spike said softly, sorrow and regret in his voice and tingeing his eyes, "If I 'adn't of fallen for Dawn, I would've gone back to you...but it didn't 'appen that way. Goodbye, Dru. I 'ope you find peace in whatever afterlife you end up in."

As he finished speaking, Spike sharply pushed the stake into Drusilla's heart. The understanding acceptance and gratitude in the insane vampiress' eyes, as well as the serene smile upon her lips, before she fell to dust was terrifying to behold. For long moments, Spike lay in the dust that was his Sire, a look of one whom is lost upon his face. Then he drew in breath sharply, and bowed his head in silent agonized grief.

Unnoticed by the remaining vampire, Methos rose to his feet, his wounds healed. Slowly he made his way over to the grieving man, and knelt by him. Almost hesitantly, he placed a comforting hand on Spike's shoulder, and said softly, "I'm sorry."

Spike became motionless, then with an infuriated roar, he twisted around and backhanded the Immortal. Methos went flying several feet back before crashing to the ground, dazed. Before he could understand what was happening, the vampire was on him, punching him repeatedly in the face. Weakly he fought to deflect the blows raining down on him. Dimly was he aware of the words being yelled at him.

_"YOU BASTARD!_ WHY DIDN'T YA TELL ME ABOUT THIS? _YA 'AD NO RIGHT!_ I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW FOR INTERFERIN' IN VAMPIRE BUSIN—!"

With a grunt of effort, Methos pushed the vampire off of him. Quickly getting to his feet, he ducked the blow Spike aimed at him. Yelling with fury, Spike whirled around to attempt to hit the Immortal again...and stilled. A very sharp and lethal sword was resting with deceptive lightness against the vampire's throat.

His voice filled with warning, the Ancient Immortal said softly in a manner that had not been heard in millennia's, "Strike me again, vampire, and Dawn's mate or not, you will be dead..._permanently_. Understood?"

Forcing himself not to swallow, Spike ground out, _"Yes,"_ before the sword was removed yet kept out in view. Warily moving away from Methos after a moment when nothing happened, the vampire said with suppressed anger, "You've got a lot to answer for, mate. Me 'n' Joe 'ave been lookin' for you."

Brow furrowing in confusion, Methos asked, "Why?"

Nostrils flaring as he kept himself from physically reacting, the vampire snapped out, "Because you bloody disappeared on us you bloody prick, and Joe's furious at you for lyin' to 'im, too!"

Standing ramrod straight, the Immortal said indignantly, "I did not _lie_ to him, only omitted part of my plans for the night! I did exactly as I said I would, then left to come here."

A sneer on his lips, Spike said tensely, "Well that's all fine and dandy, but now Dawn's missin', an' we 'ave no idea where she is."

_"What?"_

His expression and tone of voice one of disgruntlement and frustration, the vampire answered, explaining as he stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets and kicked a rain puddle beside him for no reason but to release some of his emotion physically, "She ran off when I went to look for you at 'er request. Joe's got 'is people lookin' for 'er."

Methos sat down abruptly, unease and dawning realization showing on his face. Spike watched as the Immortal began to figure out all the pieces of the puzzle and put them into a whole picture. The vampire started slightly when Methos looked at him suddenly, his expression fierce and his eyes golden. In a tone that demanded answers, the Ancient Immortal asked sharply, "Drusilla was a Seer, correct?" At Spike's nod, he continued, saying half to himself, "So is Cassandra," then inquired, "Do you remember what you and Dawn told me and Joe about your first encounter with Drusilla? She mentioned something about her other sister would face Dawn, not her."

Spike cursed as he realized what Methos was implying. He asked grimly, "Ya think Dawn's gone to face Cassandra, then?"

His eyes filled with mirthless humor, the Immortal replied, "It's the only logical conclusion. Drusilla and Cassandra must have met up at some point, and decided to combine their resources for a better chance at success."

The vampire turned away, cursed more violently than before, then stilled, looking alarmed. Whirling around to face Methos, he saw that the Ancient Immortal felt it as well. Their gazes locked as Spike said bleakly, "We're too late!"

Just at that moment, Spike's cell phone rang. Quickly fumbling it out of his coat pocket, the vampire answered, and heard a very welcome voice say grimly, _"I found her."_

Relief made the vampire's knees go weak, but he remained standing as he asked urgently—immediately catching Methos' attention, "Where is she?"

_"Currently chasing a white wolf around the dock warehouses...a wolf that happens to be Cassandra, by the way."_

"Yeah, we'd just figured out that that was what she was doin', jus' not where," Spike commented, then added as he glanced at Methos, "an' I found the bastard."

Joe chuckled, then said dryly, _"I know. Chris contacted me after he talked with you. You gave him quite a scare."_

The vampire snorted in amusement, then said seriously, "What do you want us to do?"

_"That's up to you guys,"_ Joe answered, _"but I'd recommend going after Dawn."_

"That's what I was thinkin'," Spike admitted. "We'll see you there?"

_**"Damn straight you will!"**_

* * *

Seacouver: Well Insulated Dock Warehouse (Inside), 9:37pm, Day 12

Within a warehouse, two Immortals fought a life and death battle, their swords ringing with each strike. A dance of lethal grace were they as they moved back and forth across the ground in absolute darkness but for the relentless flashes of lightning from outside. The only other sounds within the storehouse was the steady streams of rain coming down like miniature waterfalls through holes in the roof, and the creaking and groaning from the building as it fought a slowly losing battle against collapsing and tearing apart from the sheer force of the winds alone.

A stillness settled over the two for a moment as their blades locked together at the hilt. Breathing slightly uneven, Cassandra asked contemptuously, "Tell me, girl, what can possibly make you think you will win this battle? I have millennia's on your few years of life!"

Panting heavily for breath as she glared at the older Immortal, Dawn gasped out, "Because...there's...more...to me...than...being...Immortal," before breaking away from the other woman.

More strokes fell in the near darkness before they locked blades again. Cassandra continued the conversation by inquiring condescendingly, "And what are you, little girl?"

A grim knowing smile traced Dawn's lips and darkly lit her eyes as she answered simply, suddenly not out of breath at all, "'Though I look it, I'm not actually human," and once again moved away from the other Immortal.

Ire flashed within the older woman's eyes as she followed after Dawn and attempted to strike the younger female, but stilled suddenly as an ear-splitting shriek of metal and wood being rent asunder filled the air. Dawn stopped as well, and both turned their faces up to the ceiling, before diving to the ground in opposite directions...seeking whatever shelter they could find as the roof was ripped off of the storehouse as easily as a pop-top on a soup can.

The building had lost its battle with the storm.

* * *

Seacouver: Well Insulated Dock Warehouse (Outside), 9:42pm, Day 12

A van sat near the warehouse where the two Immortals fought, the people inside anxiously waiting and watching all that was happening within and without the building. A battered black jeep pulled up beside the van, and two figures stepped out. Quickly, they ran over to the van and clamored into the now open side door.

As Spike slammed the door shut, Methos said to Joe as he wiped water out of his eyes, "Sorry it took us so long, but we had a tree fly into us on the way here. Spike's bike got totaled in the process."

"At least you're here," Joe said tensely, "and I still have a bone to pick with you...but now's not the time. Dawn's inside that warehouse battling Cassandra as we speak, and you just missed watching the roof peeling off of the building. We thought we'd be crushed for a moment before the wind blew it another direction." The two immortal men turned to the small television the Watcher had just pointed to as Joe added, "When we realized where they were going to be, my guys hacked into the surveillance of the building and activated it so that we would know what's going on."

"'Ow the Hell do you know what's goin' on when you can't see a bloody thing," Spike exclaimed in irritation after a moment of watching brief flashes of dark grainy images against black nothingness on the screen. "Why don't you jus' go in there?"

"It's not their place," Methos pointed out. "They're not like the Council in that regard."

The vampire snorted, and said derisively, "I'm gettin' that," then asked seriously, "So wha' do we do now?"

"We get to go in there and try and stop this fight before Dawn losses her head," was the straightforward answer. "She's still my student, and that gives me the right to take her place."

Spike nodded curtly, then stepped out of the vehicle. As Methos began to follow, Joe stated bluntly and seriously to the Immortal, "You do realize that she took your place in this battle purposefully, Adam. By the rules, you may not have a choice but to let her do what she's doing."

The Ancient Immortal's head was bowed – whether against the rain or the weight of knowledge could not be said – as he answered softly, gravely, "I'm well aware of that, Joseph. I just pray to whatever god of Good will listen that it will not mean the end of her life," then was gone.

* * *

Seacouver: Well Insulated Dock Warehouse (Inside), Same Time as Above, Day 12

Dawn groaned quietly and shook her head, and then realized that was not such a good idea as stars suddenly flooded her vision and a ringing filled her ears.

"Oh, God. Not good," she moaned, then slowly sat up...only to realize that she was pinned under several large pieces of wood and metal. Frowning, and with a grunt of effort, the Immortal Slayer pushed the heavy objects off of herself. Staggering to her feet, she swayed for a moment as she regained her sense of balance. A strange feeling made her turn her head. Her eyes widened as she saw Cassandra running towards her with madness in her eyes and sword raised for a death blow. Dawn dropped to the ground like a rock as the older Immortal rushed by overhead, her momentum too great to stop. As Cassandra skidded on the now drenched ground to keep herself from going further, the young Immortal rose to her feet and gave a shriek of fury. She had had enough.

_"God_, you're just like a dog with a bone: _you just won't quit!_ But I'll tell you something, _bitch_: I won't just lay here and take it. I've—," Dawn stopped suddenly as a familiar presence came over her at the same time that the bite mark on her neck tingled. Her eyes narrowed coldly upon the one before her as she said firmly with finality to one of the two men cautiously coming up behind her, "Don't you _dare_ interfere, Uncle. I _chose_ this fight fully knowing what I was getting myself into. You can't stop me."

The youngest Immortal present watched as Cassandra's face twisted into one of deep loathing and revulsion. In a voice filled with disgust, the woman hissed at her, _"You claim kinship with **him**?"_

Dawn stood rigidly straight, her chin lifted proudly as she said, "Yes, I do. My mom and dad consider him a brother, meaning I have every right to call him my uncle."

Her face twisting further in abhorrence, Cassandra spat out, "You're worse off than I thought, girl, to say that. I will show you none of the mercy I thought to when I take your head...then _his_."

The Immortal Slayer smoothly slid into a ready fighting stance with her sword raised before her as she said grimly with slowly growing command, "I'm not the one losing their head tonight, Cassandra, so get over yourself and _fight me!"_

With a snarl, the older Immortal woman promptly raised her own sword and struck, only to be deflected. As the two fought, Dawn heard Spike call out desperately behind her, _"Dawn, **no**,"_ as Methos said bleakly to the vampire, "You can't interfere. She's made her choice."

_"To Hell with choices, **she's my WIFE,**"_ came the anguished and incensed response to the oldest Immortal's words.

Dawn pressed her lips firmly together as she pushed what was happening behind her out of her mind to concentrate on the woman before her. Cassandra was good, she had to silently admit. The woman had had three thousand years to perfect her skills, so that was in her favor. But she was the Slayer, which was in _her_ favor... however, that was not all she was. If only she could somehow access that part of herself!

Time passed, yet it did not. Each stroke and strike of the sword felt like the first and the last at the same moment. Nothing else existed but what was happening in that precise second, and the possibilities of the next. Time was irrelevant. Yet time did pass.

As if from a great distance, she heard Methos shout at her, _"Quit playing with the woman and get it done with, Dawn! Remember who you are, and **do what you must to live."**_

Dawn shook her head, as though coming out of a dream, and gazed keenly at the one she fought. She could see the madness lurking beneath the surface...just as she had whenever faced with Drusilla. She knew such madness could not be cured, except by death, and felt sorrow for the fate of this woman. She hesitated on the next strike, and felt the sting of a cut on her jaw. Her resolve to destroy this woman returned with a vengeance.

In a matter of a few strokes, Dawn had Cassandra kneeling on the ground before her, the wind whipping strands of long hair that had escaped her braid in her face with stinging force. The older Immortal looked up at her in bewildered shock, then growing realization as she felt the blade resting against her throat. With clear unease, the woman glanced at the sword before her...and received another shock as she saw it was not metal, but a fiery ruby hue of crystal. Drawing breath in sharply, the shapeshifting Immortal looked up and whispered in sorrowed awe, "You _are_ the one who shall end the Game! Forgive me, for I doubted what I saw in vision was true...for how could it be?"

"It is not for me to forgive. I'm not the one you've wronged," Dawn replied quietly, calmly, ignoring the question just posed. "Use this moment to pray to whatever deity you worship for mercy, Cassandra, because I won't give you any. Your time has come. _There can be only one, and you are not it!"_

With those words, Dawn raised her sword high as Cassandra bowed her head in resigned acceptance. The sword fell with deadly precision...and Cassandra was no more.

Dawn collapsed to the ground, shaking, and her face ashen as she slowly began to assimilate what had just happened. As she numbly gazed at the mist starting to form around her and the corpse beside her, she became aware of a voice worriedly calling her name. In a daze, she looked up to see Spike standing some ways off from her, gazing at her apprehensively in concern while Methos grimly held him there. Seeing where the ancient Immortal was staring, the Slayer glanced down, and blinked.

The mist about her had grown rapidly..._too_ rapidly. She had witnessed Buffy take a Quickening before, and this was nothing like that. Unsteadily, she rose to her feet. Once standing, she felt an unusually warm trickle of something wet slowly making its way down her jaw to her chin. She raised her hand, brushed at it, and came away with blood: her blood, on a wound that had not yet closed...but should have.

A sudden feeling of something not right overcame her as she truly took a look at the mist now thickly surrounding her. She could not see anything but the mist...a mist that should not exist in this torrential rain. Lightning flashed dangerously close overhead, and then again a second later. She felt strange, as though her spirit was too immense for her body. A tremor shook her as her eyes closed, and she bowed her head. The angle of her head was just right for a single solitary drop of blood to pool on her chin...and fall. Time stood still, the very weather holding its breath, as the blood dropped down into the mist.

The Immortal Slayer's eyes snapped open suddenly, and all she had time to say in realization was, "Oh, God. Why now," before she became nothing but green mist and light. She was the Key once more.

Her physical form was no more...yet thought and emotion remained. As though from a great impassable distance, the Key sensed those it loved and called friend and family, and felt their fear, confusion and anger.

_"I'm alright,"_ the Key sent to those whom feared for it, and were connected by blood and bond to its former physical form. _"All will be well. Do not worry. I am safe."_

When it had finished speaking, the power it had used to communicate recoiled upon itself, overwhelming the Key. As it fought for control over a source of power that it could barely remember from the time before it had had physical form, another vaster power came to its aid. As the Key slowly assimilated its own power once more into itself with the assistance of this new greater power, the higher power spoke.

_**"What do you want?"**_

The Key thought, and answered.

_"I want to be myself: able to use my power to its fullest, yet be able to remain with those I have come to call friend and family in my physical state."_

The other power responded.

_**"We can do this, but at a price. Are you willing to pay the price?"**_

_"What do you want from me, and who do I speak to?"_

_**"We are they whom you know call the Powers That Be, and we ask only that you be our Champion, to call upon when we need to."**_

_"So you are the ones my family serves. Very well, I will be your Champion in return for the freedom to use my powers as I wish, and retain my physical form when I desire to."_

_**"As you have spoken, so shall it be. The Key you were, and the Key you shall remain. Dawn Summers you once were, and Dawn Summers will you be again. Our Champion we call you: Bearer of the Sword of Light of the element of Fire. Let this element and its sword become a part of you forever more, until the ending of time and beyond. Through this element may you be joined to all elements and be one in all things."**_

Power beyond comprehension flowed through the Key as the Powers That Be sealed their pact, making it unbreakable. The green mist that was the Key in incorporeal form shifted and changed, becoming flames of resplendent hue. Within the flames, a humanoid form began to appear. Old yet young, a woman yet a girl still, did this form seem to those watching. Clothing of softest silk and reddest color came into being upon the figure swathed in flames. A sword of crystal and flame appeared before the woman, thrumming with unspoken potential.

Slowly, the woman's eyes opened, to reveal deep indigo orbs that were wise beyond the years expressed in the woman's countenance. A wondering look upon her face, she reached out and took the sword into her hand, and the flames surrounding her disappeared. Gracefully, she turned to face the two men standing within the ruined building, and asked softly, "How long?"

Clearing his throat to speak, the oldest Immortal answered, saying, "Around fifteen minutes."

The Key nodded her understanding, then sheathed the sword she held in the scabbard that suddenly appeared upon her back. A sound made her turn to the other man.

Spike gazed at her uneasily, unsure as he asked, "Nibblet?"

A brilliant smile took over the woman's face, as she said while rushing into her love's welcoming arms, "It's still me, Spike."

"Thank God," was all that the vampire could say as he clung with bruising force to his wife.

A discreet cough beside the couple made them turn to see Methos gazing at them apologetically, as he said, "I'm sorry to break this up, but we need to get going. I don't doubt that the proper authorities will be here soon enough to investigate whatever was going on here."

Dawn pulled away reluctantly, and commented, "You're right. Let's go." As the three immortal beings made their way to meet with Joe, and go to their respective vehicles, the Immortal Slayer/Key added, "Also, we need to get to Sunnydale. Stuff's going on there that we can't arrive to stop, but we can help with the aftermath of. At least I hope so."

* * *

**Next Part:** _Sunnydale_. (**wildly out-of-control sinister laughter**) You've _no_ idea what you're in store for!

**Author's Notes 2:** (**wipes sweat off of brow, and gives a relieved sigh**) _Phew!_ That was the hardest thing I've ever written yet. It was also the one element (_Dawn's first Quickening_) this entire story was so simply based upon (roughly three years ago) when I started writing this behemoth! I hope the long wait for this moment was worth it for all of you, 'cause it sure was for me.

**P.S.:** If you wanna know how Spike got to Methos as timely as he did, read the first of the _Swords of Light: Interludes_ titled "Where's Methos?" that I'll be posting tomorrow. Let me know what you think, 'cause it's been a while since I've done a one-shot!


	29. Part 27

**Disclaimer:** You know it. I know it. So why are we discussing this again?

**Gratitude's:** Harry2, El Chacal (_I hope you like what I do with your little mouse, my friend_), Papa Wheelie _(welcome, and glad you like it),_ and DavidBrookes, thank you for your reviews! Thanks as well for those who have reviewed my _Interlude_ stories. You don't know how much I appreciate it.

**Author's Note:** Alright, pull out and listen to any music you have that's battle-oriented, mystical and the most angst-ridden that you have. As was once said in the BtVS s6 ep "Restless" (_paraphrased_): You think you know what's to come? _You haven't even begun!_ (**quiet ominous laughter follows, then she self-consciously clears her throat as she notices everyone staring)** Right, sorry about that. Now, please excuse me while I go hide in my bomb shelter (_you're about to see the reason I had my Muses build it_).

**Beware:** I should probably give you some sort of hint of what's ahead, but I won't. Let's just say be ready for anything to happen at this point in the game.

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who can't believe that she wrote and edited this part in two consecutive days!)

* * *

**Part 27**

Sunnydale: Abandoned Drive-In Theater, 8:49pm, Day 12

The moon shone brightly and fully on its third day in the clear night sky above the old drive-in theater that was but a remnant of its former self. In the parking area of the site, a small band of people stood in various states of patience and impatience. The leaders of this company stood in an inner-circle with Whistler, discussing strategy and possible outcomes, while the rest of the women were in two separate parties: the magical and supernatural, and yet people were missing from this gathering.

"Explain to me again _why_ we had Anya, Xander, and the baby stay at their place? Wouldn't've been better to have them here," Buffy asked Whistler in displeasure and some aggravation.

The demon fiddled with his hat, then answered as he put it back on his head, "Look, I thought it would be better if they weren't here to witness this, 'cause it could very easily go either way. If we were given the slightest distraction—say: the baby crying. The other side will take whatever advantage it can get, and most likely win. We can't afford that."

"Won't D'Hoffryn know that they aren't here, and attempt to take the baby while we're fighting," Angel asked.

"No," Whistler said firmly, "he won't. If he did, he would be breaking the rules of this fight, and forfeit his prize: Anya's baby, and have to give us Dora. He'll not chance it. Too much is at stake."

"Gettin' back to distractions," Gunn interrupted, "Our little 'distraction' for them: will that tip things in our favor to win and keep the kid safe and get Dora back?"

The Head Messenger for the Powers That Be grimaced, then replied with brutal honesty, "For a little while, but hopefully it will be enough."

"Then let us hope that nothing happens to distract us," Giles murmured while furiously cleaning his glasses.

_"Giles,"_ Buffy exclaimed in horror and swift anger. "You've just jinxed us. _Thanks a lot._ You should know better!"

"Huh," Gunn questioned in bewilderment, "what's she goin' on about?"

As Angel put his hands on his wife's agitated shoulders to calm her, he answered, saying, "It's a superstition they have here when things are going bad. If someone says it can get even worse, or suggests it, it happens."

"And it does...every single friggin' time," the Slayer muttered darkly. "I have yet to see it fail."

"Guys," Willow inquired nervously beside them, "shouldn't they be here? It's almost five 'til nine."

"You're right," Whistler agreed. "He's probably waiting until the last possible moment to give us false hope."

The red-headed Wiccan nodded, then said in barely a whisper, "Oz sent me a message that they're ready on their end, and are only waiting for our signal."

"That is good to know," Giles said just loud enough for all in their party to take notice of with deliberate calmness while putting his glasses back on, "as it seems that they are here."

All turned to look in the direction Giles nodded to see an innumerable black mass of demons slowly coming over a low hill some distance from them. As the demons reached level ground, they split up, moving in different directions, and before the small army of warriors D'Hoffryn appeared. He gazed contemptuously at them as he questioned, "Is this it? I though you would surely have more people than this."

Buffy visibly bristled as she snapped out, "Do our numbers really matter? We'll still trounce your ass!"

The demon lord tutted in feigned shock, and said, "My, such language from a Champion! What would your children say?"

"D'Hoffryn," Whistler said in irritation, "what is your real purpose in talking to us?"

"Oh, nothing much," the Lord of Vengeance commented with mock innocence, "just wanting to distract you while my minions got into place...which they've just about done."

The small group of fighters looked about them sharply to see themselves nearly completely surrounded by demons, all staring at them hungrily with foul anticipation. Almost as one, the mismatched warriors tightened into a single circle, all facing outwards, while drawing their weapons or summoning their powers.

As they did this, D'Hoffryn commented, "I believe my work here is done. Although...if you want to save yourselves some trouble: simply hand over the child to me, and we'll avoid any bloodshed."

"Not a fat chance in Hell, demon," Buffy snarled as her crystal sword began to glow a deep midnight blue, then amethyst as her husband activated his own sword.

The demon lord shrugged indifferently, and said casually, "Well, you can't say I didn't try. I'll be watching from a different location as I need to be uninjured to do what I need to later. Have fun, then," before disappearing.

In the matter of a second the battle was on. Ten Warriors, two Champions, and one Messenger against thousands of demons...the odds were too unbearably horrifying to contemplate for long. Nature itself seemed to be holding its breath to wait out the outcome of this conflict.

For numerous minutes on end they fought. Bethany and Gwen each killed their foes in the way they knew best: hard impact with the ground and electrocution. Amanda was in her element as she hacked and slashed at anything not human that was not part of their small force, laughing, as Eve picked off any the Immortal woman left in her wake. Buffy and Angel fought as only supernatural beings of their caliber could: with lethal grace and deadly precision. Willow and Tara had joined their hands and were taking a queue from Bethany and throwing their enemies away to land on their supposed ally's weapons to their death when they weren't calling upon the Elements to do their will. Marie and Sara were following their teacher's lead, and did as they did. Gunn and Giles had formed an unusual tactic, and were attacking the same creature simultaneously as to confuse it until one of them could strike a killing blow, then moving onto the next to do the same. Whistler was a whirlwind of motion, and all in his path received a true death, never to live again.

It was utter chaos, yet they were somehow holding their own against Evil's horde...but not for long.

At a command from Angel as they all started to feel the strain from fighting so many without stop, Willow threw one hand towards the heavens and cast a powerful spell that lit up the night sky to the brightness of day for but a moment...blinding many of the demons. Through the clear night air, at the same time, a shrill scream resonated strongly. The sound eerily echoed long after the cry had stopped. All throughout the field of battle heard it, and those demons that had not been blinded paused to look and see what could possibly make such a formidable sound.

In three separate places, answering calls came...not as strongly, but great enough. A demon near the edge of the field of battle shouted and pointed away from the center of the combat. Surrounding the demons, shapeshifters and were-animals beyond count began appearing in all their might and wild splendor. In four separate places, the greatest of the shapeshifters stood, each leading a section of their vast army. Two were massive wolves—one russet, the other tan; another a giant coyote; and the last a creature out of legend: a Pegasus of palest golden hue. Yet this was not the creature as it is known today.

Greater than the largest of horses, armored with scales of a snake and bat-like wings, silver slitted eyes that burned with power, feral, and more intelligent than any man: this was the Pegasus as it had been in ages past...before it had been romanticized. This was Flidhais in her truest form, for she _was_ the goddess and mother of all shapeshifters.

The creature reared up, its wings flaring out to brightly glisten in the moon's glow as its body reflected the image of all around it, and screamed. The sound was deafening. Landing upon all four, sparks flared where its hooves touched the ground. Snorting as it restlessly pawed the earth, smoke trickled out of its nostrils. The Pegasus screamed challenge once more, and was answered by its fellow creatures. Shrilly screaming one last time, the mythical being surged forward and began decimating its foes with teeth, hoof, scale, wing, and the fire it breathed. Shapeshifters and weres gave forth their own cries, rushed forward, and joined the fray...destroying demons left and right.

The battle was at last even.

The coyote and wolves cut a swath through the masses to reach their goal: the small group of weary defenders fighting in the middle of the battlefield. As the were-animals added their abilities to the others, Buffy and Angel stiffened in sudden shock. The Immortal Slayer staggered and collapsed to her hands and knees as the souled vampire swayed unsteadily on his feet. Light the color of their Elements began to surround them as Buffy whispered in grief, "Oh, Dawn, what have you done?"

"She is awakening," Angel gasped out as he fell down to kneel beside his wife and hold her. Leaning heavily against each other, they numbly gazed at the fighting happening around them, and only dimly were they aware of the others asking them what was happening and what they should do. They sensed as their daughter sent them reassurances, and when she lost control of her powers. The Slayer was openly weeping as her husband stared stoically ahead at nothing, tears freely falling down his face. Flames surrounded them as their child made her choice. Nothing could touch them as their powers were bound to their daughter's. They were one as Champions, bearers of the Swords of Light. Nothing would ever separate them again.

As the Champions were lost in the awakening of their daughter to her abilities, the other warriors fought on with desperate strength and skill, forcing themselves for the most part to disregard what was happening to their friends and allies: their leaders. It was not enough. Without the skill and guidance of their greatest warriors, they were finding themselves slowly loosing. Gwen and Bethany were the first to collapse, unable to go on, their power utterly spent. Grimly, the twin witches formed a shield around their fallen comrades, adding room when others fell. Amanda and Conner each were next, as they were taken down and gave way to their death-like healing sleep, and were pulled into the protective circle. Whistler and Eve soon followed as they too were gravely wounded and staggered to the fortified safety being offered. Giles and Gunn were the last to make it into the shielded shelter, and not by their own power, as they were dragged in by Raven in his were form.

All that remained of the defenders outside of the shielded circle was Flidhais, Oz, Willow, and Tara. Of the four, Flidhais alone now commanded the shapeshifting army, and had no time to be concerned with what was happening to the core group of warriors as she watched her children's children perishing about her.

The battle was becoming uneven, and Evil was winning as Good was losing its leaders and captains.

Tears threatening to spill down her face with the effort she was putting forth in this fight for a girl's life and a child's innocence, Willow desperately reached out with her mind to the two she held closest to her heart, and thought to them, _"Come to me. There is something yet for us to try before we lose heart."_

The three met, and gazed at each other, knowing instinctively what the other was thinking. They remembered their joined dream, and wondered if it would truly work.

_"We can only try,"_ Willow said at seeing uncertainty in their eyes.

The red-head linked hands with Tara familiarly, and then Oz, leaving it up to the other two if they would do it or not as she stood there with head bowed and eyes closed. The Wiccan and werewolf gazed at each other, a challenge in their eyes. Long had they battled for the one they loved's heart. Could they get along enough to work truly together in all things? Fate alone would decide as they reached out and joined hands. The moment they did so, Willow threw back her head in shock and wonder, then gasped out, _"Oh my Goddess,"_ before light and power enveloped them.

Power and souls joined and mingled within them, as the Elements became theirs to command. Nothing stood in their way to do what was needed, yet caution as well was given. They knew that such control could corrupt very easily, and they were wary of the limits of their bodies if not their very souls. Each grasped hold of an Element...the very Elements they had controlled in their dream, and worked together to weave and command the essences of all life to their needs.

Fire burned, Water drowned, Air whirled, and Earth trembled. But it was not enough. In utter weariness, they weakly dropped to the ground to sit, unable to do more. Looking at each other, they saw hopelessness. Gazing beyond themselves, they witnessed the demons surrounding them on all sides grinning maliciously in triumph. Even Flidhais had been quelled, and Buffy and Angel lay unconscious among the others, the fire that had surrounded and protected them long since gone.

Evil had won. They were surrounded with no way out but to cry defeat.

"Well, isn't this a pretty sight," D'Hoffryn said, gloating, as he materialized in front of the beaten warriors. "I told you, you should have just given me the child. Now look at you: bloody, bruised, and beaten."

"What do you want from us now," Whistler inquired bitterly. "You've won. Why are you still here?"

The Lord of Vengeance calmly strolled over to stand in front of the Messenger, then sat on his heels to gaze at Whistler face-to-face as he replied, "I merely wanted to hear just what you've said. With you openly acknowledging your defeat, I can now freely claim what I bargained for. Also, I wish to tell you that I'm going to let you all live so that you can wallow in your disappointment of not being able to stop me...and the knowledge that Evil will now win in this dimension because of you. Farewell. I doubt that we'll be seeing each other again with where I'm going with my prize."

As he finished speaking, D'Hoffryn smoothly rose to his feet, and disappeared...along with all the demons in the place, leaving the vanquished warriors to pick up the pieces.

* * *

Sunnydale: The Harris Home, 10:52pm, Day 12

Husband and wife stood before their child's crib, gazing somberly down upon their son in his slumber. They wondered if this would be the last time they ever saw Koren again...or not, and held each other close.

"I'm scared, Xander," Anya said, her voice muffled in her husband's shirt.

Tightening his hold around his wife, Xander replied softly, "I am too. But no matter what, know that Buffy and the others are doing their damnedest to keep our son safe. Have hope in that."

"I'm trying," was all the ex-demon commented, and then she looked up, a frown on her face, saying fearfully, _"Someone's here!"_

Xander immediately tensed up and moved away from his wife, and ordered urgently as he started to move towards the door, "Anya, pick up our son, and be ready to run if you can. You know the route to take."

As he grabbed the reinforced silver baseball bat he had kept nearby, they both heard a familiar female voice call out from the living room, "Anyanka? It's Halfrek. D'Hoffryn sent me. Please come out here."

As she watched Xander exit the room, Anya took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and closed her eyes as her heart clenched in grief. She knew what this meant: they had lost. With a calmness she did not truly feel, the new mother picked her son up out of his crib, and joined her husband in leaving the bedroom.

In the living room, Anya saw Xander standing defiantly before one she considered a friend, and saw the pain in her friend's eyes. Swallowing heavily, the mother slowly went and stood by her husband's side, and said seriously and firmly, "You're not getting him, Hallie."

The demoness sighed gustily, and said with great weariness, "Anyanka, don't do this, 'cause if I don't bring your son to him, he'll come here, and I don't want you hurt. You have no idea what he has planned for you if you don't cooperate."

"Let him come," Xander ground out defiantly, his hand tightening around his bat.

"Please, don't make this any harder than it already is," Halfrek beseeched. "I'll give you guys a few minutes to say goodbye, and then I'll go with your son."

Anya drew in a shuddering breath, smiled shakily at the demoness, then tugged on Xander's arm to pull him further away from Halfrek. He complied, but not too willingly, before putting his arms around wife and child. They stayed like that for long minutes, before Anya whispered heartbreakingly, "I love you, Koren. I'll not forget you."

Xander simply rested a hand on his son's head, then abruptly turned away while squeezing his eyes tightly shut and fisting his hands. In a harsh voice, he declared, "I can't do this. _I won't give up my son!"_

"You have no choice," Halfrek pointed out bluntly. "You've had your moment; now give me the boy."

"He's right," Anya said, determination in her eyes as she raised her head defiantly. "We're not giving him up!"

Halfrek closed her eyes in resignation, and whispered hoarsely, "Please don't make me do it!"

Anya laughed bitterly as she held her son closer, and said resentfully, "Do what? Betray our friendship and take my son? I'm sorry, but you're already doing that!"

Shoulders slumping, the demoness said calmly, then loudly, "No, this: _D'HOFFRYN!"_

In the midst of an especially pungent sulfuric cloud of smoke, the Lord of Vengeance appeared, and said in aggravation, "I send you on a simple task, Halfrek, and you _still_ don't do it right!" Turning to the Harris family, he commanded, "Anyanka, give her the child."

"No," Anya declared, just as Xander said loudly as he raised his baseball bat menacingly, "We're not doing it."

The demon lord scoffed, before saying, "You really think that's going to hurt me, boy? It takes a lot more than that to kill one of my status."

"We'll see about that," Xander exclaimed, before rushing forward...only to be backhanded by D'Hoffryn with such force that he was knocked unconscious as he crashed against one wall and fell limply to the ground.

_"Xander,"_ Anya cried out as she rushed to her husband's side.

D'Hoffryn leisurely followed his former minion. Kneeling before the frantic wife and mother, he placed a hand on Anya's shoulder, making her freeze as she looked fearfully up at him. Calmly, coldly, he took the baby she held out of her arms, and handed the child to Halfrek.

Standing, he said, "You've inconvenienced me by having me come here to help Halfrek get your child, Anyanka. You need to be duly rewarded for that. Thus, I'm placing the following curse on you: every time you sleep, you will see the life your son is living without you. Goodbye."

Standing, the demon lord placed his hand on his minion's shoulder, and made all three disappear. Openly weeping, Anya frantically shook her husband in an attempt to wake him...as in the background the phone began ringing.

* * *

Sunnydale: Main Underground Cavern, Midnight, Day 13

_"NO!"_

"Oh, for Yekk's sake! Will no one do as they're told today," D'Hoffryn exclaimed in frustration as he threw up his hands. "You _will_ open that necklace, girl, and make that child a Dark Slayer!"

D'Hoffryn, Dora, and Halfrek holding Anya's baby stood in the empty underground audience hall. Not long after arriving back with his prize, the demon lord had brought the young Slayer into this place and commanded her to perform the spell to create a Slayer. She had refused, for the demons were gone. She was feeling better, and able to truly comprehend what was happening now, and knew it was evil.

"The baby's innocent and not a demon, so I won't do it," Dora declared defiantly as she glared at her captor.

"Oh, is that all," D'Hoffryn inquired, then commented, "That's easily taken care of."

Turning to the baby in Halfrek's arms, the demon lord raised a hand palm up. A small pendant appeared with a shimmer of dark light. He took the pendant and placed it about the child's neck. The moment it was done the baby's face shifted into a gruesome visage, and then back to normal. The child giggled.

Smiling, the Lord of Vengeance turned back to Dora, and said calmly, then dangerously, "There, he's a demon. Now do what I told you."

Tears of frustration and hopelessness gathering in her eyes, the young teenager took the disguised necklace from around her neck, and cupped it in her hands. Whispering words in an ancient and guttural tongue, Pandora's Daughter twisted the cap off of the container holding the pure essences of Good and Evil, and tipped it down towards the ground. Light and Darkness poured out in separate yet entwined strands that grew the longer they were outside of their prison. A wind that had no source began to whip about the area as the Slayer began to call out words of great power to that which she commanded.

Shuddering and twisting, the strands wrapped themselves about the baby, lifting the child from Halfrek's arms and into the air. Light harshly pulled away from the babe, swirled itself about the Slayer and went back into its prison, yet some of it remained behind with the Darkness. Tighter and tighter did the Dark strands with sparkles of Light wrap itself about the soon to be Dark Slayer, until it too was called back and commanded into Pandora's Box.

The child floated back into his keeper's arms as Dora collapsed to the ground in utter exhaustion, the necklace once more about her neck. She looked up as D'Hoffryn stood before her, and did not even flinch as she saw the knife heading towards her. She fell back to the earth as blood poured forth from the wound in her stomach, her eyes closing.

Cleaning the blood from the blade, the demon lord said to his minion without looking up once, "I'm sending you and the child to Quortoth to raise him. Teach him all he needs to know, make him a good Hunter of all that is Good, and you will be aptly rewarded, Halfrek."

A sound made him look up, to see his right hand minion gazing at him in horror. In a strangled tone, Halfrek gasped out, "You're sending us _there?"_

Rolling his eyes, D'Hoffryn turned away from Halfrek, and said, "Yes. I've already set it up with the masters of that dimension," before raising his hands and shouting, _"Lekko najine forkahdio!"_

With a great thunderous roar that echoed harshly in the underground cavern, a horrific rent in time and space opened up before them. Redder than blood, and darker than night, Quortoth was revealed. On one side of the ravaged opening, several demon lords waited, staring avidly at the child Halfrek held. At a nod from her master, the demoness entered the other dimension, and was welcomed by the demon lords.

Looking on in satisfaction, D'Hoffryn once more raised his arms, commanded the opening between dimensions to close, and lowered his arms once it was done. Glancing about the cavern for a moment, then looking down upon the deathly white Slayer for a moment, the demon lord smiled cruelly with satisfaction, and disappeared.

All was still in the cave, then a small creature moved towards the fallen Slayer. The little brown mouse did not even flinch as the young woman-child stirred, one arm slowly moving to hold the necklace about her throat. With a soft grunt, she jerked the artifact from around her neck. Her arm falling down by her side, she took no notice of the mouse scurrying to sniff at the item as she whispered weakly, "My life is spent. My line is gone, broken at last. Go now to my successor, and remain with her forever more," and breathed her last.

The little creature stilled as Pandora's Box shimmered and faded away, then moved up over the Slayer's body to watch and keep guard until those whom cared for this fallen Warrior could come, and remained there the whole night through.

* * *

In another place, Pandora's Box slowly appeared about the Immortal Slayer Buffy's neck...never to be removed.

* * *

**Author's Note2 **_(tacked onto the door of the bomb shelter):_ Was that morbid and angsty enough for you guys? 'Cause it sure was for me! 

**Next Part:** The end of this tale, preparations for the final main story in the trilogy, and some concluding notes from your author!


	30. Part 28

**Disclaimer:** As this is the last part _(and because I feel a bit brazen),_ I only have one thing to say: if you don't know what characters aren't mine by now, you're _out of your mind!_

**Author's Notes:** (**sigh**) I'm sorry this one took so long, but I wanted to make sure I got it right. Plus, I reread all that I had written before this, and found a whole hell of a lot of loose ends that needed tying up...as well as needing to put stuff in to lead to the next story! Because of this, I'm beyond mentally exhausted, but satisfied with my accomplishment.

**Gratitude's** Harry2 and El Chacal (_you both have special thanks below_), Angel-love-buffy, and shadow3418 (_thanks again for the hair-raising insight!_).

**Feedback:** Please? This is the last part of this story. _Please make my day a good one!_

_Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn_ (who is relieved beyond all thought that this story is done at long last..._ALLELUIA!_)

* * *

** Part 28**

Sunnydale: Main Underground Cavern, 5:46am, Day 13

After a long night of searching, dawn was soon to come, yet that was unknown by those traversing the utter blackness of the caves they were in—except instinctively.

Within a vast cavern Dora lay upon the ground, lifeless in a pool of her own blood. Upon a slight protrusion of rock jutting up from the ground beside her, a small mouse continued to keep a diligent watch over the last of Pandora's Daughters. Weary, the small creature rested its head on its paws, near asleep after many days of constant watching, despite its good intentions to keep vigil over the fallen Slayer and what she had carried. As its eyes closed in exhaustion—sleep at last claiming it, a figure of pearlescent light shimmered into existence, before solidifying into physical form to reveal Flidhais.

Smiling fondly upon the little creature, the goddess knelt down beside the mouse, and softly breathed a silvery-blue mist over it. In an instant, the mouse changed into a man much in appearance to Raven Coyote; but older, more mature, and wearing traditional Native American clothing. Stirring slightly as he awoke, the man cracked open one eye to look at the one beside him, and smiled faintly, before saying sleepily, "Hello, Mother. It's good to see you again."

The elder shapeshifter's eyes lit with joy, as she smiled warmly and said, **"And I you, mine son. Proud am I, with thine work here. Not to another wouldst I trust what thou hast done. To protect Pandora's Box 'tis a heavy burden, and not taken lightly. Well rewarded wilt thou be by the Higher Powers."**

Sitting up to face his mother fully, Coyote – now wide awake – asked seriously, "But I failed: Pandora's line is gone, and the Box is somewhere else with _someone_ else now. How can _ that_ be a success?"

Gently cupping one side of her son's face, Flidhais replied soothingly, **"Thou didst succeed, mine son. The Box hast not been destroyed, nor taken and used directly by Evil's hand. The purity of its keeper hast kept it so."**

"Yet a Dark Slayer has been created," came the subdued response as he took his mother's hand into his own.

**"Aye, but thou didst do as thou wast instructed, and for this wilt thou be rewarded. What transpires after this is not of our concern...unless mine Champion doth call upon me once more."**

Coyote sighed heavily, then said in complaint as he stood and released her hand, "It just doesn't feel right. We are gods, are we not? Why can't we do more?"

Flidhais stood as well while saying matter-of-factly,** "When the Old Ones were banished, our place in this dimension wast no more that of Champions, but of Warriors, givers of aid and counsel. We art not needed, for our power is too great. _Thou dost know this!_ Evil and Good made an absolute pact, and to this agreement must we follow until the end of times. Only if we art called forth by they of this world, mayst we take part."**

"So many have forgotten us, though, how can they summon us if they don't know us," came the despondent response to Flidhais' words.

Taking her son's hands into her own, the formally imprisoned goddess answered soothingly, **"For many long years have we lived in the shadows of man's memory—nothing more than fairytale and myth, yet there have always been those who truly kept us in their hearts, and left clues to our existence for those whom desired to know. We're summoned by those whom believed and knew the truth once brought forth: _we art real_."**

Coyote smiled wanly, then looked down and over to Dora's body. Solemnly, he murmured, "I understand, Mother, but it doesn't change what my heart feels."

Drawing her son into her arms to embrace him, Flidhais said with fond exasperation, **"Thou wast always the most passionate of mine children, Coyote. Always didst thou follow thine heart and break the rules when thou needed, nay: _wanted_ a thing!"**

A wary chuckle was the only response, before Coyote commented as he pulled back from his mother's embrace, "Isn't that the truth! My latest child is the product of one of my 'wants'."

A knowing look in her eyes, the goddess said humorously, **_"That_ was more desire than want, mine son!"** She then grew serious as she inquired,** "Thou hast shown unusual interest in thine latest born, why this sudden awareness when all thine other progeny have been left alone?"**

Running a hand nervously through his hair, the god answered bluntly, "Raven is my heir. I fell in love with his mother, and when she died in a car crash when he was young I promised her I would watch over him for her."

**"'Tis well thou hast, for he hast taken much after thee, from that which I have seen."**

A quick grin of pleasure and pride crossed Coyote's face as he said, "I know, and plan to give him some formal training soon."

**"That 'tis good. He will need to know the laws of his status,"** Flidhais said, before looking away. After a moment, she observed, **"Thine heir draws nigh."**

Sighing heavily, the Native American god responded, "And I do not yet intend for him to see me. Come, let us go. Our reasons for being here are no more."

Flidhais nodded her agreement, and said, **"Agreed, yet one more task in this land do I have, before I will return to mine home."**

It was her son's turn to look at her knowingly, as he commented, "You go to visit your Champion and those he loves then?"

**"Aye, 'tis with them that mine task lies,"** the goddess acceded, then ordered, **"Depart, mine son, I wilt converse with thee anon."**

Shaking his head, the shapeshifting god took a step sideways and seemed to disappear into thin air, the howl of a coyote in the distance briefly filling the cave. Sighing inaudibly, Flidhais turned a somber expression towards Dora, knelt down by the slain Slayer, said softly as light started to swirl around her, **"Much sorrow wilt there be when they do find thee, Young One. Regret do I feel for what hast happened to thee, and what shall come. Fare thee well, Child-Warrior, mayst thou find joy in reuniting with thy kin,"** and then was gone.

Minutes later, a coyote and sand-hued wolf – both of average size – came loping into the vast cavern, followed at a much slower pace by an Immortal thief, a half-demon seer, and two engaged Watchers. Slowing down to a more cautious speed, the two animals followed a scent they alone could smell, and the further the two went into the cave, the more agitated and tense they became. As both crested a hillock within the cavern, they stopped. Immediately, the coyote threw back its head and howled in aguish, as the wolf shifted and changed into human form to reveal Connor MacLeod. The Immortal cursed viciously once as Rave changed from coyote to human. The Native American bowed his head as he fought to control his emotions, while the others hurriedly caught up with the two shapeshifters.

"What is it? What's..._oh, God!"_ Cordelia asked worriedly, then exclaimed in horror, before turning away while holding her stomach, a hand pressed over her mouth.

_"Damn,"_ Amanda said heartfeltly as she put away her sword, then slid effortlessly down the steep incline to reach Dora's body.

As the oldest Immortal present knelt by the Slayer, Wesley and Fred came less than gracefully over and down the hill to stand by Amanda. While the Watcher handed the blanket he had been carrying to the kneeling woman, Fred murmured, "I knew she was dead, 'cause of Cordy's vision, but _this!_ It's worse, but better than I thought it'd be."

"Death is never what you expect it to be," Amanda responded absently as she carefully picked up the body and placed it on the now spread out blanket. As the Immortal and Watchers securely wrapped the cloth over the Slayer, Cordelia joined them while the two shapeshifters remained upon the hillock.

* * *

"Do you smell her," Rave asked quietly to the man beside him.

"Aye, and another as well," Conner answered and observed.

"Yeah, I know the scent, but not who it belongs to. I'll catch a whiff of it every once in awhile wherever I happen to be. I'd _like_ to know who it is, though," came the calm, then semi-frustrated response to the Immortal's words.

The older man chuckled quietly, incredulously, before asking, "You really don't know who it is? I thought you'd recognize one of your blood easier than that!"

Perplexed, Raven asked, "What're you talking about?"

The amusement was clear in Connor's voice as he answered simply, "You're smelling your father, pup."

"Bu—Wha—I—" the dual shapeshifter sputtered, then exclaimed, stunned, as he passed a hand over his eyes in disbelief an amazement followed by ire, _"Crap!_ No wonder I never feel wary when I catch that scent. Next time I smell it, I'm going to have to confront him, and find out what the hell he's doing stalking me!"

A smirk was on the Immortal's face, but it quickly left as he saw the others coming up from where they had collected Dora's now shrouded remains. As one, the group left the caves to give their grim report.

* * *

LA: Wolfram & Hart, Lindsey's Office, 10:45am, Day 13

"It's been confirmed," Gavin said as he closed his cell phone and looked at Lindsey, "D'Hoffryn's plan worked. A Dark Slayer has been created."

"Then we will need to make sure he goes through with his part of the contract with us," the Head of Special Projects muttered to himself, then inquired as he leaned back in his seat, "Still no word from your contact in Seacouver about the Key?"

"No, but I have my people looking into it. We should have news any moment now. I told them to send their report directly here, along with a copy for you."

"Good." Lindsey glanced at the computer screen to his left as he fiddled with the mouse, and said casually, "While we're waiting, there's something I'd like to discuss with you." Off of Gavin's attentive and inquisitive expression, he continued, saying, "Even though it's not necessary now, I've been working on those titles given to us for the Taraka Order. I have a feeling that it will prove important, but I know not how or why, as of yet."

Gavin quickly flipped through the notes he had brought with him and stopped as he found what he was looking for. Frowning, he observed, then inquired, "From what I have written, we realized who the Twice-Lived Slayer was, as well as the Key, but had not yet figured out Death and this Archangel person. I'm guessing you've made some headway on them, if you are mentioning this?"

A slow almost predatory smile graced the higher raking lawyer's lips as he said smugly, "Yes, I have, Gavin. I believe I have identified one of them, and hope to find the other with your aid from the clues we have, as well as what these four are meant for."

Flipping to a clean page in his notebook, the lower raking lawyer asked simply, "Which one have you found?"

"The Archangel of Darkness and Light Combined," Lindsey replied, then added, "I believe it to be Angel…'though we'll have to run some tests on him to be sure."

"Interesting. How did you come to that conclusion, Sir, and how is it connected to the others?"

Leaning forward in his seat, Lindsey opened a few files in his computer to reference as he spoke, and said, "For several reasons: one, we know Angel's demon is an Old One. It would be ridiculous for us to think his soul is not as powerful as the demon. Otherwise, we'd've been able to turn him to our cause long ago. Two, when the vampire and Slayer came to me to find out about the Taraka Order, they _knew_ who the people on the list were immediately, and their reactions were far more protective than it should have been if they were only casual acquaintances. Third, I do not believe this to be just any ordinary list, but one of great importance. Remember that it was two Seers of undeniable claim and skill that gave us these titles to be targeted. And last of all, that bit of prophecy Drusilla gave us before she left for Seacouver was _not_ incidental. She came to purposefully give it to us."

"So the vampire is the Archangel, for all intents and purposes at this moment. That leaves this Death person, and the meaning of this group of four individuals, then?"

"Precisely. But I believe we'd have better luck finding out what this group is for, before we can find the fourth member."

"How so, Sir?"

Lindsey once more leaned back in his seat, and said as he began ticking off points on his fingers, "One: All the people on the list are familial, and-or connected. Two: again, the titles were all instantly recognizable to the Slayer and vampire. Three: Drusilla's prophecy before she left. _'Four Dark Warriors were there. Three destroyed, one lost. One from the Dark Four brought to the Light. One from warriors true Called, bound to the Night hunting. One from the Night-made-Light. One from the ether Formed. These are they the Light would choose.'_ This is our best, and largest, clue to what this quartet is. No doubt once we figure that out, we'll know the rest easily."

Quickly jotting down notes as he talked, Gavin said, "Very well, Sir. How do we connect those mentioned in the list with the seer's prophecy? They're pretty vague."

"I've already made some inroads on this," the Head of Special Projects replied. "This is what I have: the first person mentioned, I don't have, nor the four dark warriors spoken of before that. The warrior called is probably the Slayer. I _believe_ the next one to be Angel, and the one formed is likely the Key. What do you say?"

Nodding his head in agreement as he looked up briefly, the other lawyer then said, "It makes sense, and if we go along with this theory: the first one mentioned and Death are the same person. Which makes me ask: what quartet on our side was destroyed, with only one of the group remaining, and how is this one connected to the other three?"

Lindsey stilled, his expression one of surprised realization, before he blurted out, _"The Horsemen,"_ and snatched up his phone, said hurriedly after pressing some numbers, "Harmony, call Files and Records, and ask them to send me all the pertinent information we have on the Four Horsemen, specifically on the one that's still alive, _immediately,"_ then hung up. Turning to the other man, Lindsey smirked in satisfaction, and stated, "I do believe you've just solved our riddle, Gavin."

"Sir," came the unsure and questioning response.

Standing and going over to a side panel of the office, Lindsey pushed a certain portion of the wall, and watched it slide open to reveal several large filing cabinets. Opening one of the drawers and quickly shuffling through the files within, he replied with some excitement, "If it is who I think it is...then I believe we'll have our answer as to what this quartet is supposed to be and do! And believe me when I say that the Senior Partners will be particularly interested in this group, as it is something they've been trying to find out for a _very_ long time."

He slammed the door shut, and walked back to his desk just as the phone began to ring, while the wall panel returned to its normal position behind him. Picking up the phone and placing the folder on top of the desk simultaneously, Lindsey answered as he sat in his chair and opened the file to flip through it. The lawyer responded in the affirmative, before putting the phone back down and turning to his computer. He opened his email, clicked on the message he wanted, and quickly perused through it until he came to a jpeg attachment. Selecting the image and hitting print, Lindsey went back to the file on his desk, paused on a full page-sized photograph, then reached beside him to snag the paper he had just printed, then laid it side-by-side with the image in the manila folder.

Turning the pictures so that they were facing Gavin, he asked, "Tell me: are these two people one and the same...if you discount the time period differences, as well as the mediums used?"

The images bore the same face, but beyond that, they were completely different. The one that had just been printed was a drawing, depicting a time long lost to history, the figure dressed in white and some sort of leather vest and bracers, a strip of some dark color covering one side of his face, with long unkempt hair. The person's eyes were dead. The other image was a modern photograph, only a few years old, the face the same, but without the strip of color, with short hair, and wearing jeans and a sweater, with a trench coat over it all.

After perhaps a half-minute study, Gavin nodded, then said and asked, "Yes, they are the same person. Who is this? His face seems familiar."

"It should, as this person became fast friends with Angel a little over three years ago while he was in Sunnydale collecting his wife and daughter. They've visited each other once in awhile since then, and both keep in regular phone contact. He goes by Adam Pierson right now, but we know him as Methos. He was one of the Four Horsemen, specifically the Horsemen Death, over three millennia ago," Lindsey explained.

Startled, Gavin looked up, then asked, "He's Immortal, then?"

"Yes."

Looking thoughtful, the lower ranking lawyer murmured, "Then three out of four are immortal in their own way, which means the Key should be or soon will be immortal in some manner as well!"

There was a stunned lull in the conversation as both lawyers contemplated the meaning of those just spoken words.

It was Lindsey who spoke next as another realization came to him, saying, "The Slayer has one of the Swords of Light. The Water Element, if I remember correctly, and received it not long after her Immortality kicked in. As well, the sword for Earth was activated almost three centuries ago. Methos no doubt has that one."

"And my sources say that Air was triggered sometime last week, in this city," Gavin added, "which corresponds to Angel's miraculous healing after the Taraka Order got him. I wouldn't be surprised if he is now in possession of that sword."

"Which means that Fire has not yet been claimed...at least to our knowledge. But if we are going off of the basis that the four listed are the same that will become the Champions for the Powers That Be, then that means that the Sword of Light of the Element of Fire will belong to the Key!"

Shocked, both lawyers stared at each other, realizing the implications of what had just been revealed. They both silently thought the same thing: _The Senior Partners are not going to be happy with this!_

For a couple of minutes, they continued to stare, neither daring to speak for fear of what they might inadvertently discover next, when there was a perfunctory nock on the door, followed by it opening. Harmony stood in the doorway, one hand on the doorknob, while the other held two file folders.

Looking at the two dazed and unresponsive men, she rolled her eyes, and said as she walked over to Lindsey's desk and slapped the folders on them, "These came for you from Mr. Park's office, Boss. They said it was important," then left, slamming the door closed behind her with a muttered and exasperated, _"Men!"_

It took another moment before either could shake off their stupor enough to look towards the just delivered files as if they were the bell tolling that marked the beginning of the end of the world.

Blowing out a heavy breath, the Head of Special Projects snagged one of the folders and silently handed it to the Head of Special Project Angel while taking the other for himself. Both read the contents within the files through once with growing dread without speaking for several minutes, the only sound being the turning of pages. When both were finished, they looked at each other.

In an uneasy tone, Gavin said, "It seems we were right."

"The Key is now a Champion in possession of the Fire sword, and has full access to her powers...as well as being Immortal," Lindsey stated numbly, clearly not wanting to voice what they both now knew. "We're too late. Once a Champion receives one of those swords, they can't be swayed to our side. It's against the rules of the Pact made on both sides."

"The Senior Partners will have to be notified," came the reluctant response to those words.

"I know," was the glum and ominous reply.

"Perhaps if we go tell them together, they won't kill us," Gavin suggested semi-hopefully.

Lindsey threw back his head in an abrupt and harsh sounding laugh, then stood and gestured the other to follow, both knowing that they would probably not see the end of the day as they started to head out of the office. As they reached the door, an elderly male voice spoke nonchalantly behind them.

"You don't need to tell them, they already know."

Both lawyers froze, then turned around to see Holland Manners sitting in Lindsey McDonald's office, slouched back in said lawyer's chair, fingers intertwined and resting on his stomach. Glancing around, Holland smiled and said disarmingly, "Love what you've done with the place, Lindsey."

"Holland," was all that the Head of Special Projects said in a flat voice, "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be tormenting some lost soul in Purgatory?"

Sitting up straighter, Holland leaned forward, placed his arms on the desk before him, and said seriously, "Usually: yes, but today is an exception. You see, the Senior Partners have been studying your division with special interest, and placed me as the lead supervisor. When you began your little bit of speculating about the four Champions of Light, they themselves began watching, and sent me down here with a proposition once you figured everything out."

"What proposition," Lindsey asked as he leaned against the door behind him while crossing his arms.

Standing, Holland moved around the desk and sat against the front edge, before saying casually yet seriously, "The Senior Partners want to disband the Angel division of Special Projects, and all those connected to that division, and make a new one...one that you would lead, Mr. McDonald. This department would supervise and watch over all that the Champions of Light and their allies would do, as well as stop what we can of their plans. What do you say to this?"

Looking down for a moment, nodding, then looking up, Lindsey said, then asked, "Is see no problem with this, and would willingly accept such an assignment. I only wonder what will happen now to Mr. Parks here. Will he be loosing a job?"

"Not at all," Holland exclaimed with an agreeable and pleased expression on his face, and a wicked gleam in his eyes. "He will become your second-in-command; to watch over the allies of the Champions, while you study the Champions directly."

Lindsey chanced a glance at Gavin to see an expression of surprised but relieved shock on the man's face. A smirk now covering the higher ranking lawyer's face, Lindsey said, "I believe I speak for both of us, when I say: We accept the Senior Partner's proposal."

* * *

Sunnydale: Willow and Tara's Apartment, Noon, Day 13

Willow, Tara, and Oz all wearily walked into the witches' apartment, grief-stricken and exhausted beyond all thought and comprehension. So much had happened in such a sort amount of time.

Immediately after D'Hoffryn had left, those still conscious had assessed the situation and divvied up tasks. The group that was cognizant and relatively uninjured had gone to get the vehicles, whilst those that were injured but still walking had examined injuries and woke those that they could that were out cold—either from magical exhaustion or physical wounding, and the two eldest Immortals present that had just revived were trying to figure out if they had forgotten anything while helping out with the wounded. As they had been loading the most severely injured into the largest vehicle for transportation to the hospital, the Immortal thief remembered what they had neglected: the Harris's.

Almost instantly, a cell phone was passed to the one whom remembered, just as another cell phone rang. Cordelia had received a vision of what had just happened to Dora, and was coming down with the few that had remained in LA to help. With that news, and knowledge that Koren Mark Harris was now in D'Hoffryn's hands, those that were injured enough to need treatment were taken to the hospital, while those that were comatose – but unhurt – were taken to the Magic Box until they could wake, and those that remained that were unhurt, awake, and strong enough to move on their own went to the rendezvous point to meet Cordelia, Wesley, and Fred.

Once the Slayer's body had been recovered, and the injured taken care of and brought to the Magic Box where everyone from the battle had gathered, Flidhais then announced that she was leaving to tend to her own children's corpses as they took care of Dora's. Directly after the goddess had vanished, Amanda and Connor volunteered to handle what was needed with the fallen Slayer before departing from Sunnydale. They promised to leave information with Giles, and suggested that someone should go to the Harris's to offer whatever aid they could, and the rest ought to head home and get some sleep, then they left with their self-appointed task.

A brief argument followed about who should go where, before Gunn let out a piercing whistle, and said that his own group was leaving, as they needed to get home to make sure that LA wasn't overrun without any Warriors there to protect the city. Bethany and Gwen volunteered to go as well; one to see her husband, the other to help and hang out with them for a time. This left Whistler, Giles, Buffy and Angel—whom had both just awoken, Eve, Oz, Willow, Tara, Cordelia, Wesley, and Fred to deal with things in Sunnydale.

In the end, Oz, Willow, and Tara volunteered to go and stay awhile with Xander an Anya. When they arrived at the Harris's residence, the trio split up: Oz pulling Xander aside, even as Willow and Tara took Anya into the master bedroom for solace and comfort. They had stayed until just before noon, when Buffy and Angel had swung by to pick up the brokenhearted couple and take them to the Magic Box. The two Champions had then ordered the triad to go back to their place and rest, and that they would take care of everything else for the day.

They had been too drained to argue—nor did they _want_ to, and were extremely glad that they were now at there destination: _home_.

The trio were putting away their coats when they all heard the distinctive sounding double-thump that cats sometimes make when they land after jumping down from a high place, and heard a masculine voice say relieved within their minds clearly, _"It's about time you guys showed up. When all the activity I was sensing from you three for awhile suddenly stopped, I got worried!"_

All three froze, then turned and looked down to see the resident feline gazing up at them with luminous golden eyes, its tail swishing back and forth. After a long moment of simply staring, Willow asked hesitantly, "Blackgold, h-how can you speak to us, when you couldn't before?"

_"Your Circle of Power wasn't complete,"_ came the simple, yet complex response, _"but it is now with the werewolf's inclusion."_

"But I thought you need four for a true Circle," Tara asked, baffled.

The cat seemed to sneeze—'though it was more like a snort, before answering, _"Usually, yes, but due to the werewolf's dual nature, he can claim two places in a Circle while you and Willow summon your normal Elements."_

"But, how is this possible," the red-headed Wiccan asked, bewildered.

**"'Tis possible, for 'twas destined to be,"** Flidhais said, as she strolled gracefully into the hallway where the others were.

Tara jumped, wide-eyed, as Willow "eeped" in startlement at the sudden appearance of the powerful shapeshifter. After a moment of study, Oz inclined his head, and then inquired curiously, "Flidhais, why the sudden appearance?"

**"The need of thine hearts summoned me hither,"** the goddess responded seriously. **"I have come to dispel the conflict amongst thee."**

Drawing in a breath to steady herself, Tara asked, fear of the answer evident in her eyes, "How?"

Flidhais stepped towards the natural born witch, and gently cupped one side of Tara's face, saying softly, soothingly, **"Fear not, child of the gods, thou art essential to this union,"** then stepped back and turned to face all three. She waved a hand before her, and an image appeared in front of each of the triad. The image was of themselves, and as Flidhais spoke, each image changed—though the face remained the same, going back into the past. **"Through time, there hast always been Champions, yet there cannot be Champions without Warriors for them to lead. Thou art such Warriors, chosen to come forth in time's greatest need to aid the Champions, for as long as thy spirits endure. Time and again, thou hast come together to face the Darkness, joined not just in spirit but in mind and body, thou hast always been. Yet Evil knows of thee, and endeavors to hinder thee, when it can. This, then, is what hast brought about thy present quandary."**

Silence descended as the images faded away. Her brow furrowed in heavy thought, Willow asked, "Is this why Oz became a werewolf, then? 'Cause I have the feeling that if he hadn't've been when I met Tara, there wouldn't of been such a problem of all of us being together...or, or him even leaving in the first place!"

This last thought clearly startled the fire-haired witch as she gazed a little wild-eyed at her two companions, then to the goddess before her for confirmation. At Flidhais' slow nod of agreement, Willow closed her eyes as her face lost all color, pressed her hands to her stomach, and muttered weakly, "I think I'm going to be sick."

A body each embraced a different side of Willow in comfort, as a third took her hands. The Wiccan opened her eyes to see Flidhais gazing at her in kindness and understanding as she said, **"Thou hast always been the focus of this bond, their love almost greater for thee alone than each other. Yet love each other they do. Time wilt show thee and they this. As well: the bond between thee and thine is not just physical, but magical. Thou art each powerful in thy own right, but together: greater still. The joining thou didst feel during the battle should tell thee so."**

Unconsciously, all three nodded simultaneously.

Flidhais released Willow's hands as she then said while looking at Oz—yet still speaking to the red-head, **"Thou wast partially true in thy realization, young one. The wolf is an integral part of mine Champion, for his spirit wast that of one of mine firstborn children—lost in battle against Evil and brought back to me by Good's assent, and must have his dual-nature be brought forth by magical means. Thus, he is commonly born to they whom can do this."**

The werewolf looked thoughtful as the goddess turned away from him to face Tara. A sad yet joyful smile upon her lips, the shapeshifter said to the shy Wiccan, **"Thou dost come from a noble line, one which thy father's people have long tried to dominate and suppress for their own purposes, child of the gods. Thou art descended from Epona, a goddess of the Celts, thy spirit like unto mine Champion's: one of her fallen firstborn that didst perish in Good's first battles against Evil. Never doubt thy worthiness to be by thy loves' sides!"**

Turning back to Willow, Flidhais said, **"Thou, as well, were born of a goddess before thine first death, child of time. Thou didst know the mysteries of life itself before thy death. Morrigan's spirit-daughter art thou! What nobler heritage canst thou possess? Thy knowledge and love brought these two to thee, and to thee have they held fast! _Cherish them, love them, and rejoice in thy union evermore."_**

With those words, the goddess stepped back, concluded in parting as she slowly disappeared in a cloud of light, **"Thy familiar is a gift from me to thee. Know that he wilt serve thee faithfully. Know as well, that thou mayst call upon me shouldst thou ever needst mine aid. Fair thee well, noble Warriors,"** and was gone.

Stunned silence filled the apartment, to then be broken by the familiar just spoken of by Flidhais.

_"So, are you guys just going to stand there all day, or will you go sit down and work out your differences enough to be together in all things magical and mundane?"_

The three looked at each other, Flidhais' words echoing in their minds at their familiar's question. They knew now that they had no choice but to be together. If not for just their own sake, then for the sake of their Champions, the battle between Good and Evil depended on it. As one, the triad went into the living room to begin the long and challenging process of reconciling their differences in order to live and love together in this lifetime.

* * *

Sunnydale: Magic Box (Main Shop), 4:11pm, Day 13

Giles stood beside the phone he had hung up a second ago, his expression grave, then turned to the person behind him that had just spoken his name to garner his attention. He sighed heavily as he took off his glasses to clean them while gazing blurrily at his Slayer.

"Giles, what did Quinton say about the new Slayer to replace Dora," Buffy asked in concern and some alarm, due to her favorite Watcher's expression.

Putting his glasses back on while averting his eyes, the man answered bluntly yet softly, knowing there was no proper way to say what he was about to say, "There is no new Slayer."

The shock the Immortal Slayer felt was evident upon her face as she processed what Giles had spoken. After several long moments, she asked intensely, seriously, then menacingly, _"Why?_ Quinton's not just pulling our chain, is he? 'Cause if he is, human or not: I'll kill him."

A faint humorless smile graced his lips, before Giles replied, "I'm afraid not, Buffy. It seems that the dual event of Pandora's line ending, and the creation of a Dark Slayer, has officially terminated the original Slayer line. It appears that only as long as Pandora's heirs lived, so too would the line they created. With Dora's death, that legacy is irrevocably broken. Thus, Eve, you, and Dawn are the last Slayers, and when Eve passes on: you and your daughter will be all that remains. I am sorry."

"Why should you be sorry," Buffy said heatedly, pain and anger in her eyes. "It wasn't _you_ who screwed with our lives! How did that bastard know about this and not you anyway? This sounds like something _all_ Watchers should've known."

Chuckling mirthlessly at the truth of the young Immortal's words, he began escorting the Slayer to the Training Room where everyone else was as the Watcher supplied in feigned light-heartedness, "Apparently, I wasn't high enough in the hierarchy to know this, but due to the situation, I had to be told."

Buffy barked out a laugh in disbelief at the continued audacity of the Watcher's Council while they climbed the stairs, as raised voices could suddenly be heard from above.

* * *

Sunnydale: Magic Box (Training Room), Roughly Same Time As Above, Day 13

Within the Training Room, Angel and Eve were sparing in an effort to relieve their boredom, as well as to ignore the growing gloom coming from the conference area of the floor. Whistler would occasionally glance at them as he paced length-wise across the floor, making sure to avoid the training area in the process. Upon a couch Wesley and Fred were curled up asleep, while Cordelia was sprawled out in a nearby chair, snoring quietly. In the loveseat across from the couch, Xander and Anya huddled together for comfort, both exhausted. Occasionally the ex-demon would shake as a silent sob would rake through her unusually still form, and clutch convulsively at a baby blanket she held. At those times, Xander would hold his wife tighter, and murmur calm nothings in her ear, while a slowly growing anger simmered unchecked within his eyes. Anya's own eyes were haunted with the knowledge of her child's life lived without her, which only fueled her grief and irrational guilt.

Minutes passed in near silence in this manner. As Whistler finished making another round of the floor, Xander snapped as he glared at the demon passing him, "Will you quit pacing already? You're giving me a headache!"

Whistler stopped immediately, his expression cross, then walked over to stand in front of the fuming man. In a clipped voice, the demon said, "You know, I'm trying to think of some sort of loophole in all the pacts and promises made over the eons to find a way to get you your son back and undo some of the damage here. So give me a break! I'm not the Powers That Be's Head Messenger and clean-up guy for nothin'."

Xander surged up to his feet from beside his wife to glare down upon the ancient yet young-looking demon, and hissed out, "It's because of _you_ that my son's gone!"

His eyes showing his annoyance as he crossed his arms, Whistler retorted waspishly, "It's Quinton's fault, not mine, kid. He knew better than to bring Pandora's Box to a Hellmouth!"

Fury blazing in his eyes, Xander reared back, and punched the demon square in the face. As Whistler landed on his back on the floor from the force of the unexpected rage induced strike, his attacker bellowed accusingly, "YOU LIE," and began to fall down beside the balance demon to hit him further, only to be stopped by Angel and Eve grabbing him. Pulling ineffectively away from the two supernatural Warriors, he screamed, "LET ME GO! _I'M GONNA KILL HIM,"_ then continued to fight against his captors as he cursed at the one he felt responsible for his son's kidnapping.

The two grimly held on, and began pulling him away from the fallen demon, as Cordelia and Wesley – whom had just woken – helped Whistler up. Fred knelt by Anya where she had fallen when Xander had stood so suddenly, concerned. The distraught mother was hyperventilating, and holding a hand to her chest as though pained, tears falling heedlessly down her face. At a particularly loud wordless shout of rage from her husband, Anya's head snapped up, her expression wild.

Swiftly rising to her own feet, Anya moved quickly towards Xander, shaking the entire way. Once in front of him, she yelled, "STOP IT! STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT! JUST_ STOP IT,"_ and began hitting Xander against the chest with her fists as she openly wept, while Angel and Eve let the man go so that he could fend off his wife's assault. Between gasping breaths, the hysterical mother cried and choked out, "He's not coming back. Koren's gone, Xander. _He's gone!_ I can't, I can't breath! My baby's gone, oh God! _I can't bear it!"_

A sharp agonized wail of grief came forth from Anya as she began to collapse to the floor, only to be caught by her now crying husband. Together they fell down to the floor as the others looked helplessly on.

A tense stillness prevailed over the group, to only be broken a moment later as they all turned to gaze at Buffy as she asked sharply in displeasure from behind them, "What's going on here? I leave you guys alone for a few minutes, and when I come back: _this_ is what I find!"

No one spoke, all too intimidated by the Slayer's ire as she stood there scowling, hands on her hips. It was Fred who finally spoke timidly, saying while wringing her hands, "W-well, from what I saw: Xander and Whistler were arguing, then X-Xander punched Whistler, th-then Anya stopped him, and, and, well, _this_ was the end result."

The Slayer swung her piercing gaze to her husband for confirmation, and saw him slowly nod his head once in agreement. Blowing out a breath as she suppressed her anger, Buffy looked past the group to the grieving couple, and felt her heart clench in sympathy. Grimacing, the Immortal suggested in a calm voice as she pressed a hand to her brow to fend off a headache, "Why don't we get these two back to their home. It'd probably be a good idea to get Xander away from Whistler for awhile."

"We'll take them," Cordelia said while gesturing to Wesley and Fred to include them in volunteering for the trip, which they nodded in agreement to.

"I'll go, too," Eve added. "I've got nothin' else ta do 'ere while ye all talk. If there's anythin' that I needed ta know, I'll learn it later."

"A good idea," Giles supplied, then suggested meaningfully, "Why don't you all go now?"

Those involved nodded, then, after some coaxing, got their self-appointed charges up off the floor and out the door. As the tension left the room, Buffy blew out a gust of air, walked over to the conference area, and collapsed into a chair with a groan. Angel followed to settle down at his wife's feet, leaving Giles and Whistler to tag along and find their own seats. Several minutes passed in silence as all thought about the events of the past two weeks. Jiggling one leg as she fiddled with the necklace about her neck, Buffy asked dispiritedly, "What do we do now?"

Placing his hat in his lap, Whistler answered in a monotone as he leaned his head back against the headrest on his chair, "We wait. It's all we can do, Slayer."

"That sucks," came the doleful response, which caused the demon to chuckle tiredly in understanding and agreement.

Dropping the necklace, Buffy rubbed a hand against one side of her neck as she gazed unseeing in the direction of the street outside of the building they were in. After a moment, the Slayer's hand stilled as she realized that it was more than just tension and fatigue making her rub her neck, and sat up straighter in startlement.

Noticing his wife's sudden change of mood, Angel asked, "Buffy, what is it?"

Drawing in a quick breath, the Slayer's eyes widened in surprise and joy, before she breathed out, _ "Dawnie,"_ and then quickly rushed out the door, then out of the building. Angel followed a moment later as he realized what was happening, while the other two remained behind, puzzled.

* * *

Sunnydale: Magic Box (Street), Roughly Same Time As Above, Day 13

Methos pulled into a parking space in front of the magic shop, then turned off the engine. In the silence that followed, Dawn asked to no one in particular, "Was it just me, or did you guys see Cordy peel out of here in Xander and Anya's car?"

"Our two Watchers were with them as well," the ancient Immortal added in agreement as he gazed up towards the second story of the building, his Immortal sense telling him another of his kind was near.

"Demon-girl and Harris were in the back seat," Spike included, looking off in the direction the group they were talking about had gone. "They didn't look good."

"That's not surprising, especially with all that's happened," the young Slayer murmured quietly, her heart sinking in unease as she rubbed her neck for a moment.

"Agreed," Methos commented, before opening his door and stepping out of the car, the others quickly following.

They had all just shut the doors and locked the car when the door to the Magic Box flew open, and a pale golden blur rushed out. The blur resolved itself into Buffy as she stopped after colliding with Dawn and clung to her daughter as a relieved sob escaped her. The younger as well as taller Slayer stood stunned, before her expression turned dark, and then roughly pushed her mother away with a low growl, glaring with a look of one betrayed in her eyes.

Her face showing her confusion, Buffy asked softly, timidly, "Dawn," just as another darker blur flew out of the shop. Stopping just in front of his daughter, Angel stared for a long moment, then slowly raised his hands to cup Dawn's face, love and concern shining in his eyes for her alone. A whimper escaped the young Slayer as she saw for herself that the souled vampire was alright, before she threw herself into her father's embrace, and clung to him tightly, comforted by his presence. Instantly, Angel wrapped his arms around her and held her. For long moments they remained like this, then pulled back from each other.

Wiping away the tears that had fallen down her face, Dawn stated gruffly, "I missed you."

"And we, you, Dawnie," Buffy said quietly from beside Angel.

Her expression hardening, Dawn slowly turned towards her mother. The younger Immortal Slayer's voice shaking as she spoke, Dawn said forcefully, angrily, "You have no _right_ to say that, Buffy Anne Summers," then raised a finger to point it accusingly at her mother, who backed away in alarm. Her words occasionally cracking with the intensity of her emotions, she continued, saying, "Don't you _dare_ say that after what you did! I know _exactly_ who it was that said I shouldn't be here to help. Don't think I don't know who it was that said I shouldn't come! You're so frickin' predictable. _God!_ I'm a Slayer, Buffy, _and_ Immortal! Do you honestly think I can't do anything? How many times will it take to get through that thick skull of yours that I'm not helpless or a child? I haven't been those things since everything with Glory! The Powers That Be, the Monks who made me, and the _Watchers Council_ saw to that! And news flash, _Mom:_ I'm a _Champion_, just like you, Dad and Uncle, now! I _can't_ be kept in the dark anymore. You do that, and Evil wins!"

Silence fell as Dawn finished ranting. The young Slayer's hands were now fisted at her sides, while her body was rigid and shaking with suppressed fury. She breathed heavily, her face white and taut due to her emotions. Resentment was in her narrowed cobalt eyes.

Deeply shaken, Buffy gazed mutely at her daughter with tear-bright eyes, then whispered brokenly and hoarsely, "I was just protecting you."

With a wordlessly wrathful growl, Dawn lunged towards the older Slayer, only to be stopped by Spike and Angel, while Methos pulled a stunned Buffy away from his student. In a voice that commanded attention to what he was saying, the ancient Immortal snapped, "Dawn. Calm down. _Now!_ You aren't doing anyone any good acting like this. Let's get inside before we draw attention to ourselves."

Snarling, Dawn jerked out of her father and husband's hold, then stalked into the shop. Spike followed a few steps behind, while the others trailed after at a slightly slower pace, Angel putting his arm around Buffy in consolation. Methos closed the shop door once everyone was inside after glancing around, certain that he had seen a shadow of something moving a block or so away for a moment.

* * *

Sunnydale: Magic Box (Training Room), Roughly Same Time As Above, Day 13

Giles and Whistler were talking, discussing the possible ramifications of the original Slayer line ending, when they heard a single set of feet stomping up the stairs, along with muttered cursing from a voice they hadn't heard in awhile. They paused in their speculation, and turned to watch Dawn Summers gloomily enter the room, walk over to them, and flop down in the loveseat near to where they were sitting, then saw as she crossed her arms and glared. Spike entered a moment later as Giles shook his head knowingly.

Looking at the younger Summers' bonded, Giles inquired, "I take it they argued?"

He had no need to say _who_ had argued.

The vampire nodded as Dawn muttered darkly, "I'm right here, you know," just as Buffy, Angel, and Methos arrived.

"Hasn't stopped us before, love," Spike said matter-of-factly while settling down beside his wife.

The only response he had to that was her eyes rolling in exasperation, some of her fury leaving her...which had been the vampire's goal. Smirking with an idea, he kissed her soundly to finish the job. She melted into his arms, her anger completely fading away as though it had never been. Angel clearing his throat pointedly pulled them apart seconds later.

Dawn blushed brightly once she realized what had just occurred, and fiddled with her wedding ring, looking down, as Spike stretched out beside her, his expression unrepentant and smug as he gazed at his grandsire. Shaking his head, Angel steered his wife to sit down with him on the couch beside Giles. Methos followed suite, and took the chair opposite Whistler, before saying seriously, "Cordelia filled us in on what's happened around here before she came down here after her vision. So what I'm going to ask is what can we do now to help, as well as what we should expect to happen next?"

Whistler sighed heavily as he rubbed a hand over his face, then took his hat off, playing with it, before answering, "There's several things that need to be done now...the first being Pandora's Box."

Methos' gaze sharpened as he demanded, "What about Pandora's Box, and why are you even mentioning it?"

"Pandora's Daughters are no more, Adam," Giles answered. "The last of her line became a Slayer, and Quinton sent her to us, supposedly for protection. As for what her line safeguarded: Buffy is now in possession of it. It's the necklace she's wearing."

The ancient Immortal glanced at that which Buffy wore, and saw the eldest Slayer grimace at the reminder of what she now carried. Frowning, Methos asked, "When was the contents transferred to that?"

"This month," the Watcher answered. "The original container is now housed in a Watcher vault; I'm not sure which one, though."

"What _I_ want to know," Buffy said somewhat impatiently, "is why the blasted thing came to me! _I don't want it."_

"No one ever did," Whistler informed. "That's why Pandora's Daughters always had charge of it, until now. The Box was never meant for those who wanted it. The power's just too great. Evil won't even intentionally mess with it."

"Then why the Hell did D'Hoffryn do what he did, if it's so dangerous?" the Slayer exclaimed angrily.

"He didn't touch it," the demon stated. "Dora was the one who actually created the Dark Slayer. D'Hoffryn merely manipulated her into doing the spell."

"Which means…_what_ exactly," Dawn inquired uneasily.

Whistler winced, before saying, _"Meaning_ Anyanka's child's a demon now, and has a _very_ long lifespan ahead of him."

Into the horrified silence that followed, Spike hissed out, _"Bloody Hell,"_ as the young Slayer beside him beseeched, "Tell me I did not just hear that! _Please_ tell me I did not just hear that!"

Putting on his hat as he stood, the Messenger said reluctantly, "I'm afraid so, kid."

"No wonder Anya was so messed up today about whatever it was she saw in her sleep about her son," Buffy whispered, appalled.

"That, and the fact that he's in Quortoth doesn't help," Whistler supplied grimly. "The kid'll get plenty of practice in fighting while there, I can tell you that."

"Isn't there _any_ way to get him out of there," Dawn asked desperately of the demon as she perched on the edge of her seat with dread. "We're talking about a _baby_ here, for God's sake!"

"Not for long. In less than a month, he'll be a full grown adult. Time moves faster there than here."

"Dear Lord," Giles murmured, as Angel asked, "Is there any way to get there and back?"

Whistler looked down, then up, his expression the most serious they'd ever seen as he said, "There's a way, but the one capable of opening a portal there doesn't have the skills to do it..._yet."_

"Who," Buffy asked anxiously.

"Dawn," came the demon's answer.

_"Me?"_ squeaked said person in shock as everyone turned and stared at her.

"Think about what you are, _ Key_, and say that again," the Messenger responded dryly.

There was a moment of silence as the younger Immortal Slayer contemplated what Whistler was implying, then said timidly, "Oh."

"Whistler, why is she unable to open a portal to Quortoth now," inquired Methos.

"She's nothing but raw power at this time," came the response. "She could probably do it, _if_ that dimension actually had a gateway for us to go through. But there isn't one, and it will take more finesse and ability than what Dawn can do right now."

"So 'ow does she get the skills she needs to get demon-girl's kid out of there, and 'ow long will it take," asked Spike as he held his wife's hand.

Whistler uncomfortably cleared his throat, before saying with a sigh, "There's actually two answers to that: one year Earth-time, and a whole Hell of a lot where she needs to go for training. The Powers That Be are going to directly teach her what she needs to know. That's how powerful she is."

"What is her power-ranking," queried Giles.

Taking off his hat to play with the brim, the demon said uneasily, "Ah, the answer's twofold. One: right now she's at avatar, two: when she's finished with her training she'll be at god-level."

_"Dear Lord!"_

"Exactly."

"Isn't Dawn being that powerful against the Pact," asked Methos, frowning.

Shaking his head briefly, Whistler responded, "Normally: yes. But because of certain events you guys aren't even aware of that Evil manipulated: no. They have no say whatsoever on her being a fully active participant on our side."

_"Again:_ I'm right here, you know," Dawn said tensely. "What are you all talking about, and where am I going for this training-thing?"

"You'll learn that with your training if you're going where I think you're going, Dawn," Angel said quietly to his daughter. "They'll be able to explain it to you properly there."

"And where's she goin'," Spike asked with some impatience.

"To the Ethereal Planes, where the Powers That Be live," replied Whistler matter-of-factly.

"But, only non-corporeal people or things can go there," Dawn exclaimed. "How'm I supposed to be there if I'm corporal?"

The Messenger looked the Key directly in the eyes as he said, "Kid, remember the deal you made with Them when you became Their Champion? Do you remember _what_ you became when your powers awoke? You can have a solid physical form or not whenever you want it. You just don't know _how to_ yet."

All color drained from Dawn's face.

"When does she need to go, Whistler," Buffy asked tensely into the heavy silence that had now descended.

"Right now."

Pandemonium ensued as all but one stood up and protested Whistler's announcement, that is, until Giles let out an ear-piercing whistle that drew all attention to him. In a curt tone of voice the Watcher said, "Does it truly matter when Dawn must go, or even how long? You are all immortal. Time has no true hold on you! I suggest that you take this moment to say your farewells, and look forward to when you will meet again."

"I don't want to do this," Dawn said tearfully as she gazed at Whistler as she was held protectively by an indignant Spike.

"You don't have much choice, kid," the demon answered bluntly. "A lot's going to happen soon, and you need to be prepared to pull your weight, or Evil will win with no other chances for us to take back this world. We're on the verge of the End of Days here."

"How soon," Angel asked as he kept a firm hand on his wife's shoulder to keep her from punching the Messenger.

"Too soon," Whistler admitted. "We have one to two years before the appointed time. So you can understand why I'm trying to get things going now."

Dread filled every heart there.

Drawing in a steadying breath, Dawn nodded tersely with newfound understanding and acceptance, and said as she turned to face her kin, "I don't like it, but he's right. So let's forget everything for a moment, and just be a family, alright? I want my memories to be happy ones whenever I think of the last time I saw you guys while I'm learning whatever I need to learn."

Suppressing a sob, Buffy was the first to respond to the Key's words as she threw her arms around her daughter while whispering a shaky "I love you, Dawnie." This prompted the others to fall into a group hug—even if they would not normally do such a thing, along with heartfelt words of parting.

The only thing that pulled them apart was Whistler's reluctant "It's time" after a few minutes.

Slowly pulling away from the others while wiping the tears from her face, Dawn asked Whistler thickly, "So how do we do this?"

"You basically step through the portal that'll appear any second before you," the Messenger instructed as he put on his hat. "Just know when you return that you'll be making your own gateway here. It'll be the proof They'll need that you've learned what They taught you...and how well."

The Key nodded swiftly once, then fidgeted as she waited, occasionally glancing worriedly towards her parents and husband. Less than a minute had passed when a sense of something powerful filled the air. Dawn stilled as she recognized what she was sensing, and looked anxiously towards Whistler for confirmation. The demon nodded. Her expression resolute, the Key faced forward...just in time to catch the first faint flicker of light in the air that signaled a portal opening.

As all present watched, the flickers rapidly grew and appeared for longer periods of time. With each following flash, an ever growing swirling vortex of pale and dark white light was seen. After three minutes, the portal stopped growing and was complete.

Nervously, Dawn glanced towards Whistler. The demon offered a faint smile, and said, "There's your ticket, kid. Step right through there, and you'll meet your teachers. Don't worry about the transition between your current state and becoming the Key. It'll just happen."

Dawn nodded, then looked over at her family. She gave them a faint, weak, tremulous smile, silently said, "I love you guys," and quickly stepped through the portal without looking back. The vortex turned green then fiery-red for a second, and then in a blinding flash was gone.

For nearly a minute no one moved. It was Buffy who broke the moment as she shifted her feet and said numbly, "I guess we'll see her in a year, then."

Spike laughed harshly once, before turning away to stalk over to the training area to pummel one of the punching bags there. Angel uneasily followed and watched the younger vampire with his eyes as he murmured almost to himself, "He's going to have a rough time of it until she returns. They haven't been apart since their bonding."

Buffy snorted, emotion coming back to her after the shocks of the past half hour, and commented dryly, "They've technically never _been_ apart since she was first created. He's loved and protected her even better than I have over the years."

"Which is as it should be, Slayer," Whistler said. Off of Buffy's questioning and confused look, the demon explained, "When the monks created her and the Powers That Be intervened, she was sent to you, yes: but not to be protected. The Key was always meant to take on physical form, and you and Angel were chosen to be the lucky benefactors of her DNA when the time came. Truthfully, they would've pulled your gene makeup through time, space, and even dimensions to make her physical form what they wanted it to be. The reason I'm saying all this is because you need to understand that you never were meant to guard her, but to train her in the ways of a Warrior and eventual Champion so that she could be your equal. So the way you've been shielding her all this time has really been a hindrance to her progression. What you should _really_ be focused on safeguarding is what you're wearing now: Pandora's Box."

Buffy's lips were thin with displeasure at hearing these words, and she said darkly, "I'll take care of Dawn how I wish, Messenger, and why did this _thing_ come to me anyway? Shouldn't it have gone to one of Dora's relations instead?"

The Messenger shook his head, and answered, "The Box would always go to those directly connected to it, namely: Pandora's firstborn descendents, and if not them, then to the Slayer it would go."

"How can that be, if it was known that if Pandora's line failed, so would the Slayer line," Giles inquired, his confusion evident.

Ignoring Angel's shocked expression, and the sudden silence from the training area, Whistler replied, "It could happen, _because_ the Powers That Be knew that this was probably going to happen at some point, and had Their most powerful Seers look into the matter, and saw what would happen. With this knowledge, They set up a failsafe: when the appointed time arrived for Pandora's last Daughter to die, the last two most powerful Slayers would be immortal in some fashion. Buffy and Dawn were the lucky recipients."

"But," Buffy said, perplexed, "what do I do with it? What _can_ it do?"

"For the first question: protect it. That object may very well be the deciding factor in the End of Days of who wins," the demon said as his looked at the watch he was wearing. "As for the second: Quinton has that answer in a book. Tell him to give it to you, as he has no further use for it now."

"What is this book," Angel asked as he rested reassuring hands on his wife's shoulders, and as Spike came to stand between him and Giles.

"It's Pandora's Book of Shadows, you could say," Whistler answered simply, preoccupied. He then looked at the five remaining people in the room, and said quickly, then suggested, "Look: I need to go. I've done what I can here, and the Higher Ups are now calling me back to do other work. Live your lives as normal. I'll most likely be seeing you in a year, and pray to whatever deity you believe in that it's not before that."

As the small group was about to protest the Messenger's sudden announcement, another vortex – this one golden – suddenly opened unexpectedly behind the demon. There was a knowing look in Whistler's eyes as he tipped his hat in parting to the group, and stepped backwards into the portal, which immediately closed once he was through.

After a moment of stunned silence, Buffy growled low in her throat with frustration, and turned to look at Spike with a dangerous gleam in her eyes to say, "Feel like going out to pummel something near to death, then kill it?"

An answering light entered the younger vampire's eyes as he grinned evilly, and said in anticipation, "You bet, Slayer!"

While the two supernatural warriors went to get weapons, Angel commented dryly to Giles and Methos, "I doubt they'll find anything tonight, after everything that's happened recently."

The Watcher chuckled humorlessly as he remarked, "This shall be a most interesting year without Dawn to keep those two in line."

As Buffy and Spike began to squabble over a weapon both wanted to use, Methos murmured softly in agreement to the souled vampire and Watcher's words, "You don't know the half of it, my friends. You don't know the half of it!"

* * *

And from a distance, an Immortal watched the Magic Box, his expression thoughtful.

_Passion._

_It lies in all of us.  
Sleeping...  
Waiting...  
And though unwanted...  
Unbidden...  
It will stir...  
Open its jaws and howl._

_It speaks to us...  
It guides us...  
Passion rules us.  
And we obey.  
What other choice do we have?_

_Passion is the source of our finest moments.  
The joy of love...  
The clarity of hatred...  
And the ecstasy of grief._

_It hurts sometimes more than we can bear.  
If we could live without passion,  
Maybe we'd know some kind of peace.  
But we would be hollow._

_Empty rooms, shuttered and dank...  
Without passion, we'd be truly dead._

**_—Angelus_**_  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Season 2, Episode "Passion"_

THE END...hehehe...for now!

* * *

**Just Some Final Notes:  
**This has been the longest, and most complex story I have written yet, and I find myself strangely happy yet sad to see it done. I started this in October 2002, and have now finished it on this day, the nineteenth of August in 2006. That's almost four whole years! I did not expect it to take so long, but many obstacles were in my path (_school, writer's block, family, funerals, broken bones, hospital stays, and a few near death experiences to name a few_), and those had to unfortunately be dealt with first. As well, I never intended for this story to go so long. It had a simple plot, and an easy goal...but the Muses and storyline(s) had other ideas!

**Thank Yous:**_  
El Chacal:_ For you, needless to say, you've been an influential part of this story from the very first time you reviewed, and I wish to publicly thank you for all that you've done for this tale. With your suggestions this story reached a level and depth of detail not foreseen, and greatly needed. As well, I am deeply honored and humbled that because of me, you decided to become a writer yourself. It may not be in the same subject matter, but each person has their own strengths, and no two people are the same.

_Harry2:_ First off, I'm looking forward to working with you, my friend, and am eagerly anticipating what twists and turns our story will take! On another note, you've been a faithful and dedicated reviewer from the start, and have kept me afloat and given me much needed insight when I despaired of ever getting this story finished. You've been a lifesaver and a good friend.

_To All Other Reviewers and Readers:_ I am pleased that you have stuck with me through all that has taken place with this story (_inside and outside of it_). You are my inspiration, and my encouragement. Thank you all.

**Upcoming Projects:**  
Immortality's Gift (_the Alternate Version_), shall be my latest story, and will be co-written with Harry2 (_if you read the reviews for this story, you know who he is_). In it, the story will be the same up until the beginning of the nineteenth part as it was in Immortality's Gift. From there, it will be completely different. When we have the first two parts ready I will post them, and you will see what I mean. I will also be continuing the Swords of Light: Interludes while this is going on, and will be trying to get WhiteRavenHorse to work on one of our stories (_if I can get her away from Real Life long enough!_). As well, I'm already planning and starting to write the final story in the _Swords of Light_ trilogy, which is calledSpirit's Calling, and will no doubt be posting the beginning parts of that story soon, too.

**TU looks back on all she just wrote, then says sheepishly)** Gee, I aim high, don't I?

Well, that's all. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have in writing it, and hope to see you again.

Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn signing off. Until next time, everyone!


End file.
